


Life is Short, Let’s Make the Most of It

by MukDragon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, sanvers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 141,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukDragon/pseuds/MukDragon
Summary: A modern day Slow Burn Sanvers.  No powers





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had about a modern day Sanvers relationship
> 
> Maggie owns a bakery/restaurant, Alex is a professor, Lucy a Lawyer, James the sou-chef, Winn the cashier, and Kaya the ever present goofball.
> 
> If you've read my other Work, Uldif, you'll recognize some of the characters from it.

Ch. 1 First Meeting

            Alex Danvers groaned as the sunlight blinded her.  It was way too early for her to be up and walking the streets of National City.  She had a hard week of classes, where two students plagiarized, another cheated, and one athlete thought that he was too good to be in her class.  Working as a college professor had its upsides.  Alex had weekends off and a schedule that had her off campus at six every night.  Minus the grading and occasional obnoxious students, Alex enjoyed her job.  It was hard work getting to where she was today, but it was worth it in the end.  Her students brought her joy and she was able to teach about science. 

            Alex did not want to spend her Saturday walking to breakfast.  She would rather be lying in bed with her Giant Schnauzer, Gertrude.  Usually, they would go for a run after Alex had a coffee or two.  They would run around the park and then Gertrude would be sated for the rest of the day.  That was the normal routine and walking to breakfast was ruining it.  Next time, Alex was bringing Gertrude with her. 

            “Alex! You sure took your sweet time!”

            “Shut it Lucy.  You know I don’t wake up early on Saturdays!” Alex argued.  Lucy Lane, Alex’s childhood friend, stood outside the shop she was supposed to meet her at.  Lucy was dressed in jeans and a Harvard t-shirt.  The two of them had gone to school together since elementary school and only split when they went to college.  Alex went to Stanford while Lucy decided on Harvard.  The shorter woman focused on Law school and was one of the best lawyers in the city. 

            “Oh please Alex, I know you get up early to run with Gertrude,” Lucy retorted.  Alex rolled her eyes and hugged Lucy.  It had been a week since they had seen each other and even that was too long.  Alex pulled away to look at the shop that was in front of her.

            “Is this place even open?” Alex asked.  Lucy chuckled and pulled the door open.

            “Relax Alex.  It’s open,” Lucy assured.  They walked in the door and Alex scanned the room.  There were ten booths and ten tables strategically placed in the room.  Towards the back of the room, a counter separated the sitting area from what Alex assumed was the kitchen.  A glass display took up half of the counter and it looked like it held food of some sort.  Alex saw a staircase tucked away behind the counter that lead upstairs.  It was a cute shop. 

            “Aunt Luce!” a voice screamed.  Lucy took a knee right before a small figure jumped into her open arms.  Lucy hugged the bundle in her arms and smiled brightly.

            “Hey there firefly!” Lucy greeted.  She tickled the little one’s stomach making her laugh.  She lifted her up in her arms so the little one could look at Alex.  “This is my friend, Alex.  Can you say hi?”

            “Hi,” the little girl shyly greeted. 

            “Well, hello there little one.  What’s your name?” Alex asked.

            “Kaya,” the girl responded. 

            “Hey firefly, can you go tell your mom that I’m here?” Lucy asked.  Kaya nodded and ran to the kitchen when Lucy put her back on the ground. 

            “Aunt Luce?” Alex questioned.  Lucy chuckled and motioned for Alex to follow.

            “I was there when her mom had her and I’ve been there with her since then,” Lucy explained.  She led them towards a booth and they sat down on the cushioned seats.  “I’m lucky I get to see her every week.”

            “How old is she?”

            “She’s eight.  Turning nine in a few weeks,” Lucy answered.  She looked up when Kaya came running back to them.

            “How many?” Kaya asked.  She held a handful of menus in her arms. 

            “There’s five of us today,” Lucy smiled.  Kaya carefully counted out the menus and placed them on the table.  “Thanks firefly.  What’s Uncle James doing?”

            “Baking bwead,” Kaya responded.  Alex tried not to smile when Kaya struggled saying the “r” in bread.  She did not want to hurt the girl’s feelings.  The door chimed and Kaya looked over at the door.  Three more people entered and they walked towards them.  The child hid behind the menus and Lucy stood to greet the newcomers.

            “Hey gals!” Lucy greeted.  She hugged each of the woman. 

            “Aww, who’s the little one?” the blonde asked.  Kaya hid behind Lucy’s leg.

            “It’s okay.  These are my friends.  The loud blonde is Kara, the lady with her hair tied back is Lena, and the other lady is Sam,” Lucy explained.  Kaya peeked out from behind Lucy’s legs to wave hello at them.  “She’s a bit shy.”

            Sam leaned forward to smile at Kaya.  “I have a little girl about your age.  Maybe next time I come, I’ll bring her to play with you.  I bet she’d bring her coloring books and crayons.”

            Kaya smiled at her and the trio sat down at the booth.  Kara practically sat on top of Alex making the red head glare at her. 

            “Kara!” Alex protested.  Kara giggled and hugged Alex despite her protests.

            “I just want to hug my favorite sister!” Kara retorted.

            “Hey! What about me?!” Sam exclaimed.  Alex’s family had adopted Kara and Sam when their family had passed in a car accident.  The Danvers’s family took them in and raised them to adulthood.  Kara was the youngest of the three of them, Sam was the second oldest, and Alex was the oldest. 

            “I love you too!” Kara yelled.  She leaned over the table to hug Sam. 

            “Should we order? I know Kara is most likely hungry,” Lena teased.  A hint of her Irish accent came out towards the end of her sentence.  Kara pouted at her.  “Relax darling, you know I love you.”

            Kaya quirked her head at them and Lucy smiled.  “Lena and Kara are dating.”

            “Cool,” Kaya smiled.  Lucy ruffled her hair and sat down next to Lena.  They looked at the menus while Kaya waited patiently. 

            “There’s so much on this menu, I don’t know what to pick.  What do you think I should get Kaya?” Sam asked. 

            “I like the wamen,” Kaya responded.  Sam nodded her head.

            “Ramen does sound good,” Sam hummed.

            “Is the vegetarian one taste good?” Lena asked. 

            “Vegetawian is good.  That’s what I get,” Kaya answered. 

            “I’ll get a vegetarian ramen,” Lena smiled. 

            “I’ll get a normal, meat ramen,” Sam added.  Kara and Alex exchanged soft words and Alex looked up at Kaya.

            “Make that three normal ramens,” Alex stated.  Kaya looked at Lucy who smiled at her.

            “You know what I like firefly,” Lucy chimed.

            “Three wamens, one vegetawian wamen, and one stack of blubbery waffles,” Kaya listed.  They all nodded their heads and Kaya took the menus from them.  “Water okay?”

            “Water is good.  Do you need help?” Lucy asked.

            “I got it,” Kaya assured.  She ran back to the kitchen.

            “She’s adorable,” Kara beamed. 

            “She helps out when she’s not in school.  Does a great job when it’s not crowded,” Lucy smiled. 

            “James works here?” Alex asked.

            “Yup.  He’s the sou-chef,” Lucy answered.  She looked over to Kara.  “You’ll love the sweets here.  Maggie bakes some amazing desserts.”

            “Maggie?” Alex questioned.

            “Kaya’s mom.  She owns this place,” Lucy explained.  The sound of glasses shattering on the floor startled them.  Lucy was immediately on her feet and running towards the counter where Kaya stood in a puddle of water.  The girl looked up at Lucy with panic in her eyes. 

            “I dropped them,” Kaya panicked. 

            “It’s alright.  You aren’t hurt are you?” Lucy asked.  She carefully stepped around the broken glass and took the platter that Kaya had tried using to carry out the waters.  She picked up the child as the kitchen door slammed open.

            “Is everything alright?!” a brunette yelled.  Her hair was tied back in a bun and her brown eyes swam with worry.  Her eyes landed on Kaya and she immediately went to the girl.

            “She’s alright Maggie.  Just dropped the glasses,” Lucy assured.  Maggie inspected Kaya’s shoes to make sure her daughter did not have glass in them. 

            “Mija, you have to be more careful,” Maggie sighed.  Kaya dropped her head.

            “Sorry mom.  I wanted to help,” Kaya apologized.  Maggie took Kaya from Lucy and pushed a loose strand of her long black hair behind her ear. 

            “Thank you for helping…but next time, don’t try to take everything at once.  It’s okay to take several trips,” Maggie smiled.  She kissed Kaya’s forehead making her giggle.

            “Okay mom.  Can I take new drinks?” Kaya asked.

            “Sure.  I’ll take three and you can take two,” Maggie responded.  Kaya narrowed her eyes at her mother.  “You just dropped five cups.  I think you should take two this time and next time you can take three.”

            “Fine,” Kaya grumbled.  Maggie smiled and put Kaya on the ground while Lucy filled five more glasses.  Lucy handed two glasses to Kaya with a smile on her face.

            “Here you go firefly.  Don’t drop them,” Lucy grinned.  Kaya stuck her tongue out at Lucy and the older woman mimicked her.  The eight-year-old ran off to take the drinks to the table.  “Don’t run!”

            “Your friends here?” Maggie asked.  Lucy laced an arm over Maggie’s shoulders and took one of the drinks.

            “They sure are.  Come meet them!” Lucy chimed.

            “Luce, I’ve got to get ready for customers,” Maggie protested.

            “You can spare five minutes!” Lucy assured.

            “Five minutes that’ll turn into half an hour,” Maggie grumbled.  She let Lucy pull her towards her friends and carried the other two drinks. 

            “Hey gals! This here is my friend, Maggie!” Lucy introduced.  Kara and Sam waved hello, Lena inclined her head, and Alex stared at her.  Maggie shuffled from foot to foot and placed the drinks on the table.

            “Hi.  I hope all of you enjoy your meals.  James should be bringing it out in a few minutes,” Maggie smiled. 

            “Mom! Ms. Alex has a dog!” Kaya exclaimed. 

            “Really? Which one is Ms. Alex?” Maggie asked.  Kaya pointed at Alex.

            “Wed haired lady!” Kaya smiled. 

            “Red mija, rrrrrrr,” Maggie corrected.  The brunette looked up at Alex with a smile.  Maggie extended her hand to Alex.  “Nice to meet you red haired lady.”

            Alex shook her head with a soft chuckle.  “Nice to meet you Ms. Chef.”

            “Ms. Alex! Can you bring your dog?” Kaya asked.  Alex turned her attention to Kaya with a smile on her face.

            “If your mom says I can, I’ll bring Gertrude to visit,” Alex answered.  Maggie raised an eyebrow at the name. 

            “Mom always lets dogs come.  As long as they stay outside, she doesn’t care!” Kaya exclaimed. 

            “If that’s the case, I’ll bring her next time I come,” Alex smiled. 

            Kaya fist pumped, “Yes!”

            “Oh, before I forget…Lucy, I have to go to the bar early tonight.  They called me in early,” Maggie stated. 

            “Of course.  James and I can take her to dinner before we go watch movies,” Lucy chimed. 

            “Wait, are you not coming to ga-…ow!” Kara exclaimed.  She pulled her leg up onto the seat to rub her shin.  The blonde glared at her sister.  Sam shot her a look to stay quiet.

            “Do you have plans? I can tell them I can’t take the shift,” Maggie said.  She hated leaving Kaya with Lucy if it meant ruining the lawyers plans. 

            “No Maggie, it’s okay.  I can watch Kaya.  You go work,” Lucy assured. 

            “Luce, I can’t leave her with you if it ruins your plans,” Maggie protested.  Lucy and Maggie argued amongst themselves and James came from the kitchen with a platter of food.  He furrowed his brows at the two-bickering woman. 

            “What’s going on here?” James asked.  He looked down at Kaya who shrugged.  The child took a bowl from the platter and started to push them in front of the woman at the table. 

            “James, tell Maggie we can watch Kaya tonight,” Lucy commanded.  James placed Sam’s bowl in front of her and then placed Kara’s in front of her.

            “James, tell Lucy that you don’t need to watch Kaya if it means you have to change your plans,” Maggie commanded.  James held up his hands in surrender and Kaya giggled.

            “Hey, I’m staying out of this.  Last time you two argued and I took a side, I had to sleep on the couch for a week,” James protested. 

            “Lucy, you can bring Kaya to game night! We can play board games and Mario Cart!” Kara interrupted.  Kaya’s eyes twinkled with delight and she looked at Maggie. 

            “I could bring Ruby.  They can hang out together,” Sam added. 

            “I’ll cook something so you two can bring Kaya straight to our place,” Lena commented. 

            “See! We can take care of Kaya and you can go to work,” Lucy exclaimed.  Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. 

            “I’ll be by to pick her up,” Maggie sighed.

            “Nonsense.  We’ll bring her back here and you can come straight home and go to bed,” James answered.  Maggie opened her mouth to protest and James held up his hand.  “You’d have to come get her at 2am.  She’ll be out cold by then and it’ll be hard for you to make that drive after your shift.  We’ll bring her home at ten and get her in bed.”

            Maggie looked down at Kaya.  “What do you think mija? Do you want to go with Lucy and James?”

            “Sure! If that’s okay with you,” Kaya answered.  She looked down at her hands then back at Maggie.  “Are we still going to the shelter?”

            “Of course.  We’ll get up nice and early to take them sweets,” Maggie smiled.  The two of them would get up early on Sundays to bake sweets and take them to the local homeless shelter downtown.  Kaya liked to take sweets to the occupants and talk with them.  She said it made them happy and that made her happy.  Maggie wrapped an arm around Kaya.

            “Guess she’ll be going with you tonight Lucy.  Don’t let her eat too much junk,” Maggie stated.

            “I’ll give her all the candy she can eat,” Lucy grinned.  Maggie slapped Lucy’s shoulder and looked at the ladies at the table. 

            “It was nice meeting all of you.  I have to get ready for the day.  Feel free to stay as long as you want and I’ll see you all later,” Maggie waved.  Kaya waved goodbye as well and the two of them went back to the kitchen.

            “I’ve got to head back as well.  We have to clean up that glass spill before anyone gets hurt,” James smiled.  He kissed Lucy softly.  “I’ll see you later.”

            “Don’t work too hard!” Lucy yelled as James walked away.  She sat down next to Kara with a smile.  “Thanks for inviting Kaya to game night.  Maggie hates leaving Kaya with me if it conflicts with my plans in anyway.”

            “No problem.  It’ll be a lot of fun!” Kara chimed.  The five of them fell into silence as they ate.  The food was delicious and Kara wanted to get seconds.  They picked out a few sweets before they left and bid each other farewell for the day.  They would see each other later that night.

 

            “I got it!” Alex yelled.  She opened Kara’s apartment door to reveal a smiling Lucy, a grinning James, and a nervous looking Kaya.  “Hey everyone.  Glad you could make it.”

            “Thanks for letting us bring Kaya,” James stated.  He hugged Alex and walked into the apartment, leaving Lucy to coax Kaya to enter.  The child listened more to Lucy than James.  Lucy kneeled on one knee to meet Kaya’s gaze.

            “Hey, it’s alright firefly.  Everyone here is nice and I bet they’ll all love you,” Lucy assured.  Kaya fiddled with her fingers and kept her eyes on the ground.

            “Would you like to meet Gertrude?” Alex asked.  Kaya looked up at the red head with a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. 

            “Puppy?” Kaya asked. 

            “Yup! She’s a big old puppy!” Alex answered.  Kaya looked to Lucy for permission and the older woman smiled at her. 

            “Could I please see Gertwude?” Kaya asked. 

            “Of course!” Alex beamed.  She turned to face the inside of the apartment before she whistled.  “Gertrude, come!”

            The patter of paws hitting the ground filled the air and a black Giant Schnauzer came running at them.  The large black dog bounded around the corner and stopped right before she collided into Alex’s legs.  The red head pet her dog daughter’s head and scratched behind her ears.  “Good girl Gertrude.”

            Alex moved out of Gertrude’s line of sight and the dog quirked her head at Kaya.  “This is Kaya.  She’s a friend of ours and she wants to meet you.”

            “Hold out your hand and hold it still,” Lucy whispered in Kaya’s ear.  Kaya nodded and held her palm up to the dog.  Gertrude slowly approached the girl and sniffed her palm.  She licked Kaya’s hand eliciting a string of giggles from the girl.  Gertrude barked at Kaya and dropped down into her playing posture, bouncing around on her feet to coax Kaya into following her.  Kaya laughed and chased Gertrude into the kitchen.  Alex moved to the side to let them pass with a smile on her face.

            “I’m surprised she likes Kaya so much,” Lucy commented.  The smaller woman hugged Alex and closed the door with her foot.

            “Gertrude likes kids…can’t say she likes adults all that much, but she has a soft spot for the little ones,” Alex shrugged.  She moved to the couch with Lucy to watch Kaya play with Gertrude.  The two of them sat on the floor and played tug-of-war with one another.  James came into the living room with a glass of win for Lucy.  He handed it to her and kissed her softly on the lips. 

            “Kara said dinner will be ready in a few,” James smiled. 

            “Perfect,” Lucy responded.  She motioned her head to where Kaya was playing.  “Should we send a picture of this to Maggie? Tell her to get firefly a dog?”

            “I’m sure she’ll be very pleased when Kaya asks her for a dog…again,” James joked. 

            “Has Kaya been asking for a dog?” Alex asked.  Lucy took a sip of her wine.

            “She’s been asking for the last two years.  Maggie doesn’t want a dog until she can afford a larger house,” Lucy answered. 

            “Smart idea.  I got lucky that Gertrude is easy in my apartment,” Alex nodded. 

            “Dinner is ready!” Kara called from the kitchen.  Kaya jumped to her feet and promptly tripped over some of Gertrude’s toys.  The child fell to the ground with a thud and Gertrude quickly checked on her.  She sniffed Kaya’s head and nudged it, making Kaya look up at her with a thankful smile.  Lucy ran to Kaya’s side and helped her to her feet.

            “Did you forget to look before you ran?” Lucy asked. 

            “Yes…but I wanted food,” Kaya nodded.  Lucy chuckled and held Kaya’s hand as they went to the kitchen.

            Several hours later, Kaya had fallen asleep on the ground next to Gertrude.  She used the dog’s side as a pillow and Gertrude seemed to not care.  The two of them were inseparable through out the night, allowing the adults to have their game night.  Lucy and James snapped several pictures of Kaya before Lucy went to pick up the girl.  Gertrude jumped to attention when the woman approached. 

            “Good girl Gertrude.  You like her, huh?” Lucy whispered.  She reached out her hand and let Gertrude sniff her hand before softly petting her on the head.  “I have to take her home.  She can’t sleep on the ground.”

            Gertrude huffed in response and let Lucy pick Kaya up in her arms.  She rested Kaya’s chest against hers and the girl’s head lied on her shoulder.  Kaya grumbled against her when she stood.

            “We have to take firefly home.  I still need to get her to take a bath before she goes to bed,” Lucy whispered. 

            “Sure thing.  Thanks for coming.  See you next week?” Kara whispered back. 

            “Of course.  I’ll meet you for breakfast before you go to work,” Lucy smiled.  Lena and Alex hugged them goodbye and walked them to the door.  “Al, you want to meet with us before your classes start?”

            “I guess I could go.  It’ll save me from dealing with my co-workers,” Alex chuckled. 

            “You’re so anti-social,” Lucy snorted. 

            “You’re one to talk,” Alex teased.  Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned into James’s side.  He slid his arm around her waist with a smile.

            “Thanks again everyone.  It was fun,” James thanked.  He followed Lucy out the door and Gertrude sat down in front of the closed door.  She looked back at Alex and whined.

            “I’ll take you to see her again.  She said you could come visit anytime you liked,” Alex laughed.  Gertrude’s tail wagged and she barked in excitement.

 

                Maggie stumbled through the living room door at 3am.  The bar had been busy all night and right before she got off, two blokes decided to have a fist fight.  She was able to break them up but took a hit to the shoulder and she had to wait until the cops showed.  She told them what happened and was able to leave an hour later.  Her body barely moved as she entered the apartment above her shop.  She was thankful that there were no neighbors around them to see her struggle to open the back door.  Lucy and James were asleep on the couch when she entered the room.  She sighed and felt bad that they had to stay late.  The door clicked behind her and Lucy woke.

            “Hmmm…Maggie?” Lucy mumbled.  Maggie hung up her jacket then walked over to the small dinning room table that was tucked away in the corner.  She plopped down on the chair with a huff.

            “Yeah its me Luce.  Sorry I woke you,” Maggie whispered.  Lucy waved off her apology and stood.  She stretched her arms and groaned when they popped.  “Kaya asleep?”

            “She wanted to sleep in your bed until you got home,” Lucy answered.

            “Thank you for bringing her home,” Maggie thanked. 

            “No problem.  You know I love watching her,” Lucy smiled.  Maggie stood and Lucy noticed the way Maggie avoided using her right arm when she pushed in her chair. 

            “What happened with your shoulder?” Lucy asked. 

            “Nothing,” Maggie lied.  Lucy walked to her and pulled on her arm.  “Ouch! That hurt Lucy!”

            Lucy ignored her and pulled the shirt away from Maggie’s shoulder.  She gasped at the sight of the large bruise that was forming.  “What happened?! Who did this?! I’ll beat the crap out of whoever hurt you!”

            “Easy tiger.  I’m fine.  Some idiots were fighting and I took a hit to the shoulder,” Maggie convinced.  Lucy shook her head.

            “If you need to sue, you better call me to help.  I’ll make sure they get charged,” Lucy firmly stated.  Maggie smiled and hugged Lucy.

            “Thanks,” Maggie thanked.  She pulled away from Lucy to see James starting to wake.  “You should probably get some sleep.  You two could sleep on the couch if you want.  I don’t mind.”

            “Nah, we should head home.  James wanted to nap before we hit the road, but he wanted to get us home,” Lucy retorted. 

            “If you’re sure,” Maggie murmured. 

            “I’m sure.  We’ll text you when we get home.  Go get some sleep.”

            “Alright.  Don’t forget to lock the door on your way out.”

            “We won’t.  Bye Magpie.”

            “Bye Luce.”

            Maggie walked to her bedroom and quickly changed into her pajamas.  She wanted to get into bed as soon as possible.  She changed into boxers and a t-shirt before sitting on the bed.  A smile came to her lips when she saw Kaya sleeping on the bed.  Her daughter clutched a stuffed red dragon to her chest and she was buried beneath the covers.  Maggie ran her knuckles over Kaya’s cheek making her daughter grumble.  Gold eyes peeked at her from below half-closed lids. 

            “Mom?” Kaya grumbled.  Maggie smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss on Kaya’s head.

            “Hi mija.  Sorry, go back to bed,” Maggie whispered.  Kaya reached her arms out to Maggie and the brunette smiled.  She lied on her side and brought Kaya to her chest.  Her daughter buried her face against her chest.  Maggie pressed a gently kiss against Kaya’s head, earning her a relaxed sigh from her daughter.  “Goodnight mija.”


	2. Next Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Maggie, Kaya, and Gertrude go for ice cream and a new character is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last informative kind of chapter. I wanted to introduce the characters before really delving into the content of this story.
> 
> Thank you for all the positive comments about continuing this story! I hope I live up to all of your expectations!

Ch. 2 Next Meeting

            Maggie and Kaya never went to the shelter that Sunday.  Maggie had woken up with a headache and Kaya had refused to go when her mother was in pain.  They spent the day in bed, watching cartoons and snuggling beneath the covers.  Maggie was thankful that Kaya decided on staying home.  She needed the rest.  The rest of the week ran smoothly.  Kaya was dropped of at school by Lucy and Maggie picked her up at the end of each day.  After school, the third grader would spend the afternoon in the shop, completing her homework and then helping her mother.  Kaya enjoyed assisting Maggie in the kitchen and Winn (James’s friend from college) at the front desk.  She was not allowed to touch the cash register but, she was allowed to take orders from customers.  The regulars enjoyed Kaya’s presence and the girl greeted them with a smile every time.    

            Kaya was sitting on the front desk when Alex walked in early on Saturday morning.  The red head decided to visit the shop early to avoid the crowd.  Gertrude wagged her tail in excitement beside her.  Alex decided to bring her dog since Maggie had told her that dogs were allowed.  Kaya beamed when she looked up to see Alex and Gertrude enter the shop. 

            “Ms. Alex!” Kaya exclaimed.  She jumped off the desk and ran to greet them.  Gertrude pulled on her leash and Alex released it, allowing her dog to greet Kaya.  Kaya squealed with delight as Gertrude licked her face.  “Gertie! That tickles!”

            Maggie wiped her hands on her apron and walked out of the kitchen when she head Kaya yell.  She smiled and leaned against the counter when she saw Kaya playing with Gertrude.  Kaya always wanted a dog but Maggie did not want to get one since they did not have a backyard.  She hated depriving her daughter of the chance of having a pet. 

            “Hey mija, who’s your friend?” Maggie asked.  Kaya twirled around to smile at Maggie.

            “This is Gertie! She’s Ms. Alex’s!” Kaya answered.  Maggie grabbed a dog treat from behind the counter and cautiously approached the Schnauzer.  Gertrude tilted her head and sat patiently, waiting for Maggie to hand her the treat.  She eagerly took the treat when Maggie opened her hand. 

            “Nice to meet you,” Maggie smiled.  She looked at Alex, noticing the goofy grin on her face.  “How’re you, red haired lady?”

            “I’m good…say, would you like to go for a walk with me and Gertrude?” Alex asked. 

            “Can we mom?!” Kaya yelled.  Maggie scratched the back of her head. 

            “Well…I am done getting the shop ready early today,” Maggie drawled.  Kaya looked up at her with pleading eyes.  “Okay, we can go.”

            “Yes!” Kaya fist pumped.  Gertrude barked in excitement and the two of them ran to the front door.

            “Wait for us!” Maggie scolded.  Kaya stopped running with a sheepish look on her face.  Maggie took her apron off and placed it on a table as she walked to the front door.  She pushed it open and held out a hand to Alex.

            “After you,” Maggie smiled. 

            “Why thank you,” Alex smiled back.  She grabbed Gertrude’s leash and led the four of them out of the shop.  They walked in a content silence with Gertrude leading the way.  The large black dog kept an eye on their surroundings and Kaya held onto Maggie’s hand.  It was a sunny day in National City and a slight breeze blew through the air. 

            Maggie felt herself relax as they walked.  She felt a connection to the professor, even though they had only met a few times by now.  Alex came by twice that week before work and spent an hour with them.  The red head was always kind to Maggie and made her feel wanted in a way she had not felt in years.  There was just something about her that made her heart soar.  She found herself eyeing Alex and appreciating her well defined form. 

            “Ms. Alex! Do you work today?” Kaya asked. 

            “I don’t! It’s the weekend and I get the day off,” Alex responded with a smile. 

            “Like me?” Kaya questioned.

            “Yup.  Just like you.  I work hard all week and get the weekends off,” Alex beamed.  Kaya nodded her head and looked at Gertrude. 

            “Can I hold Gertie’s leash?” Kaya asked.  Alex paused in thought and looked at Maggie.

            “Is that alright with you?” Alex whispered.

            Maggie shrugged.  “If you’re okay with it, I don’t mind.”

            “Gertie, behave.  Kaya, hold on tight to the leash,” Alex instructed.  Kaya nodded her head and grabbed the leash.  Gertrude slowed her pace to allow the child to keep up with her.  Maggie and Alex chuckled as Gertrude walked by Kaya.

            “How’s your classes going?” Maggie asked. 

            Alex shrugged, “They’re going as well as I can hope.  I didn’t have any plagiarism this week, so that was good.”

            “You get that a lot?” Maggie questioned. 

            “Not really.  My students are usually well behaved,” Alex answered.  She let her gaze fall on Maggie.  “How was work? The shop doing alright?”

            “It’s been good.  Was a little slow last week but, that’s to be expected.  Sometimes we have a slow week.  Can’t do anything about it,” Maggie responded.  Gertrude stopped and grabbed onto the leash, making Kaya stop walking.  They had gotten too far ahead of the adults and Kaya had failed to notice.  “Gertrude is amazing.”

            “She’s pretty great.  Kara, Sam, and I trained her.  We wanted her to be a therapy dog but, in the end, we never got around to it.  Gertrude got all the training, but we never got her certified,” Alex explained.

            “What stopped you?” Maggie asked.  She caught up to Kaya and ruffled her daughter’s hair, earning her a smile in return. 

            “Kara and Sam got jobs as paramedics and I got caught up in teaching.  Things just got away from us,” Alex answered.  Kaya stopped walking when they passed an ice cream shop.  The little shop’s “open” sign blinked at them in the sunlight.  Kaya’s eyes lit up with excitement. 

            “Mom! Can we get ice cream?” Kaya asked.  She looked up at Maggie with pleading eyes. 

            “You can’t have ice cream.  It makes you sick,” Maggie retorted. 

            “But…ice cream,” Kaya pouted.  Alex tried to stifle her laugh and rummaged through her purse.  Lucy had told her that Kaya was lactose intolerant and that she could not have ice cream.  So, Alex picked up some chewable lactaid tablets for Kaya.  They were child friendly and would allow her to have ice cream.

            “I have some lactaid pills.  They’re kid friendly and she could chew them before she ate,” Alex spoke.  Maggie raised an eyebrow at the professor.  Kaya jumped up and down and Gertrude wagged her tail.

            “Please mom? I won’t ask for anymore today,” Kaya pleaded.  Maggie sighed and patted Kaya on the head.

            “Okay mija.  Just one scoop and no more ice cream for the rest of the day,” Maggie relented. 

            Kaya beamed and hugged Maggie tightly around the legs. “Thank you, mom!”

            “You’re welcome mija.  Go say thank you to Ms. Alex,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya jumped to Alex and hugged her around the legs.

            “Thank you Ms. Alex!” Kaya thanked.

            “You are very welcome little one,” Alex chuckled.  She took the chain away from Kaya and Gertrude whined.  “Kaya will be right back.  Let her get her ice cream.”

            “Would you like anything?” Maggie asked. 

            “Surprise me,” Alex smiled.  Maggie chuckled and followed Kaya into the shop, leaving Alex and Gertrude outside.  Kaya ran straight for the ice cream and peered into the glass display.  Maggie walked up behind her and smiled in greeting to the cashier. 

            “See anything you like?” the cashier asked. 

            “I want the cotton candy please!” Kaya answered.  The cashier smiled and looked at Maggie.

            “Could you please put it in a bowl? She’ll drop it otherwise,” Maggie asked.  The man smiled and scooped a kids sized scoop of cotton candy for Kaya.  He handed it to Maggie, who handed it to Kaya.  “What do you say mija?”

            “Thank you!” Kaya exclaimed. 

            “You’re welcome,” the man smiled.  He looked back at Maggie.  “Anything else?”

            “A large black coffee and a large chai tea with some honey please,” Maggie answered. 

            “I’ll have that right up,” the man smiled.  Maggie grabbed her wallet from her pocket and pulled out her debit card.  The man returned quickly with her drinks and Maggie paid for their items.  “Have a good day.”

            “Thanks, you too,” Maggie waved.  Kaya ran into the door with a soft thump and looked back at Maggie in shock.  “You have to pull the door to open it.”

            “Oh,” Kaya giggled.  Maggie rolled her eyes and pulled the door open for Kaya.  Her daughter quickly ran to sit next to Alex, who had gotten them a table. 

            “You okay little one? I saw you hit the door,” Alex asked. 

            “I’m okay.  I didn’t spill!” Kaya assured.

            “I see that! I’m glad you didn’t spill it,” Alex smiled.  Kaya beamed back and Alex helped her sit down next to her.  Gertrude relaxed under the table and scootched close to Kaya when she sat down. 

            “I got you a black coffee,” Maggie spoke as she sat.  She handed the drink to Alex and the professor smiled.

            “How’d you know I liked black coffee?”

            “Lucky guess.”

            “Mom, can I eat my ice cream?” Kaya asked.  Alex tore open the pill and handed it to Maggie. 

            “Chew this first.  Then you can eat your ice cream,” Maggie instructed.  Kaya nodded her head and took the pill from Maggie.  She made disgusted face when she began to chew it.

            “Tastes yucky!” Kaya exclaimed.

            “Better take a bite of your ice cream with it!” Alex gasped.  Kaya spooned a small amount of ice cream into her mouth and instantly looked relieved.  Maggie and Alex chuckled and sipped at their drinks.  They fell into a content silence as they ate and Maggie enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere.  She needed to be back at the shop in a few but, she wanted to savor this moment of peace.  Being with Alex felt surreal.  It felt like she had always known her.  Maggie startled when a hand landed on her shoulder.  She turned around to see a dirty blonde woman looking at her.

            “Hey Maggie!” the blonde greeted.

            “Hey babe,” Maggie greeted.  The blonde leaned down to press a soft kiss on Maggie’s lips.

            “Who’s your friend?” the blonde asked.

            “Oh, where are my manners.  Becca this is Alex.  Alex, this is my girlfirned, Becca,” Maggie introduced.  Becca wrapped her arms around Maggie’s shoulders with a smile.

            “Nice to meet you,” Becca smiled.  Alex smiled back, albeit a little forcefully.

            “You as well,” Alex responded.  She saw Kaya focus on her ice cream rather than on Becca’s appearance.  Alex kept her face neutral at the way Kaya ignored this woman.

            “Hi Kaya.  What you eating?” Becca asked.  Kaya poked at her ice cream.

            “Ice cream,” Kaya answered. 

            “Yummy, can I have a bite?”

            Kaya nodded and pushed the Styrofoam bowl towards Becca.  “You can have the rest.”

            Becca smiled and took the bowl to take several small bites of the ice cream.  Gertrude stood and shook her fur before sitting next to Kaya.  She lied her head on the girl’s lap and Kaya ran her fingers through her fur.  Becca ignored the dog and conversed with Maggie.  Alex place a soft hand on Kaya’s shoulder to get her attention.

            “You alright?” Alex whispered. 

            “Yes,” Kaya answered.  Alex frowned at the soft answer.  Maggie stood and Becca took a step back to allow her to move.

            “I have to get back to the shop.  I’ll call you later?” Maggie stated.

            “We should hang out tonight after work.  I can bring some take out,” Becca smiled.

            “I can’t.  Kaya and I were going to go to the movies,” Maggie responded. 

            “We can go next time,” Kaya spoke.  Maggie looked down at Kaya with concern.

            “You’ve been wanting to see this move for ages,” Maggie retorted.

            “I’ll go see it with Aunt Luce,” Kaya argued. 

            “Aunt Luce has plans with Uncle James.  She can’t watch you tonight,” Maggie retorted.  Kaya’s face fell and she looked at the table.

            “I can take her,” Alex spoke up.  Three pairs of eyes landed on her.  “I don’t have plans tonight.  I can take her to the movies then drop her off at home or at Lucy’s.  Whichever works better for you.”

            “That’d be great!” Becca exclaimed.

            “You don’t have to do that,” Maggie argued.  Alex waved off her comment.

            “Nonsense.  It’s no big deal,” Alex assured. 

            “Alex,” Maggie sighed.  Alex laced her arm over Kaya’s shoulder earning her a small smile in return.

            “It’s fine.  I’ll send you updates every half hour and I’ll call you if anything goes wrong,” Alex assured.  Maggie looked at Kaya.

            “Do you want to go to the movies with Alex?” Maggie asked. 

            “Yes please,” Kaya answered.  Maggie scratched her head and nodded.

            “Okay.  Alex, I’ll text you all the details,” Maggie relented.  She kissed Becca before helping Kaya to her feet.  “I’ll see you later Becca.”

            “Let me know when you’re done with work and I’ll pick you up,” Becca smiled.  Maggie nodded and waved goodbye.  Kaya walked silently beside Alex and Gertrude kept a watchful eye on their surroundings.  Maggie noticed Kaya’s silence.

            “You alright mija?” Maggie gently asked.  Kaya nodded and kicked a stray pebble.  The pebble bounced off of the ground then hit a fire hydrant.  Gertrude huffed in annoyance and bumped into Kaya’s side. 

            “I’m fine.  Tired,” Kaya answered.  Maggie ran her fingers through Kaya’s hair and her daughter leaned into her hand. 

            “You can take a nap when we get home.  I’ll make you some tea,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya looked back at Maggie with a bright smile on her face.

            “Tea with honey?” Kaya asked.

            “Tea with honey it is,” Maggie smiled.

 

* * *

 

            Alex opened her apartment door, letting Gertrude enter before Kaya.  She had picked up the girl several hours after they had left the ice cream shop.  Kaya wanted help with some of her homework and hoped Alex could help her.  Alex was more than happy to help.  She could help Kaya then work on her grading while the child played with Gertrude.  They would go to dinner then head to the movies. 

            Kaya looked around the small apartment and hesitantly ran her fingers over some of the picture frames.  Gertrude dutifully followed her around the apartment, making sure she did not get hurt.  The black dog was extremely protective of Kaya.  She growled at tiny noises that could possibly pose a threat to her and would keep an eye on everything when the girl was around.  Alex cleared her kitchen table and patted it.

            “Kaya, we can work on your school work here,” Alex spoke.  Kaya came running to the kitchen table and pulled out one of the chairs before sitting down.  She took out her books and Alex expectantly watched her.  “What’re we working on?”

            “Math,” Kaya answered.  She grabbed her pencil and showed Alex her homework.  They spent the next half an hour working on Kaya’s math homework.  She often lost focus on what they were doing and Alex had to refocus her.  Kaya became frustrated after the thirty minutes passed and crossed her arms in irritation.  “Doesn’t make sense!”

            “I know it doesn’t…not yet anyways.  You’ll get it,” Alex assured.  Kaya grumbled and picked up her pencil again.  Alex noticed the way she held her pencil between her index finger and middle finger.  It was strange but she did not want to say anything.

            Alex helped Kaya for another thirty minutes before they finished her homework.  Kaya was ecstatic that they finished and quickly put her homework away.  “Can I play with Gertie?”

            “Sure.  I need to do some grading, will you be okay?” Alex asked.

            “Yup!” Kaya answered.  She hoped out of her chair and ran after Gertrude.  Alex shook her head in amusement and got to work on grading.  She kept her head down for an hour, easily grading through a stack of papers.  She stretched her arms and stood to find Kaya.  Alex walked to the living room and saw Kaya lying with Gertrude on the floor.  She had a book open in front of her and was reading silently while Gertrude slept.  Alex sat on the floor and Kaya looked up at her.

            “What you reading?” Alex asked.  Kaya turned the book around and Alex saw the picture of an otter.

            “It’s a wild animal book,” Kaya showed. 

            “What’s your favorite animal?” Alex asked.

            “Otters!” Kaya exclaimed.  She pointed at the picture of the otter with a big smile. 

            “I should have know!” Alex faked embarassement.  Kaya giggled and looked back at her book.  Alex leaned over and grabbed her book from the couch and began to read her own book.  The two of them read peacefully before Alex’s phone rang.  Kaya jumped slightly and Alex assured her that she was okay.  She looked down at her phone and saw messages from Lucy.

            **MajorPainInTheButt: How’s Kaya?**

**Alex: Good.  She’s reading and we’re going to go to the movies soon**

**Alex: Who’s Becca?**

**MajorPainInTheButt: Ugh, I don’t like that woman.  She’s been dating Maggie for six months now.  Maggie likes her so I don’t say anything**

**Alex: You don’t meddle with her love life like you do mine?**

**MajorPainInTheButt: I meddle with yours because you don’t have one**

**Alex: Rude**

“Ms. Alex?” Kaya spoke.  Alex looked up from her phone.

            “Yes?”

            “Do we have to go to the movies?”

            “I thought you wanted to see that movie?” Alex questioned.  Kaya shrugged and closed her book.

            “I don’t want to see it anymore,” Kaya mumbled. 

            “What do you want to do instead?” Alex asked.  Kaya thought to herself then poked her book.

            “Can we watch documentawies?” Kaya asked.

            “Sure.  How about dinner?” Alex asked. 

            “Pizza!” Kaya answered.  Alex chuckled and moved to sit on the couch. 

            “Pizza it is…I’m ordering Hawaiian pizza.”

            “Ick!”

            Alex and Kaya watched three documentaries before Kaya started to fall asleep on the couch.  Alex moved her, so she would be lying on her thigh before turning the television down.  Gertrude lied on the floor beside the couch and snored softly.  Alex felt her heart warm at the sight of Kaya sleeping.  She had always had a soft spot for kids and taking care of one was a fulfillment she never thought she would have.  Sure, she had only known Kaya for a week, but she felt that she had known her forever.  And Maggie, Maggie was like that long-lost friend that she had known for years.  She wanted to spend every moment with her.  Every sad day, every joyful day, and every rough day.  She wanted to be with her…but she was in a relationship and Alex would not meddle with it.  She would deal with the choice of being her friend if that meant she could be in Maggie’s life and Kaya’s life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated and welcome!


	3. Waking Up Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaya wakes up sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for all of your kind comments! I appreciate it!

Ch. 3 Waking Up Sick

            Maggie was grateful for the friendship she had with Alex Danvers.  The professor had been coming religiously to the shop every Wednesday and Saturday for the last month.  She would come right when they opened and would stay until the breakfast rush came through.  Then, the red head would silently slip out with a promise of coming back next week.  Sometimes she came alone, sometimes she came with Lucy, her sisters, or Gertrude.  Most of the time though, it was just her.  Her presence brought joy to both Maggie and Kaya.

           Maggie was on her second cup of coffee when she started to worry about Kaya.  There was a batch of freshly made pancakes and Kaya had still not come out of her bedroom.  Her daughter would usually come bounding out of the room the minute she smelt the pancakes.  Maggie stood from her chair and walked to Kaya’s bedroom door.  She leaned her head against it and knocked softly.  She pushed open the door, revealing a dark room.  Kaya was still in bed and Maggie quietly approached.  The brunette sat down on the side of the bed and placed a steady hand on Kaya’s forehead.  She tried to ignore the smell of bile that wafted to her nose.  Her daughter whined in response.

“What’s the matter mija?” Maggie asked.  Kaya rolled over to look at Maggie with puffy, red rimmed eyes. 

“Tummy hurts,” Kaya whined.  Maggie’s hand burned against Kaya’s skin.

           “Mija, you have a fever,” Maggie whispered.  She carefully picked Kaya up bridal style and ignored the dampness of Kaya’s clothes.  “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

           Kaya whimpered against her and Maggie quickly took her to the bathroom.  She ran the bath and let it fill the tub while helped strip Kaya of her dirty clothes.  The tub filled with lukewarm water and Maggie grabbed fresh towels. 

           “Okay, let’s get in the tub,” Maggie stated. 

           “Noo,” Kaya groaned.  She weakly pushed against Maggie’s chest, trying to free herself.  Maggie had no time to move before she was covered in her daughter’s puke.  She held back her grimace, not wanting to make Kaya feel bad.  Tears came down Kaya’s face and she hung her head. 

           “Hey, hey, hey.  It’s okay,” Maggie soothed.  She quickly took her dirty clothes off and picked Kaya up in her arms.  She let Kaya rest against her chest then carefully lowered herself into the water.  Kaya was silent when she hit the water and Maggie shivered.  The water might feel good for Kaya but it was slightly uncomfortable for Maggie.  Maggie used the wash cloth, lathering it up with soap, before washing Kaya.  She wanted to get her body clean before hair.  “Let me know if you feel sick.  We wouldn’t want you to puke in the water.”

           “Kay,” Kaya whispered.  Maggie quickly rinsed Kaya off then went to work on her hair.  She used the 2-in-1 soap for her hair to quicken the wash.  It helped that Kaya had decided to cut her hair short several weeks ago.  The shorter hair made it easier to wash. 

           “Let’s get you dry and I’ll get you dressed,” Maggie informed.  She picked Kaya back up and sat her on the shower rug before grabbing her own towel to wrap around her body.  She grabbed Kaya’s fluffy towel and wrapped it around her daughter.  Kaya was falling asleep while she sat there, telling Maggie that she was running on empty.  “You going to be okay if I go get you some clothes?”

           Kaya hummed in response and Maggie kissed her softly on the head.  She jumped to her feet and ran to her room to change into a t-shirt and sweats.  She grabbed one of her sweatshirts before running to Kaya’s room to grab her a pair of underwear.  She heard Kaya gagging and ran back to the bathroom.  Kaya was leaning over the toilet and Maggie quickly sat down next to her.  She ran a soothing hand up and down Kaya’s back. 

           “Let it out mija.  You’ll feel better once you let it go,” Maggie assured.  Kaya spit into the toilet and leaned back against Maggie.  Maggie grabbed a some toilet paper to wipe Kaya’s mouth.  “Where do you want to go?”

           “Stay here?” Kaya questioned.  Maggie frowned at the response.  She did not want Kaya to sleep on the bathroom floor. 

           “How about my room or the couch? The floor isn’t comfy,” Maggie retorted.

           “Bathroom,” Kaya firmly responded.

           “Okay mija.  I’m going to dress you then get some things to make it comfy,” Maggie sighed.  She pulled her sweatshirt over Kaya’s head, making her daughter smile.  “I know you like my sweatshirts.”

 

* * *

 

            An hour later, Maggie found herself answering the door to her apartment.  She had texted James that she would not be able to come down to the shop and wondered if he needed something.  She was pleasantly surprised by the sight of Alex standing there.  Alex had a beaming smile on her face and she had several grocery bags in her hands. 

            “Hey…um, James told me Kaya didn’t feel good.  I brought some things…oh! And Sam is coming up the stairs right now.  She wanted to come check on Kaya,” Alex rambled.  On cue, Sam’s taller woman walking up the stairs. 

            “Hi Maggie.  Would it be alright if I checked on Kaya? I might not be a pediatrician, but I do have medical training.  I just want to make sure she’s not running a high fever or anything serious,” Sam asked.  Maggie smiled and moved out of their way.

            “It’d be great if you could check on her.  She’s asleep in the bathroom,” Maggie smiled.  Alex and Sam shot her a weird look.  Maggie held up her hands in defeat.  “She didn’t want to come out.”

            Maggie led them to the bathroom and she pulled the door open.  Kaya was bundled in three comforters, all of the pillows from Maggie’s bed, and a quilt.  The child did not respond to the creaking of the opening door.  Maggie sat down on the makeshift nest and gently woke Kaya.  Her daughter grumbled in response.

            “Mija, I need you to wake up for a bit.  Ms. Sam wants to make sure you are okay,” Maggie whispered.  Kaya peeked at her then closed her eyes again.  Sam came over and kneeled down next to Kaya.

            “Hey sweetie.  How’re you feeling?” Sam asked. 

            “Bleh,” Kaya responded.  The adults in the room chuckled at her response. 

            “I can imagine.  Mom said you’ve been puking.  Can I check your temperature?” Sam asked.  Kaya nodded and Sam went to work on checking the child out.  Maggie moved around her to give her room to work and went to stand with Alex. 

            “Thanks for coming,” Maggie smiled.  Alex returned her smile with one of her own.

            “Of course.  How bad is she feeling?”

            “Well, I walked in her room this morning and smelled puke…speaking of, I need to wash her sheets.  Then I took her to the bathroom, she puked on me, then I got her in the bath to bathe.”

            “She puked on you?”

            “Poor thing couldn’t warn me.  I got her dressed and she puked again.  I don’t think she has anything left to puke so she hasn’t in a while,” Maggie explained.  Alex nodded and handed her bags to Maggie.

            “I got her some Gatorade, sprite, crackers, and chicken noodle soup.  I wasn’t sure what she liked to eat when she’s sick,” Alex stated.  Maggie took the bags from her with a smile.

            “Thanks.  She’ll be happy that she can have soda.  Usually, I don’t let her have any,” Maggie chuckled.

            “I know what I’m going to sneak to her next game night,” Alex mumbled.  Maggie smacked her shoulder playfully.  Sam walked out of the bathroom. 

            “She’s not running a dangerous fever.  It’s still high, but it shouldn’t go any higher.  Try to get her to get some fluids in her and if anything seems off, let me know,” Sam explained. 

            “Thank you Sam.  I’ll call you if I need to,” Maggie thanked. 

            “Of course,” Sam smiled.  She started to walk to the door and looked at Alex.  “I have to get to work.  See you later?”

            “Yeah, I’ll come by later tonight,” Alex smiled.  Sam smiled and waved goodbye

            “Would you like me to wash Kaya’s sheets? You can try to get Kaya to eat,” Alex asked.

            “You don’t have to,” Maggie protested. 

            “It’s not a big deal.  Just point me to the washer and I’ll get started,” Alex smiled. 

            “It’s right next to the bathroom.  Can’t miss it,” Maggie sighed.  Alex beamed at her and walked away.  “Hey Alex?”

            “Yeah Maggie?”

            “Thanks.”

            “Of course,” Alex beamed.  She walked to get the sheets from Kaya’s room while Maggie coaxed Kaya to leave the bathroom.  She was only able to get her out of the bathroom when she promised Kaya that she would move her nest outside. 

            Kaya sat on the couch and Maggie moved her nest to the living room floor.  She sipped at the Gatorade that Alex had brought and watched Maggie move through the living room.  Maggie put a trashcan nearby on the chance that Kaya would puke again. 

            “Mom?” Kaya softly spoke.

            “Yes mija?” Maggie responded.

            “Sorry for getting sick on you,” Kaya apologized.  Her voice cracked and Maggie looked up to see new tears collecting in Kaya’s golden eyes.  She moved to sit next her and hugged her.

            “Hey, it’s not your fault.  You couldn’t help it,” Maggie assured.

            “You aren’t mad?”

            “Of course not.  I could never be mad at you,” Maggie beamed.  She kissed the side of her head and Kaya nestled against her.  Alex walked towards them with a bag of crackers in her hand. 

            “Want to try some crackers?” Alex asked.

            “Ms. Alex!” Kaya exclaimed.  Her face broke into a big smile and Alex smiled in return.  She took a knee next to the couch to allow Kaya to hug her.  The child’s arms tightly wrapped around her neck.  “When you get here?”

            “I came with Sam.  You were sleeping,” Alex smiled. 

            “Where Gertie?”

            “She’s at home.  I’ll bring her next time.”

            “Pwomise?”

            “Promise.”

            “Mija, let’s try to eat some crackers,” Maggie stated.  Kaya nodded and took a few crackers from Alex.  She nibbled on them and Maggie turned on the television.  Kaya smiled again when she saw the movie Maggie had picked.

            “El Dowado?” Kaya asked.

            “El Dorado,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya moved to the floor to hunker down in her nest.  She patted the floor for Alex to sit next to her and the red head soundly complied.  She sat down next to Kaya and Maggie lied down on the couch.  The brunette pressed play and the movie ran in the background.  Kaya giggled at her favorite parts and Alex watched in amusement.  She had never seen the movie but it looked like something Kara would like.  She would have to jot it down. 

            Around halfway through the movie, Kaya reached for the trashcan and the two adults moved to help her.  Alex held the trashcan while Maggie rubbed Kaya’s back.  Kaya deposited the little bit of food in her stomach and whimpered in discomfort. 

            “You’re alright little one,” Alex soothed.  Maggie smiled at the taller woman while she rubbed Kaya’s back.  She had never seen someone besides Lucy and James take care of Kaya.  Her previous relationships would ignore the girl’s presence.  Kaya spit into the trashcan and buried herself into her makeshift nest.  Alex pulled the comforter up to her chin before she leaned back against the couch.  “Should we pause the movie?”

            “Nah, she’s seen it about a hundred times.  She won’t get mad if we finish it,” Maggie chuckled.  She lied back down to face the television. 

            “Good.  I kind of want to see how Miguel and Tullio get through this,” Alex laughed. 

            “Dork,” Maggie murmured.  She found herself watching Alex more than the movie.  She saw the way Alex’s shoulders moved when she laughed, the way her face lit up with amusement, and the way her face crinkled when she thought too hard.  Maggie knew she should be watching the movie but she could not take her eyes off of Alex.  There was something about Alex that made her heart warm.  Maybe it was the sight of Alex taking care of Kaya or maybe it was seeing Kaya take a liking to Alex.  Kaya was shy around strangers but she had taken an immediate liking to the red head.  Maggie felt herself relax and her eyes closed. 

 

* * *

 

            Maggie woke to laughter.  She slowly blinked her eyes open to see Kaya and Alex laughing on the comforters.  She felt warm and looked down to see that someone had put a quilt over her while she slept.  Maggie smiled to herself and saw that they had put on a new movie.  Kaya was leaning her back against Alex’s chest and her legs kicked against the red head’s. 

            “You feeling better mija?” Maggie questioned.  Kaya turned in Alex’s arms to meet her mother’s gaze.

            “Little bit,” Kaya smiled. 

            “She ate some crackers and hasn’t thrown up yet.  That was about an hour ago,” Alex added.  Maggie inspected Kaya, noticing that her skin was less pale. 

            “Good.  Hopefully you’ll feel better tomorrow,” Maggie smiled.  Alex looked at her watch and grimaced. 

            “I need to get going.  I told Sam I would visit and she just got done with work,” Alex sighed.  Kaya clutched onto Alex’s arms.

            “Can’t you stay a little longer?” Kaya pleaded.  Alex smiled sadly at her.

            “Not today.  But, I’ll come over later this week,” Alex promised. 

            “Come to my birthday party!” Kaya exclaimed. 

            “Mija, you need to say please,” Maggie scolded.  Kaya ignored her to pleadingly stare at Alex.

            “When’s your party?” Alex asked.

            “Tuesday!” Kaya answered. 

            “We are celebrating here.  James and I are going to cook.  It’s a small thing.  Lucy will be there.  You can come with your sisters and Lena if you want,” Maggie explained. 

            “Sounds good.  I’ll be there,” Alex smiled.  Kaya squealed in delight and hugged Alex tightly.

            “See you soon!” Kaya giggled.  Maggie stood from the couch with a smile of her own.

            “I’ll walk you to the door,” Maggie stated.  Alex followed her to the door and stood awkwardly in the doorway.  She fiddled with her fingers and held Maggie’s gaze.  Maggie tried to keep her gaze on Alex’s eyes and not try to sneak a glimpse at her lips.  She was in a relationship.  Plus, Alex could not be into her.

            “Thanks for having me,” Alex thanked. 

            “Thanks for coming to check on Kaya.  And for bringing Sam,” Maggie thanked back.  Alex took a deep breath and smiled.

            “See you around?”

            “See you around Danvers.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and welcome! Thanks for reading!


	4. Where did that come from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaya's birthday and an unwelcome surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your amazing comments! Please note the tag changes I have made.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Ch. 4 Where Did That Come From?

            Alex was a nervous wreck.  She had been invited to Kaya’s birthday party and she had no clue what to get her.  A book? Too simple.  A gift card? Too cliché.  Candy? Maggie would kill her.  She only had two days to buy a gift for her and she had to work Monday and Tuesday.  So, Alex decided to drag Kara to the mall to assist her with shopping for the soon to be nine year old.  She would have brought Sam but Kara was more childlike and would ultimately help her make a decision. 

            “You can’t buy her a book! That’s so boring!” Kara protested. 

            “She reads all the time! I think she’d like a book!” Alex argued.  Kara rolled her eyes and kept walking through the book store.  Alex saw a dinosaur encyclopedia.  She skimmed the pages, seeing descriptive pictures and simple wording.  Maybe she would get this for Kaya.  She decided to put it on hold and let Kara drag her from the store.  Kara pulled her towards a video game store with a smile.

            “You said she has an old playstation? Maybe we can get her some new games?” Kara suggested.  Alex followed her into the store and browsed the games.  There were few games that she thought Kaya would enjoy.  The ones that were there seemed boring and uneventful.  She could get Kaya a newer gaming console but that would make Maggie feel bad.  The brunette had talked about wanting to buy Kaya a new gaming console but did not have the money for one yet. 

            “I don’t see anything.  Let’s hit a different store,” Alex sighed.  Kara nodded and followed her sister back to the bookstore.  They passed a kiosk that caught Kara’s attention.  The kiosk had different jewelry being sold.  Her eyes found a sterling silver shark tooth on a simple chain.  That looked like something Kaya would wear. 

            “I think she’d like that,” Kara pointed out.  Alex followed her gaze and smiled. 

            “I think you’re right,” Alex responded.  Kara grinned and grabbed her wallet and paid for the necklace…much to Alex’s protest. 

            “You can buy her something else.  I’m buying her this,” Kara stated.  She thanked the woman working the kiosk and put the necklace in her purse. 

            “You’re supposed to be helping me!” Alex groaned. 

            “Hey, I’m sure whatever you get her she’ll like,” Kara assured.  They walked passed a toy shop and Alex saw an otter stuffed animal.  Kaya loved stuffed animals and otters.

            “I’m going to go get that otter,” Alex grinned.  She pushed by Kara to grab the stuffed animal.  She knew what she was going to get Kaya.

            Alex ended up leaving the mall with two gifts that day.  She bought the stuffed animal and the dinosaur book.  She knew Kaya would like both of them and she could not decide between the two.  Kara ended up buying some candy for Kaya, stating that she did not care if Maggie tried to kill her.  Something about being made of steel and not being afraid of the tinier woman.  Regardless, Alex was excited about Tuesday.  She would get to see Kaya and of course Maggie.  Maggie who made her heart soar.  Maggie who made her body tingle.  Maggie…who was definitely in a relationship at the moment.  Alex knew she needed to get over this crush and stat.

            Luckily for Alex, Tuesday came by quickly.  She had zero problems with her classes and even got done early on Tuesday.  She decided to head over to the shop early to help Maggie.  Alex was greeted with an armful of Kaya when she entered the shop.  The little girl hugged her tightly, smiling the entire time.  Alex chuckled and twirled Kaya around in her arms. 

            “Happy birthday little one!” Alex exclaimed.  Kaya giggled in her arms and looked at the bag on Alex’s arm.

            “That for me?” Kaya asked.  She reached for it and Alex moved it away.

            “Ah ah ah, you can’t open it until mom says,” Alex scolded.  Kaya scowled at her and a mischievous smile came to her lips.  She lunged for the bag and Alex quickly moved it away.  The two of them played a game of cat and mouse with the present, Kaya being too slow to catch it.  She laughed as she kept lunging for the present and Alex could not help but laugh along with her.  This girl never failed to bring a smile to her face. 

            Maggie walked out from the kitchen with a plater of appetizers.  “Hey Danvers.  You’re early.”

            “Hey Maggie.  Thought I’d help out,” Alex smiled.  She feigned shock when Kaya got a hold of the present.

            “Hah! Got it!” Kaya yelled triumphantly. 

            “Mija, put that present by the others,” Maggie commanded. 

            “Yes mom,” Kaya obeyed.  She quickly ran to place it next to two other gifts that sat on the counter. 

            “Lucy and Winn here?” Alex asked.

            “Yeah.  Lucy came an hour ago and Winn worked today so he never left,” Maggie answered.  She placed the platter on the table and Kaya came running back.  She playfully ruffled her daughter’s hair.  “Where’s everyone else?”

            “They’re running late.  Kara actually should be coming through the door any minute and Sam has to pick Ruby up from drama club,” Alex explained. 

            “Where’s Gertie?” Kaya asked. 

            “She’s at home.  I couldn’t bring her today but, I’ll bring her next time,” Alex smiled. 

            “I can go walk with you again,” Kaya stated.  Alex patted her on the head.

            “I’d love the company,” Alex grinned.  Kaya giggled and followed Alex to the kitchen. 

            There was not a lot of things for Alex to do in the kitchen.  Winn, James, and Maggie pretty much had everything handled while Lucy plated everything.  Alex was tasked with keeping Kaya distracted.  They sat on the front counter, playing card games and doodling.  Kaya occasionally grabbed a piece of food from the tray that Maggie had placed nearby, earning her a glare from her mother.  Maggie did not want her to ruin her appetite. 

            Kaya jumped down from the counter when the front door chimed and Kara walked in.  The child ran straight for Kara and collided into the blonde’s legs. 

            “Kara!” Kaya greeted.  Kara laughed and picked Kaya up in her arms.  She tickled the girl’s stomach making her laugh.

            “Hey goofball! Happy birthday!” Kara exclaimed.  Kaya looked behind Kara to see Lena enter with two large boxes in her arms.

            “Kara, dear, can you help me?” Lena asked.  Kara blushed and put Kaya down to help her girlfriend.

            “Sorry love,” Kara apologized.  She quickly took the boxes from Lena, allowing Lena to hug Kaya. 

            “Happy birthday youngling,” Lena smiled.  Kaya smiled back. 

            “What’s those?” Kaya asked. 

            “Your presents,” Lena chimed.  Kaya’s eyes sparkled in excitement.

            “Really?!”

            “Yes, really!”

            “Thank you!” Kaya thanked.  She hugged Lena before tackling the back of Kara’s legs.  The blonde stumbled and almost dropped the boxes.

            “Careful! I don’t want to drop your gifts!” Kara warned.  Kaya sheepishly smiled.

            “Sorry,” Kaya apologized.  She followed Kara back towards the counter where Alex still sat.

            “Hey Kara, hey Lena,” Alex greeted.  Kara placed the boxes down next to the other gifts and hugged Alex.

            “Hey! How was work?” Kara asked.

            “Good.  I didn’t have any problems and got done early.  How were your days?” Alex asked.

            “I slept all day.  Downside of having different days off then Lena,” Kara shrugged.

            “I dealt annoying people all day.  Sometimes I hate being a CEO,” Lena groaned.

            “You’re the smart one that decided to run a company,” Alex sassed.

            “Try two companies,” Kara grumbled.

            “I don’t see you complaining when I bring you potstickers for dinner every night,” Lena back talked.  Kara blushed and kissed Lena’s cheek.

            “I love you!” Kara grinned.

            “Love you to,” Lena chuckled.  Kaya cocked her head in confusion.

            “You run two places?” Kaya questioned. 

            “Yes.  I own L-corp and the hospital,” Lena answered.  L-corp was the leading company in future gadgets and gizmos.  They created new inventions every day and were the leading company in future creations.

            “Cool,” Kaya smiled.  Maggie came out from the kitchen with James, Lucy, and Winn close behind. 

            “Let’s eat everyone!” Maggie spoke. 

            “This everyone?” Alex questioned.  Maggie pulled out a seat for Kaya to sit.

            “Her friend couldn’t make it so she’s taking her to the zoo this weekend,” Maggie explained.

            “What about Becca?” Alex asked.

            “She got called into work.  Said she’d come by later if she could,” Maggie answered.  Alex frowned at the response.  Becca should have been here if she was Maggie’s girlfriend.  Lucy kicked Alex’s shin to stop her train of thought.  The shorter woman shot her a glance that told her to not argue and Alex grumbled under her breath.  Kaya sat across from her next to Maggie and Winn, James was at the head of the table along with Lena because Kaya wanted them to sit there, and Lucy, Kara, and Alex sat by each other.  Each spot had a bowl of ramen with a side of rice, potstickers, tofu, and salad. 

            “Let’s eat!” Winn exclaimed.  He playfully nudged Kaya and the two of them began to eat.  The table fell into idle chatter and Alex kept taking glances at Maggie.  She saw her dimples when Kaya made her smile and felt herself smiling along with them.  Lucy nudged her and rolled her eyes at her.  Alex frowned and stuck her tongue out at her friend.  She knew that Lucy suspected she had a crush on Maggie.  The lawyer teased her about it on a daily basis.  Alex looked back to Maggie and Kaya, noticing that the child was using her left hand to eat.  That caused the red head to frown even more.  Kaya was right handed.  She looked at Lucy who also frowned.  They shared a silent conversation and agreed on checking on Kaya after they ate. 

            They finished their meal half an hour later.  Maggie, James, and Winn decided that they would clean.  The others argued but they insisted that it would be easy.  All they were going to do was put it in the dishwasher.  Lena convinced them to allow her to help and they stood from the table and walked back to the kitchen with the dirty plates in their hands. 

            “Hey Kaya? Come here real quick,” Alex called out.  Kaya nodded and jumped down from her chair.  She ran over to them and Alex got out of her chair.  She took a knee in front of the girl and met her gaze.  “What’s the matter with your hand?”

            Kaya’s eyes filled with a mixture of shock, worry, and a hint of fear.  Alex was worried about that last one.  “Nothing.”

            Lucy came to kneel beside Alex.  “Hey firefly, don’t lie please.  We just want to make sure you’re okay.”

            Kaya looked at the ground and pulled at the sleeves of her sweatshirt.  She refused to meet their gazes and they began to worry.  Alex cupped Kaya’s cheek, making the girl meet her eyes.

            “Hey.  We won’t be mad.  Can we just see your hand?” Alex coaxed.

            “S’not my hand,” Kaya mumbled. 

            “What’s hurt then?” Lucy asked.  Kaya hesitated before pulling up her sleeve.  Alex gasped at the sight, Kara stared in shock, and Lucy growled softly.  There was bruising and swelling around Kaya’s wrist.  It had taken a shade of purple and black, making it look irritated and painful.  Kara moved from her chair and kneeled to hold her hands out to Kaya.

            “Can I see your hand?” Kara asked.  Kaya shrugged and placed her hand in Kara’s.  Kara gently ran her fingers over the bruised skin, making Kaya flinch.  “Sorry, I want to make sure it’s not broken.”

            Kaya nodded and let Kara continue to examine her wrist.  The blonde had a crinkle where her eyebrows knit together from concentration.  She reached over for her purse and rummaged through it to grab a roll of bandages. 

            “It’s just sprained but I’m going to wrap it and you need to ice it,” Kara stated.  She gently wrapped Kaya’s wrist with the bandage.  “How’d you hurt it?”

            “I fell down,” Kaya shrugged.  The adults frowned at her.  They could tell she was lying.  Alex opened her mouth to voice her opinion but Lucy place a hand on her thigh to silence her.

            “Okay, but you need to be more careful.  I’m going to tell mom that you need to ice.  Go get your presents and we will open them when the others are done,” Lucy commanded.  Kaya smiled at her and ran to grab her presents. 

            “Luce, what the hell? You know she’s lying.  We have to find out how she got hurt!” Alex growled.  Lucy glared at Alex angrily.

            “I know that Alex! But, I also know Kaya more than you.  If you push her, she’ll shut down and not talk at all.  I don’t want to let this go, but I don’t want her to think she can’t talk to us either,” Lucy argued.

            “That wasn’t caused by a fall.  That bruise was definitely caused by someone grabbing her too tight,” Kara stated.  The blonde hesitantly looked at them.  “Do you think Mag-.”

            “NO!” both Lucy and Alex interrupted her. 

            “Maggie would never hurt Kaya!” Lucy growled.

            “She wouldn’t hurt her!” Alex protested.  Kara held up her hands in surrender.

            “I was just throwing things out there! I don’t think Maggie would hurt her either…but who is?” Kara questioned.

            “We need to watch out for her.  Make sure she doesn’t come home with anymore injuries.  Maybe this was a onetime thing,” Alex commanded.

            “I pick her up after school.  If I notice anything, I’m telling Maggie.  We shouldn’t keep her in the dark about this,” Lucy stated.

            “Agreed,” Kara and Alex concurred.  Kaya came back with two bags, interrupting their conversation.  She smiled at them as she approached.

            “I couldn’t get more than these two things!” Kaya giggled.  The trio chuckled at Kaya.

            “I’ll grab the rest.  You get ready to open your presents,” Lucy smiled.  She kissed the top of Kaya’s head, making her smile more.  Lucy walked away and Alex and Kara helped Kaya clear the table to open presents.  Alex still seethed inside, wanting to find whoever hurt Kaya.  No one was going to hurt Kaya and get away with it.

            Alex helped Maggie take Kaya to bed that night.  The child had fallen asleep on the couch after the third movie they watched.  After she opened her presents, they promptly went upstairs to watch the new movies Lucy and James had gotten her.  Maggie bought her coloring supplies, Kara got her the necklace, Lena got her a new playstaion, Winn got her a few games, and Alex got her the book and stuffed otter.  Kaya clutched the otter in her arms as Alex carried Kaya to her bed.  Maggie followed close behind with a soft smile on her face. 

            “Thanks for helping me bring her to bed,” Maggie thanked.

            “No problem.  She fell asleep on me so it makes sense that I help,” Alex chuckled.  She pushed open Kaya’s door and gently lied the sleeping girl on the bed.  Maggie came around her to pull the covers over Kaya and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her daughter’s head.  Kaya smiled in response and clutched the otter closer to her chest.  Maggie ushered Alex out of the room and walked her to the door.  The others had left after the second movie, leaving the trio to the home. 

            “I’ll see you around?” Maggie asked. 

            “Of course.  I’ll see you later this week,” Alex assured.  She opened the door and paused.  She needed to tell Maggie that Kaya had gotten hurt.  She turned to look at Maggie who had an expectant glimmer in her eyes.  Alex swallowed hard around the lump in her throat.  “See you around Maggie.”

            “Later Danvers,” Maggie smiled.  Alex pulled the door shut behind her and cursed silently at herself.  She chickened out of telling Maggie that Kaya had gotten hurt.  She did not want to worry the shorter woman.  She just hoped this was a one time thing and that Kaya would not get hurt again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and welcome!


	5. Did You Hurt Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who's been hurting Kaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> Long time no see! I just want to let you know that I started Grad school so updates might be a little sporadic. Thank you for your patience!

Ch. 5 Did You Hurt Her?

            Over the next few weeks, Alex and Lucy carefully watched Kaya.  There were no new bruises on her and her wrist was nearly healed.  Alex visited the shop almost every day, checking on Kaya and talking with Maggie.  Every morning she woke with a smile on her face and a skip to her step.  Seeing Maggie’s smile when she walked in the door was worth the early morning commute.  She would spend an hour with Maggie and Kaya, before heading to work.  Sometimes, she would come by after work to get herself a treat and say goodnight to the family that she had started to fall in love with.  Her mind told her she should not mingle with them because Maggie was in a relationship, but her heart had other plans.  Alex wanted to visit them every day and spend every moment with them.

            It was mid-afternoon when Alex met Lucy.  The lawyer wanted to go for a walk with Alex around town and the red head easily agreed.  She had to take Gertrude on a walk and having her friend there was a bonus. 

            “Hey Alex!” Lucy waved.  She pushed away from the wall that she was leaning against to hug Alex in greeting.  Alex smiled and hugged her back.

            “Hey Luce,” Alex greeted.  Lucy pulled away to pat Gertrude on the head.  “Where do you want to go?”

            Lucy shrugged. “Anywhere.  I don’t honestly care.”

            “I’ll let Gertie lead,” Alex shrugged.  Gertrude barked in response and pulled on the leash.  Alex and Lucy easily fell into step behind the dog.

            “You have a new case?” Alex asked. 

            “The start of one.  I haven’t gotten all the details yet but it shouldn’t be to bad,” Lucy answered. 

            “Anything is easy for you.  You’re the best at your job,” Alex chuckled.  Lucy bumped her shoulder with hers.

            “Pssh, I’m not the best.  There’s always someone better…but I am pretty awesome,” Lucy smiled.  They continued to walk around town and towards the park.  “How’s that crush going for you?”

            Alex tripped over her own feet and shot Lucy a glare.  “What crush?”

            “Uh, how about your giant crush on Maggie?”

            “I don’t have a crush on Maggie.”

            “Yes, you do.  You see her every day.”

            “I’m going to check on Kaya.”

            “Sure, you are,” Lucy rolled her eyes.  Alex shook her head at Lucy.  It was annoying that her best friend teased her about her crush on Maggie.  For one, Alex should not have a crush on her in the first place.  Two, it was none of Lucy’s business.  “Come on Alexandra.  You know you only visit to see Maggie.”    

            Alex shot Lucy a death glare.  “Don’t use my full name Lucille.”

            “I hate that name,” Lucy grumbled.  Alex liked to call her that name to irritate her.  It was not her real name, but it got her a response each time.  Gertrude perked up and scanned the area.  Her ears twitched and she kept looking around.

            “Gertie, what’s the matter?” Alex asked.  Gertrude pulled on the leash, almost making Alex lose her grip.  “Hey!”

            “What’s her deal? She never acts that way,” Lucy asked.  Alex switched how she was holding the leash with a grunt.

            “I don’t know.  Something’s bothering her,” Alex responded.  Gertrude growled and turned her head to bite on the leash.  “Hey, what’s the matter?”

            Gertrude kept growling and pulling on the leash.  Alex had to plant her feet to keep herself from being pulled over. 

            “Should you let her go?” Lucy asked.

            “No.  She’ll run,” Alex retorted.  Gertrude huffed and dropped the leash before she charged straight at Alex.  Alex had no time to react and was shoved into Lucy.  The lawyer’s arms wrapped around her and Alex felt the leash slip from her hands.  Gertrude took that chance to bolt. 

            “Are you alright?!” Lucy gasped.  Alex straightened and watched Gertrude run.

            “Follow her!” Alex commanded.  She pushed away from Lucy’s arms and took off after her dog.  Lucy easily kept up next to her and the two of them chased after Gertrude.  They dodged people who were in their way, apologizing when they would bump into some of them.  When they came around the corner, Gertrude was nowhere in sight.

            “Where the hell did she go?” Alex panted.  They heard barking and Lucy pulled on Alex’s arm.

            “This way!” Lucy yelled.  Alex followed Lucy and the two of them ran towards Maggie’s shop.  Alex’s heart hammered in her chest.  Why did Gertrude run this way? Alex looked at Lucy and could tell that her friend had the same thought.  They pushed themselves harder to find Gertrude.  Alex heard angry barking and finally saw Gertrude.  She felt her heart constrict when she saw Gertrude standing protectively in front of a child. 

            “There she is!” Alex yelled.  Lucy huffed in response and her face paled.  Alex’s chest filled with rage when she finally recognized who Gertrude was standing in front of.  Kaya was huddle behind Gertrude’s large form, hiding from the blonde that was in front of her.  The woman looked hesitant about seeing the black dog’s angry posture.  She was flat against the side of building they were standing in front of.

            “Kaya!” Lucy exclaimed.  She pushed by Alex to run to Kaya’s side.  She took a knee next to the child and Kaya flinched.  “It’s me.  It’s okay.”

            Alex caught up to them and placed a steady hand on Gertrude’s back.  She could see that Kaya was holding her healing wrist to her stomach and that she kept her eyes on the ground.  Alex growled at the state Kaya was in and turned her attention to the blonde.  Her eyes narrowed and she tightened her fists.

            “Hey, Alex,” Becca hesitantly greeted.  Gertrude growled louder and Alex kept her fingers laced in her black fur.  “Um, could you call off your dog?”

            “Not a chance.  Gertrude, watch her,” Alex commanded.  Gertrude barked in response and Alex went to check on Kaya.  She took a knee next to Lucy and placed a cautious hand on Kaya’s shoulder.  The girl flinched and Alex could see her gold eyes peaking at her from beneath her hair that covered her face.  “Hey little one.  You alright?”

            Kaya shook her head and tightened her grip on her wrist.  Alex stood from her spot and stalked over to Becca while Lucy tried to coax Kaya into talking to her.

            “Did you do that?!” Alex demanded.  She got into Becca’s personal space, making the blonde glare.

            “Do what?” Becca answered.

            “Did you hurt her?” Alex demanded.

            “You really think I’d hurt her? You don’t even know me,” Becca scoffed.  Alex took a step closer, making the blonde have to tilt her head up to meet her gaze.

            “Don’t test me.  I know seven very painful ways to hurt you.  All of which I can do with my index finger.  You better tell me what I want to know,” Alex threatened.  Gertrude growled to emphasize her point. 

            “What’s it to you if I did?” Becca spat.  Alex clenched her fists and was ready to throw a punch when she felt a hand around her wrist.  She recognized the strong grip of her sister.  When did Kara get here? Kara pulled her away from Becca and placed herself in front of Alex.

            “Hey, you hit her, she’ll have something against you.  She’ll charge you for assault,” Kara cautioned.

            “But, she,” Alex protested. 

            “I know.  Lucy called the cops.  They’ll be here any minute,” Kara answered. 

            “What?!” Becca protested. 

            “They’ll be here to ask you some questions,” Kara responded. 

            “You have no proof that I did anything wrong!” Becca protested.  Kara narrowed her eyes and shoved her index finger into Becca’s chest.

            “The proof is Kaya.  I’m taking her to the hospital and when I see the damage you’ve caused, I’ll personally come after you,” Kara growled.  Becca gulped at the anger that flashed through the youngest Danvers’s eyes.  Kara hmphed in response and dragged Alex to Lucy and Kaya.  Lucy had gotten the girl in her arms and Alex felt her chest constrict.  Slight bruising was forming on Kaya’s cheek and her lip was slightly split. 

            “Take her to the hospital.  I’ll wait here for the police,” Lucy commanded.  She looked down at Kaya who stayed silent.  “The hospital isn’t far, but I don’t know if she should walk that distance.”

            “I’ll get my car.  I parked nearby and I can drive us there,” Kara firmly stated.  She patted Alex on the shoulder and ran to fetch her car.  Lucy beckoned Alex to approach and the red head easily complied.  She kneeled next to Lucy, earing her a sad smile in return.

            “Maggie had jury duty.  Kaya said that Becca was supposed to watch her until Maggie was done,” Lucy sighed.  She ran a soothing hand up and down Kaya’s back, making her bury her face against her chest. 

            “I can stay here.  You should take her to the hospital,” Alex stated.  Lucy shook her head.

            “No.  I should be here to start the legal side of things.  I’m going to make sure she gets sent in and that Maggie will be able to press charges,” Lucy protested.

            “But-.”

            “Leave Gertrude with me if you’re worried.  I don’t think that bitch will try and run with your dog growling at her,” Lucy interrupted. 

            “Swear jar,” Kaya mumbled against Lucy’s chest. 

            “Damn, I forgot my language,” Lucy chuckled.  Kaya giggled against her and Alex smiled.  “Can you go with Alex? Her and Kara are going to make sure you’re alright.”

            “Mom?”

            “I’ll get mom as soon as I’m done here,” Lucy promised. 

            “Kay,” Kaya responded.  Lucy smiled sadly and kissed Kaya’s head. 

            “I’ll see you in a bit.  Love you firefly,” Lucy murmured.

            “Love you Aunt Luce,” Kaya mumbled back.  Lucy shifted Kaya’s weight in her arms, gently handing her to Alex.  The professor held Kaya tightly against her.

            “I’ve got you little one,” Alex swore.  Lucy helped her to her feet and they saw Kara pull her car to the curb.  “Call me.”

            “Will do,” Lucy affirmed.  Alex nodded and carefully walked to Kara’s car.  Her sister opened the back door for her and she squeezed in with Kaya still in her arms.  She cursed at herself for not mentioning anything to Maggie.  This would not have happened if she had just opened her mouth.  Kara started the engine and drove them to the hospital where they would see the extent of Kaya’s injuries.

           

* * *

 

            Alex slumped on the couch in Maggie’s living room.  Kara had driven her and Kaya home after their visit to the hospital.  Lena had met them the minute they had arrived at the hospital and Kaya was quickly administered.  They ran their tests on her, much to the girl’s protests.  Kaya did not like hospitals.  She had tried to get off the hospital bed numerous times and Kara had to coax her into staying still.  Alex was not allowed in the back room with her because she was not her emergency contact nor her family.  Luckily, no one had argued when Kara went in the room with Kaya.  Lena had run all the tests herself and had been adamant about keeping getting the results quickly.  She had yelled at all the workers, scaring them into action.  The muscles in Kaya’s wrist were torn, her cheek was bruised, and she had a bruise on her back from hitting the ground.  They casted her wrist, gave her a prescription to treat inflammation, and told Alex that Maggie or her would need to bring Kaya back in a few weeks.  She would physically be alright in a matter of weeks, but Alex was more concerned about Kaya’s mental state.  This experience had to have affected Kaya more than she let on.

            Alex looked up when the door to the living room burst open.  Maggie stood there with frantic eyes and a huffing chest.  She had to have run all the way up the stairs.  Alex brought her index finger to her lips to tell Maggie to be silent.  Maggie gave her a puzzled look. 

            “She’s sleeping.  They gave her a low dose pain med,” Alex quietly spoke. 

            “Where?” Maggie asked.

            “Her room.  She wanted to sleep in yours…but…well, she said it smelled like Becca still,” Alex responded.  Maggie’s face fell and she fully entered the room.  Lucy was right behind her with Gertrude on her tail.  The chef quickly made her way to Kaya’s room while Lucy brought Gertrude over to Alex.

            “How’s she doing?” Lucy asked.  Alex shrugged.

            “As good as you would think,” Alex sighed.  She looked over to Kaya’s closed door.  “I’m worried how this affected her mentally.”

            “I know.  I am too,” Lucy softly admitted.  She took a deep breath and patted Gertrude on the head.  “I’m going to head out.  I need to tell James about this.  I’ll stop by later if you don’t want to stay here.”

            “I’ll stay.  Keep them company for the night…plus, I think Gertrude could help,” Alex stated.  Gertrude looked up at her with a sad whine.  The red head petted the schnauzer’s head affectionately. 

            “Okay.  Let me know how they’re doing.  I’ll be back first thing in the morning,” Lucy affirmed.

            “Okay.  Later Lucy,” Alex smiled.

            “Bye Alex.  Take care of our girls,” Lucy smiled back.  The shorter woman exited the room and Alex ran her fingers through Gertrude’s fur. 

            “Our girls huh?” Alex whispered.  Gertrude wagged her tail in response.  “Let’s go check on them.”

            Alex walked to Kaya’s bedroom door and softly knocked on it.  She waited patiently with Gertrude for a response.  Maggie’s voice beckoned them to enter and Alex opened the door.  She saw that Maggie was sitting on the edge of the bed and that Kaya was still sound asleep.

            “Hey,” Alex whispered.

            “Hey,” Maggie whispered back.  She looked up at Alex with defeated eyes. 

            “I was hoping that Gertrude and I could stay the night?” Alex asked.

            “Yeah, of course.  After everything you’ve done, you can stay as long as you’d like,” Maggie answered.  Gertrude padded into the room and rested her head on Kaya’s bed.  The large dog whined and looked at Maggie.  “Go ahead.  You can hop on up if you’d like.”

            Gertrude’s tail wagged and she hopped on the bed.  She carefully lied down next to Kaya, resting her head on the child’s side.  Kaya’s hand immediately found the soft fur and gripped onto Gertrude’s fur.

            “I have some clothes that could fit you.  You can take a shower and I’ll bring you them,” Maggie whispered.

            “You saying I stink Sawyer?” Alex teased.  A sad smile came to Maggie’s face and Alex felt bad about teasing her.  “Hey, I’m-.”

            “It’s fine.  The bathroom is down the hall,” Maggie interrupted.  Alex nodded and quickly left the room. 

            Alex finished her shower within fifteen minutes.  She towel-dried her hair and noticed the fresh set of clothes that Maggie had lied outside the bathroom door.  She grabbed them and smiled at the large sweatshirt.  It must have been a gift from Lucy because it had her college logo on it.  The pants were more like capris on Alex, but she did not complain.  At least she would be comfy.

            The professor walked out of the bathroom, thinking that she would see Maggie in the living room.  She was confused by the empty room.  Maybe she was in Kaya’s room.  She walked to Kaya’s door and carefully opened it, revealing a sleeping Kaya and Gertrude.  Still no Maggie.  Alex frowned and went to check Maggie’s room.  The bed was still neatly made and untouched. 

            “Where’d you go Maggie?” Alex whispered to herself.  She slipped on her shoes and decided she would check downstairs.  She had a feeling that if Maggie was not upstairs then she would be downstairs in the kitchen.  The stairs creaked as Alex descended them and she saw a faint light coming from the bottom of the staircase. 

            “Maggie?” Alex called out. 

            “Over here,” Maggie hoarsely answered.  Alex saw Maggie wave from a booth and carefully approached the older woman.  Maggie hung her head and a bottle of whiskey was sitting in front of her. 

            “Everything alright?” Alex asked. 

            “I-I didn’t know she was hurting Kaya,” Maggie stammered.  She glared at the bottle of whiskey sitting in front of her.  “I should’ve known.”

            “Maggie, it’s not your fault,” Alex protested.  Maggie sighed and rested her heads in her hands.  “Would you like some company to go along with that drink?”

            “I don’t drink.  Not anymore,” Maggie grumbled.  Alex eyed the bottle of whiskey with a frown.

            “Then why-.”

            “I wanted to.  But I couldn’t bring myself to pour a shot.  Last time I did hard alcohol, I almost lost Kaya,” Maggie responded.  Alex looked up at her in shock and Maggie sighed.  “I got drunk.  Picked a fight with some homophobic douchebag who happened to be a social worker.  Luckily for me, Lucy was there and she called him out.  Apparently, he had just lost custody of his own child because he was negligent.  Shut him up real quick.”

            “What an ass,” Alex stated.  Maggie chuckled and rested her elbows on the table.  She crossed her arms, physically closing herself off.

            “I should have known something was going on.  I’m Kaya’s mother.  I should have seen the signs,” Maggie growled.  Alex plopped into the seat across from Maggie.

            “Hey, it’s not your fault.  The only person to blame is Becca.  She’s the one who hurt Kaya,” Alex retorted.

            “But, I’m Kaya’s mother.  I’m the one who’s supposed to protect her.  The one who’s supposed to be there for her when things get bad like this.”

            “Then be there for her.  She’ll need you now more than ever.”

            “Easy for you to say.  What if she doesn’t want anything to do with me? What if she’s mad I didn’t notice?” Maggie questioned.  Alex shook her head.

            “She won’t hate you or blame you.  She kept asking for you when we took her to the hospital.   Kara had to keep assuring her that you wouldn’t be mad at her,” Alex spoke.  Maggie’s head shot up at the statement.

            “Why would I be mad at her?” Maggie questioned.

            “I think she thinks you’ll be mad because she hid her pain from you.  Something tells me it took a lot for her not to tell you,” Alex answered.  Alex could see the mistiness that gathered in Maggie’s brown eyes. 

            “I could never be mad at her.  She’s my entire world,” Maggie murmured. 

            “Then tell her that when she wakes up in the morning.  She loves you just as much as you love her,” Alex firmly stated.  Maggie nodded and uncrossed her arms.  Alex could see Maggie’s walls build back up and the calm, nurturing woman she new sat before her.

            “You’re very philosophical huh Danvers?” Maggie joked.  Alex shook her head in amusement.

            “Only when I need to be Sawyer,” Alex smiled.  Maggie chuckled and pushed herself to her feet.  She held out her hand to Alex, helping the taller woman to her feet.  Alex let herself be led back upstairs to the home part of the shop. 

            “I’ll probably stay with Kaya tonight.  You can take my bed if you like,” Maggie spoke when they entered the living room. 

            “I’ll take the couch.  Just give me a blanket and a pillow and I’ll be good,” Alex smiled.  Maggie shook her head and quickly grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from her room.  She handed them to Alex with a soft smile.

            “Goodnight,” Maggie chimed.

            “Night Sawyer,” Alex chimed back.  She placed her pillow on the couch before lying down on it.  She sighed in relief at the softness of the furniture.  She listened to Maggie’s soft footsteps and the creak of Kaya’s bedroom door opening. 

            “Hey, Danvers?” Maggie asked.

            “Yeah?”

            “Thanks…for everything.”

            “Of course.  What’re friends for?” Alex responded. 

            “Night Danvers,” Maggie called out.  Alex heard the door close and slapped her hand against her head.  She inwardly cursed herself out at her response.  She wanted to be more than friends with Maggie, why did she respond with that? She just friend-zoned herself.  Alex groaned and rolled onto her side.  There was no use milling over the conversation now.  She might as well get some sleep and see what tomorrow would bring.     

           

                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly welcome and appreciated


	6. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the obnoxiously long wait. Grad school is killing me right now. I hope this chapter is alright. I'm not too happy with it. I'm slightly struggling with getting the story going how I want, but hopefully it'll work out!
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your patience!

Ch. 6 Tomorrow

            Maggie woke to the feeling of the bed dipping.  She peeked her eyes open to see Gertrude trying to move out from under Kaya’s arm.  Her daughter whined at the loss of warmth and Gertrude’s ears fell in sadness.  She picked up Kaya’s stuffed otter and carefully put it within arms reach of the sleeping child.  Kaya’s hands found the stuffed animal and she clutched it to her chest.  Gertrude gently grabbed the blanket to pull it back over Kaya before noticing that Maggie was awake.  Maggie smiled at the dog and reached her hand out to her.  Gertrude bumped her head against Maggie’s palm before jumping off the bed.  Kaya turned to face Maggie and she nuzzled herself against her mother’s chest.  Maggie felt a smile come to her face and she hugged Kaya close to her.  She felt her heart warm at being with her daughter.  Her eyes fluttered closed and sleep quickly took over.

            The next time Maggie woke, she woke to the smell of pancakes.  She sleepily opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Kaya stuffing her face with pancakes.  Kaya stared at her in shock with a mouthful of pancakes.  She waved awkwardly at Maggie before she started to chew her food.  Maggie chuckled and pushed herself to a sitting position.  She brought her arms above her head and stretched, groaning when her shoulders popped. 

            “Morning Mija,” Maggie yawned.  Kaya held out a piece of pancake for Maggie with her fork.

            “Want some?” Kaya asked.  Maggie shook her head.

            “No thank you.  You eat up,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya frowned at her mother.

            “But, you need to eat too,” Kaya argued.  The bedroom door opened and Alex walked in with a plater that contained more pancakes.  She smiled when she met Maggie’s gaze.

            “I brought more food.  Hungry?” Alex asked. 

            “Starving, thanks,” Maggie thanked.  Alex sat down on the edge of the bed and Maggie caught the confused look Kaya gave her.  “I didn’t want to take your pancakes mija.”

            “But, I wanted you to have some,” Kaya protested. 

            “I know, but I wanted you to eat,” Maggie argued.  Alex placed the platter on the bed and leaned over to poke at Kaya’s stack of pancakes.

            “Well, if mom won’t eat your pancakes, I’ll eat them,” Alex teased.  Kaya gasped and lightly smacked Alex’s hand away. 

            “No fingers!” Kaya gasped. 

            “I washed them!” Alex protested.  She went to reach for the pancakes again and Kaya moved the plate out of the way.  The younger Sawyer glared at the red head earning her a playful smile from the older woman.  “I promise, my hands are clean.”

            Kaya continued to glare at her, but she tore off a small piece of her pancake to hand it to Alex.  Alex smiled back at her and took the pancake from Kaya.  Maggie shook her head in amusement.  She picked up her own plate and poured syrup on her stack of pancakes.  Kaya shimmied closer to her before she started to eat her pancakes again.  Alex took her own plate and the three of them ate their breakfast in peace. 

            “Where Gertie?” Kaya asked. 

            “She’s eating her own breakfast.  Aunt Luce brought her food,” Alex answered. 

            “Aunt Luce still here?” Kaya asked.  Alex nodded in response.  Kaya smiled and jumped from the bed.  “I’m going to go say hi!”

            Kaya ran to her bedroom door before stopping.  She turned around and quickly ran back to the bed to hug Maggie.  The older woman smiled at the tightness of her daughter’s hug and tried to ignore the feeling of Kaya’s cast against her back.  Kaya pulled away with a bright smile on her face.  Maggie kissed Kaya’s forehead.

            “Love you mom,” Kaya smiled.

            “Love you mija,” Maggie smiled back.  She tucked a stray strand of hair behind Kaya’s ear.  “Go give Aunt Luce a hug for me.”

            “Kay!” Kaya beamed.  She ran from the room and Maggie felt her heart constrict as her daughter exited the room. 

            “I’ll go make sure she doesn’t eat that box of donuts Lucy brought over,” Alex stated.  She stood from the bed and motioned her head to the neatly folded clothes that rested on the dresser.  “Kaya helped pick out your outfit for the day.”

            “I should be scared if she picked out my outfit,” Maggie chuckled.

            “She picked out a nice onesie for you,” Alex joked.  Maggie shook her head in amusement and saw Alex’s shoulders move with her laughter.  “There’s tea waiting for you when you get up.”

            “Thanks Danvers.  I’ll be out in a bit,” Maggie smiled.  Alex waved her goodbye and closed the door behind her as she left.  Maggie moved the platter of food onto the dresser and stood to get changed.  She slipped on the fresh pair of sweat bottoms before she saw the light blue shirt.  Her chest constricted when she saw the words on the shirt.  “ _Best Mom_ _Award_ ” was printed on the light blue shirt.  Maggie felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes and she hugged the shirt to her chest.

            Maggie exited the bathroom after she brushed her teeth.  She decided that she needed to hit the bathroom before joining the others in the living room.  She was greeted by an excitable Gertrude.  The large dog rubbed against her legs and Maggie ran her fingers over her soft fur.

            “Hey Gertrude.  Where’s our girls?” Maggie asked.  Gertrude barked and led Maggie to the kitchen, where Kaya sat on the counter while Alex and Lucy were rushing around the room.  Maggie caught the smell of something burning and noticed that it looked hazy in the room.  “Did one of you try to burn down my kitchen?”

            “Ms. Alex did!” Kaya exclaimed.  Alex looked in dismay at Maggie while Lucy crossed her arms.

            “This idiot burned perfectly good pancakes,” Lucy huffed. 

            “I didn’t mean to!” Alex argued.  Maggie looked around to see that the sink was on and that there was a lack of beeping from her fire alarm.  She let her gaze fall on where her fire alarm should be and was puzzled by the empty slot. 

            “Where’s my fire alarm?” Maggie asked.  Alex’s face reddened, and she let her gaze fall on the ground while Kaya and Lucy giggled.

            “You should ask Alex,” Lucy chuckled.  Maggie crossed her arms and looked at Alex who avoided eye contact. 

            “Danvers, where’s my fire alarm?”

            “Umm…I sort of…kind of…um…rippeditoffthewall,” Alex answered.  Maggie tilted her head at the professor.

            “You ripped it off the wall?” Maggie clarified.

            “I didn’t want it to start beeping so I tore it off the wall before it got the chance,” Alex stated.  Maggie stared at Alex making the younger woman blush harder.  Maggie finally broke her stare with a blinding smile that showed her dimples.  Laughter fell from her lips and her body shook from the force of her laughing.  Kaya and Lucy quickly joined her in her laughter, leaving Alex to sheepishly look around the room.  Her laughter soon filled the room with the others when she could not longer hold in her own amusement.  Maggie wiped her tears away and patted Alex’s shoulder.  “Now I know you aren’t allowed to cook in my kitchen.”

            Alex grinned at her and placed her hand on Maggie’s.  “I can learn.”

            “Not in my kitchen,” Maggie scoffed.  She walked by Alex to kiss Kaya’s forehead, then hugged Lucy.  “Thanks for breakfast.”

            “Of course.  James said he’d make you dinner whenever all of you are ready,” Lucy smiled. 

            “Dinner is so far away!” Kaya complained.  The adults in the room chuckled at Kaya’s exclamation. 

            “You can have a snack when you get hungry,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya grumbled under her breath and Maggie raised an eyebrow at her.  Kaya sheepishly looked away from Maggie and hopped onto the ground. 

            “I’m going to go say hi to Uncle James,” Kaya said.  She tried to squeeze by Maggie and her mother caught the hoodie on her sweatshirt. 

            “Oh no you don’t.  You need to take your anti-inflammatory.  Plus, you need to rest.  No running around until you’re better,” Maggie scolded.  Kaya pouted and gave Maggie her best puppy eyes.  “Don’t give me that look.  You know you need to sleep.”

            “Please? I’ll come right back,” Kaya promised.  Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose.

            “I’ll take her down.  Make sure she doesn’t spend too long down there,” Lucy spoke.  Kaya smiled at her and Lucy winked at her. 

            “Fine,” Maggie sighed.  Kaya hugged her in thanks before following Lucy out of the kitchen.  Maggie sighed heavily and leaned against the counter.  Alex walked to her side and handed the tired brunette a cup of tea.  “Thanks.”

            “How’re you feeling?” Alex asked.

            “I’m fine,” Maggie lied. 

            “Then, why do you look so down?” Alex asked.  Maggie sipped at her tea and hummed in response.

            “I’m just thinking about whether or not I’m gonna burn my sheets or not,” Maggie stated. 

            “I’ll help you burn it.  We can make it look like an accident,” Alex deadpanned.  Maggie chuckled into her mug.

            “There’s nowhere safe to burn it.  I’ll just toss it and use the new sheets I have in the closet,” Maggie sighed. 

            “I can help you,” Alex smiled. 

            Maggie shook her head.  “You don’t have to.  I’ll handle the sheets if you can turn on the T.V.  Kaya will want to watch some when she comes back up.”

            “Alright.  I’ll turn on cartoons,” Alex chimed.  Maggie stood with Alex and the two of them went their separate ways.  Maggie went to the bedroom while Alex went to the living room.

            Maggie sighed when she closed the bedroom door behind her.  She let her gaze fall on the neatly made bed.  Her chest puffed in irritation and she glared at her bed.  Her feet stomped on the ground as she made her way to the bed.  She tore the comforter back, then the sheet beneath it.  Her mind wandered to the nights she spent with Becca.  To the good times she had and to the awful times Kaya had.  She felt her anger, her sorrow bubble over the surface and she sat down on the now stripped bed.  Maggie buried her face in her hands and let her tears fall.  How did she not notice Becca’s mistreatment of Kaya? How had she not seen the pain that woman was creating?

            Maggie did not hear the door open, nor did she feel the bed dip.  She did feel a hand pat her head and she slightly flinched. 

            “There, there,” Kaya whispered.  Maggie wetly chuckled through her tears.  She took a shuddery breath and wiped her tears away as best as she could.  She looked up with red-rimmed eyes to see worried gold eyes looking back at her. 

            “I’m alright mija,” Maggie assured, cringing when her voice cracked.  Kaya crossed her legs and tilted her head at Maggie.

            “You sad?” Kaya asked.

            “Just a little bit mija,” Maggie answered.  Kaya dropped her head at the answer.  “Hey, I’m alright.  No need to get down in the dumps.”

            “But…it’s my fault you sad,” Kaya murmured.

            “No.  It’s not your fault mija,” Maggie argued.

            “I made Ms. Becca mad and then Ms. Alex and Aunt Luce got mad.  Now you are sad,” Kaya rambled.  She looked up at Maggie with tears in her eyes.  “Are you mad at me?”

            “No, no, no.  Of course I’m not mad at you,” Maggie assured.  She moved to sit completely on the bed before pulling Kaya into her arms.  Her daughter buried her small head against her chest and Maggie could feel her tears on her shirt.  “Why would I be mad at you mija?”

            “C-cuz I lied to you and made Ms. Becca mad all the time and now your sad,” Kaya cried.  She brought her casted hand to her un-casted hand, running her nails over her skin.  Maggie grimaced at the nervous tick.  Kaya would scratch at her wrists when she got too nervous and they were working on stopping the tick before it became dangerous.  Maggie gently pried Kaya’s hands away from each other and pressed a soft kiss on the slightly red skin.  She brought her daughter’s hands to her shirt, sighing in relief when Kaya gripped onto her shirt.  Maggie ran a soothing hand through Kaya’s hair, coaxing her daughter to stop crying.

            “I’m not mad at you.  I’m sad because I didn’t see you getting hurt when I should have.  Becca won’t hurt you again, I promise,” Maggie firmly stated.  She kept her daughter close to her and looked up at the door when it slowly creaked open.  Alex poked her head in with a small smile.  Maggie could see the question in her eyes and she pressed a kiss to Kaya’s forehead.

            “You want to go with Ms. Alex to watch movies while I finish up in here?” Maggie quietly asked.  Kaya nodded her head and Alex walked into the room to pick her up.  Maggie mouthed a thank you to the red head, earning her a wink in response.  Alex carefully took Kaya to the living room while Maggie finished making her bed.  The chef quickly made her bed and walked back to the living room to see Kaya fast asleep on Alex.  The red head smiled at Maggie, making the brunette smile in return.  Maggie carefully sat down next to Alex on the couch, patting Gertrude on the head as she went.  The large dog was resting by Alex’s feet.

            “Kaya likes you,” Maggie whispered.  She leaned forward to grab the t.v. remote and looked at the movie selections that came up.  “What movie would you like to watch?”

            “I like her too.  She’s a sweet kid.  I haven’t seen Star Wars before,” Alex whispered back.  Maggie shot her a surprised look that bordered on repulse.

            “You’ve never seen Star Wars?!” Maggie gasped.  Alex shrugged then winced when Kaya mumbled in protest. 

            “I’ve seen all the Star Treks, but I haven’t gotten around to watching Star Wars,” Alex whispered.  She maneuvered Kaya to rest on her lap before covering the sleeping child with a blanket.

            “Well young Padawan, you have a lot to learn,” Maggie chuckled.  She selected the first Star Wars and got comfortable on the couch.  “You aren’t leaving until you finish watching all of them.”

            “How many are there?”

            “Ten.”

            “Seriously?! You’re going to make me watch all of them?!” Alex questioned. 

            “Yup.  Looks like you’re stuck with us for the next twenty-four hours,” Maggie smiled.  Alex groaned and lifted her feet to rest on the small table in front of them.  Gertrude huffed in annoyance when her pillow was moved and decided to move to the window to catch the Sun’s rays.

            “I have to take Gertie out in a bit,” Alex stated.

            “You can come back and watch more when you get back,” Maggie smiled.  Alex rolled her eyes and the two of them fell into silence.  Maggie resisted the urge to scoot closer to Alex.  She kept her eyes trained on the T.V. and tried her best to ignore the warm feeling she got when she thought about the red head.

            “Hey, I have a question before this movie really gets going,” Alex suddenly spoke.

            “Yeah?”

            “I know this really cool bar not too far from my place.  I was wondering if you’d like to get out of the house sometime to hang out?  They have a pool table and pinball machines,” Alex asked.  Maggie felt her heart flutter and ignored the part of her brain that told her to say no.

            “You asking me out Danvers?” Maggie smirked.  Alex’s face grew red.

            “Not like that! I just wanted to get you out of the house, so you didn’t have to think too much about the whole Becca situation.  I wasn’t implying anything else!” Alex rambled. 

            “Relax Danvers.  I’m just messing with you,” Maggie chuckled.  She secretly felt disappointed that Alex was not asking her out romantically, but she did not need that right now.  Right now, Maggie needed to focus on making sure Kaya was alright and forgetting about Becca.  “I’d like that.  It would help me get my mind off things.”

            “A-awesome.  We can set a time after this godawful movie marathon you’re making me endure,” Alex responded. 

            “Don’t let Kaya know you don’t like Star Wars.  She might not talk to you again,” Maggie chuckled. 

            “She likes me too much.  Besides, I have Gertie and she wouldn’t get rid of me if it meant losing her,” Alex laughed.  Maggie shook her head in amusement. 

            “I’ll just steal Gertrude from you after Kaya stops talking to you,” Maggie joked.  She looked over at the Schnauzer.  “I think she likes Kaya more than you.”

            “No way! She likes me more.  Gertie, come over here and show Maggie that you like me more!” Alex called over her shoulder.  Gertrude looked up at her owner before dropping her head back on the floor with a huff.  “Gertrude!?”

            Maggie laughed when Alex looked at her with a pout on her face.  She patted the red head’s shoulder.  “Don’t worry.  I won’t tell Kaya that you don’t like Star Wars.”

            Alex pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead.  “Phew, thank goodness for that!”

            Maggie and Alex held eye contact before Maggie looked away first.  She should not have feelings for Alex.  She had just broken up with Becca.  That was it.  She was just having feelings for Alex because the professor was being nice to her.  Her kindness was making Maggie have warm feelings for her.  Alex asked her to hang out because she was being nice, not because the red head had feelings for her.  Maggie let out a soft sigh and watched the opening credits of Star Wars play on the T.V.  She was going out with Alex next week as friends.  Just friends and nothing more.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/suggestions are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your patience!


	7. The Not Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The not date but kind of a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the date! It was short and sweet and I hope you like it!

Ch. 7 The Not Date

            The week passed quickly for Alex due to her excitement.  She was looking forward to her pool date with Maggie.  They had decided on Friday night because Kaya would be with Lucy and James and Alex would not have to worry about school the next morning.  Alex did not think she was going to drink a lot, but she did not want to chance it.  She had only ever shown up once to work hung over and that was a day she would not like to live again.  Besides, Maggie did not drink, and Alex did not want to make her uncomfortable by drinking. 

            Alex was on her tenth outfit of the afternoon.  She did not know what she wanted to wear.  Each outfit seemed too much or too little or they were uncomfortable.  She did not want to look bad because she knew Maggie would look beautiful.  Alex twirled in front of the window to see how the dress moved in mirror. 

            “Sam, how does this one look?” Alex asked.  She looked to her younger sister who kept a watchful eye on Ruby.  Ruby is Sam’s daughter and Alex’s niece.  She was the same age as Kaya.  Sam looked up at Alex to inspect the garment she wore. 

            “It looks like the last three dresses you’ve tried on,” Sam answered.  Alex groaned and sat on her bead.

            “Maybe I should just cancel? I’ll just tell Maggie that I can’t make it,” Alex mumbled.  Sam got to her feet and sat next to Alex, leaving her daughter to play on the floor.

            “Hey, don’t cancel tonight.  You’ve been looking forward to it all week,” Sam retorted.

            “I just can’t find the right thing to wear.  It looks like I’m trying too hard or not enough.  I want to look good because I know Maggie is going to look great,” Alex rambled.

            “And you’ll look great as well.  You just have to stop trying so hard.  Maggie wouldn’t care if you went dressed in a garbage bag.  She would never judge you based on how you dress,” Sam assured. 

            “You think so?”

            “I know so.  Now, go change out of that ridiculous dress and I’ll pick your next outfit.”

            “You don’t have to do that.”

            “Yes I do.  I need to get Ruby home so I can start cooking dinner.  You know how she gets when she’s hungry,” Sam argued.  Ruby looked up at her name.

            “Aunt Alex, you’ll always look pretty,” Ruby smiled.  Alex and Sam chuckled at Ruby’s statement. 

            “Thanks Ruby,” Alex chuckled.  She stripped herself of her dress while Sam rummaged through her closet.  She was thankful that her sister was there to help her.  Usually she would ask Kara, but the youngest Danvers was out of town for the weekend.  Sam placed the outfit she had picked on the bed.

            “Here, this one will work,” Sam smiled.  Alex looked at the outfit and felt herself smile in return.  Sam had picked out a pair of black jeans, a low cut red long sleeve, and a black leather jacket. 

            “Thanks Sam,” Alex thanked.  She went to hug Sam who held up a hand to stop her.

            “Please put some clothes on before you hug me,” Sam chuckled.  Alex blushed and quickly changed into her outfit before she hugged her sister.  Sam returned the hug in kind.  “Have fun tonight.  You’ll have to tell me all about it.”

            “I will, text me when you and Ruby get home,” Alex stated.  She pulled away from Sam to give Ruby a hug.  “I’ll see you later peanut.”

            “Bye Aunt Alex! Have fun on your date!”

            “Want me to take Gertrude with us?” Sam asked.  Alex looked at Gertrude who slept on the floor.

            “I’ll walk her before I leave.  She looks like she’ll pass out when I bring her back,” Alex responded. 

            “Alright, don’t forget to tell us how it goes,” Sam smiled.  Alex walked them to the door and held it open for them. 

            “I won’t.  Bye you two,” Alex stated.  She closed the door behind them and felt her heart flutter in excitement.  She needed to walk Gertrude and head out if she wanted to be on time.

 

* * *

 

 

            Alex parked her motorcycle outside the bar.  She kicked the kickstand down and pulled her helmet off her head.  Her fingers found her hair, working out any knots that could have formed and making sure she looked alright.  She made sure to strap her helmet down before she entered the bar.  She scanned the room, noticing that Maggie had already claimed a table.  Alex smiled and hastened to join Maggie at their table.  Maggie looked up from setting up the pool table.

            “Danvers! I was wondering when you’d show up,” Maggie smiled.  Alex rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

            “I’ll have you know, I am right on time,” Alex scoffed.  Maggie smiled brighter and her dimples showed. 

            “You know how it is, early is on time and on time is late,” Maggie teased.  Alex grabbed a pool stick and leaned against it.  She took in Maggie’s appearance while the other woman finished setting up the pool table.  The chef wore tight fitting jeans, a navy button-up shirt, and a leather jacket that looked almost identical to Alex’s.  She really did look beautiful.  Alex shook her head at the thoughts and told herself to focus on the pool.

            “I hope you play as well as you tease.  Because I bet I could beat you,” Alex smirked.  Maggie mocked glared at the younger woman. 

            “Let’s put your money where your mouth is.  Ten bucks says I’ll win,” Maggie retorted.

            “Deal,” Alex stated.  She motioned for Maggie to move.  “You break.  You’ll need the advantage.”

            “Don’t count me out yet Danvers,” Maggie grumbled. 

            Unfortunately for Maggie, Alex easily won their first game.  Alex smiled triumphantly when Maggie handed her a ten-dollar bill.  Maggie glared at Alex in irritation.

            “Don’t give me that look.  I told you I’d win,” Alex chuckled.  Maggie crossed her arms and hummed.

            “I guess you did.  Another game?” Maggie asked.

            “Sure, if you let me get us some food,” Alex responded.  Maggie started to reset the table.

            “Already handled.  M’gann will be bringing out our food in a bit.  I told her to wait until we had finished our first game,” Maggie stated.  Alex crossed her arms.

            “Can I at least pay?” Alex asked.  Maggie simply smiled at Alex before finishing up with the table.  Alex felt her stomach drop.  She wanted to pay for dinner. 

            “You can get us dessert.  M’gann makes some good cake,” Maggie stated.  Alex huffed and picked up her pool stick.

            “Fine, but I get to break this time,” Alex grumbled.  Maggie merely smiled at her in response.  Alex broke and a solid went into the hole.  “Looks like you’re stripes.”

            “Perfect.  I’m luckier with stripes,” Maggie gleamed.  Alex purposely missed her next shot, letting Maggie take her shot. 

            “Want to make it interesting?” Alex asked.  Maggie quirked an eyebrow at Alex.

            “How so?”

            “Every ball that goes in is a question.  We can ask whatever we want…of course you can deny answering if you want and we don’t have to do it,” Alex suggested.  Maggie called out her shot and the ball went found the pocket.

            “Sure.  First question is mine.  What’s you’re favorite food?” Maggie asked.

            “Starting off with the hard questions huh? I like pizza,” Alex answered.  She watched Maggie line up her next shot and held back her laugh when the chef missed.  Maggie grumbled under her breath and moved aside for Alex to take her shot.  Alex easily made her shot and she smiled triumphantly at Maggie.  “What’s your favorite food?”

            “Tiramisu,” Maggie answered.

            “That’s not food.  That’s dessert,” Alex responded.  Maggie shrugged.

            “It’s basically the same thing,” Maggie stated.  Alex lined up her next shot, easily making it in the pocket. 

            “Where’d you grow up?”

            “The small town of Blue Springs, Nebraska.”

           “Cool,” Alex answered.  She thought to herself before purposely missing her shot.  She did not want to ask Maggie too many questions at one time.  Maggie glared at her.  The brunette definitely knew she missed that shot on purpose.  “Your turn.”

            Maggie chuckled and made her next shot.  “You only have two sisters?”

            “Yup.  It’s the three of us and our mom.  She lives back home in Midvale,” Alex responded.  She leaned against the table, watching Maggie make two more shots. 

            “What made you become a teacher?”

            “I always wanted to make a difference in the world.  I thought the best place would be as a teacher.  I knew I could help people find their place in the world and I could be there for them when they needed me.”

            “That’s a great reason,” Maggie smiled.  She missed her next shot and grumbled. 

            “You still have a second question,” Alex stated.

            “I’ll save it for next time,” Maggie shrugged.  She turned her attention to a tall darker skinned woman walking towards them.  “Hey M’gann!”

            “Hey Maggie.  So this is what you’re up to on your day off,” M’gann smiled.  Maggie nodded and Alex’s eyes widened.  She shot Maggie an accusing look.

            “You didn’t tell me this is where you work!” Alex exclaimed.  Maggie slightly blushed.

            “I only work here a few times a week.  It’s not like I’m here every day,” Maggie sheepishly answered.  M’gann placed their food down on the table next to them.

            “She’s my best worker.  I can always count on her,” M’gann spoke.  “I’ll leave you two to your date.”

            “Thanks M’gann, I owe you,” Maggie thanked.  M’gann smiled and walked away, leaving the two women to their game.  “Let’s take a break.  We can eat then finish the game.”

              “I’m down.  I’m starving,” Alex responded.  She took a seat at the table and the two of them ate in silence.  Alex was shocked that Maggie knew how she liked her burgers.  Medium well with provolone, lettuce, pickles, and a side of crispy fries.  She watched the way Maggie carefully ate her own burger, noticing that the odd color to it. 

            “It’s a black bean burger,” Maggie spoke.  Alex met her gaze and the brunette’s eyes twinkled with amusement.  “You looked confused.”

            “I was just wondering why it looked a different color,” Alex admitted.

            “It’s not a different color.  It’s the same color as yours,” Maggie retorted. 

            “I doubt it tastes as good,” Alex argued.  Maggie held out the burger for Alex to try.

            “It’s better than yours.  Take a bite!” Maggie argued.  Alex’s face scrunched in revulsion.

            “No thanks.  I’ll stick to my meaty burger,” Alex denied.  Maggie shrugged and took a big bite of her burger.  Alex liked her meat too much to eat a veggie burger.  Maybe one day she would try it, but that day was not today.  The two of them quickly finished their meal and returned to their pool.  Alex easily made three shots.

            “I get three questions.  One, why did you become a chef? Two, how do you know Lucy? And three, tell me more about Kaya,” Alex listed.

            “One, I became a chef because I like food and wanted to make people happy with the food I made.  Two, I met Lucy back in college.  We shared a general ed class together.  Three, telling me to tell you more about Kaya is not a question, it’s a statement,” Maggie answered.  Alex rolled her eyes in amusement.

            “Okay, fair point.  How’d you have Kaya?” Alex clarified.  Maggie grimaced slightly, and Alex regretted asking.

            “Sorry.  If that’s a sore spot you don’t have to answer,” Alex rushed to say.  Maggie shook her head.

            “No, it’s alright.  I just don’t remember most of it.  I had a drunk one-night stand back in my sophomore year of college.  Slept with some guy I didn’t even know.  Thought it would make me seem “normal”.  Turns out we didn’t use protection and one thing led to another.  Found out that I was pregnant and had no idea who the father was,” Maggie recounted. 

            “I’m sorry,” was the only thing Alex could think of.  She did not know what to say.  Maggie said she wanted to feel “normal”.  “Normal” as in not an outsider? “Normal” as in not gay? She did not know, and she did not want to pry.

            “It’s alright.  Turned out to be a blessing in disguise.  I got Kaya out of the situation and I wouldn’t change it,” Maggie stated.  A soft smile graced her lips and Alex felt her heart warm.  “She’s the best thing that ever happened to me.  I wouldn’t trade her for anything.”

            “She’s a great kid,” Alex agreed.  Maggie hummed in response and cleared her throat. 

            “Bet you can’t beat me in the next ten minutes,” Maggie playfully teased.  Alex noticed the change in Maggie’s demeanor, but did not comment on it.

            “Haven’t you learned that you shouldn’t make bets with me?” Alex questioned. 

            “I’m not betting money this time.  I don’t got anything to lose,” Maggie stated.

            “Oh-kay? Then what are you betting?”

            “Winner gets to pick where we hang out next? I’m not gonna lie.  I like hanging out with you.”

            “That’s a bet I’m willing to take,” Alex chuckled.  She wanted to hang out with Maggie again and if winning this bet was her chance, she would take it.

 

* * *

 

            Alex walked through her apartment at midnight.  They had played well into the night and they only called it a quits when Maggie looked at the time.  She had to pick Kaya up from so she had to leave.  Alex ended up winning and she was going to make Maggie wait for her response on where they would go next time.  She wanted to tease the older woman after she had tried to mess her up while they were playing.  Maggie kept trying to distract her so she would lose, but Alex was too good at pool to be foiled. 

            Gertrude greeted Alex with an excited bark when she entered her apartment.  She noticed the light were on and that there was a note on the kitchen island.  She went to the island to see Sam’s cursive writing on the note.  Her sister had come by to walk Gertrude around 11p.m. to let Alex come home and sleep.  There was also the demand that Alex needed to call her when she got home.  Alex chuckled and patted Gertrude on the head.

            “My sister is something else,” Alex laughed.  Gertrude rubbed against her leg in response.  Alex walked to her bedroom to change into her pajamas and then she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  When she emerged from the bathroom, Gertrude was already on the massive king-sized bed and she had claimed her usual spot.  Alex smiled and quickly jumped into bed beside her dog and booted up her phone to text Sam.

            **Dr.Danvers: Made it home.  Thanks for walking Gertie**

**MiddleSis: Glad u made it.  Always happy to help**

**Dr.Danvers: That was a quick response.  Have u been waiting for me to text?**

**MiddleSis: Yes.  I wanted to make sure u got home alright and that u had a great time**

**MiddleSis: U did have a great time right?**

**Dr.Danvers: Ya.  I had a great time.  I’ll tell u more about it in the morning.  I’m going to go to bed.  Night**

**MiddleSis: Night Al**

Alex shut her phone off and was ready to place it on the nightstand when it buzzed in her hand.  She smiled when she saw who it was from.

            **Maggie: Thanks for tonight.  I needed it**

**Dr.Danvers: Of course.  Thanks for going with me.  It was a lot of fun**

**Dr.Danvers: Did u get home alright?**

Alex’s phone buzzed with an photo message and she opened it.  She could not help the laugh that escaped her lips at the image.  Kaya was sprawled out on Maggie’s chest and a wet spot was forming under her chin from where she was drooling. 

            **Dr.Danvers: That’s a cute look**

**Maggie: Lucy gave her sugar and she crashed hard when we got home.  Didn’t even argue when I made her take a bath**

**Maggie: Have you decided on where we are going for our next meet up?**

**Dr.Danvers: Lucy is a pain that way.  Will go against everything u tell her.  I haven’t decided yet.  You’ll have to wait until morning**

**Maggie: It is morning**

**Dr.Danvers: Smartass**

**Maggie: :)**

**Dr.Danvers: I’ll tell u when I wake up**

**Maggie: Okay**

**Maggie: Night Danvers**

**Dr.Danvers: Night Sawyer**

Alex closed her phone and put it on the nightstand.  She could not help but smile as she stared up at the ceiling.  That was the most fun she had in years.  At least the most fun she has had with someone who isn’t her sisters or Lucy.  She felt joy in her chest and prayed that she would feel it again.  Hopefully her and Maggie would be going on more dates because she wanted to know more about the chef.  She wanted to know what made her smile, what made her angry.  She wanted to know what she did when she was sad or upset and wanted to be there for her when needed.  She wanted to see those brown eyes sparkle with happiness and see those dimples that happened when Maggie smiled brightly.  Alex closed her eyes and let her mind bring her dreams of caring brown eyes and irresistible dimples. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly welcomed and appreciated


	8. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Maggie and Alex's "date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me so long. I lost motivation writing and it's taking me a while to get back in the groove. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ch. 8 The Day After

            Maggie prepared breakfast with a soft smile on her face.  She had finished preparing for the shop and was set on making Kaya breakfast.  Her mind drifted to last night with Alex.  She could not deny the warmth she felt in her chest and the calm that came with Alex.  Everything about Alex made her hear soar.  Alex’s smile, her red hair, her attitude, and her kindness.  Alex was someone Maggie wanted to see.  Last night was the most fun she has had in years.  Sure, being with Lucy and James was exciting, but being with Alex felt natural.  It felt like they had known each other for years, even though they have only known each other for several months.  There was just something about the younger woman that felt like home

            Maggie smiled harder when she felt tiny arms wrap around her leg.  She moved the pan from the stove and turned the burner off before she looked down at Kaya.  The little girl had her eyes closed and leaned heavily against Maggie’s thigh. 

            “Morning mija,” Maggie greeted.  Kaya rubbed her head against Maggie’s leg with a soft hum.  “You still sleepy?”

            Kaya nodded against Maggie’s leg and the mother patted her head.  “You did stay up late last night.”

            Kaya had stayed awake well past midnight to listen to the details of Maggie’s date.  She refused to go to bed until her mother told her everything and Maggie knew the nine-year-old would be tired.  Maggie picked Kaya up and held her on her hip.  Her daughter was starting to get too big to hold this way, but Maggie was going to cherish these moments until Kaya was too old to be carried. 

            “You want to sleep on the couch for a bit? I’ll go make sure everything is alright downstairs and come back up to check on you,” Maggie asked.  Kaya nodded against her and rested her cheek against her mother’s chest.  Maggie walked to the couch and carefully lied Kaya on the couch before turning the television on for background noise.  She made sure that it was on the cooking channel before she grabbed the blanket that rested on the back of the couch.  She draped the blanket over her daughter and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her temple.

            “I’ll be back up in a bit.  You just rest.”

            “Love you.”

            “I love you too mija.”

            Maggie closed the door behind her and headed downstairs.  She knew James was already there and she was glad that he was finishing up preparations for opening.  The larger man was always early to help Maggie set up and she was extremely grateful for his presence.  He was a great co-worker and an even greater friend.  He was stubborn when it came to payments.  He refused being paid overtime when he stayed late or when he came in early.  No matter how much Maggie pushed, James never accepted the money.  One of these days Maggie was just going to pay him extra and he was going to have to deal with it. 

            The front door chimed when Maggie’s feet touched the bottom level.  She looked up and smiled at the patron.  Alex was always early on Saturdays.  She swore it was because she ran by the building on her daily walks, but Maggie knew that was a lie.  The chef walked towards the counter and leaned against it.

            “Punctual as ever Danvers,” Maggie grinned.  Alex returned Maggie’s smile and Gertrude barked at the brunette.  “Hello to you too Gertrude.”

            “Hi Sawyer,” Alex greeted.  The red head led Gertrude to the counter and the schnauzer looked up at Maggie with her head tilted. 

            “You wondering where Kaya is?”

            “Woof!”

            “She’s upstairs taking a nap.  You two can come upstairs until we get busy.  I’m sure James won’t mind,” Maggie offered. 

            “I wouldn’t mind hanging out if that works for you and James,” Alex smiled.  Maggie moved to the kitchen while Alex waited patiently.

            “Hey James, you alright down here if I head upstairs with Alex for a bit?”

            “Of course.  I’ll call you down when I need help.”

            “Thanks James.  You’re the best.”

            Maggie walked back to the front counter and motioned for Alex and Gertrude to follow her.  The three of them made their way up the stairs and Maggie halted their journey at the door.  “She might be asleep, so we have to be quiet.”

            Alex nodded and Gertrude’s tail wagged.  Maggie slowly opened the door and led the way into the living room.  She carefully made her way to Kaya’s side and kissed her forehead.  Kaya stirred slightly, burying her face into her pillow.  “Hey there sweetie.  Guess who’s here.”

            Gertrude trotted her way to the couch and sniffed at Kaya’s face.  The child ignored the dog and turned to face the couch.  Gertrude was not having that.  She put her front paws on the couch and started to nudge at Kaya with her snout.  When that failed to get her a response, Gertrude jumped onto the couch and lied on top of the girl.  The Schnauzer used her new angle to attack Kaya’s face with licks, eliciting a string of giggles from the girl.  Gertrude yipped happily, and Kaya wrapped her arms around her furry neck. 

            “Hi Gertie,” Kaya chuckled.  Gertrude wagged her tail in response and rested her head against Kaya’s chest.  Kaya ran her fingers through Gertrude’s fur and looked over at Maggie.  “Hi mom.”

            “Hi mija.  Say hi to Ms. Alex.”

            “Hi Ms. Alex.”

            “Hey little one.  You sleepy this moring?” Alex asked.

            “Little.  Better after I napped,” Kaya mumbled.  She rubbed at her eyes and Gertrude huffed in protest when her position was jostled. 

            “Let’s get you some breakfast before you fall back asleep.  I made enough for Ms. Alex and I can whip up something dog friendly for Gertie,” Maggie stated.

            “Gertrude ate.  She’ll get fat if we feed her anymore,” Alex joked.  Gertrude glared at her from her perch on Kaya.  Maggie chuckled and walked to the kitchen with Alex close behind.  The older woman moved around the kitchen while the red head patiently leaned against the counter.

            “You gonna tell me where we are going for our next get together?”

            “I don’t know.  Maybe I’ll surprise you.”

            “What if I don’t like surprises?”

            “Do you not like surprises?” Alex asked.  Maggie met Alex’s gaze, noticing the mischievous glint in the red head’s eyes.  Maggie abandoned her pan and leaned against the counter.  She invaded Alex’s personal space making the younger woman’s breath hitch.  Maggie leaned towards Alex’s ear.

            “Depends on the surprise,” Maggie whispered.  She pulled back with a victorious smirk when she saw Alex’s flushed cheeks.  The chef moved away from the teacher, towards the coffee pot with swagger in her steps.  “Want a coffee Danvers?”

            Alex cleared her throat, “Um sure…yeah, a coffee would be great.”

            “Coming right up.  Want something to eat as well?”

            “Y-yeah thanks.”

            Maggie plated scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, and a side plate of pancakes.  She gently pushed the plates to Alex and handed her a mug of coffee.  Alex nodded her thanks and Maggie plated food for Kaya.  She grabbed extra potatoes for Kaya and orange juice before heading back to the living room.  Gertrude jumped off the couch when the adults approached, and Maggie slyly slipped her a piece of bacon.  The dog happily took the food from Maggie and ate the piece quickly. 

            “Here mija.  I got you extra potatoes,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya’s face lit up at the mention of food.  The younger Sawyer moved to a sitting position to allow the adults to sit beside her.  Alex took a seat on her left while Maggie sat on her right.  Gertrude moved to the floor to watch over the group while they ate.  Kaya stuffed her face with her food and the adults chuckled at the way she ate.  The child ate much like Kara did, stuffing her face full of food without a care in the world.

            “What’re you up to today?” Maggie asked.

            “Grading.  I have to finish reading over the last exam I gave my students before finals start.”

            “Sounds taxing.”

            “It is, but I need to get it done.  Once I’m done, I can think about what I’m bringing to Kara’s for Thanksgiving.”

            “Thanksgiving is a month away.”

“Yes, but I never know what to bring.  I always just bring alcohol…but I think that’s getting repetitive.”

“If you want, I can bake a pie for you to take.  I make a mean apple pie,” Maggie offered. 

            “Mom’s pies are the best!” Kaya exclaimed. 

            “I’ll have to try one them then,” Alex chuckled.  The red head looked back at Maggie with a smile.  “What’re you two doing for Thanksgiving?”

            “The same thing we do every year, right mija?”

            “Eat lots of food and watch movies!”

            “And lots of pie.”

            “You two don’t go anywhere for the holidays?” Alex asked.  Maggie sipped from her mug and shrugged her shoulders.

            “Traveling costs a lot.  Between rent and stocking up the shop, I don’t have a lot of money to spare,” Maggie lied.  She knew that she did not have to lie to Alex, but she did not want to reveal her past.  She did not want to see that sympathetic look on Alex’s face when she found out that Maggie was not allowed at her own home.  That her parents did not want anything to do with her or her daughter.

            “Would you two like to come to Kara’s Thanksgiving Party with me? There will be lots of food and games and everyone would love to see you two.  Lucy and James will be there and so will Ruby, Sam, Lena, and my mom will be there and of course Gertrude will be there,” Alex nervously rambled.  Maggie smiled at the red head.  She was cute when she was nervous.  The brunette looked at her daughter who was enthusiastically smiling at her.

            “What do you say mija? Would you like to go to Kara’s for Thanksgiving?”

            “Yes!” Kaya exclaimed.  The littlest Sawyer pumped her arms in the air in her excitement.  Maggie chuckled and looked back at Alex to see her eyes sparkled with her own excitement.

            “Guess we’ll be joining you for Thanksgiving,” Maggie grinned.  Alex’s smile grew ten-fold at the answer she received, making Maggie’s heart warm.

            “Great! I’ll give you the address and time,” Alex chimed.  There was a knock at the front door and Gertrude jumped to attention.  The large dog stood protectively in front of the group and glared at the door.  Maggie stood and patted the Schnauzer on the head. 

            “Easy girl,” Maggie soothed.  She walked to the front door and peeked through the peep hole.  A smile came to her face when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door.  “Hey mija, guess who’s here?”

            Maggie pulled the door open and Kaya jumped animatedly to her feet.  The chef had to move to the side to dodge the small bulldozer that was her daughter. 

            “RILEY!” Kaya screeched.  The littlest Sawyer engulfed Riley in a tight hug.  The shy light brown haired child hugged Kaya in a kinder hug.

            “Hi Kaya,” Riley smiled.  The girl pulled away from Kaya to look up at Maggie.  “Hi Ms. Maggie.”

            “Hello Riley.  How’re you today?”

            “I’m good,” Riley answered.  She looked over at Alex and Gertrude with a confused look on her face.  Maggie chuckled at the reaction.  She looked back to the door to see an older version of Riley standing in front of her. 

            “Hi Maddy.  You’re here early today,” Maggie greeted.  She stepped aside to let the taller woman into the apartment. 

            “Hi Maggie.  I’m sorry I had to bring Riley today.  Tom had an emergency at work and we only have one car right now.  I’m hoping that it would be okay if Riley hung out with Kaya while I was working downstairs,” Maddy explained. 

            “That should be fine.  I’ll make them a table downstairs so they can stay in our sights,” Maggie stated.  Kaya’s head whipped around to stare wide eyed at Maggie.

            “But we want to watch movies!” Kaya protested. 

            “I thought we were playing video games?” Riley whispered.

            “Sshh! Don’t tell them!” Kaya whispered back. 

            “Mija, you can’t stay up here by yourself.  I won’t be able to come check on you once things get busy,” Maggie argued.  Kaya deflated at Maggie’s argument.  Maggie never left Kaya alone unless she was able to check on her throughout the day.  That was harder to do towards Thanksgiving when they were always busy.  Maggie hated seeing Kaya deflate the way she did.  She took a knee in front of her daughter to softly cup her cheek.  “I’m sorry mija.  You know I’d leave you upstairs if I could come check on you.”

            “I know,” Kaya sighed.  Alex stood from her seat on the couch and went to stand beside Gertrude.

            “I can watch them,” Alex spoke.  All eyes landed on her and she shuffled from foot to foot.  “I need to grade papers anyways, so I can go home and grab them and come right back.”

            “Danvers, you don’t have to do that,” Maggie argued.  She did not want Alex to go out of her way to help them out.

            “It’s not a big deal.  I need to get grading done and watching the little ones won’t be a problem,” Alex assured.  Maggie looked at Maddy.

            “Is that okay with you?”

            “If you trust her to watch Kaya, I’ll trust her to watch Riley.”

            “Danvers, are you sure you’re alright with watching them?”

            “Sawyer, I assure you I am alright with watching them.  You’ll be right downstairs if I need anything,” Alex assured. 

            “Can Ms. Alex please watch us?!” Kaya asked.  She looked up expectantly at Maggie along with Riley.  Maggie contemplated the question and sighed.  Alex had watched Kaya before and did not have any problems.  Plus, Kaya adored Alex and was best friends with Riley.  It would make Kaya’s day if she got to hang out with both Alex and Riley. 

            “Alright, alright.  Danvers, if you’re sure then you can watch them.  If you need anything you need to come downstairs and see me,” Maggie commanded.  Alex mock saluted Maggie with a smile on her face.

            “Yes ma’am,” Alex responded. 

            “Gertrude, keep an eye on your mother.  I’m sure she’ll get conned by the little munchkins.”

            “Woof!”

            “Hey! I won’t get conned by two nine-year olds!”

            “Whatever you say Danvers,” Maggie chuckled. 

 

            Twelve Hours Later

 

* * *

            

            Maggie tiredly made her way up the stairs to her apartment.  The day went by smoothly minus the lunch rush that kept them busy for a several hours.  They made a nice profit today and Maggie was grateful for that.  She needed to save up money for her Christmas shopping that she would be conducting after Thanksgiving.  Maybe she could buy Kaya that kindle she wanted so badly.

            Maddy, James, and Winn were finishing up with the cleaning duties while Maggie went upstairs to check on the kids and bring Riley downstairs.  When she had last checked on them, Alex was busy grading papers while Kaya and Riley were watching a nature documentary.  Maggie bribed them to watch two documentaries before they could play video games.  That had been eight hours ago, and Maggie did not get another chance to check on them.  She was slightly worried that the children were rampaging through the apartment because they were hungry.

            Maggie opened the front door and softly closed it behind her.  Gertrude trotted towards her right when the door closed.  The large dog’s tail wagged, and her eyes sparkled with warmth.  Maggie used both hands to cup the Schnauzer’s furry head.  Gertrude whined and wagged her tail.  The chef smiled and looked up to see a large pillow fort was made in the middle of the living room.  She shook her head in amusement. 

            “What have they been up to girl?” Maggie asked.  Gertrude huffed in response and pulled away from Maggie’s hands.  She trotted towards the pillow fort and sat patiently next to the entrance.  Maggie obediently followed and took a knee next to the fort.  She pulled aside the blanket that separated the inside of the fort from the living room to reveal three sleeping forms.  Maggie’s heart melted at the sight.  Alex was lying on her back with Kaya using her stomach as a pillow.  She had a protective arm around the littlest Sawyer’s back and her other arm was being used as a pillow by Riley.  Kaya had Riley’s hand in hers and the two of them were fast asleep.  Maggie took out her phone and quickly took a picture before she placed a gentle hand on Alex’s shin. 

            “Hey, Danvers.  Wake up,” Maggie whispered.  She slightly shook Alex’s foot making the younger woman grumble.  Alex lifted her head to peek at Maggie from where she lied.  Maggie suppressed a laugh at the sight of Alex’s disheveled hair.  “Hey sleepy head.  It’s eight o’clock.  Riley needs to go home and Kaya needs a bath.”

            “S’been that long?” Alex sleepily asked. 

            “Yeah, it’s been that long,” Maggie smiled.  She ran her fingers through Kaya’s hair making her daughter mumble in response.  “I’ll grab Riley if you grab Kaya.”

            Alex yawned loudly and nodded her head.  Maggie carefully picked Riley up, eliciting a soft grumble from the child.  She had to hold the girl close to her chest and shimmy her way out of the pillow fort.  “I’ll be back.  Can you run the tub for Kaya?”

            “Got it,” came Alex’s muffled response from inside the fort.  Maggie smiled and silently walked to the front door.  She was met with a beaming Maddy on the other side of the door.

            “Hey Maggie.  I figured I could meet you halfway,” Maddy beamed.

            “You should have seen them in the pillow fort.  They were passed out.”

            “I’m sure they were tired after being together all day.  You know how those two are.  Always running around and never taking a break.”

            “At least they like one another.  Makes things fun.”

            “That is true.  Thank you for letting Riley stay here for the day.  I know it wasn’t ideal, but I really appreciated it,” Maddy thanked.  Maggie carefully handed the sleeping child to Maddy who hugged her daughter close to her chest in return.

            “Danvers did all the work.  I just checked in on them,” Maggie shrugged.  It could have been harder taking care of the two kids, but with Alex’s help, it was easy.  Maggie did not have to worry that one of the kids would get hurt.

“I’ll have to give her my thanks.  James already headed home and locked the doors on his way out.  I’ll double check them when I leave.  See you tomorrow.”

            “Goodnight Maddy.”

            “Goodnight Maggie.”

            Maggie closed the door behind her and made her way to the bathroom.  She leaned against the doorframe, watching her daughter tilt her head at Alex as the red head sat in front of her.  The two of them were sitting on the bathroom floor with the bath tub steaming next to them.

            “Rrred Rrrrobin,” Alex annunciated. 

            “Wwed Wwwobin.”

            “Rrrrrr Kaya, Rrrrrr.”

            Kaya scrunched her face in concentration.  “Rrrrr?”

            “Yes.  Rrrrr.  Red.”

            “Red?”

            “Yes! Good job! Now say Robin”

            “Wobin!”

            “Rrrrrr silly, Rrrrr,” Alex giggled. 

            “I almost did it,” Kaya pouted.  Alex smiled and patted Kaya on the head.

            “You did almost have it.  We just have to keep practicing.”

            “ You helping my daughter with her speech?” Maggie asked from her spot against the doorframe.  Kaya perked up at her mother’s voice.  She beamed up at Maggie with joy in her eyes.

            “Ms. Alex is teaching me!” Kaya exclaimed.  Maggie pushed away from the doorframe and moved to her daughter’s side to ruffle her long hair. 

            “That’s really nice of her.  I’m sure she’s a good teacher,” Maggie winked at Alex.  Alex blushed and scratched the back of her head. 

            “I’m a mediocre teacher,” Alex downplayed. 

            “Don’t be modest Danvers.  I know you went to Stanford,” Maggie scolded.  Alex held up her hands in surrender.

            “I don’t like to talk about my schooling.  There’s always someone smarter than me and I didn’t want to make a big deal of it.”

            “Pretty sure no one is nerdier than you Danvers.”

            “Rude.”

            Maggie stuck her tongue out at Alex and the younger woman mimicked her.  Kaya giggled from her spot on the floor making the focus shift to her.  “Time for a bath mija.”

            “No bath!” Kaya protested.  She jumped to her feet and tried to run from the bathroom, only to be intercepted by Maggie.  The older woman scooped up the squirming child in her arms and shook her head.

            “Mija, we go through this every time,” Maggie sighed.  Alex suppressed her laugh and headed for the door. 

            “I’ll clean up the fort then head out.  Gertrude is probably rummaging through your kitchen because she’s hungry,” Alex stated.  Kaya stopped squirming in Maggie’s arms to reach out to Alex.  Alex smiled and took Kaya from Maggie’s arms to hug her.

            “Bye Ms. Alex.”

            “Bye little one.  I’ll see you next time.”

            “Thank you for watching her today.  I really appreciate it,” Maggie thanked.  She watched Alex set Kaya on the ground before the red head smiled at her.

            “Of course.  Happy to help,” Alex beamed.  She walked to the bathroom door, opening it hallway before stopping in the doorway.  “Oh, and our next date is at a pinball place I know.”

            Maggie shook her head at the idea of going to a pinball joint, but she knew she would have a great time if she was with Alex.  “Sounds good.  Text me the details.”

            “I will.  See you around Sawyer.”

            “See you around Danvers.”

            Alex closed the door behind her and Maggie could not help the smile that came to her face.  She helped Kaya get undressed and into the tub, thinking about the next time she would see Alex.  Her stomach fluttered at the idea and her heart warmed.  Being with Alex evoked feelings that Maggie thought she only had for Kaya.               

            “Mom?” Kaya spoke.  Maggie shook her head and looked down at Kaya.  Her daughter’s hair was wet from the bath and she stared at Maggie with her gold eyes.

            “Yes mija?”

            “I like Ms. Alex.  She’s nice,” Kaya smiled. 

            “I like her too,” Maggie smiled back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	9. Ch. 9 Pinball and Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pinball date and thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for all of your comments/kuddos! It means a lot to me! Merry Christmas!

Ch. 9 Pinball and Thanksgiving

            Alex excitedly pulled up to Maggie’s shop.  She was anxious to see the older woman.  It had been a long and busy week, making it hard for Alex to see Maggie.  She missed seeing the chef and getting to chat with her in the morning.  Talking to Maggie brightened her mornings and gave her someone to talk to when she had a bad day.  She did not cope with her bad days in unhealthy ways.  Instead of bottling up her feelings and running until her feet bled or drinking herself to sleep, Alex called Maggie.  The two of them would talk for hours on end, talking about little things like what they ate for dinner or how their days had gone.  Nothing was better than being with Maggie.

              Alex looked up at the sound of soft tapping on the passenger side window.  Maggie greeted her with a dimpled smile and a sparkling brown eyes.  Alex unlocked the door and the older woman climbed into the passenger seat. 

            “Hi Sawyer,” Alex greeted.  She leaned over the middle console to give Maggie a one-armed hug.  The chef eagerly reciprocated the hug.

            “Hey Danvers.  I’ve missed you this week, so has Kaya,” Maggie smiled.  She pulled away to sit back in her seat.  Alex put the car in drive and carefully pulled away from the shop.

            “I’ve missed you two as well.  I’m sorry I haven’t been by.  Classes have been crazy and I’m trying to get my students ready for the final.  They have a lot to know before they take it.”

            “That’s not the only thing bothering you, is it? You seemed really stressed when we talked on the phone the other night.”

            Alex sighed and turned right at the next stop light.  “My mother is being difficult.  She’s just…getting to be too much right now.  It’s always that way towards the holidays.”

            Maggie sat silently in her seat, staring at the window and Alex could see the tension in the older woman’s shoulders out of her peripherals.  Alex noticed a trend when they spoke about parents.  Maggie would become quiet and seemed to become sad.  It made Alex regret bringing up her mother.

            “Sorry.  Let’s talk about something else.  How was your day?” Alex asked. 

            “It was good.  We catered for a birthday party and got a lot of revenue from it,” Maggie answered.  A smile graced her lips and she shook her head.  “I got home to see Kaya trying to bake a cake with Lucy.  There was flour all over the kitchen because they decided to have flour fight.”

            Alex pictured a flour covered Lucy and Kaya, running around the kitchen with flour in their hands.  The image brought a smile to her own face.  “That must have been fun to walk into.”

            “Loads of fun.  Lucy cleaned everything up while I washed Kaya.  It took me longer to bathe her than it did for Lucy to finish the kitchen.”

            “Why did it take you so long?”

            “Kaya hates baths.”

            “Why?”

            “Something about sitting in her own dirt and that it makes her dirtier.  I don’t really know.”

            “Have you ever tried giving her a shower?”

            “Yes.  Last time she had a shower she kept escaping between my legs and trying to run out.  Took longer than the bath,” Maggie huffed.  Alex giggled at that.  She knew Kaya was difficult when bathing, but she did not know she was difficult when showering.  “So, where are we heading?”

            “We are heading to a bar near my place.  It has pinball machines and karaoke night is tonight,” Alex answered.

            “I bet I can beat you at pinball,” Maggie smirked.  Alex shot her a look.

            “Oh really?”

            “Yup,” Maggie answered, enunciating her “p”.

            “What’s the prize?” Alex asked.  She pulled the car up to the bar she was talking about and put the vehicle in park.  There were a decent number of cars parked in the parking lot.

            “Winner gets to choose our next date.”

            “Deal.”

            Alex sucked at pinball.  She barely got a score of 200 while Maggie scored almost a thousand each time.  The shorter woman danced around after each of her wins and laughed at Alex’s displeasure.  Alex faked being upset about losing.  She liked seeing Maggie this happy.  After three rounds of playing, Alex gave up and Maggie triumphantly puffed her chest out to the taller woman.

            “I told you I could win,” Maggie smiled.  Alex shook her head and handed Maggie her water.

            “Yeah, yeah Sawyer.  I let you win,” Alex lied.  Maggie affectionately rolled her eyes.

            “Sure you did Danvers,” Maggie chuckled.  She took a small sip of water and Alex leaned against the machine.  “Oh! Look at that!”

            Maggie pulled on Alex’s hand, making the younger woman smile.  She was excited about something.  Alex let Maggie pull her to a different corner of the bar and she noticed an old Dancing Machine.  The machine looked well used and the pads on the floor still glowed brightly. 

            “I haven’t used one of these in years!” Maggie exclaimed.  She ran her fingers over the railings that separated the machine pad from the outside world.  Maggie met Alex’s gaze and Alex could feel her heart warm.  “Want to dance Danvers?”

            “Sure Sawyer,” Alex smiled.  She let Maggie chose the song and was surprised when she chose “All through the night” by Cyndi Lauper.  Maggie twirled on the machine and held out her hand to Alex.  The two of them twirled around each other and followed the game’s actions.  Alex lost herself in the joy that was dancing with Maggie.  She focused on the way Maggie moved, the way her hair caught the florescent lights, and the way her heart felt around the brunette.  She felt free around Maggie.  She felt that nothing could go wrong around the older woman and wanted nothing more than to be with her for the rest of her life.  Whether that was romantically or as friends, Alex wanted Maggie in her life.  Maggie lost her footing and fell against Alex’s chest, laughing all the while.  Alex felt Maggie’s laughter against her chest and looked down at the smaller woman with a bright smile.  Maggie returned the smile with a dimpled one of her own, making her eyes crinkle from how large her smile was. 

            “Sorry Danvers.  I lost my balance,” Maggie giggled. 

            “It’s fine Sawyer,” Alex chuckled back.  She looked at the screen and noticed that they had the new record on the game.  “Looks like we got the record.”

            Maggie looked at the screen and triumphantly grinned.  “Sweet.  On that note, I should probably get home.  It’s getting late and I need to get Kaya in bed.”

            “Alright.  Let’s get you home to that goofball,” Alex smiled.  She helped Maggie off the machine and the two of them made their way to the exit. 

            Twenty minutes later, Alex pulled her car up to Maggie’s shop.  She put the car in park and leaned back in her seat.  The night was coming to an end, but Alex did not want it to end.  She wished she could control time and slow it down.  Every fiber of her being wanted to be with Maggie for a bit longer. 

            “Thanks for the night.  It was fun,” Maggie thanked.  She leaned back in her own seat and met Alex’s gaze. 

            “It was.  Where are we going for our next date?”

            “I’m not sure.  I have a lot of ideas, but I’ll decide when we get closer.”

            “We still on for next week? Or are you busy with the shop because of how close we are to Thanksgiving?”

            “I’ll make time,” Maggie promised with a dimpled smile.  Alex’s heart warmed at the thought of Maggie making time to see her. 

            “I look forward to it,” Alex beamed.  Maggie opened her door and slid out of the car.

            “See you around Danvers.”

            “See you around Sawyer.”

            Maggie closed the car door and Alex watched her walk away.  She could not help but stare at Maggie’s backside sway as she walked away.  Alex groaned and let her head fall against the steering wheel.  She had it bad.

 

* * *

 

            The weeks blurred together in the time leading up to Thanksgiving.  Alex was swamped at school while Maggie faced wave after wave of customers.  The two of them worked hard at meeting each other once a week, but Alex was having a hard time making it to the shop like she normally did.  Instead of visiting three times a week, Alex cut down her visits to once a week.  She hated not seeing Maggie and Kaya, but she had no choice.  Thankfully, Maggie understood her stress and kept reassuring her that it was alright.  Alex knew that Thanksgiving would be the perfect time to see her favorite girls.

            Alex frantically ran around Kara’s apartment, helping her sister clean and prepare the place for visitors.  She wanted everything to be crystal clean and perfect for when Maggie and Kaya showed.  She was beginning to annoy her sisters with her cleaning, but she ignored them.  Sam merely continued to prepare dinner while Kara followed Alex around the apartment.  Kara was trying her best to appease Alex and wanted to make sure she did not work herself into a panic with all her cleaning.  All the while, Gertrude sat by Sam, watching her human mother scurry around the apartment. 

            “Alex, you’ve cleaned every corner of my apartment.  There’s nothing else to clean,” Kara complained.  She leaned against the kitchen island, watching Alex clean the surface for the tenth time.

            “What if there’s bacteria from the uncooked turkey on the counter still? Someone could get sick.  Should I have cleaned it with bleach instead? I used Clorox wipes, but I don’t know if that’s enough.  Maybe I’ll get some bleach to clean it,” Alex rambled.  She turned to walk away when she felt a tug on her pant leg.  She looked down to see Gertrude holding onto her pants with her teeth.  The Schnauzer whined, and her ears drooped. 

            “Lexie, you’re worrying Gertie.  Honestly, you’re worrying all of us.  Take a seat and relax,” Sam spoke.  She wiped her hands on the dish towel and leaned against the sink.  Alex let her gaze fall to a spot on the floor and she bit the inside of her cheek.

            “I-I just want everything to be perfect.  Mom already found something to criticize when she came in and I don’t want her to say anything else,” Alex mumbled.  Eliza Danvers was a woman of many talents.  One of them was finding faults in Alex’s performances and livelihood.  Alex tried to not let her mother’s words get to her, but her words did hurt.  She loved her mother, but she was hard to be around.  Two pairs of strong arms wrapped around Alex and she felt herself relax in her sisters’ arms. 

            “Don’t worry about it Alex.  Eliza will see how amazing you are once she hears how awesome you are with your students.”

            “Lexie, don’t listen to Eliza.  She’s wrong 90% of the time.”

            “Sam!”

            “What? She is.  Alex is amazing and Eliza just can’t see that.”

            “I know that.  Eliza, she just…doesn’t get it.  Just you wait, she’ll see how amazing Alex is!”

            Alex shook her head at her sisters, but a smile came to her face.  They always had her back and reassured her that she did nothing wrong.   They wanted her to know that she was special and that she was making a difference in the world through her teaching, even if their mother did not agree.  Alex did not know where she would be without her sisters. 

            “Thanks you two,” Alex smiled.  A knock on the door announced someone’s presence to the sisters.  Kara gave Alex another squeeze before pulling away to answer the door while Sam went to finish cooking.  Kara opened the door to reveal Eliza, James, Lucy, Lena, and Ruby.  The five of them had gone out for a walk to give the sisters time to prepare dinner.  Alex watched her mother enter the apartment with Ruby animatedly talking beside her.  The child was always in a talkative mood when Eliza was around. 

            “Hey Al,” Lucy greeted.  The shorter woman approached Alex and leaned against the counter.  James went to help Sam in the kitchen while Lena went to greet Kara. 

            “Hey Luce,” Alex greeted.  She gratefully accepted the glass of water that Lucy handed her.

            “Maggie text you?”

            “She said she’d be here in a bit.  Something about getting Kaya ready and it’s taking forever.”

            Lucy chuckled at that and sipped her glass of wine.  “Sounds like her.”

            “Hi J’onn!” Kara loudly greeted.  Alex turned her attention to the apartment door to see her J’onn hugging Kara.  J’onn was like a second father to the Danvers Sisters.  He has been with them through everything.  He saw their first day of school, their first surfing lessons, and he was there with them the day their father died.  J’onn helped train Kara and Sam when they wanted to become paramedics and supported Alex’s decision with becoming a teacher.  He was the reason why the Danvers Sisters succeeded in life.  J’onn approached Alex and Lucy with a small smile on his face. 

            “Hi J’onn,” Alex smiled.  She wrapped her arms around the larger man’s shoulders and held onto him tightly.

            “Alex, it’s been a while.  You look well,” J’onn stated.  He pulled away to give shake Lucy’s hand.  “Hello Lucy.  How are you?”

            “Hi J’onn.  I’m well, how have you been? Keeping busy at the hospital?” Lucy asked.  J’onn was the lead trauma surgeon at National City Hospital where Kara and Sam worked.  He was the best at his job. 

            “Lately it’s been slow.  I’m not complaining if people are not getting hurt,” J’onn answered.  Gertrude perked up from her spot by the sink and trotted towards the door.  Right as she sat, a knock sounded on the door.  Gertrude’s tail wagged excitedly and Alex smiled.  She excused herself and quickly made her way to Gertrude’s side.  She opened the door to a beaming Maggie and an equally happy Kaya. 

            “Hi Ms. Alex!” Kaya greeted.  Alex took a knee and the child jumped into her waiting arms.  Alex hugged her tightly, taking in the familiar comfort that she had grown accustomed to when she was around Kaya.  The child always made her feel loved and safe. 

            “Hi little one.  I’ve missed you,” Alex stated. 

            “I missed you too! Mom missed you as well, even if she doesn’t say it,” Kaya giggled. 

Maggie sputtered in exasperation and Alex chuckled.  “Well, I missed your mom as well.”

            Alex pulled away from Kaya and stood up to greet Maggie.  She felt the air leave her lungs at the sight of the chef.  Maggie was wearing tight fighting black jeans, a red and black plaid shirt, and a leather jacket.  Granted, Maggie would look breathtaking in a garbage bag.  She was that pretty. 

            “You alright there Danvers?” Maggie smirked.  Alex felt her face heat up and she cleared her throat.

            “Hi Maggie,” Alex greeted.  She swore Maggie’s smile grew when she used her first name.

            “You look nice,” Maggie complimented.  Alex’s mid short circuited at the compliment.

            “Y-you do too with the hair…and the shirt and the pants and…um…wow,” Alex rambled. 

            “Thanks,” Maggie chuckled.  Kaya pulled on Alex’s hand, making the older woman’s attention focus on her.

            “What about me? Do you like my clothes?” Kaya questioned.  Alex patted Kaya on the head and smiled.

            “I love your outfit.  You match your mom.”

            “Mom said we could match!”

            “Well, you certainly do match with her,” Alex chuckled.  She looked at Maggie who affectionately rolled her eyes.

            “That’s why were a bit late.  She refused the leave the house if we didn’t match.”

            “I think it’s cute.”

            “You think it’s cute now.  I spent half an hour trying to find an outfit that would match with Kaya’s,” Maggie sighed.  Kaya dropped to her knees next to Gertrude, receiving a face full of dog saliva.  She squealed in delight and Gertrude’s tail furiously wagged.  Alex chuckled at Kaya’s delight and motioned for Maggie to enter.  The chef inclined her head and closed the door behind her.  She held up a green recyclable bag with a smile.

            “I brought two pumpkin pies and an apple pie,” Maggie smiled.  Alex took the bag from Maggie with her own smile.

            “Thanks.  I’m sure everyone will love them,” Alex grinned.  She led Maggie and Kaya towards the kitchen where everyone stood around the island.  Kaya launched herself at Lucy and the older woman tickled her sides, filling the room with laughter.  J’onn approached Maggie and held out his hand to her.

            “You must be Maggie.  I’m J’onn J’onzz.”

            “Hello sir.  I’ve heard a lot about you.”

            “And I’ve heard a lot about you.  Alex speaks highly of you,” J’onn stated.  Alex blushed and ducked her head when Maggie glanced at her.

            “She’s told me about you as well.  You’ve helped her obtain her teaching degree and helped the other Danvers woman obtain their medical degree.”

            “I merely gave them encouragement.  They did all the hard work themselves,” J’onn shrugged.  Kaya squirmed out of Lucy’s grasp and cautiously approached Maggie.  She looked up at J’onn with a tilted head.  The larger man took a knee in front of Kaya and held out his hand.  “Hello there.  What’s your name?”

            Kaya looked up at Maggie who nodded her head.  She held out her hand and shook J’onn’s.  “I’m Kaya sir.”

            “Hello Kaya.  I’m J’onn,” J’onn smiled.  Alex felt her heart warm at the way J’onn interacted with Kaya.  The man always had a soft spot for kids.  He used to have his own, but a tragic accident took the lives of his two daughters and his wife.  He vowed to save as many lives as he could after their deaths. 

            “Maggie! You made it!” Kara greeted.  She wrapped her arms around Maggie and the older woman slightly flinched, but she reciprocated the hug.

            “Hey Little Danvers,” Maggie greeted.  She pulled away to wave at Lucy and James before Sam approached her.  The middle Danvers sister inclined her head in greeting.  She looked down at Kaya with a smile.

            “Ruby is in the living room.  She brought her coloring books.”

            “Yay! Come on Gertie!”

            Gertrude barked and chased after Kaya.  Sam turned her attention to Alex.

            “Dinner will be ready in half an hour.  Go keep the kids company,” Sam commanded.  Alex crossed her arms and glared at her sister. 

            “I can help,” Alex argued. 

            “No you can’t,” Lucy, Sam, and Maggie answered. 

            “I can too!”

            “Alex, you almost burned down Maggie’s kitchen.”

            “Not to mention the amount of times I caught you taking the fire detectors out.”

            “Danvers, you really can’t cook.”

            Alex threw her arms up in defeat.  “Okay, fine! I’ll go to the living room.”

            Alex went to the living room and plopped on the sofa.  She knew they were right kicking her out of the kitchen.  She could not cook.  Kaya looked up at Alex and held up an otter coloring page.

            “Do you want to color?” Kaya asked.  Alex moved to sit next to Kaya and Ruby with a smile.

            “I’d love to color with you two.”

            Half an hour later found the large group sitting at the dining room table.  Winn had shown up right before the food was served and profusely apologized for his tardiness.  The group did not care because they were happy that he was able to make it.  Kaya and Ruby spoke quietly amongst one another while the adults conversed.  Alex sat next to Maggie and she watched the way Maggie’s eyes sparkled when she talked about her job.  The chef exuberantly spoke about her passion for cooking and about the joy she brought others through her cooking.  She enjoyed the way her customers left happy.  Maggie’s dimples showed while she talked, and Alex was enraptured with the way she smiled.  Those dimples would be the death of her.  Alex dreamily stared at Maggie and failed to notice the knowing looks her sisters shot her.  She had it bad. 

            Dinner passed by quickly for the group and they eagerly helped clean in preparation for the pies that Maggie had made.  They had a system of Eliza washing the dishes and then drying them as they went.  Kara and Lena put the cleaned dishes away while J’onn found containers for each of the leftovers.  They efficiently worked together to clean the mess that accompanied a Thanksgiving feast.  Kaya and Ruby helped clean the lighter dishes, making the adults laugh.  They enjoyed the help that the children were providing them.  Alex shooed the kids out of the way so she could cut the pies and they eagerly waited next to the table.  Kaya kept pointing out how big Alex should cut the pieces and Ruby kept trying to steal the whip cream.  Alex chuckled and continued to cut the pieces how she wanted.

            The group sat back down for dessert and they marveled at how good the pies were.  Winn looked like he was about to cry, J’onn had a smile on his face, Eliza looked surprised, and the Danvers Sisters devoured their food.  James and Lucy merely chuckled at their reactions while Lena elegantly ate her slice.  Maggie had even made Gertrude a dog friendly cake.  Alex smiled and knew this woman was a keeper.  They excitedly ate their dessert with minimal conversation.  They were too focused on eating the pies that Maggie had made. 

            “Maggie, where did you learn to bake like this? It’s absolutely amazing,” Eliza asked.  Maggie flinched, and Alex noticed how her shoulders tensed.  She placed a steady hand on Maggie’s thigh and squeezed softly.  The chef glanced at her with a small, grateful smile.

            “I learned from my Aunt.  She taught me everything I know about cooking and baking,” Maggie answered. 

            “You must make your family jealous with your cooking skills,” Eliza remarked.  Maggie dropped her gaze and stared at her plate.

            “Y-yeah.  I make them real jealous,” Maggie answered.  Alex felt the shift in Maggie’s attitude and felt the sadness that radiated off her.  Everyone in the room was oblivious to this shift except for Lucy, Alex, and Kaya.  Lucy glared at Eliza for bringing up Maggie’s family and Kaya scooted her chair closer to her mother.  She leaned against mother and Maggie kissed her head. 

            After dessert, the group gathered to play charades.  It was a ridiculous game that Alex sat quietly through.  She would rather watch the game than join.  Her sisters easily won the first three rounds and were banned from working together for the next two rounds.  James and Lucy worked well together and easily won the next two rounds once the Danvers Sisters were split.  Kara had to work with Lena and despite their relationship together, they were bad at charades.  Sam had to work with Winn and they were even worse together.  Sam looked like she was ready to punch him.  J’onn, Eliza, Maggie, and Alex laughed at their antics.  Ruby had fallen asleep on Eliza and Kaya was starting to fall asleep.  She rested against Maggie’s chest with one hand holding onto Alex’s.  The red head ignored the discomfort of holding up her arm in order to help Kaya sleep.  Every time she tried to move her hand, the child would stir and reach for her. 

            Lucy walked over after the last game had ended.  She squatted in front of Maggie and gently ran her fingers through Kaya’s hair.  “Is she sleeping?”

            “Yeah.  She just fell asleep,” Maggie whispered.  Lucy smiled and rested her arms on the outside of Maggie’s legs.  “I need to take her home.”

            “Want me to drive you? I know you two drove, but I’m sure you could leave your car here for the night.”

            “No, I can drive.  Thank you for the offer though.”

            “Of course.  Want me to take her to the car so you can say goodbye?” Lucy asked.  Maggie nodded and the older woman carefully took Kaya from her.  Kaya mumbled in response and Lucy ran a comforting hand along her back.  The child immediately quieted and Lucy motioned for James to help her.  Maggie handed the taller man her car keys and went about saying her goodbyes.  Alex patted Gertrude on the head as she stood from the couch and walked to the door.  She leaned against the cool wood and waited for Maggie to say her goodbyes.  Maggie walked towards Alex with a bright smile. 

            “Ready to go?” Alex asked. 

            “Yeah.  I’m ready,” Maggie smiled.  Alex held the door open for Maggie and let her out before following her.  The two of them walked in content silence towards the elevator.  Alex enjoyed the time she was spending with Maggie.  She enjoyed the fact that they could fall into silence and the atmosphere did not turn tense or awkward.  It proved that they were good together.  The trip in the elevator was quick and Alex walked Maggie out to her car.  Lucy and James were standing guard outside the car when they got there.

            “Thanks for making sure she was safe,” Maggie thanked.  Lucy hugged her friend tightly before pulling away.

            “We wouldn’t leave her out here by herself.  Drive home safe and text me when you get home,” Lucy commanded. 

            “Of course,” Maggie smiled.  James hugged Maggie next, but the hug lasted longer.

            “Take the day off tomorrow.  You know you’ve earned it,” James whispered. 

            “I will.  I think it’ll be good for Kaya and I to sleep in for once,” Maggie smiled.  James patted her back and pulled away to take Lucy’s hand.  The two of them bid Maggie farewell and left to return to the party. 

            “So, I’ll see you around?” Alex asked.  Maggie turned to her and smiled.  She approached Alex and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s torso.  Alex reciprocated the hug, resting her cheek against Maggie’s soft hair.  She felt the warmth of Maggie’s body against hers and wished she could hold onto Maggie for the rest of her life.  The shorter woman slightly pulled away to gaze into Alex’s eyes.  Alex saw Maggie’s eyes flicker to her lips and felt her heart beat faster.  The world moved in slow motion as Maggie leaned forward and Alex closed her eyes in anticipation.  She was shocked when Maggie’s lips pressed against her cheek and opened her eyes when Maggie pulled away.  A dimpled smile greeted her when she opened her eyes.        

            “See you around Alex,” Maggie grinned.  She hopped into the car and waved at Alex as she drove away.  Alex was left there standing with her mouth hanging open.  She closed her mouth and cleared her throat before looking around at her surroundings.  No one was there, and she took the moment to fist pump in the air.  If anyone saw her, she would deny that she acted so childish, but for now she let her joy show.  Maybe she did have a chance with Maggie after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	10. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie learns the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope all of you had a good Christmas!
> 
> Here comes the angst that I promised.

Ch. 10 What Goes Up Must Come Down

            Maggie was grateful for the friendship that she had gained with Alex.  Over the past month, the professor had exponentially helped her both physically and mentally.  They made it their goal to go for walks together twice a week and have their usual meetings three times a week.  They would talk about anything and everything.  Maggie did not have to bottle everything up when she was around Alex.  The younger woman would patiently listen to Maggie’s rants, allowing her to feel free of her burdens.  Maggie felt her heart mend from the whole Becca situation and that was thanks to Alex.  Alex got her.  She knew what made her laugh, what made her cry, and what made her smile.  Everything Alex did, she did to make Maggie happy.  She was good with Kaya as well.  She tutored Kaya with her math and her grades began to improve along with her speech.  Alex spent the weekends at the Sawyer household, helping the littlest Sawyer with her homework and speech.  Kaya was rarely sad when Alex and Gertrude around.  Alex was the best thing that happened in the Sawyer household.

            Maggie hummed in response when she felt a finger poke her cheek.  She peeked an eye open to see a smiling Kaya.  Her daughter’s smile widened when she saw Maggie’s eye.  

            “Mom! Wake up! Wake up! Alex is going to be here soon!” Kaya exclaimed.  Maggie chuckled at her daughter’s enthusiasm.  She reached for Kaya and pulled her into her arms.  Kaya squealed in delight then in laughter when Maggie began to tickle her sides.  Her daughter wiggled in her arms, trying to escape her tickling fingers.  Maggie blew a raspberry on Kaya’s stomach and her daughter’s laughter filled the apartment.  Maggie stopped her tickling onslaught and held her daughter to her chest.  She breathed heavily from her laughter and Kaya giggled against her chest.  These were the mornings that Maggie cherished.  The mornings where she did not have to ready the shop and spend her waking moments with her daughter.  These moments were irreplaceable. 

            “Morning mija.”

            “Hi mom.”

            “Are you ready for school?”

            “Nope,” Kaya responded.  Maggie laughed at her daughter’s bluntness.  At least she was being honest with her.  She kissed the side of her head and sat up in bed.

            “Well, you better go get ready so you can eat with Alex when she gets here.  Otherwise, I might eat all the food before you get any,” Maggie stated.  Kaya’s eyes widened and she quickly sat up on the bed. 

            “You can’t eat my food!”

            “Yes I can! I’m the mom.  I can do whatever I want!”

            Kaya stuck her tongue out at Maggie and laughed when the older woman hit her with a pillow.  She kissed Maggie’s cheek and hopped out of bed to go change.  Maggie shook her head in amusement and went to change her own clothes.  She grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a teal plaid shirt before she went to her bathroom to change.

 

*                      *                      *

            Maggie was halfway through making her first batch of pancakes when there was a knock on her door.  She wiped her hands on a dish towel before she headed to the door.  Kaya ran past her and started to pull on the door, but Maggie quickly held it closed.  Her daughter shot her a startled look and Maggie raised an eyebrow at her.  She could see the gears turning in Kaya’s head and saw the moment Kaya realized why she had stopped the door.  Kaya turned around to grab a step stool and placed it under the peephole.  The child was still too short to see through the hole even with the stool.  Maggie merely chuckled and lifted Kaya high enough to see through the peephole. 

            “It’s Alex!” Kaya announced.  She squirmed out of Maggie’s grip and the older woman put her on the floor.  Kaya excitedly pulled the door open, slamming the stool into Maggie’s shin.  Maggie winced and kicked the stool away before moving away from the door.  “Hi Alex!”

            “Hi little one! Did you remember to check the peephole this time?” Alex asked.  She bent down to hug Kaya and moved inside the apartment with Gertrude close behind.  Gertrude butted her head against Kaya’s chest, making the child giggle.  She affectionately hugged the large dog’s head to her chest.  Alex handed Maggie flowers and the chef smiled.  “Hi Maggie.”

            “Hi Alex.  You didn’t have to bring flowers,” Maggie greeted.  She took the flowers from Alex and held them to her face to smell them.  Alex scratched the back of her head with a slight blush on her cheeks.

            “I wanted to.  I’m here almost every morning.  Besides, a pretty woman like yourself needs pretty flowers to brighten up her day,” Alex flirted.  She sheepishly looked up at Maggie who shook her head.

            “Smooth Alex.  Very smooth,” Maggie chuckled.  Alex was over almost every morning for breakfast.  The Sawyer household had fallen into a normal routine of having Alex over at a constant basis.  The only time Alex left was to go home and sleep.  Even then, Alex would sometimes spend the night on the couch when she did not have to wake up for school. 

            “Come on Alex! Let’s get food!” Kaya yelled.  She pulled on Alex’s arm, taking her to the kitchen.  Maggie saw the smile that came to Alex’s face when Kaya spoke to her.  The littlest Sawyer started calling Alex by her first name once she had started spending more time with them.  That was Alex’s sign that Kaya trusted her.  Maggie patted Gertrude on the head.

            “What’re we going to do with them?” Maggie asked.  Gertrude huffed in response and followed Maggie into the kitchen.  She went to Kaya who was rummaging through the cabinet.  Maggie moved to the stove to finish her pancakes while Alex started making coffee and tea.  The two of them moved around each other while Kaya filled Gertrude’s food bowl with kibble.  Maggie started keeping food for Gertrude when Alex started coming over.  The Schnauzer needed to eat. 

            Alex held out Maggie’s mug to her and the shorter woman gratefully took the drink.  She sipped at the herbal tea, letting the liquid and Alex’s presence warm her.  She placed the mug on the counter to free her hands and finish making breakfast.  She plated the pancakes on three plates while Alex grabbed fruits from the fridge.  Kaya poured drinks for all of them with Gertrude nearby just in case she dropped anything.  Maggie put the plates on the dinning room table and the other occupants of the room took their seats.  Maggie pressed a soft kiss to the side of Kaya’s head and ran her fingers over Alex’s back as she passed.  The older woman took her seat across from Alex and the three of them began to eat.  Kaya’s voice filled the room while she talked to Alex about what she had been learning in school.  Maggie watched as Alex intently listened to the child speak and she felt Alex’s foot rub her shin every so often.  The red head briefly looked at her with a small smile that made Maggie smile in return. 

            “Are you taking me to school?” Kaya asked. 

            “I am.  Gertrude and I will take you there then I have to go to work,” Alex answered.  Kaya’s face lit up in excitement.

            “I’ll get my backpack!” Kaya exclaimed.  She pushed away form the table and ran to her room with Gertrude close behind.

            “Mija! You have to finish your breakfast!” Maggie yelled.  Alex chuckled and Maggie shot her a glare.

            “This is on you Alex.”

            “Hey, I didn’t tell her to stop eating.”

            “You didn’t stop her either.”

            “Well, at least you know she’s eager for school,” Alex chuckled.  Maggie shook her head in amusement.  Kaya came running back with her backpack on and a broad smile on her face.  She took a seat at her spot and scarfed down her remaining food.  “Little one, you’re going to choke.”

            “Mija, slow down,” Maggie scolded.  Kaya chewed the food in her mouth and slowed her eating.  The two adults finished their food and Alex got up to clean the dishes while Maggie made sure Kaya was ready for school.  They had an agreement that Alex would take Kaya to school on the days she started late, allowing Maggie to sleep a little later before opening the shop.  Maggie was grateful for the extra thirty minutes of sleep that she gained from Alex’s help.

            “You be good now.  Learn lots at school okay?” Maggie softly spoke to Kaya.  Kaya nodded her head.

            “I’ll learn lots!” Kaya answered.  Maggie chuckled and hugged Kaya.  She felt her daughter reciprocate her hug and held onto her daughter.  She knew that Kaya did not mind being held this way. 

            “I love you to the moon and back mija.”

            “I love you to the moon and back mom.”

            Maggie pressed a kiss to Kaya’s forehead and stood to say goodbye to Alex who had finished cleaning the dishes.  “You sure you can take her to school?”

            Alex nodded her head.  “I can.  It’s not a problem I promise.”

            Maggie hated asking favors from others, but Alex did make a difference with the help she was providing.  Plus, Maggie got to see Alex on a more daily basis because of their arrangements.  She could not deny that she enjoyed seeing Alex every day.  Maggie pulled Alex in for a tight hug.

            “Thank you,” Maggie thanked.  She felt Alex hug her back.

            “Of course.  I’m happy to help whenever you need it,” Alex responded.  She pulled away and Maggie could see the sincerity that radiated in her gaze.  Alex meant every word she said and Maggie knew she could trust her.  “I’ll text you when I drop Kaya off.”

            “Thank you.  Have a good day at school mija.”

            “Bye mom!”

 

* * *

 

            Maggie worked with James in the kitchen to fill the orders of the lunch rush that had come through.  The two of them cohesively worked together, easily filling the orders from their patrons.  Winn manned the front desk while Maddy served tables.  They worked well together and Maggie was grateful for her team.  She would not be successful at her job without them.  With the last order filled, Maggie and the team were able to breathe.  The chef tiredly fell onto one of the barstools.  She rested her head on the cool surface and sighed in relief.  The chair next to her scraped and she looked over to see James plop down next to her.

            “Man, that was a rush,” James groaned.  He handed Maggie a glass of water and the shorter woman gratefully took the glass. 

            “I can’t believe how many people showed up.  It’s a Tuesday, we don’t have that many people on Tuesdays.”       

            “I think several of the groups came from work.  They must have been taking a lunch break.”

            “I’m not complaining, we got a lot of revenue which is always good, but we prepared a lot of food.”

            “That we did.  I’m pretty sure Winn fell asleep in the break room.”

            “Course he did,” Maggie chuckled.  Her cell phone started to ring, and she frowned.  No one called her cell phone while she was at work.  Maggie dug into her apron pocket and retrieved her ringing cell phone.  Her heart stopped when she saw Kaya’s school on the caller I.D. 

            “Hello?” Maggie answered. 

            “Hello Ms. Sawyer.  This is Eva calling from National City Elementary School.”

            “Is everything alright?”

            “Your daughter is currently in the Principal Smith’s office for fighting.”

            “What?”

            “Kaya got into a fight and is currently in Mr. Smith’s office.  He would like to speak with you in person about this situation.”

            “I’ll be right there.”

            Maggie hung up her phone and jumped from the stool.  “I have to go.  Can you please watch the shop?”

            “Of course.  Everything alright?” James asked.  Maggie took of her apron and grabbed her car keys from behind the counter.

            “I hope so,” Maggie answered.

***                      *                      ***

 

            Maggie opened the door to the Principal’s office to see Smith sitting at his desk and Kaya sitting in one of the chairs across from him.  Her daughter peeked at her from her spot then continued to look at the ground.  Smith stood when Maggie closed the door behind. 

            “Ms. Sawyer, thank you for coming,” Smith spoke.  Maggie approached him and respectively shook his hand.

            “Of course,” Maggie answered.  She took a seat next to Kaya.  “What seems to be the problem?”

            Smith took his seat and entwined his hands on his desk.  “Your daughter started a fight in the hallway.  Several students were involved and it took two teachers to break up the fight.”

            Maggie looked at Kaya and tried to see if her daughter had any injuries.  It would help if she would meet Maggie’s gaze, but her daughter refused to look at her.  “Do you know why the fight started?”

            “Sydney said that Riley started the fight and that Olivia and Kaya got involved,” Smith answered.  Olivia was one of Kaya’s best friends.  The older girl was like a big sister to Kaya and she followed her around wherever she went.

            “That’s not true!” Kaya exclaimed.  She looked up at Smith with a hurt expression.  “Sydney was being mean to Riley.  She kept making fun of her and when I tried to stop her, she pushed me.”

            “That’s not what I heard.  Sydney said you three attacked her first.”

            “We didn’t! She pushed me and I fell.  Olivia got mad and shoved her back and Sydney threw the first hit.”

            “Did you hit Sydney?”

            Kaya looked averted her gaze and focused on a spot on the floor.  Maggie saw the guilty look that flashed across Kaya’s face.

            “Kaya, did you hit Sydney?” Maggie questioned.  Kaya started to scratch at her left wrist.

            “I-I didn’t mean to.  She hit Olivia first and when Olivia fell down, I wanted to help her.  Sydney hit me first,” Kaya admitted. 

            “Why did you hit her back?” Smith questioned.  Kaya kept scratching at her wrist and Maggie was beginning to worry.  She wanted to know why Kaya hit Sydney just as much as Smith, but she knew that Kaya was becoming anxious.  Maggie moved from her seat and kneeled in front of Kaya.  She ignored Smith staring at them and took Kaya’s hands in hers.  Pressing a soft kiss to each wrist, Maggie tried to soothe Kaya.  She saw the shaky breath that her daughter took and when Kaya looked at her, she saw the turmoil that swam in her golden eyes.

            “Mija, why did you hit Sydney?” Maggie whispered. 

            “A-Alex told me I need to defend myself,” Kaya answered.  Maggie felt confusion and irritation boil in her chest.  Alex told her daughter to defend herself, which she did, but Maggie did not raise Kaya to hurt others.  Kaya must have sensed Maggie’s emotions because her eyes widened.  “D-don’t be mad at Alex.  I-I shouldn’t have hit Sydney.”

            “We’ll discuss this later,” Maggie promised.  She stood and looked at Smith.  “What’s the consequence of this situation?”

            “Normally, she would be expelled,” Smith answered.  Maggie flinched at that.  She did not want Kaya to get expelled.  “But, seeing as though this is her first offence and that Sydney seems to be holding back the truth as well, I will be suspending all participants of this quarrel.  One-week suspension will suffice.”

            Maggie sighed.  She knew Smith was being lenient on his punishment and she had never been more grateful.  The man was not going to expel Kaya when he did not have all the information.  “Thank you sir.”

            “I know how hard it is for you to take care of her by yourself, but please don’t let this happen again.  Next time, I won’t be able to let her off with a suspension.”

            “I’ll handle it.  Have a good day sir.”

            “You as well Ms. Sawyer.”

            Maggie held out her hand to Kaya who quickly got to her feet.  She led the two of them out of the office to see Olivia and Riley sitting outside the office.  The two girls jumped to their feet and Kaya looked up at Maggie.  “Go ahead.”

            Kaya pulled away from Maggie and went to her friends.  The three of them hugged and Maggie waited patiently. 

            “I’m sorry you got in trouble because of me,” Riley apologized.  Olivia pulled away from the hug. 

            “We didn’t get in trouble because of you.  Sydney shouldn’t have said those things to you.  And, she shouldn’t have pushed Kaya,” Olivia retorted. 

            “Sydney is mean,” Kaya mumbled.  She looked up at Olivia and smiled.  “At least we know she’s scared of you.”

            Olivia grinned and flexed her biceps.  “She won’t get near you two while I’m around.”

            Maggie smiled at their interaction.  Olivia was extremely protective of the two younger girls and she knew she would be their friend for life.  She approached them and Olivia jumped to attention. 

            “I’m sorry I got them in trouble Ms. Maggie,” Olivia apologized.  Maggie engulfed the three girls in a tight hug and they sank into her embrace. 

            “You three always protect each other, you hear? Don’t let anyone break you apart,” Maggie whispered.  The three girls answered in unison, making Maggie’s heart warm.  She knew that they had gotten in trouble, but she was glad that they had each other’s backs.  Now her concern landed on Alex.  She needed to know what the younger woman had told her daughter. 

 

        

* * *

 

            Maggie heard the apartment door open and she looked up to see a disheveled Alex.  She had texted the red head when she had returned home.  Alex had told her she would be by after work and she arrived right on time.  Maggie did not want to have this conversation, but she needed to.  She needed to know what Alex was keeping from her.  Kaya did not say much to her and Maggie knew that was because her daughter liked Alex.  The girl did not want Alex to get in trouble. 

            “Maggie? Is everything alright?” Alex asked.  Maggie leaned against the back of the couch and crossed her arms. 

            “Kaya got in trouble at school.  She got into a fight with another student,” Maggie explained.  Alex’s eyes widened.

            “She did? Is she okay?”

            “She’s okay.  No injuries.  But she got suspended for a week.”

            “I’m glad she’s not hurt.”

            “I am too.  You want to know what’s interesting about this?”

            “What?”

            “Kaya said that you told her to defend herself,” Maggie spoke.  Alex looked away and stared at her feet.  Maggie felt her stomach drop.  “Alex, what did you tell her?”

            Alex clenched then unclenched her hands.  She took a deep breath and met Maggie’s gaze.  “I told her to fight back if someone tried to hurt her.”

            Maggie tightened her grip on her arms.  “Why would you tell her that?”

            “She said that Sydney kept making fun of her and that she was bullying them.  Kids can be mean and I wanted her to be prepared if Sydney tried to physically hurt her.”

            “That’s not your decision to make Alex.”

            “I know it’s not my place, but I didn’t want her to get hurt again.”

            Maggie shook her head.  Logically, she knew that Alex was just trying to protect Kaya.  But it still irritated her that Alex went behind her back.  If Alex had talked to her about this, maybe she would not be mad. 

            “I get that you wanted to protect her, I do.  But you need to run these things by me first,” Maggie stated. 

            “I-I didn’t know how to tell you.  I didn’t want you to get mad,” Alex stammered.

            “I’m mad because you didn’t tell me.  How do I know you haven’t kept anything else from me?” Maggie questioned.  Alex’s eyes filled with regret and she averted her gaze.  The regretful look in Alex’s eyes made Maggie’s heart stutter.  “Alex, what aren’t you telling me?”

            Alex clenched and unclenched her hands again, showing her nervous tick.  She refused to meet Maggie’s eyes, but she took a shuddery breath.  “I-I’ve kept something from you before.”

            “What?” Maggie questioned.  Alex looked up at her with pain in her eyes.

            “I’ve lied to you in the past.”

            “About what?”

            “About Becca.”

            Maggie felt her heart stop.  “Wh-what?”

            “I-I found out Kaya was getting hurt.  At that time, I didn’t know it was Becca, but I knew someone was hurting Kaya,” Alex stammered.  Maggie uncrossed her arms and clenched her fists.  Betrayal boiled in her chest and she struggled at keeping herself calm.

            “How could you keep something like this from me?!” Maggie growled. 

            “I- we thought Kaya would shut down and not let us help if you knew.  We didn’t know what she would do.”

            “We?! Who else knew?!”

            “I-.”

            “Alex.  Who else knew?”

            “Lucy, Kara, and I.  We were the only ones who knew,” Alex answered.  Maggie felt a stab in her chest.  Even Lucy had kept things from her.  They betrayed her trust. 

            “None of you had a right at keeping things from me! I’m her mother! I need to know when she’s getting hurt!” Maggie yelled.  She felt her pain turn into anger.  She was angry that they had kept this from her.  That her daughter got hurt because they kept things from her.  “What gives you the right to make a decision like this for Kaya?!”

            Alex held up her hands in surrender.  “We didn’t think she was going to get hurt again.  Weeks passed, and she didn’t show signs of abuse.  We thought it was a onetime thing!”

            “It obviously wasn’t! She got hurt and ended up with a cast!”

            “I know that! How were we supposed to know that things would escalate this way!”

            Maggie threw her arms up in the air and started to pace again.  She took a deep breath to control her emotions, but her anger and pain were clouding her judgement.  She knew that there was no way of knowing Becca would continue hurting Kaya.  There was no way any of them could have predicted the outcome.  But Maggie was hurt.  She trusted them to tell her the truth and they kept it from her.  They betrayed her.  She felt like that child who was abandoned in Nebraska all over again. 

            “Get out,” Maggie commanded.  Alex’s eyes widened.

            “What?”

            “Get out.  Please, I need you to leave.”

            “Maggie, I-.”

            “Danvers, please leave.  I-I need you to leave,” Maggie stammered.  Alex flinched and Maggie could see the pain that crossed her face.  The red head nodded and stumbled towards the door.  She looked back at Maggie with tears in her eyes.  Maggie averted her gaze and waited for the door to close before she fell on the couch.  She dropped her head in her hands and let her tears fall.  Her chest heaved with the force of her sobs, making her struggle to catch her breath.  It hurt to breathe.  She trusted Lucy.  She trusted Alex.  She trusted all of them to not keep things from her and they betrayed her.  Tiny arms wrapped around her torso and she felt the comfort that was her daughter.  Kaya rested her cheek against Maggie’s arm and ran her hand over her back.

            “It’s okay,” Kaya soothed.  Maggie cried harder.  She thought that she had found a new home here.  She thought that she had a family she could trust, but now she did not know what to think.  Her heart ached and she moved to hold Kaya close to her.  Kaya buried her face against her chest and she rested her chin on her daughter’s head.  She fully lied on the couch, holding Kaya on her chest while she continued to softly cry.  Her heart ached for Alex who she had kicked out.  She thought there was something between them, but she was wrong.  Her heart could not take anymore pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kuddos are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	11. The Days In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a mess, Lucy is concerned, and Maggie feels betrayed. They need to talk.
> 
> The angst continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter switches between several point of views. It goes from Alex's to Lucy's and then to Maggie's. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Ch. 11 The Days In Between

            Alex groaned when Gertrude jumped on her bed.  Her head throbbed from her lack of sleep and from the alcohol that she had consumed.  After her fight with Maggie several days ago, Alex relapsed into her drinking.  Before the fight, she would talk to Maggie about her hardships and her pain.  Because of the fight, Alex was not sure if she should contact Maggie.  The pain she saw in the older woman’s eyes would haunt her for the rest of her life.  There was no way Alex could talk to Maggie, at least not for a while.  Maybe in a week she would try and get in contact with the chef, but for now she would resort to her old coping mechanisms. 

            Gertrude sniffed at Alex’s hair and nuzzled her cold nose against her cheek.  Alex spluttered in response and gently pushed Gertrude away.  “Gertie, no.  Leave me alone please.”

            Gertrude barked in response and pushed at Alex with her head.  When Alex rolled over to cover her head with a pillow, Gertrude pulled the covers off.  “Gertrude Danvers!”

            The Schnauzer glared at her and barked in return.  Alex tried to cover her face again, but Gertrude was not having it.  She pulled the pillow away and Alex grabbed onto it.  The two of them played tug-of-war with the pillow, trying to outdo the other.  “Gertrude! Drop it!”

            Alex pulled hard on the pillow and the fabric ripped, sending stuffing in the air.  Alex threw her arms up in defeat and lied back against her bed.  “Fine, I’ll just lay here like this.”

            Gertrude whined and rested her head on Alex’s stomach.  The red head ran her fingers through the large dog’s fur, relishing the softness.  She felt her headache slightly lessen and sighed in relief.  “Thanks Gertie.”

            The large dog licked her hand in response and Alex chuckled.  At least she had Gertrude.  Speaking of, she needed to get up and take care of her.  Just because she was feeling awful, did not mean she could slack in taking care of Gertrude.  She leaned up as best as she could, and Gertrude looked at her with a tilted head.

            “You hungry?” Alex asked.  Gertrude barked in response and jumped from the bed.  She lunged over the few steps that led to the bed then waited by the kitchen island for Alex.  The red head chuckled and swung her legs off the bed.  She quickly stood and wobbled slightly from the way her head spun.  Maybe drinking all that scotch was a bad idea.  Gertrude barked from her spot, making Alex sigh.

            “Chill, I’m coming,” Alex sighed.  She walked to the kitchen and grabbed Gertrude’s food from the cabinet.  She felt Gertrude’s tail hitting her leg and she could not help but giggle.  “Hold on, it’s almost ready.”

            She mixed wet canned food with dry food and stirred it into Gertrude’s food bowl.  She made sure the food was thoroughly mixed before she placed the bowl on the floor. 

            “Sit,” Alex commanded.  Gertrude sat.

            “Shake,” Alex smiled.  She held out her left hand and Gertrude shook with her left paw.  “Other hand.”

            Gertrude listened then waited for Alex’s next command.  “Now, who’s my favorite girl?”

            Gertrude barked and jumped up to lick Alex’s face.  Alex laughed and patted Gertrude’s head.  “Good girl.  Go ahead and eat.”

            The large dog dropped her head and quickly began to eat her food.  Alex thought about feeding herself and opened the fridge to see what there was.  Her stomach grumbled at the sight of no food.  Alex closed the fridge and groaned.  “Great, that’s just great.  Of course, I don’t have food.”

            Alex could not remember the last time she had eaten at home.  For the last few months, she had been eating at the Sawyer household.  Of course, she did not have any food in her fridge.  A knock on the apartment door broke Alex’s attention.  She hoped that it was Maggie.  She walked to the door and peaked through the peep hole.  Kara stood there with a box of donuts.  Alex cringed.  She really did not want to talk to Kara. 

            “Alex? I know you’re in there.  Let me in,” Kara pleaded.  Alex pushed away from the door.

            “Go away Kara,” Alex sighed.  The clink of a key in the door made Alex groan.  She forgot Kara had a key.  Her sister entered the apartment and kicked off her shoes.

            “Hey Alex, I brought you some donuts.  I figured you’d want something to eat,” Kara smiled.  She closed the door behind her and Alex slumped on the couch. 

            “Thanks Kara.  You didn’t have to bring me food,” Alex thanked.  Kara put the box on the table and took a seat next to Alex.

            “I’m your sister.  I’ll always bring you food,” Kara smiled.  Alex massaged her temple and groaned.  She really needed an advil.  “Did you um…were you drinking last night?”

            “Kara, not now please,” Alex sighed. 

            “Alex I’m ju-,” Kara started.

            “Not now Kara!” Alex growled.  She hated it when Kara pushed.  Sometimes it helped, but most of the time it irritated Alex.  Right now, she did not need the added stress.

            “Sorry,” Kara apologized.  She looked at the ground and Alex sighed. 

            “Sorry, its…been a long few days.”

            “Do you, um…want to talk about it?”

            “N-no.  There’s nothing to talk about.”

            “Alex, something is clearly wrong.”

            “Nothing is wrong.  Just forget about it.”

            Alex did not want to talk about this.  Gertrude strode over and plopped down in front of the couch.  She could feel Kara watching her every move and that was unnerving.

            “Alex, please talk to me,” Kara pleaded.

            “I made a mistake! Alright! I-I fucked up so bad and now Maggie hates me,” Alex admitted.  She covered her face with her hands for hide her pain. 

            “She doesn’t hate you.”

            “Yes, she does.  You didn’t see her face.  I…we should have told her Kaya was getting hurt.  None of this would’ve happened if we just told her the truth.”

            “We didn’t know things would escalate this way.”

            “We still should’ve told her.”

            “Probably, but we didn’t know things would go bad.”

            “That doesn’t matter! We still lied to her,” Alex argued.  She felt her sorrow build and her eyes filled with tears.  “Sh-she looked at me with so much pain in her eyes.”

            Kara engulfed Alex in a tight hug and the eldest Danvers buried her head against her sister’s chest.  Alex let her tears fall and Gertrude whined from the floor.  “It’ll be okay.  I promise.”

            Alex shook her head and Kara nodded.  How could Kara know things would be alright? She could not feel the pain that Alex did.  She could not feel the heartbreak that came with Maggie and Alex’s fight.  Alex did not think Maggie would ever forgive her and her heart could not bear with that thought.

  

* * *

 

 

            Lucy checked her phone for the fifth time that morning.  It had been a week since she had heard from her friend and she was growing anxious.  At first, she did not worry because James was seeing Maggie at work.  He said she was sad and needed time alone, but a week was too long.  She heard from James that Kaya had been suspended and that something had happened between Maggie and Alex.  He did not share anything else, but assured Lucy that he would keep an eye on Maggie and Kaya. 

            Lucy entered the shop well after closing time.  The doors were locked and everything had been cleaned.  She did not want to visit so late, but James had said that Maggie was tired and needed sleep.  Lucy decided going three hours after closing with dinner on hand would be alright.  She knocked on the door and heard small feet running around the apartment.  She waited patiently for the door to open.

            The door flung open and Kaya jumped into her arms.  “Aunt Luce!”

            “Hey firefly.  It’s good to see you,” Lucy smiled.  She hugged Kaya back as well as she could with the food in her hands.  Kaya looked up at her with sparkling gold eyes.

            “That for us?”

            “It is.  Want to help me?”

            Kaya enthusiastically nodded her head and Lucy handed her the lighter bag.  Lucy pushed the door wider open and followed Kaya into the apartment.  The apartment was dark except for the light from the television.  Kaya ran to the coffee table and put the bag down before picking up her Playstation controller.  She pushed several buttons before her console shut down.  The screen lit up with the cooking channel and Kaya went to bundle that was on the couch. 

            “Mom? Aunt Luce is here.  She brought food,” Kaya whispered.  Lucy heard Maggie mumble in response and her friend’s head emerged from beneath the blanket.  Blood shot eyes greeted Lucy and she felt her heart clench.  She had not seen Maggie this sad in an extremely long time. 

            “Hey Magpie.  I brought food for you two.  I didn’t know if you ate, but I didn’t want to show up empty handed,” Lucy spoke.  Maggie sighed and sat up on the couch.

            “Mija, can you please go to your room while I talk to Aunt Luce? We’ve got boring adult stuff to talk about.”

            “Okay! Come get me when I can come out.”

            Kaya kissed Maggie’s forehead before running to her room.  Maggie stood and motioned for Lucy to follow her to the kitchen.  Lucy obediently followed, grabbing the bags of food on her way.  She placed the food in the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water.  She handed one to Maggie before leaning against the kitchen island. 

            “How have you been Magpie? It’s been a while.”

            “What do you want Lucy?”

            “Why do you think I want something?”

            “Because it’s you and you wouldn’t show up at eight o’clock just for fun.”

            Lucy sighed and took a sip of her water.  She knew Maggie could read her like a book.  “I’m worried about you.  It’s been a week since I’ve heard from you and James said you’ve been kind of down.  Is everything alright?”

            Maggie glared at Lucy and the lawyer was startled at the emotions that she saw.  Her friend’s eyes were filled with pain, anger, and confusion. 

            “Why’d you lie to me?” Maggie asked.  Lucy frowned at the question.

            “What are you talking about?” Lucy questioned. 

            “You know what I’m talking about.  Why’d you keep the truth from me when Kaya was getting hurt?” Maggie questioned. 

           Lucy’s heart skipped a beat.  “How’d you-?”

           “Danvers told me.  She told me that the two of you and Kara knew that Kaya was getting hurt,” Maggie answered.  Lucy averted her gaze.  “Why would you keep something like that from me?”

           “I didn’t want you to overreact.  If we jumped to conclusions, then Kaya could have lied to us.”

           “You don’t know that.”

           “No, I don’t.  But I didn’t honestly think things would escalate.”

           “God, you sound just like Danvers.”

           Lucy frowned.  So Alex had the same idea she did.  There was no way they could have known that things would go this poorly.  She did not think she would have this conversation with Maggie.  “Maggie.  I didn’t think things would go like this.  You know I would never let Kaya get hurt. But-.”

           “But she did get hurt Luce! She was in a cast! Not to mention the mental scars that she could have! You know how she is!” Maggie yelled.  Lucy held up her hands in what she hoped was a soothing manner.  Maggie’s yelling could attract Kaya’s attention.

           “Maggie, please don’t yell.  You’ll startle Kaya,” Lucy pleaded.  She saw the younger woman take a shuddery breath and look towards Kaya’s bedroom.  “I know she got hurt and I wish I could change what happened.  I never wanted to keep the truth from you, but I honestly prayed that things would work out.”

           “I-it’s not just Kaya getting hurt that makes me mad Luce.  Trust me, I’m madder at that than anything else, but y-you know what my family did to me.  You know my past, yet you still kept this from me.  You broke my trust,” Maggie stammered.  Lucy’s heart ached for her friend’s pain.  She knew that Maggie’s family was awful towards her.  She never thought she would cause Maggie the same pain her family had. 

           “Maggie, I’m sorry,” Lucy apologized.  Maggie shook her head and Lucy saw the tears in her eyes. 

           “It’s whatever,” Maggie murmured. 

           “It’s not nothing.  I’m sorry Maggie.  I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Lucy pressed.  Lucy tried to approach Maggie and the younger woman shied away from her.  She tried to walk away from her and Lucy lightly grabbed her wrist.  “Hey please don’t walk away from me.”

           “Let go Luce,” Maggie sniffled. 

           “No.  Talk to me, please,” Lucy pleaded.  She needed Maggie to talk to her.  If she shut her out now, she would never let her back in.  Lucy felt small hands push against her legs and she looked down to see a panicked Kaya.  How long had she been here? 

           “Let go of mommy! Don’t hurt her!” Kaya screamed.  Lucy quickly let go of Maggie and the chef turned her full attention to her daughter.  Lucy took a step back, allowing Maggie to focus on Kaya. 

           “Hey, hey, hey.  It’s okay, Aunt Luce wasn’t hurting me,” Maggie assured.  Kaya’s bottom lip quivered and she frantically looked between the two adults.

           “B-but, y-you wanted her to let go and s-she didn’t.  Y-you could get hurt,” Kaya stammered.  She started to scratch at her left wrist and Lucy felt her own tears prickle her eyes.  She should have heard Kaya enter the room.  She had never made her niece cry.  Maggie took Kaya’s hands in hers and pressed a kiss to Kaya’s wrist.  The child’s breathing was becoming erratic with her panic.

           “It’s alright.  Deep breaths.  Can you tell me what you see?”

           “Y-you.”

           “How about something you can hear?”

           “T-the fwidge.”

           “That’s good hearing you have there mija.  How about something you feel.”

           “You’re hands.”

           “Good mija, good.  Keep taking those deep breaths,” Maggie soothed.  Lucy watched the tension leave Kaya’s shoulders and Maggie relax along with her.  Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes and took another step away from the Sawyers.

           “I-I’ll leave you two alone,” Lucy stammered.

           “Luce.”

           “I’ll call you later, alright?”

           Lucy did not wait for a response and hurried to the door.  She struggled to get her boots on and cursed at herself for choosing such difficult shoes.  Her tears blinded her and she kept wiping at her eyes to clear her vision.

           “Aunt Luce?” Kaya softly spoke.  Lucy wiped at her eyes one more time before looking at Kaya.

           “Y-yeah firefly?” Lucy hoarsely answered.  The child looked at her with sad eyes.

           “Are you leaving?”

           “Yeah, I want you and mom to have time to yourselves.”

           Kaya started to cry and Lucy quickly dropped to her knees.  She reached for her niece then stopped before her hands made contact.  She was not sure if Kaya wanted her to touch her.  The crying child answered her question and fell into her arms.  Lucy reciprocated the hug, holding onto Kaya with all her might. 

           “Hey, what’s the matter?” Lucy softly questioned. 

           “Are you leaving for good like Alex?” Kaya questioned.  Lucy tightened her grip around Kaya.

           “I’m not leaving for good firefly.  I’ll be back.  You know mom can’t get rid of me that easily.  She loves me too much,” Lucy assured.  Kaya shook her head against Lucy’s chest.

           “Mom loved Alex too, but she’s gone now,” Kaya mumbled.  She sniffled and looked up at Lucy.  “I thought she was going to be my other mom.”

           Lucy took a shuddery breath and cupped Kaya’s cheeks.  “Alex will be back.  Mom just needs time, alright? Just you wait.  You’ll have her back in no time.”

           Lucy knew Kaya liked Alex, but she never thought that she thought of Alex as another mom.  There was nothing she could do but reassure Kaya that things would be alright.  Her heart ached seeing those golden eyes fill with tears.  

           “Promise?” Kaya asked.  Lucy hesitated.  She did not know if she could promise that, but the hopeful look that Kaya gave her made her sigh.  She had to do whatever it took to make her niece happy.

           “Promise,” Lucy forcefully smiled.  She looked up to see Maggie standing by the couch with a broken look on her face.  If only Lucy could take away the pain that Maggie felt.  If she could, she would not hesitate.  Lucy pressed a soft kiss to Kaya’s forehead before she stood.

           “I’ll see you later, okay firefly?”

           “Bye Aunt Luce.  Love you.”

           “I love you too,” Lucy smiled.  She looked at Maggie who tried to smile at her in return.  “I’ll see you later Magpie.  If you need me for anything and I mean anything, you call me.  I’ll answer a phone call from you at three in the morning if you need me.”

           Maggie wetly chuckled and wiped at her eyes.  “Thanks Luce.  Let me know when you get home?”

            “Of course,” Lucy affirmed.  She opened the apartment door and took one look back at the Sawyer’s.  Maggie did not move from her spot, but Kaya had joined her.  The littlest Sawyer had her arms wrapped around Maggie’s leg.  Lucy took a deep breath and exited the apartment.  As she walked down the stairs, she hoped that everything would work out.  That Maggie would find her happiness with Alex and Kaya would have her second mom.  Lucy knew that Maggie and Alex were right for each other, but she could only push her friends so much before something had to give.  It was up to them to make things right.

 

* * *

 

 

           Christmas Eve came too quickly for Maggie’s liking.  She still had to wrap Kaya’s Christmas presents, clean the house, and make dinner.  The last two weeks had been awful for Maggie.  Income from the shop was low this month due to less customers.  They were trying out a new restaurant that had opened up down the street from Maggie and she was worried that they would start losing more customers.  She rubbed her temples and dropped her pen on the table.  How was she going to pay rent this month and pay her workers? Maybe she could skip out on buying herself new work shoes this month or not use her car.  She could walk to where she needed.  That would save her money for the rent, she would have enough to pay her workers, and then she could still pay for Kaya’s necessities.  This would work.

            Maggie leaned back in her chair and looked over at the stacked dishes in the sink.  She sighed and stood rom her seat.  “No time to sit around Maggie.  Head up, get up, and keep going.”

            She pushed up her sleeves and got to work.  She began to wash the dishes, meticulously cleaning each dish.  Her mind began to wander while she washed the filthy dishes.  She had more or less reconciled with Lucy.  Her best friend was understanding with her anger and pain, letting Maggie let go of her emotions.  She hoped that Lucy believed her numerous apologies.  Lucy assured her she was right in her anger and pain, but Maggie did not believe that.  Lucy was not like Maggie’s parents.  She would never intentionally hurt her and was doing what she thought was best for Maggie.  Now, Maggie needed to speak with Alex.  That was easier said than done.  Maggie knew that the younger woman meant well, but her lie hurt more than Lucy’s.  Maggie wanted a future with the woman.  Scary as it was to admit, she thought that she loved her.  Learning that Alex had kept the truth from her made Maggie think that Alex did not like her the same way. 

            Maggie placed the last dish in the drying rack and wiped her hands on her pants.  She needed to talk to Alex.  Their last conversation should not have ended the way it had.  She would have to call her after Christmas.  There was no way Maggie was going to bother Alex on Christmas. 

            “Okay, dishes are clean.  I need to wrap the rest of those presents, clean the house, and make dinner,” Maggie murmured to herself.  She looked at the apartment and noticed that it looked surprisingly clean.  “Scratch that, just finish wrapping presents and make dinner.”

            Maggie quickly finished wrapping the few presents that she had neglected to wrap before she put them under the Charlie Brown Christmas tree she had.  Kaya hated cleaning up the pine needles from trees and they had decided on getting a small, needless tree.  Maggie was not going to complain.  This tree was much easier to take care of. 

            “Mom?” Kaya asked as she approached.  The littlest Sawyer sleepily rubbed at her eyes and Maggie smiled.  Her daughter had woken from her nap early.

            “Yes mija?”

            “Do you need help?”

            “No, I just have to make dinner.  You can go sit on the couch and watch T.V. if you want.”

            “Hmm…nope.  I wanna help.”

            “You don’t have to.”

            “I want to,” Kaya firmly stated.  Maggie shook her head.  Without Alex there to help, Kaya had taken it upon herself to help Maggie around the house.  The nine-year-old tidied up the house when she could, helped cook, and completed her homework without Maggie having to ask.  The older Sawyer knew that Kaya was just trying to be helpful, but she was worried that her daughter was taking too much upon herself. 

            “Are you sure?” Maggie questioned.  Kaya nodded, and Maggie sighed.  “Alright.  Let’s go get dinner.”

            “Kay!”

***               *               ***

            Maggie ran her fingers through Kaya’s hair as she finished watching El Dorado for the thousandth time.  Kaya had fallen asleep around ten minutes ago, but Maggie decided to relax.  She thought about the last time she had watched this movie.  Alex had shown up when Kaya was sick; bringing food, entertainment, and warmth.  She was a welcome addition to the household.  Having her around felt natural to Maggie.  They worked well together and there was not a doubt in Maggie’s mind that they would always make a good team.  Maybe they could still be a team.  She just needed to talk to Alex. 

            Maggie carefully carried Kaya to her bedroom.  Kaya wanted to sleep with her mother on Christmas Eve.  She argued for hours with Maggie about sleeping with her.  Maggie eventually agreed when Kaya made puppy as her and pouted.  There was no way she could say no to a face like that.  Maggie lied Kaya on the large bed before she tucked the sleeping child under the covers.  She made sure to grab the red dragon and stuffed otter from Kaya’s bedroom, giving Kaya something to hug while Maggie finished Christmas preparations.  Maggie kissed the side of Kaya’s head and quietly left the room. 

            The oldest Sawyer tip-toed her way through the apartment, avoiding all the squeaky boards on her way to the kitchen.  Kaya always woke easily and with it being Christmas, Maggie wanted to be extra careful.  She wanted to put Kaya’s surprise present next to the cookies for Santa without her daughter waking.  The chef ate the two cookies, twelve baby carrots, and drank the almond milk that Kaya had set out.  She made sure to leave a few crumbs on the plate before she turned her attention to the note that Kaya had written. 

            **Dear Santa,**

                        **Mom says I have been good this year.  I do not want anything for Christmas.  I want you to get my mom a present.  Please? I want mom to be happy.  Can you get her a girl who loves her? Maybe Alex.  Mom likes her.  Please can you help mom be happy.  That is all I want for Christmas.**

                                                                                                            **Kaya**

            Maggie felt tears come to her eyes at her daughter’s words.  Kaya always thought of others before herself.  That is why she always packed extra food to bring to kids at school who did not have lunch.  That is why she wanted to spend Sunday mornings at the homeless shelter.  That is why Kaya never spoke about getting hurt by Becca.  She wanted Maggie to be happy.  Maggie dropped her head in her hands and took a shuddery breath.  Even if Alex, Lucy, or Kara had told her that Kaya was getting hurt, her daughter would have denied it.  She wanted Maggie to be happy even if she was getting hurt.  Maggie wrote a response on the bottom of the paper.

            **Hello Kaya,**

**You have been a wonderful girl this year.  Your mom is lucky to have you in her life.  I see you helping her everyday and how kind you are to others.  Don’t let anything change that.  I will help your mom find happiness.**

                        **Santa**

Maggie put the pen down and placed the wrapped kindle next to it.  She knew Kaya read too quickly for Maggie to buy her paper copies and that Kaya liked to keep her books.  This was the best alternative.  She moved from the kitchen and back to the bedroom.  Kaya stirred when Maggie lied in be next to her making the older woman smile.  She kissed Kaya’s head then pulled her daughter to her chest.  Kaya hummed in response and buried her head under Maggie’s chin.

            “Wuv you,” Kaya mumbled. 

            “Love you too mija,” Maggie smiled.

***               *               ***

            Christmas morning started with a grumbling, sleepy Kaya.  The girl was having a rough start to her day.  She did not want to wake up, nor did she want to get out of bed.  Maggie was content with lying with her daughter in bed, even if she was having a rough start.  As long as she let Kaya take her time, her daughter should bounce back within the next few hours.  Maggie ran her fingers through Kaya’s hair and her daughter hummed in response.  She clutched onto her mother’s shirt with her red dragon and otter squished between them. 

            “How’re you doing mija?” Maggie whispered.  She looked down at Kaya, seeing that littlest Sawyer was staring at the fabric of her shirt.  Kaya shrugged her shoulders and scooted closer to Maggie.  “Hmm.  Just take your time sweaty.”

            The family sat in content silence for another hour before Kaya started to stir.  Maggie felt Kaya look up at her, but kept her eyes closed.  She waited for Kaya to poke her nose before she cracked her eyes open.  Kaya had her head tilted at her. 

            “Morning mija,” Maggie smiled.  She cupped Kaya’s cheek and her daughter leaned into her touch.

            “Hi mom,” Kaya hummed. 

            “Do you want to open presents?”

            Kaya tilted her head again.  “We aren’t going to Aunt Luce and Uncle James’s house?”

            Maggie sat up in bed and let Kaya sit on her lap.  “I haven’t asked them yet.  Would you like me to ask them?”

            “We always go over for Christmas,” Kaya stated.  Maggie chuckled at that.  They did spend Christmas with James and Lucy every year.  They have done it since Kaya was born and her daughter expected them to go over for the holidays. 

            “I’ll call them.  Why don’t you go pick out our clothes?”

            “Kay!”

            Kaya climbed off of Maggie and jumped to the floor before running into Maggie’s closet.  Maggie reached for her cell phone and noticed that she had several text messages from Lucy. 

            **Luce: Merry Christmas!**

            **Luce: Are you still sleeping? It’s 9 am**

            **Luce: Hey, wake up already! When are you two coming over? James wants to make lunch for us.**

            Maggie was shocked that they still wanted them to come over.  She thought that Lucy would be mad at her for overreacting. 

            **Maggie: Merry Christmas.  Srry we just got up.  Kaya was having an off morning**

            **Luce: Np.  How’s she right now?**

            **Maggie: Better.  Asking when we are heading to your place**

            **Maggie: Is it alright if we still come over?”**

            **Luce: Margaret Ell Sawyer I would be insulted if u didn’t come over**

            Maggie felt her heart warm.  Lucy and James still wanted them.  They wanted them to continue being there with them for Christmas. 

            **Maggie: We’ll be there in an hour**

**Maggie: And Luce?**

**Maggie: Thanks**

**Luce: Drive safe.  You’re always welcome in our home.  Our home is your home.  Don’t you forget that**

Maggie smiled and looked up when she heard Kaya come out of the closet.  Her daughter held up a snowman themed onesie.  “I am not wearing a onesie.”

            “Why not?!” Kaya exclaimed.  Maggie shook her head.  Why did she even have that onesie?

            “Pick something else goofy.”

            “Fiiinneee.”

            Kaya went back to the closet and quickly reemerged with a sweatshirt and sweatpants.  Maggie recognized the sweatshirt.  Kaya had a matching one with her.  Her daughter’s said, “Best daughter” while hers said “Best mom”.  Lucy had gotten them made last Christmas.

            “How bout this?” Kaya asked. 

            “I love it.  Go find yours and we will head to Aunt Luce’s,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya nodded and ran to Maggie to give her a quick kiss on the head before she ran out of the room.  Maggie beamed and slid from the bed to put on her clothes.  She shimmied into her clothes and headed to the front door to grab her car keys.

            When Maggie entered the living room area, she saw Kaya looking at the note that “Santa” had left her.  She intently read the letter and Maggie walked to her daughter.  Kaya folded the paper up when Maggie approached making the older woman quirk an eyebrow at her daughter. 

            “What Santa write you?” Maggie questioned. 

            “It’s a surprise!” Kaya answered.  She jumped from the stool and ran to the apartment door.  Maggie rolled her eyes.  If only Kaya knew that she already read the note that she had written.  She joined her daughter by the door and grabbed her car keys and wallet. 

            “Ready?”

            “Weady!”

***               *               ***

Maggie carefully drove her car through National City.  There were more cars than she expected for a Christmas day.  Churches must have just finished, and people were trying to reach their destinations.  It was a bit overcast, but people were carefully driving around her.  At least no one was being a jerk on the road.  That was something Maggie did not want to deal with.  She peeked in the rearview mirror.  Kaya had fallen asleep five minutes into the drive.  Maggie just smiled and turned her attention back to the road. 

            Maggie briefly thought about Alex while she drove.  She should really call the younger woman.  Alex deserved an apology.  Maggie knew she had overreacted, and that Alex just wanted what was best for Kaya.  She was still mad at Alex, but Maggie knew that she did not want to live without Alex.  Even if they could not be anything more than friends, Maggie wanted Alex in her life.  She would call Alex when she got to Lucy’s.  Hopefully they could talk and if she was lucky, Maggie could see Alex.  Her heart hammered in her chest at the thought of seeing Alex.  She deeply missed the other woman.  She needed to make things right.

            Maggie felt the car lurch before she registered the sound of metal crushing metal.  Glass flew, filling the inside of her car with its hazardous material.  She felt the glass dig into her skin and heart stopped when she realized her vision was turned sideways.  Her car was rolling and there was nothing she could do.  She looked in the rearview mirror to see Kaya’s panicked eyes meet hers before her head hit the driver’s side window.  She felt a piercing pain before everything went back.  The last thing she heard was Kaya screaming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kuddos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	12. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happened to Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used multiple views for this one. Kara is the first chapter, Sam the second, and Alex the last part of the chapter. 
> 
> It might take me longer to update due to injuring my hand. I am having a hard time typing things out.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Ch. 12 Accident

            Kara sat in the passenger seat of the ambulance.  The two younger Danvers sisters had taken an early shift Christmas morning to help with the need for first responders.  They had decided on working an early shift to free up the rest of their afternoon.  Nothing had happened during their shift and Kara was content with the radio silence.  No calls meant no one was getting hurt.  They only had an hour left of their shift and Kara was eager to go home.  Lena would be waiting for her and then they would have a Christmas party.  Sam, Ruby, Alex, and Winn were coming over to spend the day with them and J’onn would be by after his shift at the hospital.  There was nothing like spending the holidays with their family.

            Kara sighed and leaned against the passenger side window.  She watched the buildings pass as Sam drove the large ambulance.  She really wanted this hour to go quicker.

            “You bored over there?” Sam teased.  Kara looked at her older sister and rolled her eyes.

            “Like you aren’t,” Kara scoffed. 

            “I am.  But, I’ve learned that if it’s boring then nothing is going wrong.  I’d rather it be boring,” Sam shrugged. 

            “I know.  I just want to get home so we can celebrate the holiday,” Kara pouted.  Sam reached over the middle console to squeeze Kara’s thigh.

            “Cheer up sis.  We’ll be done soon,” Sam assured.  Kara placed her hand on Sam’s and let the quiet of the ride fill the air.  She knew boring was good, but she hated waiting.  She was never a patient person.  Often, Kara would get in trouble because she would rush into things.  As she aged, things did not change.  She still hated waiting. 

            “What you get Ruby for Christmas?” Kara asked. 

            “I got her a polaroid camera.  Lately she’s become obsessed with taking pictures,” Sam answered.  Ruby had been taking a lot of pictures on Sam’s phone.  The middle Danvers sister was becoming annoyed with the “no storage” message that constantly appeared on her phone.

            “That’s a great gift.”

            “It’s a gift for both of us.  She’ll get to take pictures and I’ll get my phone space back.”

            Kara chuckled and grabbed her thermos.  She took a sip of her cold coffee and held it up to Sam.  “Want some?”

            “No thanks.  I’m trying to cut that out of my diet, remember?”

            “Eh, I give it another week before you want coffee.”

            “Gee, thanks for the load of confidence.”

            Sam shook her head in amusement and Kara smiled.  She liked making Sam laugh.  After their parents had died, she made it her goal to make her older sister smile.  For the longest time, Sam did not smile.  She closed herself off and Kara worked hard along with Alex to break Sam out of her shell.  Kara savored every moment she saw her sister’s smile. 

            The radio in the ambulance cracked to life, startling the sisters.  “Dispatch to any ambulances in the area.  We have a rollover crash on the corner of Lexington and Darkhorse.  Two vehicles involved, no word on the amount of people.”

            Kara picked up the radio, “Danvers to Dispatch.  Me and my partner are closest to the area.  We are on route now.”

            “Copy that Danvers.  Notify us if you need back-up.”

            Kara hung up the radio and looked at Sam.  “Looks like we’ve got something.”

            Sam’s knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel.  “I was hoping nothing bad would happen.”

            “I know.  Me too,” Kara sighed.  She flicked on the siren and Sam hit the gas.  The two of them sped towards the scene.  It would take them five minutes to get there and Sam was not taking any chances.  Each minute that passed could be the difference between life and death.  Kara tied her hair in a ponytail and pocketed an extra pair of gloves before she eagerly waited for them to reach their destination. 

            As the ambulance turned the corner, Kara felt ice fill her veins and her heart stop.  She recognized the car but prayed that it was not who she thought it was.  There was no way that was Maggie’s car.  Kara looked at Sam whose face had gone pale.  Her sister had the same idea.  Another ambulance was already there, getting the driver out of the vehicle that had hit the rolled car.  Firemen/firewoman were working on the rolled vehicle while police blocked the area.   

            Sam pulled the ambulance close to the wreckage and Kara quickly jumped out of the vehicle.  Her feet crushed glass below her and she ignored the nagging feeling in her stomach.  She pulled her medical bag from the ambulance while Sam did the same.  Her sister came around the vehicle and the two of them quickly made their way to rolled vehicle.

            “What do we got?” Sam questioned. 

            “Rollover.  The car landed on its wheels, but the doors were completely smashed.  Fighters had to cut the passenger side doors open.  We don’t know the full details, but we know that the other driver was impaired.  He walked away with minimal scratches and we did a breathalyzer test.  He’s over the legal alcohol intake,” one of the policemen answered.  He motioned to the rolled car.  “Two victims in that car.  A kid and a woman who we are assuming is the mom.”

            Kara clenched her fists around the strap of the bag she was carrying.  She prayed that it was not Maggie and Kaya.  “What’re their conditions?”

            “The woman is unconscious, but the kid was awake when we started trying to get them out.  She keeps squirming and we waited for you to arrive before we continued.  We see injuries but none of us know how bad they are.”

            “GO AWAY!! MOMMY HELP!!”

            Kara stumbled at the voice and Sam further paled.  There was no mistaking it.  That was Kaya’s voice.  The youngest Danvers pushed by the firefighter that stood in front of the backseat passenger door and ducked her head inside.  Terrified golden eyes stared back at her and Kara felt her heart break at the sight. 

            “Kawa help!” Kaya whimpered.  She yanked at the seatbelt and the material failed to move.  She was stuck.  Kara stole a glance at Maggie, noticing that the older woman did not stir. 

            “I got Maggie.  They just finished cutting the driver’s side door off.  You get Kaya,” Sam ordered.  She placed a soothing hand on Kara’s shoulder before bounding around the car. 

            “Hey Kaya.  You stay nice and still, alright? I’m going to come get you alright?” Kara spoke.  She looked at the firefighter behind her.  “Why didn’t you cut into the door where she’s at? This would’ve been easier if I could have gotten to her from there.”

            “She wouldn’t sit still.  We tried cutting into it, but she flailed against the door and we were worried we would hurt her,” the fighter responded. 

            “I need you to give us a little space please.  I know her, she’s going to panic if you’re standing right behind me.  Please grab the gurney from the ambulance and bring it here,” Kara pleaded.  The firefighter nodded and ran off to grab the gurney from the ambulance.  “Okay Kaya.  I’m going to come in, okay?”

            Kara crawled into the car, ignoring the feeling of glass digging into her pants and hands.  She carefully approached Kaya, making sure she kept her movements steady.  She did not want to startle the girl.  Once she was next to Kaya, she did a quick run over of her injuries.  A gash on Kaya’s left temple bled steadily, making her close her left eye from the discomfort and blood covered her arms. 

            “Hey goofy.  I’m going to cut you out of your seatbelt.  Can you sit still for me?”

            Kaya shook her head and looked at the diver’s seat in front of her.  “Mommy? I want mommy!”

            “I know you do, but mommy needs her own help right now.  Can you let me help you so Sam can help her? You know she’d want you to be safe,” Kara spoke.  She saw Kaya contemplate her statement before looking back at her with her one good eye.  She hesitantly nodded her head and Kara took that as her cue to carefully cut the seatbelt.  She saw Kaya relax when the seatbelt was removed and the little girl expectantly looked at her.  “Okay.  I’m going to help you out of here, but I need you to do something for me.”

            “K-kay.”

            “I need you to close your eyes alright? If you close your eyes, you’ll be out of here quicker.”

            Kara did not want Kaya to see Maggie.  Seeing her mother that way would ultimately put Kaya into a panic.  That was the last thing she needed.  Kaya nodded her head and closed her eyes before Kara moved closer.  “Wrap your arms around my neck so I can help you out.  If it hurts, we will find a different way out of here.”

            Kara waited for Kaya to wrap her arms around her neck, feeling the blood seep into her shirt.  She needed to get Kaya to the hospital and see how bad here injuries were.  “Ready?”

            “Y-yeah.”

            “Remember what I told you?”

            “K-keep my eyes c-closed.”

            “Good girl.  We’ll be out of here in no time, I promise,” Kara swore.  She wrapped one arm around Kaya’s back, bracing the child’s body against her own before backing out of the car.  She made sure to keep her movements steady to avoid jostling Kaya’s injuries.  They were almost out of the car when Kara felt Kaya start to whimper in her arms.  “I’m sorry sweetie.  Almost done.”

            Kara’s foot contacted the pavement and she wrapped both arms around Kaya.  She walked towards the gurney that the firefighter had brought her and tried to lie Kaya down.  The girl tightened her grip around Kaya’s neck, refusing to let her go.  “Kaya, I need you to let go.  I’m just putting you on a stretcher, so you can rest.”

            “N-no.  Kawa d-don’t let go,” Kaya whimpered.  Kara looked at the firefighter and he had a sad look in his eyes. 

            “Okay.  I won’t let you go,” Kara promised.  She made her way to her ambulance just as another one pulled up to the scene.  Mike and his partner Brian jumped from the vehicle.  They beelined for Kara with their medical bags. 

            “What we’ve got Kara?” Mike questioned. 

            “Two injured.  The man who hit them is already being tended to, but he doesn’t have any visible injuries.  They’re taking him to the hospital now,” Kara answered.  She looked back at the car with pain in her chest.  “Mike, stay here and help Sam with the other injured woman in the car.  Brian, you’ll drive us to the hospital.”

            “Yes ma’am,” Brian and Mike responded.  Mike rushed passed Kara and Brian opened the back of his ambulance.  He helped Kara into the back before he shut the door and jumped into the driver’s seat.         

            “Okay sweetie.  Can I put you down so I can look at your eye?” Kara asked.  Kaya nodded against her shoulder and Kara carefully placed her on the gurney.  Kaya still had her eyes closed and Kara was thankful for that.  She did not have to see the aftermath of the crash.  Kara quickly changed her gloves before reaching out to cup Kaya’s face.  “I need to look at your eye.  Does it hurt?”

            “No.  Hurts here,” Kaya answered.  She pointed to where her eyebrow should be and Kara sighed in relief.  The cut had hopefully missed her eye. 

            “Okay.  Can I clean you up a bit, so you can see?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Tell me if it hurts.”

            Kara grabbed a sterile wipe and dabbed at the blood that had matted the left side of Kaya’s face.  Head wounds always bled more than other wounds and Kara hoped that it was a singular wound, not several.  She carefully cleaned the blood, avoiding the main cut that she could see.  It looked deep and she did not want to aggravate the wound.  When most of the blood had cleared, Kara spoke again.  “Can you open your eyes?”

            Kaya nodded, and her right eye immediately popped open.  Her left eye was slower to open, but when it did, Kara was relieved to see gold staring back at her.  At least she knew Kaya’s eye was working. 

            “Very good! Can you follow my finger with your eyes?” Kara asked.  She moved her pointer finger in front of Kaya and she watched gold eyes struggle to track her movements.  From what she saw, it seemed like Kaya might have a concussion.  “Very good sweetie.  You relax on that stretcher and we will be at the hospital in no time.”

            “I want mommy,” Kaya demanded.  Kara placed a soothing hand on the top of Kaya’s hair.

            “You’ll see her when we get there,” Kara lied.  She knew that Maggie would be carted off into a different room when she arrived, so the doctors could check her wounds.  There was no telling when Kaya would be able to see her.  Kara took of her bloody gloves to grab her phone from her breast pocket and quickly shot off a text to Lena.

            **Kara: Call Lucy.  Maggie and Kaya in accident.  Taking them to hospital**

            **LenaLove: I will.  Meet you there**

            Kara pocketed her phone and bowed her head.  She prayed to every god out there that Maggie and Kaya would be alright.  She prayed that their injuries were not bad.  She prayed that the drunkard who had hit them would get the punishment he deserved.  She prayed that everything would work out for them.  She reached for Kaya’s hand and the littlest Sawyer tightly held onto it.  She looked up at Kara with pain and tears in her eyes.   

            “You’ll be okay,” Kara promised.  She hoped she was right.

 

 

* * *

 

            Sam glanced at Mike when he came up behind her.  He handed her a neck stabilizer and she quickly took it from him.  She placed it on Maggie’s neck and continued to asses her wounds.  There was an obvious gash on the side of her head from hitting the window, bleeding coming from a source on her right leg, and her left one was at an unnatural angle.  There was no telling what internal injuries she had until they got her to the hospital.  Sam grabbed body bracers and quickly stabilized Maggie’s torso as best as she could before looking at Mike.   

            “Mike, help me.  We need to move her onto the gurney,” Sam commanded.  Mike nodded and pulled the gurney as close as he could before moving it to an upright position.  He waited by Maggie’s legs while Sam got her hands under Maggie’s armpits.  “We need to be careful.  I don’t know if she has a spinal, but we need to get her out of here.”

            “Roger.  On three we move her.  One.  Two.  Three!”

            The two paramedics lifted Maggie’s prone body and carefully placed her on the gurney.  Sam immediately went to work on securing Maggie to the gurney while Mike began to push it.  The two of them quickly made their way to the ambulance and lifted the gurney into the back of the vehicle. 

            “I’ll drive.  You make sure she stays stable,” Mike commented.  Sam nodded and jumped in the back, closing the door behind her.  She hooked Maggie up to the medical devices she had in the ambulance, taking note of Maggie’s vitals.  Her oxygen levels were low along with her blood pressure.  Sam grabbed an oxygen mask and gently put it on Maggie’s face before she went to work on stopping the bleeding on the older woman’s leg.  She pressed gauze against the wound eliciting a groan from Maggie.  Sam’s head shot up to look at her friend’s face.  Maggie’s face contorted in pain and she struggled to open her eyes.

            “Maggie? Can you hear me?” Sam asked.  Maggie slowly opened her eyes and Sam could see the confusion that clouded her gaze.

            “Ss-Ssam?” Maggie slurred. 

            “Yeah, it’s me.  Do you remember what happened?”

            “I w-wass driving.”

            “Where were you going?”

            “Lucccy’s house,” Maggie responded.  Sam saw the gears turn in her head before Maggie’s eyes widened.  “K-kaya?! W-where i-is she?!”

            She stairned against the restraints on the gurney and Sam gently held on down to avoid further injury.  “Easy, easy.  She’s alright.  Kara already took her to the hospital.”

            “H-how bad i-is ssshe?” Maggie asked.  Sam grew concerned at the stuttering, slurring words that Maggie used.  Her head injury was worse than she expected.

            “She called out to you.  Kept trying to get to you.  She put up a good fight against the firefighters.”

            “Ssso sshess okay?”

            “I don’t know the extent of her injuries, but she was conscious when we got here.  That’s a really good sign,” Sam assured.  She watched the tears that filled her friend’s eyes and Maggie averted her gaze. 

            “I-I sshouldn’t have left the a-apartment.  G-god, why did I think leaving wass a g-good idea?” Maggie cried.  Sam moved the breathing mask before Maggie started to hyperventilate. 

            “You couldn’t have predicted this.  It’s not your fault,” Sam assured.  Maggie tried to shake her head, but the neck brace prevented her from moving.  Sam cupped Maggie’s face and wiped her tears away.  “It’s not your fault.  Stop thinking like that.”

            Maggie looked up at her and Sam could see the pain that tormented the older woman.  She also saw the fatigue that threatened to take Maggie.  “Hey, I need you to stay awake.  Don’t you fall asleep.”

            “Tired,” Maggie murmured. 

            “I know.  But, you’ve got to stay wake until we to the hospital.”

            “W-why?”

            “You need to.  You have to stay awake for Kaya.”

            “F-for Kaya?”

            “Yeah.  For Kaya.  Stay awake for her.”

            “I-I’ll try.”

            “Good.  What’s your pain levels?” Sam asked.  Maggie scrunched her face in concentration.

            “M-my head,” Maggie answered.  Sam nodded and waited for Maggie’s next response.  “I…I c-can’t feel my leg.  I-is it there?”

            “It’s there.  Be glad you can’t feel the pain.  You’d be uncomfortable if you felt it,” Sam assured.  She knew that it was not good that Maggie could not feel her leg, but she did not want her to panic.  “We’ll check it out once we get to the hospital.”

            “Will I-I be ok-kay?” Maggie asked.  Sam saw the panic in Maggie’s eyes, knowing that her friend had doubts about her well being.  Sam took Maggie’s hand in hers.

            “You’ll make it.  I promise.  I’ll call the best doctors in the state to help you.  I’ll call the best doctors in the world to help you.  You’re going to make it,” Sam swore.  She would not let Maggie die.  She would pull all the strings she could to save Sam.

            “T-thank y-you,” Maggie thanked.  Her eyes drifted closed and Sam panicked. 

            “Maggie? Maggie?!” Sam yelled.  She checked Maggie’s pulse and felt the weak pulse against her fingers.  “Damnit Maggie! Wake up! Open your eyes!”

            Maggie’s eyes stayed closed and Sam pounded on the window that separated her from the front.  “Mike! Drive faster! We’re going to lose her if we don’t hurry!”

            Sam placed the oxygen mask back on Maggie’s face and wished she had blood bags on with her.  There was not much Sam could do to help Maggie besides get her to the hospital.  Maggie had to make it.  If she did not, Kaya would lose her mother and Alex would lose the love of her life.  Sam would not let that happen.  “Don’t you give up on me Maggie.  You’re strong enough to make it.”   

 

* * *

 

            Alex absent mindedly watched the cartoon that Ruby had made her watch.  Sam left her in charge of the ten-year-old while she was at work.  Alex was more than happy to watch her niece.  Halfway through the cartoon, Alex’s mind began to wander.  She wondered what Maggie and Kaya were doing for Christmas.  Maybe Maggie had made pancakes this morning and they were watching El Dorado for the thousandth time.  Maybe Kaya convinced Maggie to make cake for dinner and they were going to eat junk food for the rest of they day.  Regardless, Alex wished she was celebrating the holiday with them.  She had not seen them in weeks and she wanted to see their smiling faces.  She wished she had not withheld the truth from Maggie.  They could have been together for the holiday if she had not upset Maggie. 

            A knock on the door broke Alex from her thoughts.  She stood from the couch and walked over to the door.  Peeking through the peephole, Alex saw a teary-eyed James and a distraught Winn.  She quickly opened the door to get a better look at her friends.

            “James? Winn? What’s the matter? What happened?” Alex questioned.  Her mind immediately imagined the many ways Sam and Kara could have gotten hurt.  Anything could have happened to them while they were at work. 

            “Sam and Kara are fine…but there’s been an accident.  I’ll tell you in the car.  Winn said he’ll watch Ruby until Sam can come home,” James answered.  Winn looked at Alex and shot her a sad smile. 

            “I got Ruby.  Just…go with James,” Winn stated.  Alex could not imagine what could have happened, but she did not want to wait.  She grabbed her jacket from the hook and her phone before moving aside for Winn to enter the apartment. 

            “She ate lunch already.  If she gets hungry, just give her some snacks,” Alex commanded.  Gertrude whined from the doorway and Alec patted her head.  She knew Gertrude could feel the tension from the others.  “Gertie will need to go out in a few hours.  Make sure you take her for a walk.”

            Winn nodded and entered the apartment before closing the door behind him. Alex looked at James who motioned for her to follow him.  She obediently followed the taller man to his car, noticing a disheveled Lucy in the back seat.  Alex became worried with the sight of her friend in this state.  She had never seen her like this. 

            “Sit with Luce in the back.  She needs you,” James stated.  Alex nodded and jumped in the back seat.  The moment she sat on the cool leather, Lucy engulfed her in a tight embrace.  Her friend’s tears soaked her shirt and she ran a soothing hand along her back.  James sat in the driver’s seat and put it into drive.  He pulled the car away from Sam’s small two bedroom house, driving on the empty roads of National City. 

            “James, what happened?” Alex asked. 

            James peeked at her from the rear view mirror and she saw him tighten his grip on the steering wheel.  “Maggie and Kaya were in a car accident.”

            Alex felt her heart stop.  “W-what?”

            “They were in an accident.  We don’t know the full details, but Lena called us.  Kara told her that her and Sam were taking them to the hospital.”

            “H-how bad are they?”

            “We don’t know.  Lena said she’d meet us when we got there.”

            “T-they were coming to see us,” Lucy mumbled.  Alex looked down at her crying friend.  Lucy shook against her as she spoke.  “I-I told them to come see us a-and t-they got h-hurt.”

            Alex cupped Lucy’s cheeks, making her meet her gaze.  “It’s not your fault.  You didn’t know this would happen.”

            Lucy shook her head and held onto Alex’s hands.  Alex leaned forward to rest her against Lucy’s.  The two friends basked in each other’s presence, praying that Maggie and Kaya would be alright. 

*               *               *

            Alex helped a trembling Lucy into the hospital.  They followed James who led the way to the emergency room.  The red head kept her gaze steady as they walked, hoping she would see either Kara or Sam.  One of them could give them more information.  James went to the counter to speak with the receptionist while Alex grabbed Lucy a cup of water.  Her friend softly smiled at her then took the cup to sip from.  Alex watched as James conversed with the receptionist.  The woman typed at her computer and Alex grew impatient with waiting. 

            “Let’s go see where they are,” Alex whispered to Lucy.  Lucy nodded and the two of them made their way to James.  He wrapped a comforting arm around Lucy’s shoulders and gave Alex a small smile. 

            “Kaya is already here.  They are bringing in Maggie as we speak,” James explained.  Alex took a steadying breath.  At least Kaya was already here.

            “Can we see her? Is she alright?” Alex questioned.

            “Only immediate family can see her,” the blonde spoke. 

            “We are immediate family,” James responded. 

            “Jess, let them through,” Lena spoke.  Alex turned to see the Luthor walking towards them.

            “Yes Ms. Luthor,” Jess nodded.  Lena motioned for them to follow and they obediently moved behind her. 

            “How is she?” Alex asked. 

            “She won’t let us check her injuries.  Every time someone tries, she starts to scream.  Kara is doing her best to keep her calm, but we are having a hard time,” Lena answered.  As if on cue, the group heard Kaya’s voice fill the hospital halls.

            “NO! MAMMA! MOMMY!”

            Alex felt her body ache at the pain she heard in Kaya’s voice.  Lena led them down the hall and stopped in front of one of the rooms.  She knocked on the door before opening it to reveal a panicked Kaya and a distraught Kara.  The blonde was trying her hardest to soothe the little girl, but Kaya refused to listen to her.  Kara’s face turned to relief when she saw them. 

            “Oh, thank Rao.  I don’t know what to do anymore.  She won’t listen to me,” Kara rambled.  Lena moved aside to let Lucy and James enter while Alex stood in the doorway.  Lucy immediately went to Kaya’s side.

            “Hey firefly.  You’re alright sweet girl, you’re alright,” Lucy soothed.  Kaya looked at her with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

            “I want mommy!” Kaya cried.  Alex wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the wall.   She wanted nothing more than to wrap Kaya in her arms, but she did not want to intrude. 

            “I know firefly, but mommy would want you to get checked out first.  You know she would worry if you got hurt,” Lucy reasoned.  Kaya looked away from Lucy and her gold eyes landed on Alex.  The girl’s eyes widened, and she tried to jump from the gurney, prompting Lucy to stop her.  “Hey, you can’t just jump off the gurney.  You need to get checked out.”

            “No! I want mama! Mama help!” Kaya yelled.  She kept reaching for Alex and the red head stared at her in shock.  Was Kaya calling her “mama”? There was no one around her that Kaya could have called out to and she was not calling out to Lucy.  Alex stepped closer and saw the relief that started to fill Kaya’s golden eyes.  “Mama!”

            Lucy looked at Alex with a mix of happiness and sorrow.  Alex could attest to those feelings.  She was not sure what she should feel in this moment.  She approached Kaya and the girl jumped into her arms.  Alex ignored the grime that covered Kaya, choosing instead to focus on soothing the girl.  She ran her hand up and down Kaya’s back while the girl cried into her shoulder.

            “It’s alright little one.  You’re alright,” Alex soothed.  She looked at Lucy who smiled sadly at her. 

            “I’m going to go find Maggie.  You stay here with Kaya.”

            “B-but I do-.”

            “You’ll be fine.  She trusts you and so do I.  Make sure she gets checked out.”

            Lucy squeezed Kaya’s hand before leaving the room with James.  Alex watched them leave and internally panicked.  She was not sure how she would handle this. 

            “Hey little one.  Can you let Ms. Lena and Kara look at you? They want to make sure you aren’t hurt,” Alex whispered.  She felt Kaya shift in her arms and the girl pulled away to look at her.

            “Only them?” Kaya questioned.  Alex looked at Kara who nodded her head and shoo the other doctors out of the room.  She gave Alex a thumbs up before grabbing a pair of gloves.

            “Only them,” Alex smiled. 

            “Kay,” Kaya nodded.  Alex sat on the gurney and placed Kaya in front of her.  She let the girl lean against her while Kara and Lena got to work.  Lena checked Kaya’s head wound while Kara examined the cuts on her arms.  They were careful with their movements, avoiding the chance of startling Kaya. 

            “She’s going to need stitches,” Lena spoke.  Alex paled at the thought.  Kaya would not sit still for that.  The last time they were here, they had a hard-enough time keeping her still to make her cast. 

            “I don’t know if that’ll work,” Alex admitted.  She looked down at Kaya who looked up at her with a tilted head.

            “Stitches?” Kaya questioned.

            “I’ve got some numbing gel.  She shouldn’t feel anything,” Kara added.  Alex looked up at her sister.

            “Does she have to get stitches?”

            “The cut is too deep on her head.  But the scratches on her arms aren’t that deep.  We can just clean them and wrap them.”

            “Rao, this isn’t going to be easy,” Alex sighed. 

            Alex was not wrong.  Kaya was fine with the numbing gel.  She sat there and giggled at the cold feeling on her skin.  But, when the needle came out, Kaya broke into tears.  She did not like needles and Alex had to hold her still while Lena carefully stitched her.  Kara kept trying to get Kaya to calm down, but the girl was not having it. 

            It took half an hour and ten stitches to fix the cut on Kaya’s head.  By the end of it, Kaya had cried herself to sleep.  Alex rocked Kaya in her arms, coaxing the girl to continue sleeping.  She was deep in sleep and Kara was able to clean the cuts on Kaya’s arms without a hassle.  Alex was grateful for that.  She did not want to put Kaya through anything else. 

            “Is that all we have to do?” Alex whispered.

            “I want to do an MRI and an x-ray to make sure nothing internally is wrong.  I’m positive she has a concussion, but I want to see how bad it is,” Lena whispered back.  She gently pushed a stray lock of hair away from Kaya’s face.  “Poor thing wore herself out.”

            “That was awful,” Alex sighed. 

            “We won’t have to worry about the stitches anymore.  They are dissolvable so we won’t have to take them out,” Kara spoke.  A soft knock on the door prompted Kara to answer.  She opened the door to reveal an exhausted Sam.  “Hey, how are you? Is everything okay?”

            Sam entered the room and sat down on one of the chairs.  She groaned in relief at being able to sit.  “I got in fifteen minutes after you.  It took longer for us to get Maggie.”

            “H-how is she?” Alex asked.  She needed to know how Maggie was doing.  Sam looked at her with unsure eyes.

            “I-I don’t know.  She um…she coded on the way here,” Sam answered.  Alex felt her heart shatter and she shifted Kaya’s weight in her arms.

            “W-what?”

            “I brought her back!” Sam quickly explained.  “I did CPR and got her heart pumping again.  We rushed her into surgery and J’onn has been working on her.”

            Alex took a shuddery breath and looked down at Kaya.  The girl unknowingly slept through the surgery that would determine if her mother would live.  “How are we going to do this?”

            She looked up at her sisters and at Lena.  They all hung their heads in defeat.  Maggie had made an impact on them.  In the little time they had known her, she had become friends with all of them.  Without her, things would be a little less bright.  Even worse, Kaya would lose her mother.  That would devastate her.  Kara stood and wrapped her arms around Alex.  The oldest Danvers sank into her sister’s embrace, relishing in the warmth that she felt.

            “We’ll get through this.  We’re stronger together and right now,” Kara looked down at Kaya with a sad smile, “They need us more than ever.  We can’t give up on them.”

            Alex looked down at Kaya and felt her resolve harden.  She would stay strong for Kaya and Maggie.  They needed her to be strong.  She needed to be there for them.  Alex kissed Kaya’s forehead and tightened her grip on the child. 

            “I’ll be there with you two no matter what happens.  I promise,” Alex swore.  She just hoped that there would be two of them when Maggie came out of surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments/kuddos are welcome!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	13. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that is left is to wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for this update! Typing with a sprained wrist and brace is rather challenging.
> 
> Short chapter, but I hope it's alright and ya'll like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Ch. 13 Waiting

            Alex hated waiting.  Since she was a kid, she had always been bad at it.  Wait for the cookies to be done? Might as well buy already made cookies.  Wait for you sisters to get done in the bathroom? Use the kitchen sink to get ready.  Wait for news on Maggie? Pace the corridors of the hospital until a clear, worn path is left.  There was nothing for Alex to do while she waited.  Earlier she had spent her time cradling Kaya in her arms, but Lucy had taken the sleeping girl from her to give her a break.  Alex knew that her friend wanted the mental and physical contact that came with being around Kaya.  Having Kaya helped ground Lucy into knowing that some part of their life was still there. 

            Alex looked up to the operating room’s door to see J’onn exit the room.  She frantically approached her fatherly figure and clenched then un-clenched her fists.  She was vaguely aware of James following close behind her. 

            “How is she?” Alex asked.  J’onn rubbed the weariness from his face and Alex could see the exhaustion in his posture.

            “We performed four hours of surgery.  She has several broken ribs with one of them puncturing a kidney.  We had to remove it to reduce any damage that could come from it leaking into her body.  Her femur and tibia are broken in her left leg along with bruising and a deep gash on her right leg.  Her left arm is fractured at her wrist and she has swelling in her brain,” J’onn explained.  Alex felt her breath leave her.  Swelling in the brain was not a good sign.  J’onn must have sensed her reaction because he placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.  “Kara called Eliza.  She’s on her way now.  She should be here later tonight.”

            Eliza was one of the best brain surgeons in the world.  If anyone could help Maggie, it would be Eliza.  Alex took a steadying breath and James rested a hand on her back.

            “When can we see her?” James asked. 

            “For now, no one can see her.  We want to make sure that she makes it through the night.  She’ll be heavily monitored tonight and if she makes it, then one person may see her at a time.”

            “If she makes it?”

            J’onn sighed and hugged Alex.  She felt his strong arms around her and felt herself relax slightly in his embrace.  “Alex.  Maggie was hurt badly.  There is no telling what could happen between now and several hours from now.  You’ve told me that she was strong, and I believe she’ll fight to make it.  But I can’t overlook facts.”

            “Maggie is strong.  She’ll put up one hell of a fight,” James assured.  Alex looked at the taller man and he gave her a reassuring smile.  His hands shook at his sides and Alex knew he was trying to stay positive. 

            “I’ve had her transferred to ICU until she wakes.  Once she does, we can move her to a more comfortable room.”

            “Thank you J’onn.”

            “I’ll check on you in a bit.  I’ve made sure that Kaya has a room here in the hospital tonight.  Ms. Luthor wants to make sure there are no further complications with her health before they discharge her.”

            “Kaya won’t like staying here,” Alex murmured. 

            “No, but she needs to stay here for the night.  We can’t leave early if it could end badly,” James sighed.  He knew just as well as Alex that they were going to have a hard time keeping Kaya at the hospital.  She hated hospitals.  Alex remembered when she had brought Kaya to the hospital to cast her arm.  The girl kept asking when she could go home and would not sit still.  J’onn expected them to keep Kaya overnight and that would be a struggle.  Alex looked at James.

            “How do you want to do this?” Alex asked.  James scratched his head and looked at J’onn.

            “Are we allowed to stay with Kaya?”

            “You may.  I’ll make sure they bring you extra pillows and blankets.”

            “Thank you.”

            James looked back at Alex.  “You and Lucy can stay with Kaya.  I’ll go get Kaya a change of clothes and some food.”

            “Okay,” Alex nodded.  A part of her was relieved she could stay with Kaya.  She wanted to be there with Kaya but she also wanted to be close to Maggie.  This way, she could do both.  Alex hugged J’onn one last time before following James to Kaya’s room.

            The adults entered the room, noticing that the lights were off and the windows were closed.  Lucy had Kaya in her arms and was gently rocking her while Lena and Kara quietly sat in the corner of the room.  Kaya looked up at James and Alex when they entered with pained eyes.  She held out her arms to Alex and the older woman immediately went to her. 

            “What’s the matter little one?” Alex asked.  Kaya buried her head against Alex’s shirt with a pitiful whine.

            “She woke up with a headache.  Lena said there isn’t much they can do except give her a low dose of acetaminophen, but it isn’t working well,” Lucy whispered.  Alex looked at Lena who smiled sadly at her.

            “Pain medications can loosen the blood and increase the risk of bleeding.  We can’t chance bleeding in the brain”

            “Can we give her a higher dose?”

            “I’d rather have Dr. Danvers decide that.”

            Alex nodded and tightened her grip on Kaya.  She knew that Eliza would make sure Kaya was alright.  “Can I do anything for you?”

            “Noisy,” Kaya whined.  Alex grimaced.  It would be loud in the hospital regardless of what they did.  The heating units would kick in, filling the room with noise or people were rushing around outside the closed door.  Alex remembered her own concussion she had when she was younger.  Noise and lights made her head hurt more and she had locked herself in her room to avoid the outside stimulus.  Someone dropped an object outside their door causing Kaya to flinch.  She whimpered and tried to hide from the noises.

An idea came to Alex and she sat down on the bed before she gently shimmied away from Kaya.  She removed her sweatshirt, revealing her Barenaked Ladies t-shirt that she loved to ear.  She then reached over and grabbed the soft throw blanket that was on the hospital bed that Kara must have boughten it in the gift shop.  Alex rested Kaya against her chest, then draped the blanket over the girl, hiding her from the room.  The blanket acted as a makeshift room that separated Kaya from the rest of world.  The girl could focus on Alex’s heartbeat instead of other noises.  Alex glanced at Kara who smiled brightly at her.  The oldest Danvers sister had done this same thing for Kara when the outside world became too stimulating for her.  It always soothed her and helped her relax.

            Fifteen minutes passed before Alex felt Kaya relax against her chest.  She felt her deep breaths against her and peeked under the blanket.  Kaya was fast asleep with Alex’s shirt clenched in her fist.  Alex smiled and gently removed the blanket before she lied Kaya on the bed.  The girl mumbled in her sleep when Alex moved her hands and Alex could not help but smile.  She took one of Kaya’s hands in her own, eliciting a sigh of relief from the child.  She felt the bed dip beside her and saw Lucy sit beside her.  The older woman had a sorrowful twinkle to her eyes.

            “How’d you know that would work?” Lucy whispered.  She grabbed the blanket and tucked Kaya under the soft fabric. 

            “I didn’t.  I used to do that with Kara when she was little and I thought it could help,” Alex shrugged. 

            “I’m glad it did.  I’m not sure she would have slept if you didn’t.”

            “I think she eventually would’ve slept.  She would’ve exhausted herself.”

            Alex was glad that Kaya had fallen asleep.  She did not enjoy watching the girl’s pain.  Lucy patted Alex’s shoulder before she stood. 

            “I’ll get us some coffee.  You relax,” Lucy sighed. 

            “I can get it,” Alex protested.  Lucy raised an eyebrow at her.

            “You really want to chance moving your hand and Kaya waking up?”

            “Good point.”

            Lucy smiled at her and left the room while Kara took her spot beside Alex.  She gently ran her fingers through Kaya’s hair, eliciting a soft sigh in return.  Kara smiled at the reaction and looked at Alex.

            “I’m glad she’s asleep,” Kara whispered. 

            “I am too,” Alex smiled.  She rubbed the pad of her thumb against Kaya’s soft hands.  Her hands were so small compared to Alex’s and the red head realized how much this nine-year-old has gone through.  She had dealt with an abuse and now had to deal with the injuries she sustained from the car accident.  The youngest Sawyer had a concussion that would take time to heal, the stitches on her arms had to be watched for infection, and her mental stability was questionable.  Alex was worried how the accident would mentally effect Kaya.  Alex tiredly rubbed at her eyes with her free hand, feeling the fatigue from the stress they had endured.

            “Do you want to rest for a bit?” Kara asked. 

            Alex shook her head.  “No.  I’ll wait for Lucy to return with coffee.”

            “You do realize the coffee here is awful, right?” Lena asked from her spot by the door.  Kara chuckled and Alex rolled her eyes.

            “Not all of us can buy starbucks every morning,” Alex joked.  Lena playfully pouted from her corner, making the others laugh.  It felt good to laugh.  Alex felt herself relax and she was grateful for Lena’s humor.

 

* * *

 

 

            Lucy’s hands shook as she filled the cups of coffee.  She shakily held her hands together and took a deep breath to steady herself.  She could not believe that Maggie and Kaya had gotten hurt.  There was no way of knowing that they would get in an accident, but Lucy still felt like it was her fault.  She should never have told Maggie to visit.  She should have left them to themselves today and none of this would have happened. 

            “Ma’am? Are you okay?”

            Lucy looked up at the firefighter who she had failed to notice.  His face held worry.  “I-I’m alright.”

            The firefighter’s gaze dropped to Lucy’s hands and she looked down to see a bit of blood on her nails.  She must have clenched her fists too hard while she was distracted by her thoughts.  The man pulled out a pack of tissues form his pocket and handed several to Lucy.  The lawyer gave him a questioning look and he merely shrugged.

            “I always carry some.  You never know when someone will need a tissue,” he stated.  Lucy took the tissues from him and held it in her palms, feeling her blood soak into the fabric. 

            “What brings you here?” Lucy asked.  The firefighter helped Lucy fill her four cups of coffee before filling his own.

            “I came to check on a woman and her child.  I didn’t know how they were, and I was worried,” the man responded.  Lucy looked up at him in shock.

            “You were there at the accident?”

            “Yeah.  I was one of the firefighters that cut the door off.”

            Lucy felt tears come to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away before the man could see them.  “That was my niece and my sister.”

            The man’s face fell and he stood straighter.  “H-how are they?”

            “My niece is alright considering what happened.  She has a concussion and stitches in her arms from the cuts she received,” Lucy took a shuddery breath and looked away from the man.  “My um…my sister wasn’t that lucky.  There’s bleeding in the brain and they aren’t sure if she’ll make it through the night.”

            J’onn had informed Lucy of Maggie’s status when she had left the room.  She was grateful that he had told her away from Kaya, giving Lucy the chance to gather her thoughts.  Saying out loud that Maggie might not make it, broke Lucy’s heart.  She needed her best friend, her self-appointed sister to make it.  She could not live without her. 

            “I’m sorry this happened.  I wish I could help,” the man sadly apologized.  He dug into his large jacket pocket, pulling out two small presents that were wrapped together with fabric.  “I found these in the wreckage.  Wasn’t sure who they were for, but I thought I’d bring them here.”

            He held the small package to Lucy who hesitantly took it.  The present fit perfectly on her hands and she felt the solid weight that came from them.  On the top box was the writing “To Aunt Luce”.  It was Kaya’s handwriting scrawled on the blue wrapping paper.  Lucy held the presents against her chest and took a deep breath.

            “This is my neice’s handwriting,” Lucy mumbled.  The firefighter nodded sadly and held out a business card to Lucy.  The lawyer took the card and inspected it.

            “I know I’m not family, but if you need anyone to talk to I’m here,” he stated.  He kindly smiled at Lucy before he walked away.  Lucy watched him go and tightened her grip on the presents.  She undid the bow and carefully peeled away the wrapping paper.  Lucy uncovered a jewelry box and threw the wrapping paper in the trash before she opened the box.  She smiled at the sight of a heart shaped locket.  She opened the locket to see a picture of Kaya, Maggie, and herself smiling back at her.  Her tears fell when she saw the inscription on the inside of the locket.  “Best Aunt” was inscribed on the inside.  Lucy clipped the chain around her neck and felt the weight of the locket against her shirt.  She steadied her shaking hands and grabbed the coffees.  She needed to get back to Kaya. 

*               *               *

            Lucy returned to Kaya’s room to see her niece fast asleep and Alex dozing off in the chair beside her.  Kara was asleep on the other side of the bed while Lena checked Kaya’s medical reports.  The Luthor looked up at Lucy when she entered the room.

            “I brought coffee,” Lucy announced.  Lena smiled at her in appreciation and put down the chart she was looking at before she helped Lucy with her armful of coffees.  “Thanks.  Not a fan of the coffee here, but it’s better than nothing.”

            “It defiantly tastes like shit,” Lucy chuckled.  Lena chuckled and took a sip of the coffee before making a face. 

            “Yup, still tastes awful,” Lena mumbled.  Lucy placed the remaining coffees and the present on the nightstand before she sat down on the bed.  She gently placed a hand on Kaya’s covered leg. 

            “How’re you doing?” Lena asked.  Lucy sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

            “I’ll be better when I know how Maggie is,” Lucy answered.  She did not know how much longer she could wait.

            “Dr. Danvers will be here later today.  Once she’s here, we’ll get a better understanding of Maggie’s condition,” Lena spoke.  She took her seat beside Kara and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  “The Danvers family is smart.  If anyone can help Maggie, it’s one of them.”

            Lucy knew Lena was not just talking about Maggie’s physical wounds.  The lawyer looked at her dozing friend.  Alex would be the key in helping Maggie heal.  Lucy knew of Maggie’s past and of her distrust in people, but she had faith that Alex could help her friend heal.  If anyone could mend those old wounds that Maggie carried, it would be Alex.  Lucy just hoped they would get the chance.

    

* * *

 

 

            Alex woke to a hand running along her back.  The touch was soft and soothing in its movements.  The touch made Alex feel safe.  She relaxed into the feeling, noting how motherly the touch felt.  She yawned and rubbed at her eyes to see her mother looking down at her. 

            “Mom?” Alex questioned.  Eliza smiled at her and leaned against the bed.

            “Hi Alex,” Eliza greeted. 

            “You’re here? Already? How?”

            “Your sister picked me up in an ambulance.  She made sure I got here in a timely matter.”

            Alex looked to the door to see an exhausted Sam leaning against wall.  The Middle Danvers waved at her older sister.  “You got mom here?”

            “I did.  I promised Maggie I’d get the best doctors here to help her.  I’m not breaking that promise,” Sam stated.  Alex was grateful for her sister’s action.  Getting their mom here was vital in making sure Maggie was safe.

            “Have you seen Maggie?” Alex asked. 

            “I have.”

            “Well? Can you help?”

            Eliza looked down at Kaya’s sleeping form.  “How long has she been asleep?”

            “A few hours,” Lucy responded.  The shorter woman sat beside her niece with a worried expression on her face.

            “Wake her in the next thirty minutes.  Ask if she knows her name, what day it is, and how old she is.  If she can’t answer those questions, find me,” Eliza commanded.  Lucy nodded and Eliza looked back at Alex.  “Take a walk with me Alexandra.”

            Alex cringed at the thought of walking with her mother.  She was worried that they would argue or that she would get reprimanded in some way.  Things were never easy when her mother was involved.  Alex stood from her seat, hoping Kaya would not wake.  When the child did not stir, Alex looked at her mother.  Eliza nodded her head and walked to the door with Alex close behind.  Sam moved aside to let her mother and sister leave the room.  She shot Alex a comforting smile before closing the door behind them.

            Eliza led them through the empty hallways of the hospital.  It was good seeing the hospital this empty, but Alex hated the feeling of being here.  They should be at home celebrating Christmas, not here at a hospital.  Not here waiting to see if their loved one would make it.  Alex kept her gaze on the ground as they walked and wondered why she was walking with her mother.

            “Are you taking care of yourself?” Eliza asked.  Alex shrugged and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

            “More or less.  I’m eating, drinking my water, and taking showers,” Alex deadpanned.  Eliza sighed and continued to walk.

            “I meant mentally.”

            “Oh…well um.”

            “Never mind, we will discuss that later.”

            “Alright.”

            Alex kept walking behind her mother and looked up to see where they were going.  She was surprised to see that Eliza was leading her towards the intensive care part of the hospital.  “Why are we going this way?”

            Eliza stayed quiet and continued to walk.  Alex grumbled at her mother’s silence, obediently following her mother through the halls.  There was no point in speaking with her mother if her mother did not want to talk.  Her mother stopped outside one of the windows and motioned for Alex to look through it.  the blinds were slightly parted, allowing Alex to peek through them if she got close to the glass.  She approached the glass, peeking through the spot in the blinds and gasped when she the contents of the room.

            Maggie lied there with medical equipment attached to her body and her eyes were closed.  A blood bag supplied her with nutrients, a breathing tube down her throat, her head was wrapped with bandages, and her left arm and leg were casted.  She looked deathly pale in the hospital lights and her body looked frail in the hospital scrubs.  Alex placed her hand against the glass and kept her eyes on the woman she loved.

            “I-is she going to make it?” Alex asked.  She hated how weak her voice sounded.

            “I looked at her scans.  The bleeding was stopped before there was too much damage.”

            “But?”

            “But I am worried about the after effects of the bleed.  I won’t know the full extent of her brain injury until she wakes up.”

            “Will she wake up?”

            “That is up to her.”

            Alex took a shuddery breath and rested her forehead against the glass.  She closed her eyes and thought about the last time they had spoken.  They had argued and Alex had left without making amends.  They could not end it like this.  Alex needed to apologize to Maggie.  She needed to tell her how sorry she was and how much she cared for her.  How breathing hurt without her in her life.  How it was hard to get up every morning, knowing she could not see the woman she had grown to love.  She needed Maggie like she needed air.  There was no life without her.

            “You love her…don’t you?” Eliza asked.  Alex glanced at her mother who had a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

            “I-I do,” Alex whispered. 

            “Have you told her?”

            “No.  I never got the chance.”

            Eliza wrapped her arms around Alex, pulling her daughter into a tight embrace.  Alex gratefully fell into her mother’s grip and let her tears fall.  She cried into her mother’s shirt, soaking the fabric and draining herself of her tears.  She cried for herself.  She cried for Kaya.  She cried for Maggie.  Eliza held her in her arms while she cried, soothing her through her pain.  Alex was grateful for her mother’s warmth.  While they did argue and fight, Alex was happy her mother was here with her.  Eliza pulled away from Alex and cupped her face.  Alex looked into her mother’s eyes, seeing the determination behind them.

            “I will do everything in my power to save her.  But you need to promise me something.”

            “W-what?”

            “I need you to promise me that you will tell Maggie how you feel.  That you won’t hide this any longer.”

            “But.”

            “Alex.  You deserve happiness just as much as she does.  Don’t hide your feelings from her.  It won’t help anyone, certainly not you.”

            Alex averted her gaze.  She was not sure she could do this, but she could try.  “I’ll try.”

            “Good,” Eliza smiled.  She pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s head before pulling away.  “I’ll check on Maggie again in a few hours.  I don’t want to overlook anything.”

            Alex sighed in relief.  She knew her mother would do everything she could to help Maggie.  She was in capable hands.  “Okay.  Thank you.”

            Eliza smiled at her in response and tilted her head.  “It looks like someone did not stay in bed.”

            Alex frowned and turned around to see Lucy walking towards them with Kaya in her arms.  The child looked around the hospital halls, taking in her surroundings as Lucy walked.  When her gaze fell on Alex, she smiled.

            “Mama!” Kaya yelled.  She wiggled in Lucy’s arms and the older woman struggled to hold her.

            “Hold still firefly.  I’ll get you to Alex if you stop wiggling,” Lucy grumbled.  Alex quickly closed the distance between them and placed a hand on Kaya’s back to keep her still.

            “You causing trouble for Aunt Luce?” Alex asked. 

            “She refused to sit still when she noticed you were gone.  I had to pick her up and told her I would find you to make her calm down,” Lucy explained. 

            “Aww, she likes me more,” Alex teased.  Lucy smiled at her and playfully kicked the taller woman’s shin.  Alex smiled at her friend and it felt good to smile.  She knew they both needed the relief that came from smiling and she hoped that the two of them would be alright.

            “Mama? Where’s mommy?” Kaya asked.  Alex shared a look with Lucy who shook her head.

            “Mommy is resting,” Alex answered. 

            “Can I sleep with her?”

            “No, not yet.  She has to feel better before you can sleep with her.”

            “When?”

            “Soon.”

            Kaya tilted her head at Alex and held out her pinky to her.  “Pinky promise?”

            Alex hesitated for a split second before wrapping her own pinky finger around Kaya’s.  “Pinky promise.”

            Kaya smiled at her and held out her arms to be taken.  Alex took the child from Lucy and held her tightly.  Kaya rested her head against her shoulder and Alex took in the warmth that came from Kaya’s hug.  She promised Kaya she would be able to see Maggie.  She just hoped she did not have to break that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly welcome and appreciated!


	14. Still Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting is All We Can Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter!  
> Sorry it's a bit short. I was struggling with making it longer and rather than making it jumbled and confusing, I just stopped it here. I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Ch. 14 Still Waiting

            Alex was relieved when she woke the next morning.  Maggie had made it through the night and that was a good sign.  J’onn had personally sat by Maggie’s side through the night, making sure her vitals never dropped.  He told Alex and Lucy how well Maggie had help up through the night, easing the minds of the two women.  There was hope for Maggie.  J’onn told them that he wanted to keep her in intensive care until she woke, but they could visit.  They agreed that Lucy would visit first, then Alex.  They wanted to wait on Kaya visiting until they removed the breathing tube.  J’onn suggested a few more days with the breathing tube and then he would put the younger woman on a breathing mask.  Eliza was ready for when Maggie woke to check the full extent of her brain damage.  She was hopeful that Maggie would make a full recovery.  Their positive attitudes bolstered the rest of the family's spirits.  They kept praying that Maggie would wake soon.

            Alex looked up from her cup of pudding to see Lucy enter the room.  The shorter woman softly smiled at her before she sat on the bed.  She ran her fingers through Kaya’s hair while the child slept.  They had to wake her every three hours to make sure her concussion was not causing her more damage and it exhausted the poor girl.  She slept soundly when she was allowed to sleep, ignoring the noises from the outside world.  Alex grabbed Lucy’s hand, entwining their fingers together. 

            “How’d it go?” Alex asked.  Lucy had visited Maggie and had been gone for half an hour. 

            “Umm…I don’t know.  Good? I just…I just talked to her.  That’s all I could do,” Lucy answered.  Alex squeezed Lucy’s hand and smiled at her.

            “I’m sure she loved hearing you talk.”

            “I told her I was feeding Kaya lots and lots of ice cream.”

            Alex shook her head in amusement.  “I’m sure she loved hearing that.”

            Lucy chuckled and ran her thumb against the back of Alex’s hand.  “I’m hoping she’ll be so mad at me that she’ll wake up.”

            Alex sadly smiled at her.  She knew this was hurting Lucy, seeing her friend in this state.  Lucy had told her how she thought of Maggie as her little sister.  Alex could not imagine the pain she would be in if she was in Lucy’s shoes.  Seeing Kara or Sam in Maggie’s state would break her.  She would not know how to get through it.  She would most likely go in a downward spiral until she hit rock bottom.  Lucy shook her head and pulled her hand away from Alex.

            “You should go talk to her,” Lucy suggested.  Alex looked away and clenched then un-clenched her hands.  She was worried about speaking with Maggie.  She knew that Maggie could not speak back, but she was still worried that she would stay the wrong thing.  She did not want to hurt her anymore than she already was. 

            “What would I even say?” Alex asked.  Lucy reached over the gap between them and tightly hugged Alex. 

            “Just talk to her.  Tell her what you’ve been doing.  She’d like to hear your voice,” Lucy murmured.  Alex took a shaky breath and pulled away from Lucy. 

            “Watch Kaya until I get back?”

            “Of course.  I won’t leave her for anything.”

            Alex nodded her head and leaned over to press a soft kiss to Kaya’s forehead.  “I’ll be back little one.”

            Kaya sighed in response and Lucy lied next to her.  She smiled at Alex before running her hands through Kaya’s hair.  The child rolled to face Lucy and buried her face against the older woman’s chest.  Her breathing became heavy again and she quickly fell into a deep slumber with her aunt by her side.  Alex felt her heart warm at the sight and quietly left the room. 

            The walk to the ICU section of the hospital seemed to blur by.  Alex swore she blinked and she was already standing outside Maggie's room.  Her breathing became shaky and her hands started to shake.  She took several steadying breaths before determinedly staring at the door.  She could not panic going into the room.  She had to be strong for Maggie.  With one last deep breath, Alex nodded her head to the nurse who had walked her to the room.  The woman sadly nodded her head and opened the door for Alex to enter. 

            “Take your time.  You have forty-five minutes before we have to check her charts,” the woman stated.  Alex thanked the woman before walking into the room.  She moved to Maggie’s side and plopped herself down onto the chair that sat next to the injured woman’s bed.  Alex kept her gaze on Maggie’s non-injured hand instead of looking at her.  She did not think she could speak to Maggie if she looked at her.  Her heart would not be able to take it.

            “Hey Maggie.  I uh…I thought I’d come say hi,” Alex lamely greeted.  She waited for Maggie to respond, even though she knew the shorter woman would not.  “Um, Kaya is doing alright.  I don’t know if Lucy told you, but she has a concussion and some cuts on her arms that needed stitches.  My mom is going to run a CT scan on her to make sure, but she’s pretty positive that Kaya will be alright.  Your daughter just really wants to see you.”

            Alex smiled to herself and twiddled with her fingers.  “She um…she called me mama.  I…I shouldn’t be happy about that, but I am.  It makes me wonder what would happen if we made amends and started to see each other again.  We were always just friends, but I couldn’t help but think we could’ve been something more.  I think we'd be good together.  You could be the tough mom who never lets Kaya get away with things and I can be the easy mom who gets scolded because I'm too easy on her.  It would never get dull, that's for sure.”

            Alex had to take a deep breath before she reached out for Maggie’s free hand.  She wrapped her fingers around the well worked one in front of her.  “I’m sorry I broke your trust.  I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you before teaching Kaya to defend herself.  You’re right in being mad.  I should have talked to you first.  I just…I couldn’t stand the thought of someone picking on her.  I wanted to help her.  Protect her in any way I could.  I didn’t think, I just acted and I’m sorry for that I truly am.”

            The red head shook her head and looked up at Maggie.  She took in her pale (albeit less pale) face, her bandaged head, and the breathing tube that was still in her mouth.  She took in how frail she looked under the fluorescent hospital lights.   She wanted to wrap Maggie in her arms, hold her tight, and never let her go.  “I need you to wake up, alright? I need you to fight.  I need you to be awake so I can apologize to you.  I need to see you with that darn head tilt that makes my heart stop.  Or I need to see those stupid dimples that make my legs shake and my breathing hitch.  Maggie, I need you to wake up so I can tell you how smart and tough and beautiful you are because you are just…so beautiful.”

            Alex could feel her tears track down her face and used her unoccupied hand to wipe them away.  “I-I need you to make it so I can tell you I l-love you.  I love you so much, it hurts.  I want to tell you that everything is going to be alright and that we will be alright, but I can’t do that until you wake up.  So, please wake up.”

            Alex expectantly watched Maggie’s face, praying that the woman would show her any signs that she had heard her.  She helplessly watched as Maggie continued to peacefully sleep.  The only signs of her being alive were the small rises of her chest and the beeping of the heart monitor.  “I promise, I’ll be with you every step of the way when you wake.  No matter how mad you are at me, I won’t stop helping you until you are better.  Even after that.  I’ll visit the shop every day just to make sure you are alright.  I’ll be there for you no matter what happens between us.  I won’t abandon you and I won’t give up on you.  You’re my everything Maggie and I promise to be there for you…forever.  Even if it’s just as friends.”

            Alex gently squeezed Maggie’s hand and stood from the chair.  She stared at Maggie with teary eyes and brought Maggie’s hand to her lips.  Her lips pressed softly against the older woman’s knuckles before she gently placed Maggie’s hand back on the bed.  Alex wiped her tears away and hurriedly made her way to the door.  She took one final look at Maggie, praying to all the gods she knew that the woman would make it.  She hoped one of them would answer her.

*               *               *

            Four days passed and the broken family was still waiting for Maggie to wake.  Eliza had done all she could, telling them that it was up to Maggie if she wanted to live or not.  There was only so much the elder Danvers could do.  J’onn cleared Kaya of having to stay at the hospital and the child begrudgingly left the dreary halls.  Lucy and James took her to their home until Maggie woke and Alex stayed on their couch.  She wanted to take Kaya with her but did not want to break any boundaries.  She knew the girl would be more comfortable at Lucy’s and James’s even though she wanted to stay with Alex.  They decided that having Alex sleep over was the best alternative they could have.  The littlest Sawyer was quiet.  Too quiet.  When they had left the hospital, she stopped talking and refused to let any of them comfort her.  They knew she was hurting but were unsure of how to help.  Kaya needed her mother, but her mother was not able to care for her at this moment. 

            Alex entered Lucy and James’s small home with Gertrude close behind her.  She thought that if anyone could help Kaya it would be the Schnauzer.  Gertrude obediently followed Alex into the home and sniffed around as the walked.  She curiously looked at Alex and the woman patted her head. 

            “You brought Gertrude?” Lucy asked from her spot in the kitchen.  She came around the corner with a dish rag and a gently smile on her face.  “You going to see if Kaya opens up to her?”

            “I’m hoping she does.  Poor thing hasn’t said a word to us since we left the hospital.  I think it’s hurting her being away from Maggie,” Alex stated.  She looked up at Lucy.  “James at the shop?”

            “Yeah.  He said Winn and him will be closing early to check on Maggie but they are doing well.  Slow business but they have people coming,” Lucy responded.  They had no idea that Maggie was struggling with paying the bills or that she did not know how she was going to pay her workers.  They just thought that business was being slow.  “He said he’d let us know if anything is wrong.”

            Alex nodded and looked towards the guest room.  “She still in there?”

            “Hasn’t moved since last night,” Lucy sighed.  Alex sadly nodded and quietly walked to the guest room.  She knocked on the door to let Kaya know she was entering before she slowly opened the door.  Kaya did not acknowledge her presence when she entered the room.  The child merely pulled the covers farther over her head.  Gertrude shot past Alex’s legs to sniff at Kaya’s still form.  She whined when Kaya did not respond and jumped onto the bed.  The large dog placed herself against Kaya’s back, then rested her head beside Kaya’s.  Kaya hummed in response and Gertrude nuzzled her muzzle against the child’s covered head.  Alex approached the bed and sat down on the edge.  She ran her fingers through Gertrude’s fur, feeling herself relax at the softness of her fur.

            “Hey little one.  I brought you a friend.  I was hoping she would make you feel better,” Alex whispered.  Kaya shuffled under the blankets.

            “G-Gertie?” Kaya mumbled.  Gertrude barked in response and pulled at the blanket that covered Kaya.  The girl giggled in response and tried to pull the blanket back over her head.  Alex knew Gertrude was being gentle with her actions and was grateful that the Schnauzer was so good with Kaya.  “Gertie! My blanket!”

            Kaya pulled the blanket off her face and grabbed onto Gertrude’s head, making the large dog lick her face.  Kaya laughed louder and Alex swore it was the most magical thing she had heard.  Hearing Kaya laugh lifted her spirits.  “Well, look who’s smiling and laughing.”

            Kaya looked at Alex with a mischievous smile on her face and pulled the blanket over her head with a fit of giggles.  “Oh, are you hiding from me?”

            Alex tickled Kaya’s sides making the girl squeal in delight.  She squirmed under the covers and Gertrude’s tail wagged in excitement.  Alex laughed with Kaya and lied down next to the still giggling girl.  She caught her breath and listened to Kaya’s giggles.  As she listened, she heard hiccuping and sniffles.  Alex sat up on her arms and gently pulled the blanket off of Kaya to reveal her crying form.  Alex paled and thought she had gone too far.  “Hey, hey, hey.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

            Kaya shook her head and rolled over to latch onto Alex’s shirt.  She cried into the older woman’s shirt, making Alex’s heart ache.  The read head wrapped her arms around Kaya and rolled onto her back to let Kaya rest on her chest.  She felt the tears soak into her shirt and Kaya’s trembling body made her tighten her grip.  “Sshhh, it’s alright little one.  It’s alright.”

            “Ma-mama?” Kaya hiccupped. 

            “Yes little one?”

            “W-what i-if mommy d-doesn’t make it? I-is she gonna leave me?”

            Alex’s grip loosened and she maneuvered Kaya so she could meet her gaze.  Swollen golden eyes started back at her and Alex realized for the first time how broken Kaya was.  She did not realize that Kaya had been contemplating the idea of Maggie not making it.  Alex cupped Kaya’s face and wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

            “Hey, don’t think that way.  Mom won’t leave you,” Alex assured.  Kaya shook her head and started to scratch at her wrapped wrists.  Alex had noticed the nervous tick that Kaya had and was unsure of how she should handle it.  She knew how Maggie handled it, but that was her thing not Alex’s.  Kaya’s breathing started to increase and she scratched harder at her wrists.

            “B-but I haven’t s-seen her.  I-I don’t know if she’s okay.  W-what if she if s-she’s dead and no one is telling me? I-I,” Kaya panicked.  Alex took one of Kaya’s hands and placed it on her chest then took the other one to rest on her cheek. 

            “Hey, breath with me.  Match my breathing, you can do it,” Alex soothed.  Kaya pressed her hand against Alex’s cheek and tried to match her breathing.  Her eyes filled with fresh tears and she struggled with catching her breath.  Gertrude whined and pressed her head into Kaya’s side, making the child look at her.  Kaya took several deep breaths and looked back at Alex.  “There we go.  You’re doing amazing.”

            Kaya nodded and focused on her breathing while Alex waited patiently.  Her breathing slowed and Alex could see the clarity that came to Kaya’s golden eyes.  Kaya rested her head against Gertrude’s and kept her hands-on Alex.  When her breathing became normal, Gertrude moved away from Kaya and Alex let Kaya rest on her chest.  She felt Gertrude snuggle into her side and knew that Kaya had a hand-on the dog’s soft fur while the other one clenched the red head’s shirt. 

            “We need to go see mom.  I think it will make you feel better,” Alex suggested.  Kaya nodded against her chest.  Alex ran a soothing hand along Kaya’s back and hoped seeing Maggie would calm her.  Either Kaya would be better, or she would be worse.  The only thing Alex knew was that Kaya needed to see her mother.

 

* * *

 

 

            Kaya held onto Alex’s hand while she walked the halls of the hospital.  Those dumb bright lights hurt her eyes and the sounds gave her a headache, but she wanted to see her mom.  She felt like something was missing and she knew her heart was missing her mom.  She had never been away from her mother for this long.  It felt wrong.  Kaya looked around the hallways and hesitantly waved at the nurses who passed her.  Mom always told her to be kind and being kind meant saying hello to everyone.  She got waves in response and she felt good about that.  Mom would be happy that she made others smile. 

            “Alright little one.  We have to be super careful when we go in,” Alex spoke.  Kaya looked up at her with a determined nod.  The older woman smiled down at her and opened the door before ushering her inside the dark room.  Kaya took in what she could see from her height, noticing the wires that went to the plethora of machines.  She had asked Lena what they were, and Lena had told her they kept people safe.  Alex pulled out a chair for Kaya to sit in and helped the youngest Sawyer into the chair.  When Kaya was able to see her mom, she frowned at the sight.  Maggie’s face had gained back some color, but she still had bags under her eyes and a bandage around her head.  There was an oxygen mask on her face, replacing the breathing tube that they had removed several days ago.  Kaya tightened her grip around the stuffed red dragon she brought with her and stared at Maggie’s still form.  “You can talk to her.  She might not respond, but she can hear you.”

            Kaya looked up at Alex with a tilted head.  “She can?”

            Alex nodded. “Yup, she can.  And I’m sure she’s missing your voice.”

            Kaya looked in awe at her second mom.  How could Maggie hear her when she was sleeping? That was silly, but if Alex said Maggie could hear her then she must be able to.  Alex has never lied to her before.

            “Hi mommy.  Mama said I could talk to you,” Kaya greeted.  She looked at the mask and frowned.  “What’s that mask?”

            “It’s helping mom breath better.”

            “What’s that…tube?”

            “Yes it’s a tube.  That tube is giving mom food and water.”

            “Oh.”

            Kaya then looked at the casts, remembering the one she had when Becca hurt her.  “Who hurt mommy?”

            “What’s that little one?’ Alex questioned. 

            “She has that thing on her arm and leg like I did.  Who hurt mommy?” Kaya asked.  Alex took a deep breath and sat down next to Kaya.  The older woman’s eyes held pain and Kaya tilted her head at her.

            “Someone who made a mistake hurt mom.  But she’s going to get better.”

            “Did that person say sorry? Mommy says you have to say sorry when you make a mistake.”

            “Not yet.  But I’m sure Aunt Luce will make sure he says sorry.”

            Kaya swung her legs in the chair and stared at Maggie before tightening her grip on her stuffed animal.  “Mommy, mama says that I should talk to you…but you’re sleeping so I’ll be really quiet.”

            “I’m having sleepovers at Aunt Luce and Uncle James’s house.  It’s lots of fun, but I wish you were there.  Uncle James’s pancakes don’t taste as good as yours,” Kaya whispered.  Her eyes widened and she looked at Alex.  “Don’t tell Uncle James!”

            Alex pretended to zip her lips closed.  “I won’t say a word.”

            Kaya nodded and looked back to Maggie.  “Umm…my head hurts sometimes, but mama helps me when it hurts.  Gertie is there too now so I get to hug her when I’m sad.”

            Tears came to Kaya’s eyes and she wiped at them with her sleeve.  “I miss you mommy.  When are you gonna wake up? You promised we’d go give cookies to the shelter after Christmas.  I’m sure they are sad we didn’t come say hi.  Plus I never got to give you your Christmas present.  I even wrapped it for you and I think you'll like it.  I miss you.  Aunt Luce is really sad and so is mama.  I think they miss you too.”

              Kaya looked up at Alex.  “Do you miss mommy?”

            “Everyday little one.  Everyday,” Alex sadly nodded.  Her eyes glistened with tears and Kaya looked away.

            “They said you have to get better before you wake up,” Kaya stated.  She leaned forward to place her stuffed dragon in the crook of Maggie’s good arm.  “Fang will help you get better.  He always makes me feel better so you can have him until you wake up.”

            Being careful not to hit Maggie, the littlest Sawyer crawled on the bed and pressed a kiss to her mother’s bandaged forehead.  She then pressed a kiss to each of her casts.  “You always kiss my booboos when I get hurt.  I’m going to make your booboos all better so you can wake up.”

            Kaya moved back to the chair and Alex carefully helped her sit back down.  She looked up at her mama.  “You have to give mommy kisses too.  That way she gets better even quicker.”

            Alex ruffled her hair and pressed soft kisses to Maggie’s wounds before she sat back down.  “Do you want to spend more time with mom?”

            “No.  She needs to sleep,” Kaya answered.  She wanted to stay with Maggie, but she knew that she needed to sleep.  If she kept talking, Maggie would never rest.  Kaya made sure that Fang was safe next to Maggie before she jumped off the chair.  “I’ll come see you again tomorrow.  I love you mommy to the moon and back.”

            The child looked up at Alex and saw the tears that fell down her face.  She quirked her head at her mama and grabbed a tissue from the box next to the bed.  She held it up to Alex who gratefully took the tissue.  “Don’t be sad.  You’ll make mommy sad.  She cries easy.  You should see her watch  _The Lion King_.  She always cries when Simba does.”

            Alex chuckled at that and Kaya smiled.  She made Alex laugh and she knew that would make her feel better.  Kaya reached for Alex’s hand and the older woman took her hand with a smile.  She looked back at her sleeping mother with a remorseful twinkle to her eyes.  “I’ll see you later mommy.  I’ll come see you again tomorrow.”

            Kaya followed Alex out of the room with her eyes on the ground.  She felt bad leaving her mother alone in the room.  She wanted to be there with her to help her get better, but she did not know how.  “Mama?”

            “Yes little one?” Alex answered. 

            “Can we bring Gertie tomorrow?”

            “Maybe…why?”

            “Gertie makes me feel better.  Maybe it will make mommy feel better.”

            Alex smiled at her and nodded her head.  “I think we can make that work.”

            “Thank you mama!” Kaya beamed at Alex and tightly hugged her leg.  She hoped that Gertrude would help Maggie feel better.  Gertie always made things better and Maggie liked the large dog.  Kaya just wanted Maggie to wake up.  She needed her to wake up and did not know what else she could do.  The only thing she could do was wait.  Even if waiting was all she could do, she would wait until the world stopped turning for her mother to wake.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> P.S. You'll find out about Maggie soon. I won't keep ya'll in suspense for much longer :)   
> P.P.S. I tried writing from Kaya's perspective...but I never realized how hard it is to write from the perspective of a nine-year-old


	15. Waiting Pays Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When waiting pays off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Short chapter but I didn't want ya'll to wait any longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ch. 15 Waiting Pays Off

            Alex groaned when she stood from the couch.  After two weeks of sleeping on Lucy’s couch, her back was starting to kill her.  She really needed to sleep in an actual bed, but she was worried about leaving Kaya.  The girl was having a hard time with adjusting to Maggie’s absence.  Whenever Alex left the apartment, Kaya would either go into a panic or would stare at the door until Alex returned.  She did the same thing when Lucy or James left.  She had gotten used to James having to leave for work, but when Lucy would leave to visit Maggie, Kaya would anxiously wait for her return.  It became hard for any of them to leave and Alex had decided she would stay on the couch until Maggie was better.  With her there, Lucy was able to visit Maggie while Alex reassured Kaya that the older woman would return.  It had been two weeks since the accident with New Year’s Day zooming by.  Keeping their hopes up was becoming difficult as time passed.

            “Rough night?” Lucy asked.  Alex looked up at her friend who looked like she had not slept.

            “You’re one to talk.  You look like crap,” Alex retorted. 

            “Thank you, I’ve seen the mirror,” Lucy grumbled.  She went to the kitchen to start the coffee maker.  Alex followed her to the kitchen and leaned against the counter with a heavy sigh.

            “That shitty couch is beating up my back,” Alex groaned.  Lucy handed her an ibuprofen from her pocket and a bottle of water.

            “I’m sorry that the couch is shitty,” Lucy apologized.

            “Swear jar,” Kaya mumbled.  The two adults spun to see Kaya dragging her blanket behind her while Gertrude dutifully followed her. 

            “Why do you always hear me when I swear? Alex has a worse sailor mouth than me,” Lucy playfully grumbled.  Kaya smiled up at her and looked at Alex with a tilted head.

            “Why is the couch…um…bad?” Kaya questioned. 

            “Alex is just getting old,” Lucy teased.  Alex shot her a heated glare while Kaya giggled.

            “If I’m getting old, you must be ancient,” Alex retorted.  Lucy raised her hand to playfully smack Alex, but hesitated.  Her eyes flickered to Kaya who was busy trying to get on the bar stool.  Alex felt sadness seep into her chest.  Lucy had told her what had happened when she had grabbed Maggie’s hand.  She knew the older woman was worried about certain physical contact if it brought bad memories for Kaya.  Alex took Lucy’s hand in her own and gave it a tight squeeze.  “It’s alright.  We’ll help her heal.”

            Lucy gratefully smiled at her before she looked at Kaya.  “Hey firefly, do you want something to eat?”

            “Ramen,” Kaya responded.  Alex and Lucy shared an amused look.  Of course Kaya wanted ramen for breakfast.  Lucy pulled away from Alex to start making ramen while the red head went to sink.  She pulled out Kaya’s clean water bottle and went to the refrigerator to fill it with cold water. 

            “Drink some water little one,” Alex commanded.  Kaya grumbled and took the water bottle from Alex before sucking on the straw.  Alex ruffled her hair before going to the coffee maker.  “Want your coffee Luce?”

            “Yes please.  I need a shi..uh…butt ton of it,” Lucy answered.  Kaya giggled from her spot on the bar stool while Alex shook her head.  She poured two mugs of coffee and sat down next to Kaya.  She noticed that Kaya was biting at her straw and Alex poked her side.

            “Hey, don’t bite the straw.  I’ll have to get you a new one…again.”

            “M’not viting it.”

            “Then why won’t you take your mouth off it to talk?”

            Kaya grumbled but let go of the straw revealing a slightly chewed straw.  The girl had gone through two straws already and Alex did not want to change another one.  She had found out that Kaya chewed her straws when she washed the water bottle.  She had stared at it in confusion until Lucy had told her about Kaya’s habit. 

            Lucy returned with a hot bowl of ramen.  James had made plenty of ramen for leftovers.  All she had to do was warm them up for Kaya when she wanted them.  “Here you go firefly.  Eat up.”

            They fell into silence as Kaya ate her ramen.  Lucy made a small plate of eggs and toast for them to eat while Alex fed Gertrude.  Alex knew that she would have a chance to walk Gertrude after Kaya finished eating.  Kaya would most likely fall asleep after she finished, giving Alex the opportunity to walk Gertrude.  The youngest Sawyer had a hard time sleeping at night without Maggie.   

            “Can I see mommy today?” Kaya asked.  She looked up at Alex with hopeful eyes. 

            “We can go after you take a nap,” Alex smiled.

            “I don’t wanna nap,” Kaya grumbled. 

            “I know you don’t want to, but you don’t want to be tired when you visit,” Lucy stated.  Kaya lowered her gaze and picked at her food. 

            “But, mommy won’t know if I’m tired.  She doesn’t talk to me,” Kaya mumbled.  Gertrude whined from her spot on the floor and Alex placed a comforting hand on Kaya’s back.

            “I know mom won’t talk to you now, but that doesn’t mean you can’t take care of yourself.  You need to get better so mom doesn’t have anything to worry about,” Alex explained.  Kaya sadly nodded her head.  She jumped from the stool and gloomily walked towards the guest room.  Gertrude looked at Alex with a tilted head.  “You can follow her.  But, come back when she falls asleep.”

            Gertrude wagged her tail in response and ran after her human.  Alex lied her head on the counter with a groan.  It was getting harder to keep Kaya positive.  After two weeks of Maggie not waking, Kaya was starting to think her mother would never wake.  Lucy, James, and the Danvers sisters tried their best to assure Kaya that Maggie would make it. 

            “She needs to wake up.  It’ll break Kaya if Maggie doesn’t make it,” Alex stated.  She needed Maggie to wake up for both of them.  She could not do this without her either.  Lucy wrapped her in a tight hug, giving her the comfort she needed.

            “Hey, she’ll make it.  She’s a badass.  Don’t count her out yet,” Lucy assured.  Alex leaned into Lucy’s embrace.

            “I-I can’t do this.  I can’t keep lying to Kaya.”

            “We aren’t lying to her.  Maggie is going to wake up.  She’s just taking her time.”

            “How do you know?”

            “I just do.  Don’t you start being negative on me.  I need you to be strong okay?”

            “Okay…I-I’ll try.”

            “Good.  Now go get ready.  We are going to take Kaya to see Maggie and you smell like shit.”

            Alex playfully shoved her friend away.  “Are you sure that ain’t your breath?”

            “It can’t be mine.  I smell like roses,” Lucy smiled.  Alex shook her head in amusement before walking away from Lucy.  She knew her friend was putting on a tough façade and that she was hurting just as much as she was, but she was grateful for Lucy’s humor.  Without it, Alex would not be able to get through this.

*               *               *

            Alex peeked at Kaya while they walked the hospital hallway.  The girl had been quiet the entire drive here and still had not spoken as they approached Maggie’s room.  The silence worried Alex.  Kaya had always been excited when visiting Maggie.  Her silence could mean that she was hesitant or sad.  She only went silent when something was wrong and that fact made Alex worried.  They stopped outside Maggie’s room and Kaya stared at the door with a remorseful look in her eyes. 

            “You ready?” Alex whispered.  She placed a hand on Kaya’s back, feeling the girl relax to her touch. 

            “Yeah,” Kaya whispered.  Alex nodded her head to the nurse who opened the door for them.

            “How much time do we have?” Alex asked.

            “As long as you want.  Dr. Danvers and Dr. J’onn already came by.  They won’t need to check on her for another few hours,” the nurse responded.  Alex thanked the woman and closed the door behind them while Kaya went to Maggie’s side.  She plopped into the seat and stared at her hands.  Alex pulled up a chair beside her and took a seat with her.  Maggie looked better, but that did not mean much.  She was less pale and they had replaced the breathing mask with a nasal strip.  Her chest rose and fell with a steady rhythm, making Alex sigh in relief.  She was getting better, albeit slowly.

            “You going to say hi?” Alex asked.  Kaya shrugged and continued to stare at her hands.  “She looks better today.  She’s breathing on her own now.”

            “I-is that good?” Kaya asked.  Alex nodded and took Maggie’s uninjured hand in hers.  The chef’s hand was warm to her touch and Alex let out a sigh of relief.  The warmth she felt was a good sign as well.

            “That’s a really good sign.  And her hands are warmer,” Alex responded.  Kaya tilted her head and placed her hand on top of Maggie’s.  The girl’s eyes widened and she looked at Alex.

            “She’s warm now!” Kaya exclaimed.  Alex chuckled and moved her hand so both of them could hold Maggie’s.  They both needed the comfort that came with the touch.  “Mama?”

            “Yes little one?”

            “Who’s Rao?”

            Alex looked at Kaya with a confused expression.  She did not know how Kaya had heard of Rao or why she was asking.  “Why little one?”

            “I heard Kara praying to Rao the last time she was here.  But, I don’t know who Rao is,” Kaya explained.  Alex scratched her head with her free hand.  This was a bit of a confusing topic to explain. 

            “Well…um, he’s a god.”

            “He is? But I’ve never heard of him.”

            “He’s a god that Kara and I made.”  

            “Huh?”

            “We made him shortly after my family adopted Kara and Sam.  Kara was so scared after her parents had passed and she did not know who to pray to.  So, we came up with Rao.”

            Kaya scrunched her face in confusion.  “Who is he?”

            “Rao is a benevolent god of the sun much like Ra.  He brings light and life to those who pray to him.  We would pray to him whenever Kara was sad and we would find ways to make us smile.”

            “So…he’s a good god?”

            “Yes.”

            Kaya looked at Maggie.  “If I pray to him, will he help mommy?”

            Alex paused to think.  She did not know what to tell Kaya when she was not sure herself.  They had always prayed to Rao and things always seemed to work in their favor, but Alex was not sure.  “Only if you want to.  You never have to pray to anyone if you don’t want to.”

            “Okay,” Kaya responded.  She leaned against Alex and tightened her grip on Maggie’s hand.  “Mama, is mommy going to wake up soon?”

            “I hope so little one,” Alex responded.  Kaya nodded her head and closed her eyes.

            “I hope so too.  I want us to be a family,” Kaya mumbled.  Alex pressed a soft kiss to Kaya’s head. 

            “I would like that.  We could watch movies and I could learn to cook,” Alex smiled. 

            “We could make another fort too.  Maybe mommy will play in the for with us,” Kaya mumbled. 

            “That would be fun.  She could be the queen of the fort and we could be her family.”

            “Mommy would like that.  She doesn’t talk about her family.  I only know Aunt Kate.”

            Alex tried to keep her expression neutral.  She did not know much of Maggie’s past and knowing that Kaya did not know her family was concerning.  Maybe she should talk to Lucy or Maggie about it.  “We could have a big family.  She would have Kara, Sam, James, Lucy, Lena, Ruby, you, and me.”

            “And Uncle Winn and your mom.”

            “And Uncle Winn and my mom.”

            Kaya smiled and leaned forward to rest her head on the bed.  “Hear that mommy? We’re gonna have a big family.  You need to wake up so we can all have dinner together and hang out.  It’ll be a lot of fun and you could have that family you always wanted.”

            Kaya started to sniffle and Alex place her hand on Kaya’s back.  She felt Kaya’s body hiccup with sobs.  “Y-you have to wake up.  Please? Don’t leave me.”

            Alex wrapped Kaya in a one armed hug and felt her own tears fall down her face.  She knew that Kaya was terrified that Maggie would leave her.  That she would be left alone if her mother died.  She had stayed strong for so long and now she was breaking.

            “You will never be alone Kaya.  I’ll be with you and so will Aunt Luce and Uncle James.  You won’t be alone,” Alex promised.  Kaya turned around to face Alex and launched herself into her arms.  Alex tightly held her to her chest with tear tracks on her face.  The two of them cried in each other’s arms, releasing the bottled up pain they felt.  There was nothing they could do but be there for each other.  Alex swore to herself that she would not leave Kaya.  No matter what happened, she would be there for Kaya.  Nothing would stop her from being there for Kaya.

 

    

* * *

 

 

**Four days later**

 

Lucy sighed as she entered Maggie’s room.  There had been little changes in the days since Kaya had visited and Lucy knew her niece was losing hope.  Days she could handle.  A week was doable, albeit painful.  But two weeks and four days was becoming unbearable.  Kaya was starting to lose all hope that Maggie would wake up and started shutting down again.  There was not much they could do but assure her that her mother would make it, but Kaya was losing hope.  Alex had told her what had happened when they had last visited and Lucy was worried that Kaya had given up hope in Maggie making it.  All Lucy wanted to do was fix what had happened so she could have her best friend back and Kaya could have her mother back.  They needed her in their life again. 

            The lawyer looked at her friend with a broken smile.  “Hey Magpie.”

            Maggie remained silent and Lucy went about tidying up the room.  She changed the water in the flowers next to Maggie’s bed then fluffed the pillow below Maggie’s head.  She was careful with her actions, making sure she did not aggravate Maggie in any way.  She made sure Fang was in his spot next to Maggie and smiled at the other stuffed animals that had made themselves known.  Kara and Lena bought a stuffed bear that was the size of Maggie, James and Lucy bought her a stuffed badger (Maggie’s favorite animal), Winn had gotten her a stuffed dog, while Alex got her a stuffed lion.  The large bear sat next to Maggie’s bed and the smaller animals ran along the headboard of the hospital bead.  Maggie would either smile at the sight or frown.  She liked stuffed animals, but Lucy was sure her friend would be annoyed with finding a place to put them.  Lucy sat on the chair next to Maggie’s bed and took her frail hand in hers.  She grabbed the tube of lotion from her purse, then rubbed the lotion onto Maggie’s hand.  She wanted Maggie to be comfortable and having a dry had would make her upset.

            “So, your daughter had decided that we had to learn how to bake tiramisu.  She swore that we needed to learn it so you had something fun to eat when you woke up,” Lucy stated.  She moved to Maggie’s casted hand and rubbed a small amount of lotion onto the exposed fingers.  “You should’ve seen her arguing with Winn about how much sugar it needed.  Poor guy didn’t know what to do with himself.”

            Lucy lied Maggie’s casted hand on the bed and took her uninjured hand in hers.  She ran her thumb over the soft knuckles with a sad smile.  “She’s losing hope in you waking up.  We’re trying to keep her positive, but it’s getting hard.  Kaya said that she thinks you’ll leave her and we keep telling her you won’t.  Alex is helping where she can and always brings Gertrude when she’s over.  She’s great with Kaya.”

            Lucy chuckled to herself and shook her head.  “You better start dating that woman, or I might break up with James just so I can have her to myself.”

            Lucy saw her phone buzz, noticing a text from James.  She used one hand to look at the message while she kept her other hand entwined with Maggie’s.  A large smile came to her face at the picture she saw.  Alex was covered in flour with Kaya hysterically laughing at her.  The text from James explained the situation making Lucy laugh. 

            “It looks like Alex tried to grab the flour from the top shelf and Kaya scared her.  The flour fell off the shelf and onto Alex.  James said there is flour everywhere,” Lucy chuckled.  She saved the picture and pocketed her phone.  “That woman knows how to mess things up in the kitchen.  Last week she tried to make scrambled eggs for Kaya and ended up catching the eggs on fire.  I don’t even know how she managed that.  You’ll need to teach her how to cook.”

            Lucy felt tears come to her eyes and wiped them away.  “I um…I need you to wake up okay? I can’t do this without you.  I need my best friend back.  Who am I supposed to spend movie nights with? Who am I supposed to tease when I’m in the mood for mischief…*hiccup*…who am I supposed to love like a sister if you aren’t there?”

            The crying woman rested her head on Maggie’s hand with a broken heart.  She could not do this.  She was staying strong for everyone while breaking apart on the inside.  She needed Maggie to make it.  She needed her sister to be alright. 

            “Please wake up Maggie.  Please, for me.  For Kaya.  For Alex,” Lucy pleaded.  She looked up at Maggie with tears in her eyes.  “You need to wake up for them.  Kaya needs you, hell Alex needs you just as much.  They can’t do this without you.  I can’t even explain the broken look on Kaya’s face when she actually comes out of the guest room or Alex’s sad smile when she sees pictures of you.  They need you Maggie.  So, you’ve got to wake up.”

            When Lucy got no reaction from Maggie, she cried in defeat.  Her heart and soul could not handle this anymore.  She felt empty and fractured without Maggie.  There was no way things would work out if Maggie did not make it.  Who was she kidding? They needed Maggie to function.  Without her, they would not be able to get through their days.  They would be damaged beyond repair.  Lucy looked at her watch and grimaced at the time.  She needed to get home and start making lunch.  She wiped her tears away and stood from the chair before pressing a soft kiss to Maggie’s head.  “You wake up you hear? We can’t do this without you.”

            The woman was halfway to the door when she heard a soft groan.  She paused in her steps and whirled around to stare at Maggie.  Maybe she imagined it? She saw Maggie’s face scrunch in discomfort, and she ran to the side of the bed.  She pressed the “call doctor” button before she took Maggie’s hand in hers.

            “Come on Magpie.  I’m right here,” Lucy whispered.  She watched her friend’s face for any signs of waking and was relieved as she watched Maggie’s eyes struggle to open.  “That’s it! Open those eyes! You can do it!”

            It felt like a lifetime before confused brown eyes stared at Lucy.  She felt her chest swell with elation and squeezed Maggie’s hand.  She could not help the relieved chuckle that came from her lips nor could she stop the tears that fell from her eyes.  “Hey there pretty lady.  Took you long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	16. What did I miss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie wakes up and unwanted visitors appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for reading and for all your comments! I truly appreciate it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ch. 16 What Did I Miss?

            “Come on Magpie.  I’m right here,” Maggie heard.  That voice sounded like Lucy’s.  Why did she sound so worried? Maggie’s eyes felt heavy and her body ached.  Why did her body ache? God it hurt to breath, her head hurt, and her mouth felt bone dry.  She tried to open her eyes and it was harder than it needed to be.  “That’s it! Open those eyes! You can do it!”

            Maggie groaned to herself.  Did Lucy not know how hard she was trying? She should try opening her eyes when everything hurt.  After what seemed like years of trying, Maggie finally got her eyes open.  The lights burned her eyes and she had to blink them to adjust.  Why were those lights so bright?

            “Hey there pretty lady.  Took you long enough,” Lucy chuckled.  Maggie let her gaze fall on her friend and was confused when she saw tears falling down her face.  Lucy never cried.  Not even when she almost cut her finger off when she was learning how to cook.  Lucy Lane never shed a tear. 

            “W-wha-,” Maggie tried to speak.  Her throat burned with trying to speak.  Her voice strained to work, but her throat struggled with creating noise.  Lucy’s eyes widened and she reached for the cup that was next to the bed. 

            “Here, have some ice.  Just let it sit in your mouth for a bit.  I can wait,” Lucy stated.  She scooped a small piece of ice into Maggie’s mouth and the younger woman sighed in relief.  It felt good to have the liquid in her mouth.  Her mouth and throat felt like the Sahara Desert.  Maggie let the ice melt on her tongue and smacked her lips before looking up at Lucy.  She took in her friend’s appearance.  She looked down right exhausted with the dark bags under her eyes and unkept hair.  That was unlike Lucy.    

            “Y-you look like s-shit,” Maggie rasped.  She grinned at Lucy who glared at her before wiping at her tears.

            “Thanks a lot you ass,” Lucy wetly chuckled.

            “Are you ok-kay?” Maggie asked.

            Lucy shook her head.  “Am I okay? Really? You’re the one who’s lying on a hospital bed.”

            Maggie merely tilted her head making Lucy chuckle.  Her friend took her hand and squeezed it.  “I’m better now that you’re awake.”

            “How long have I been asleep?” Maggie asked. 

            “Two weeks, four days, eight hours, and twenty three minutes,” Lucy answered.  Maggie quirked an eyebrow at Lucy.

            “No seconds in there Luce?” Maggie joked.  Lucy dropped her head and a fresh set of tears started to fall.  Maggie immediately felt like a jerk.  She knew Lucy looked unstable.  She should not have done that even if she meant it as a joke.  She tried to sit up from her spot on the bed, but her body throbbed in protest.  Lucy shot her an exasperated look and immediately pushed her back.

            “No, don’t move around.  You need to sit still until J’onn or Eliza can check on you,” Lucy scolded. 

            “How bad am I?”

            “Pretty bad.  But we’ll get through it.”

            Maggie nodded her head and Lucy knelt to pick something off the floor.  She stood back up to reveal Fang.  She brushed her hand over where he had hit the ground before smiling. 

            “Kaya would lose her mind if she realized he fell on the ground,” Lucy chuckled. 

            “We’ll have to wash it before she gets it back,” Maggie chuckled.  She thought of how angry Kaya had gotten the last time Fang was dirty.  Thinking of Kaya caused images to flash through Maggie’s mind.  She saw herself getting into the car and driving.  Feeling the car lurch from being hit and Kaya’s scream filling the air.  Maggie struggled to sit up, failing miserably when pain shot through her body.  She gasped from the discomfort and Lucy gently forced her back onto the bed. 

            “Would you stop that!” Lucy yelled.  Maggie struggled under Lucy’s grip, grimaced at her aching body.

            “Kaya?! Where is she?! Is she alright?!” Maggie panicked.  She thrashed against Lucy’s grip, trying to get away from her and find her daughter.  She needed to find her.  Why was she not here? She should be here.  Maggie felt lightheaded and spots danced across her vision.  Lucy cupped her face and forced her to meet her gaze.

            “Breathe Maggie.  You need to breathe,” Lucy soothed.  Maggie’s eyes fluttered around the room and she searched for Kaya.  Where was she? She felt Lucy’s forehead touch hers, forcing her to focus on the older woman.  “It’s alright.  She’s alright.  You need to breathe though or you’re not going to be alright.  Deep breaths Maggie.  Deep breaths.”

            Maggie focused on Lucy’s eyes and tried to slow her breathing.  She focused on Lucy’s brown eyes.  She focused on how warm her forehead felt against hers and on slowing her breathing.  Her side ached and she groaned when her breathing came under control.  What part of her was not hurt?

            “There we go.  Don’t panic alright? It’s going to hurt those ribs of yours,” Lucy smiled.  She pulled away from Maggie to sit down in the seat beside the bed.

            “Where is she?” Maggie questioned.  She needed to know where her daughter was. 

            “She’ll be by in a bit.  Alex and I wanted to let her to sleep,” Lucy answered.  Maggie was surprised by that.  She was unaware that Alex was taking care of Alex.  Lucy must have seen her shock because she smiled at her.  “Alex is great with Kaya.  You need to hurry up and tell that woman you love her.”

            Maggie shook her head and stared at Fang.  She let her fingers run over his soft red stomach, relishing the softness of his fuzzy body.  She knew she should speak with Alex, but she was not sure if now was the right time.  They had ended in such bad terms that she was afraid there was no reconciling.  Besides, there was so much going on and she had a lot on her plate.  She had these injuries that would take time to heal, plus she still needed to find a way to continue paying her bills with that new restaurant open down the street.  Her eyes widened at the thought of the shop not running and she looked at Lucy.  “The shop.  Who’s running the shop?”

            “James, Winn, and Maddy are handling things.  They’ve got it,” Lucy answered.  Maggie sighed in relief.  At least they were still making money while she slept.  That would help tremendously.  “Oh, and don’t you think you can get away with hiding your financial problems.”

            Maggie’s head shot up to stare at Lucy.  “Wha-how do you know about that?”

            “Winn was going through the finances.  He told James who told me,” Lucy answered.  She leaned on the bed to get a better look at Maggie.  “Why didn’t you say anything?”

            Maggie sighed and played with Fangs wings.  “I didn’t want you guys to worry.  I’ll figure it out.  I always do.”

            Lucy placed a hand on her thigh, making Maggie look up at her.  “You don’t have to figure this out on your own.  You aren’t alone.  You’ve got me.  You know I love you.  You’re that pain in the ass little sister I’ve always wanted and I will do everything I can to help you.  Don’t you dare think I won’t help you if you need it.”

            Maggie nodded her head and smiled.  “I’ll let you know if I need the help.  Don’t worry about it.”

            “Good.”

            “Oh and, I love you too.”

            Lucy beamed at her and the two of them looked to the door when there was a knock.  J’onn entered the room with Eliza right behind him.  The two of them smiled as they entered. 

            “Hello Ms. Sawyer.  How’re you feeling?” J’onn asked.  He approached the bed and checked the machines around Maggie.  Maggie thought about lying to him, but a quick glance at a glaring Lucy made her change her mind. 

            “Honestly, like shit.  Everything hurts,” Maggie answered. 

            “Anywhere in particular?” Eliza asked.  Maggie looked up at Eliza and was confused as to why the eldest Danvers was here.  As far as she knew, Eliza should be in Midvale.  Not here taking care of her. 

            “Um…my sides hurt a lot.  And my head hurts, but that one is bearable,” Maggie answered. 

            “That’s understandable.  You took a lot of damage from the accident,” Eliza hummed. 

            “How bad is Kaya?” Maggie asked.  She never asked Lucy and she needed to know the extent of her injuries. 

            “She had a mild concussion and there were cuts on her arms.  The stitches should be dissolving soon, but it’ll take a bit until her concussion heals,” Eliza answered.

            “What can I do to help her?”

            “What you can do is focus on yourself.  You need to heal if you want to help her.”

            “But-.”

            “No buts.  You can’t help your daughter if you’re still hurt.  You need to help yourself.”

            Maggie sighed and looked back at Fang.  She knew she was hurt, but she wanted to help Kaya.  Nothing was worse than not being able to help her.  She needed to know how bad she was so she could heal faster.  “What’re my injuries?”

            “You have two broken ribs, with your femur and tibia broken in your left leg, a gash that we stitched on your right leg, a fractured left wrist, and we had to remove one of your kidneys.  There was also bleeding in your brain,” J’onn explained.  That was a lot to take in.  Maggie huffed and looked at the ceiling. 

            “Um…the bleeding in the brain.  How bad was it?” Maggie questioned.

            “We won’t know for sure until we run some tests.  The fact that you woke up is an extremely good sign,” J’onn answered.  He looked at Maggie with a soft smile.  “We’ll work hard on making sure there aren’t any side effects.  You focus on getting better.”

            “Alright.  Thank you,” Maggie thanked.

            “I’ll be there with you every step of the way,” Lucy smiled. 

            “But, you won’t let your life become second place.  You need to do what you do and I’ll do what I can,” Maggie firmly stated.

            “That’s kind of ridiculous,” Lucy argued. 

            “No it’s not.  You’ll put everything aside and forget you have a life outside helping me.  So you need to focus on your life as well,” Maggie stated.

            “We’ll discuss this later.  Let’s focus on you getting better,” Lucy sighed.  Maggie nodded and the door to the room creaked open.  She looked to the door and was greeted with a pair of shocked eyes.  Gold eyes filled with tears and Kaya launched herself across the room.  She jumped onto the bed before Lucy could stop her and buried her head against Maggie’s chest.  The older woman had to suppress her gasp of pain in favor of holding Kaya.  She felt her daughter’s tears soak her gown and the little girl’s body shook with her sobs.

            “It’s alright mija.  I’m here, I’m here,” Maggie soothed.  Her daughter merely cried harder, making Maggie’s heart ache.  She did not know how much pain her daughter had been in, but by the sounds of her crying it must have been agonizing for her.  Maggie tightened her grip around Kaya, cursing at the cast on her arm.  If she had a free hand, she would be able to hold Kaya tighter.  She looked up at Alex who had her own tears falling down her face.  Maggie held out her casted hand to Alex and the red head gratefully approached.  She gently took Maggie’s casted hand in her own and placed her other hand on Kaya’s back. 

            “You’re awake,” Alex whispered.  Maggie smiled at her and squeezed her hand as best as she could.

            “I’m awake,” Maggie assured.  Alex tearfully nodded her head and tenderly ran her thumb over Maggie’s hand.  Maggie was grateful that Alex was here.  She was glad that she had been taking care of Kaya.  “Thank you.”

            “For what?” Alex asked.

            “For taking care of Kaya…and taking care of Luce,” Maggie thanked.  She looked at Lucy who had started to cry again.  She knew that Lucy had probably tired being strong the entire time and that she never had taken the time to take care of herself. 

            “I didn’t do much.  Lucy did all the work,” Alex murmured.  Maggie shook her head.  Always being modest. 

            “Mo-mommy?” Kaya whimpered.  Maggie looked down at her daughter.

            “Yes mija?”

            “C-can we go h-home?”

            Maggie looked at J’onn who had been staring at the monitors to give them privacy.  “J’onn?”

            “I’d like to keep you for another week.  We need to make sure you’ll be alright on your own,” J’onn answered.  Maggie grimaced.  Another week here did not bode well for her.  There was no way she could afford another week in the hospital, nor did she want to.  She wanted to be at home with her daughter.

            “A week? Can I leave sooner?” Maggie questioned. 

            “We can’t risk you leaving sooner.  We need to make sure everything is alright before you leave,” Eliza answered. 

            “That’s so long,” Kaya grumbled.  Maggie rested her head against Kaya’s and groaned.  That was a long time.  She ignored Eliza and J’onn as they left, choosing instead to focus on Kaya.  She took in her daughter’s warmth and smiled at the smell of coconuts and apples.  She just wanted to return home.

            “I’ll go talk to them.  See if I can convince them to let you leave earlier,” Alex spoke.  She squeezed Maggie’s hand before she ran after her mother and J’onn.  Maggie felt her eyes become heavy and she yawned. 

            “Rest Magpie.  We’ll be here when you wake up,” Lucy soothed.  She grabbed the spare blanket that she had used and covered Kaya with it.  Maggie smiled when she felt Lucy’s lips against her forehead.  “Love you Magpie.”

            “Love you too Luce,” Maggie smiled.  She leaned back against her pillow and let her eyes close.  She could feel Kaya’s steady breaths against her chest and relaxed.  She knew it would take time for her to heal, but as long as her family was with her she would get through this. 

 

* * *

 

 

            Alex smiled as she watched Kaya talk to Maggie.  The child waved her arms in the air while she spoke, making Maggie grin at her with those darn dimples showing.  Maggie had been here for another two days since she had woken.  Alex had ran after J’onn and Eliza, somehow convincing them to let Maggie leave after five days.  It was only two days sooner, but it was better than nothing.  They needed a plan on what to do when Maggie was released.  She was adamant about staying at her home, but Lucy and Alex did not want her on her own.  They still did not know what they were going to do.  Maybe she could take some time off and help Maggie and Kaya.  She could always run her classes online and take care of them.     

            “Mama burned the pancakes this morning,” Kaya giggled.  Alex saw the glint of something in Maggie’s eyes when Kaya said mama.  The first time the girl had said that, Maggie had tilted her head in confusion.  Alex was worried that the woman would have been upset, but so far she was fine.

            “Really? Who let mama cook again?” Maggie chuckled.  Alex glared at her while Lucy and James laughed. 

            “We told her not to cook,” Lucy snickered.

            “Well, we tried to.  She wanted to make breakfast,” James smiled. 

            “Hey! They weren’t that bad!” Alex argued.

            “Mama, they were all burnt!” Kaya giggled.  Alex chuckled and leaned back in her chair.  It felt good having all of them in the room.  The only ones who were missing were Sam, Lena, Kara, and Ruby.  They would be by later in the day.  There was a knock on the door and Alex was confused as to who was visiting.  Gertrude, who had been sleeping by Alex’s feet jumped to attention.  Alex put a hand on her furry back to stop her movements.  She knew that Maggie’s aunt was going to be there tomorrow and that the doctors did not need to check on Maggie for another hour.  The door opened to reveal a man and woman who greatly resembled Maggie.  Before Alex could question who had entered, Lucy was on her feet and between them and the newcomers.

            “What do you think you’re doing here?” Lucy demanded.  Alex was shocked to hear the anger that laced its way through Lucy’s words.  She had never heard Lucy that angry before.  She felt Kaya move closer to her and saw Maggie flinch.

            “That is none of your concern,” the man seethed.  James stood from his spot but did not approach.  He merely created another barrier between them and the newcomers. 

            “It is my concern.  Why are you here?” Lucy demanded.

            “We are here to see our daughter,” the woman answered.  Alex looked at Maggie again, seeing her face pale. 

            “She’s not your daughter.  You lost the right to call her that,” Lucy spat.  The larger man took a step forward and James did too.  The man glanced at James.

            “You going to let her speak this way to us?”

            “Lucy can speak to you however she wants Mr. Rodas.  I don’t control what she does.”

            James glared at Mr. Rodas while Mrs. Rodas tried to get a glance at Maggie.  Instead of seeing Maggie, her eyes focused on Kaya.  Alex felt Kaya hide behind her arm, trying to get away from the older woman’s gaze.  “Is she…is she yours Margaret?”

            Alex saw Maggie take a shuddery breath and looked up at Lucy.  “Lucy, can you give us a moment?”

            Lucy spun around to look at Maggie in shock.  “Are you serious?!”

            “I’m serious,” Maggie looked at Alex and the red head saw the mix of emotions that swam through her eyes.  “Can you take Kaya with you?”

            “Yeah.  I’ll take her if you want to talk to them,” Alex nodded.  She looked down at Gertrude who growled softly at Maggie’s parents.  “You stay here but listen to Maggie.”

Gertrude sat in response and Alex took comfort in knowing someone would be here for Maggie.  She stood and placed a soft hand on Kaya’s back.  She made sure to keep herself between the girl and Maggie’s parents on their way out the door.  Lucy reluctantly followed them after James gently pushed her from the room.  Alex took one look back at Maggie who reassuringly smiled at her before the door closed behind them.    

***               *               ***

            “I can’t believe we left her in there.  We shouldn’t have left her with them!” Lucy growled.  She paced outside the closed door while Alex held Kaya on her lap.  The professor let Kaya watch a documentary on her phone to distract her from not being by her mother.  They had only been outside for fifteen minutes, but it seemed like forever.  Alex rested her head on Kaya’s head while she watched Lucy paced.  She knew her friend was upset, but she still did not know why. 

            “Lucy, babe.  Stop pacing please.  You’re giving me a headache,” James sighed.  Lucy spun to glare at him.

            “How are you okay with this?!” Lucy demanded.  James placed his hands on Lucy’s shoulders to stop her from pacing.

            “I’m not okay with it.  But Maggie wanted to talk with them.  We have to respect her wishes.”

            “How did they even know?”

            “I don’t know Lucy.  I really don’t.”

            Alex sighed and looked back at her phone.  She did not want to hear what Lucy and James were talking about anymore.  All she wanted to do was get back in that room with Maggie.  She watched the screen in front of her and was confused when she saw a cartoon playing.  That was not what she thought she had put on for Kaya. 

            “Hey little one?”

            “Yea mama?”  
            “What’re you watching?”

            “She-ra!”

            “Ookaayyy…and what is that?”

            “It’s a cartoon about this lady who gets a sword and she turns into a super hero!” Kaya explained.  She placed the screen in Alex’s face, making the older woman sputter.  She gently moved the phone away from her face.

            “You’re supposed to be watching a documentary.  When did you change it?” Alex questioned.  Kaya shrugged but turned the cartoon to a dinosaur documentary.

            “I changed it when you were watching Aunt Luce,” Kaya answered.  She leaned back against Alex’s chest and the red head chuckled. 

            “So you took advantage of me being distracted?”

            “Yup!”

            Alex tickled the girl’s side, making her giggle.  She loved the honesty in Kaya’s words and the joy she found in little things.  If changing the show she was watching would make her smile, then Alex was going to be “distracted” more often. 

            The door to Maggie’s room slammed open, causing the occupants in the hallway to startle.  Kaya dropped the phone and Alex was quick to grab it.  She felt how tense Kaya was against her and noticed the panicked breaths she started to take.  Alex maneuvered Kaya so her ear was resting on her chest.

            “You’re alright little one.  I’m here,” Alex soothed.  She ran her free hand along Kaya’s back to help calm her.  She noticed Lucy and James put themselves between the rest of the hallway and Kaya, giving her the privacy she needed.  Alex was glad that they were out there with her.  Movement from her right caught her attention and Alex watched Mr. Rodas storm by them with Mrs. Rodas struggling to keep up with his steps.  Mrs. Rodas looked at Alex with a sorrowful glint in her eyes.  It almost looked like she was saddened with leaving.  James and Lucy looked at one another before Lucy nodded her head.  James took off his jacket and gently placed it over Kaya before he entered Maggie’s room.  The door quietly shut behind him and Lucy kept watch over her family.  Alex looked back at Kaya, noticing that her breathing had slowed.

            “Good job little one.  You’re doing amazing,” Alex chimed.  She felt Kaya bury her head further against her chest and tightly grab her shirt.  “You take your time.  We aren’t going anywhere.”

            Alex looked up at Lucy who was watching them with a smile.  The shorter woman turned to take a knee next to Alex.  She placed a steady hand on Kaya’s lower back and the girl relaxed into her touch.

            “You’re doing amazing firefly,” Lucy assured. 

            “M-mommy?” Kaya murmured. 

            “We can go see mom.  Are you alright if we get up?” Alex asked.  Kaya nodded and Lucy helped Alex stand.  She held James’s jacket on Kaya while the three of them walked the short distance to Maggie’s room. 

 

* * *

 

           

            Lucy was saddened and angered when she saw her sister.  Maggie was pinching the bridge of her nose with her un-injured hand when they entered the room.  Her injured hand was resting on Gertrude’s head while the dog intently watched her.  James was standing nearby with a water bottle in his hands.  He looked up at them when they entered and dipped his head in greeting.  Lucy gently pushed by Alex to approach Maggie.  She stopped before reaching Maggie, waiting for the other woman to acknowledge her presence.  Maggie reached out her good hand to Lucy and the lawyer took it in hers, before wrapping her arms around the chef.  Lucy felt Maggie sag into her embrace and she kissed the top of her head.  She tried to convey all the strength and love that she could in her grasp.

            “I’ll track them down and kick their ass for you,” Lucy whispered.  She grinned when she felt Maggie chuckle against her.  She knew that would make her smile.

            “You’d get arrested and I’m not going to bail you out of jail,” Maggie murmured.

            “That’s if I get caught.  I’ll make it look like an accident,” Lucy assured.  Maggie shook her head in amusement and pulled away from Lucy.  She looked at Alex and her shoulders dropped.  “When the door slammed open, it startled Kaya.”

            Lucy waved Alex over and the read head slowly approached with Kaya still in her arms.  She sat on the edge of the bed and Maggie tracked her movements.  “Hey little one.  Look who’s here.”

            Kaya grumbled against Alex, but turned her head to peak at Maggie.  Lucy felt her anger bubble in her chest.  Kaya’s eyes were red from her tears and Lucy could see the fatigue in her face.  Now she really wanted to fight Mr. and Mrs. Rodas.  Kaya pulled away from Alex and tried to crawl over to Maggie.  Lucy intercepted her niece, making her glare at her.

            “Hey, we don’t want to crawl on mom.  She’s still hurt,” Lucy explained.  Kaya dropped her gaze and Lucy carefully picked her up.  “I’ll help you.”

            Lucy carried Kaya the few inches to Maggie’s side, carefully placing her next to Maggie.  Her niece gently placed her arm over Maggie’s stomach and Gertrude rested her head on Kaya’s side.  Lucy was again grateful for Gertrude’s presence.  She always took care of her girls.  Maggie kissed the side of Kaya’s head before holding Kaya’s hands with her good one.

            “Hi mija.  My strong, beautiful mija,” Maggie chimed.  Kaya contently sighed into Maggie’s side and closed her eyes.  Maggie looked up at Alex. 

            “How’d you calm her down?” Maggie asked.

            “I um…there was this thing I used to do with Kara when she panicked.  I used to let her rest against my chest and listen to my heartbeat.  It always seemed to calm her,” Alex answered.  Maggie nodded her head with a smile.

            “You’re something special Danvers,” Maggie grinned.  Alex scratched the back of her head with bright pink cheeks.  Lucy merely snickered at her friend’s response.  She still had it bad for Maggie.  Lucy leaned against the bed with a heavy sigh.

            “Do you want to talk about what they said?” Lucy asked.  She knew Maggie might not want to talk about it, but it would make her feel better.  If Lucy let Maggie sit in silence, she would bottle it all up, killing her on the inside.  Lucy would not let that happen. 

            “Same old, same old.  They were worried at first, but then…you know how they are,” Maggie answered.  She glanced down at Kaya then peeked at Alex.  Lucy forgot that Kaya and Alex had no idea why Maggie never talked to her parents.  “I’ll tell you later.”

            “Okay.  As long as you promise to tell me.”

            “Cross my heart.”

            “Good.  Now, did they tell you how they found out you were hurt?”

            Maggie huffed and leaned back on her pillow.  “My Aunt called mom.  She wanted to let her know and dad read her texts.  One thing led to another and they showed up.”

            “I’m sorry they were the first ones here,” Lucy apologized.  Maggie waved her off.

            “It’s fine.  I know Aunt Kate is trying her best to get here.  It’s hard finding flights out here when you’re in Madagascar,” Maggie stated.  Her Aunt was an animal researcher.  She often traveled the world, studying different species of animals.  She was in the middle of Madagascar studying the wildlife there.

            “She’ll be here tomorrow,” James assured from his spot. 

            Maggie looked at Kaya with a smile. “She hasn’t seen Kaya in a year.  I think she’ll be surprised by what she sees…I just hope she’s not disappointed in how she turned out.”

            Alex was quick to responding.  “I think you’re a great mom.”

            Maggie tilted her head at the read head with a slight smirk.  “You getting soft on me?”

            “N-no! I’m just saying, you’re doing a great job raising Kaya by herself.  She’s smart, and tough, and she’s got the best manners I have ever seen,” Alex rambled.  Lucy tired not to laugh and the embarrassed look on Alex’s face.  She knew laughing would further embarrass her.  She glanced at Maggie who brightly smiled at Alex’s ramblings.  Her eyes twinkled with amusement and affection.  Maybe there was hope for these two.  Lucy took a seat next to Maggie, feeling James rest a hand on her shoulder.  She looked up at him, seeing his caring dark brown eyes sparkle in the light.  She squeezed his hand and took in the comfort that came with being with her family.  They might not be blood related, but they were family through and through.  Nothing would break that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played with the idea of Maggie's parents visiting. A part of me didn't want them to visit, but another part of me thought it would bring a good part to this story later on. I've got plans for them and it's not the last time we'll see them!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


	17. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Thank you all so much for reading!  
> It's short and fluffier than the last few chapters :)

Ch. 17 Going Home

            Alex patiently waited for J’onn and Eliza to finish their daily check-up on Maggie.  Today was the last day the chef needed to stay at the hospital, and they wanted to make sure she was alright before they left.  She was excited, yet worried that Maggie was leaving.  A part of her wanted to leave, but the other part was worried.  What if something went wrong? What if her injuries were worse than they thought? Anything could go wrong and that worried Alex.    

            “Alright Ms. Sawyer, it looks like you are good to go.  If you feel anything wrong or if you think something is wrong, you are to contact me or Dr. Danvers,” J’onn commanded.  Maggie eagerly nodded her head and sat up straighter in her bed.  She had become livelier since her Aunt had visited the other day.  Kate Sawyer was a woman that Alex wanted to know.  She was kind, caring, and collected.  The woman was knowledgeable in her ways and Alex could tell that Maggie was close to her.  She would have to ask Maggie about that. 

            “I’ll be sure to contact any of you if I need to,” Maggie affirmed. 

            “And if she doesn’t I’ll do it myself,” Lucy spoke.  She was leaning against the wall, waiting for them to finish.  Maggie shot her sister a glare.

            “Alright.  Once you figure out where you are staying, you may leave.  I expect you to be back in a week for another check-up,” J’onn commanded.  Maggie nodded her head once more and Alex glanced at her mother.  The eldest Danvers was quiet through the exchange, taking the time to double check Maggie’s vitals.   J’onn nodded to them and patted Alex’s shoulder before exiting the room. 

            “So, Maggie.  Where are you going to be staying?” Eliza asked. 

            “At home.” “At my place.”

            Alex tried not so smile at the looks Maggie and Lucy gave each other.  She knew this was going to be a fun conversation.  Eliza raise an eyebrow at the two woman.

            “You’re not going to stay at home,” Lucy stated.

            “I want to be home.  Besides, Kaya will be better off being at home.  It’s familiar to her,” Maggie argued.

            “My home is familiar to her.  You two can use the spare room.”  
            “You’ve got a lot of things to worry about besides us.  You’ve got that new case that needs all your attention.”

            “I can work around it.  You can’t be on your own yet.”

            “I’ll have Kaya.”

            “That’s not very helpful.  She’s a kid.  She can’t do everything for you.”

            “Um…I could watch them,” Alex spoke.  Three sets of eyes landed on her, making Alex shift in her chair.  “Classes haven’t started yet and I can just run them online.  That way someone is there with Maggie and Kaya at all times.”

            “I like that idea,” Lucy nodded.

            “I don’t.  I don’t need one of you there at all times,” Maggie argued. 

            “It’s either you have someone there with you or you stay here in the hospital.  Your choice,” Eliza intervened.  Her voice took on a motherly tone and Alex tried not to smile.  Leave it to her mom to take the motherly role.  Maggie crossed her arms.

            “Ugh, fine.  I guess Alex can stay and help.  I don’t have a bed though for her,” Maggie conceded. 

            “I’ll bring a blow-up mattress and we can stick it in the living room,” Lucy sighed.  Alex knew that Lucy wanted to be the one to watch Maggie and Kaya, but that she also needed to work.  Maggie looked at Alex and she saw the hesitant look in her eyes.

            “Is that alright? Are you sure about this?” Maggie questioned.  Alex could hear the hesitation in her voice and something that seemed like eagerness.  It sounded like Maggie wanted her to stay.

            “I am,” Alex affirmed.  She wanted to help Maggie and Kaya.  It would ease her mind being with them.  She was not sure she would be able to let them out of her sights.  Maggie nodded her head and looked at Eliza.

            “Well, since we have our answer, I’ll get you a wheelchair and some crutches.  It’ll be hard for you to use them with your injured wrist, but I’m confident you’ll figure it out,” Eliza stated.  She walked towards Alex with a knowing smile on her face.  Alex blushed slightly at her mother’s gaze.  She knew her too well.  Eliza gave her a quick hug.  “I’ll be by later with some clothes for you and some things for Gertrude.”

            “Thank you,” Alex thanked.  Eliza smiled at her then exited the room, leaving the three women on their own.

            “Alex, are you sure about this?” Lucy asked.  Alex looked at her friend.

            “I am.  I want to help in any way I can,” Alex affirmed. 

            “Or you just want to spend time with Maggie,” Lucy mumbled under her breath.  Alex heard her and blushed.  Yes, she wanted to spend time with the woman, but she definitely could not tell that to Lucy or Maggie. 

            “I don’t want you to go out of your way to help me,” Maggie spoke.  She dangled her feet over the side of the bed with a frown on her face.  Alex could not help but smile.  Maggie looked impatient sitting there.

            “I’m not going out of my way.  I’m helping a friend who needs it.  There’s nothing bad about helping you,” Alex assured.  She tilted her head and smiled.  “Plus.  I never did finish watching all those Star Wars movies.”

            Maggie broke into a dimpled grin.  “Well, we’ll have to change that.”

            Eliza entered the room with a wheelchair and Alex chuckled at the glare Maggie shot at it.  “I am not getting on that.”

            “Yes, you are if you want to leave,” Eliza countered.  She wheeled the chair closer to Maggie’s side, making the younger woman grumble.  “What was that?”

            Maggie blushed and ducked her head.  “Nothing ma’am.”

            Alex and Lucy snickered at her reaction.  Nothing got passed Eliza Danvers.  Lucy approached Maggie with a broad smile on her face.

            “Ready to go home?” Lucy asked.  Maggie’s face lit up in excitement.

            “I’m ready.”

***               *               ***

            Alex watched the turmoil and uneasiness flash through Maggie’s gaze when they approached Lucy’s car.  The woman’s body had tensed, and she harshly gripped onto the armrests of the wheelchair.  Her entire demeanor had changed when they approached the vehicle.  Alex never would have imagined Maggie being afraid of cars.  She should have seen this coming.  Maggie had gone through something truly traumatic and thinking that she would be alright was ridiculous.  Alex carefully approached Maggie and knelt beside her.  She placed her hand on Maggie’s, making the woman flinch.  Fearful brown eyes bored into her own.

            “Hey.  You’ll be alright.  I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Alex assured.  Maggie ducked her head in embarrassment making Alex’s heart ache.  She gently pried Maggie’s good hand off the armrest to lace their fingers together.  The hand she held in hers shook ever so slightly.  “Don’t be embarrassed.  I’d be more worried if you weren’t nervous about getting into a car after everything you’ve been through.”

            Maggie shakily chuckled.  She tightened her grip on Alex’s hand before looking up at the taller woman.  “I-I don’t know if I can do this.”

            “I’ll be there every step of the way.  I’ll even sit in the back seat with you,” Alex promised.  Maggie gazed at her with a hopeful twinkle to her eyes. 

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            Alex smiled and Maggie smiled back at her.  Lucy came around the car and opened the back door for Maggie. 

            “Ready?” Lucy asked.  Alex nodded at Maggie when she tilted her head at her.  Maggie’s grip tightened in Alex’s.

            “I’m ready,” Maggie affirmed.  Lucy nodded and helped Maggie stand from the wheelchair.  Alex carefully placed her hands on Maggie’s torso to steady her.  The shorter woman’s left leg was weak, making it hard for her to stand. 

            “Take your time,” Alex murmured.  Maggie nodded and used Lucy as leverage to hobble to the car.  With Lucy and Alex supporting her, Maggie was able to get into the vehicle.  The moment Alex was sure Maggie was seated, she closed the door and ran to the other side of the car.  She opened the door and hopped into the seat beside Maggie, making the woman smile.  “You alright?”

            Maggie reached over the space between them and Alex’s hand in hers.  She squeezed it with a dimpled smile on her face.  “I am now.”

            Alex felt her cheeks warm and looked at Lucy.  The lawyer glanced back at them with a knowing smile.

            “I’ll drive slow,” Lucy stated. 

            “Alright,” Maggie nodded.  Alex leaned over the space between them to click Maggie’s seatbelt into place.  She had forgotten about the seatbelt and did not want the woman to struggle with buckling it.  She glanced at Maggie who blushed.  “Thanks.”

            “You’re welcome,” Alex smiled.  The blush on Maggie’s face made Alex’s heart warm.  It felt good making Maggie blush for once.  Usually she was the one who blushed.  She would have to make Maggie blush more often.  Alex leaned against the seat.

            “So, Kaya is all ready for you to come home,” Alex stated.  She wanted to distract Maggie from the drive.  Lucy pulled the car away from the curb and Maggie tightened her grip in Alex’s.

            “Y-yeah?” Maggie stammered. 

            “Yeah.  She wouldn’t sleep last night.  She kept running around cleaning.  She even made your bed three times to make sure it was nice…something about you needing it to be perfect,” Alex stated. 

            “That’s her not me,” Maggie chuckled. 

            “I don’t know.  You seem like someone who’d do their bed multiple times to make it perfect.”

            “Rude Danvers.”

            Alex saw the small smile that graced Maggie’s lips.  She was glad that she was doing a good job at distracting the older woman.  The less Maggie had to think about the drive, the better.  Alex wanted Maggie to be relaxed for the remainder of the drive and distracting her was the way to do it.  Her hand felt warm in Maggie’s and she relished the comfort she took and gave.  There was nothing better than being here with Maggie.

 

* * *

 

 

            Maggie was relieved when they pulled up to the shop.  The car ride was nerve wracking.  Every fiber of her being told Maggie that she was in danger.  She was lucky that Alex was there to keep her calm.  Without her, Maggie would have tumbled into a panic attack.  At least she did not need to worry about driving a car since hers was tottled.  That was one less thing to worry about.  Maggie felt Alex’s grip leave hers and she glanced at the red head.  The taller woman smiled at her.

            “I’ll come around the other side to help you,” Alex grinned.  Maggie nodded in thanks before the woman quickly exited the car.  She waited only moments for Alex to open the door.  Lucy stood beside her with a pair of crutches.

            “Can you use crutches?” Lucy questioned.  Maggie looked at the metal crutches with a frown.  She was not sure if she could walk with them.  Luckily her right arm would be able to hold one crutch, but she was worried that she would not be strong enough. 

            “Umm…I’m, I’m not sure,” Maggie admitted.  She glanced at the shop door and took a shaky breath.  “I know I don’t want to be wheelchaired into there.”

            “We can stand beside you.  Help you balance,” Alex offered.  Maggie thought about it.  She did not want them to help her, but she did not want to use a wheelchair.  Either option made her feel weak.  She hesitantly nodded her head.  Walking with crutches was her best bet.  “Alright.  I’ll stay on your right and Lucy can be on your left.”

            “If it hurts too much, I’ll get the wheelchair,” Lucy added.  Maggie nodded and took the crutches from Lucy.  She shakily used them to get to her feet, feeling like her leg was made of Jell-O.  This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.  She took a step forward and immediately lost her balance.  Lucy was quick to grab her bicep while Alex used her body to cushion Maggie.  Maggie fell against Alex’s chest with a grunt. 

            “You okay?” Alex asked.

            “I think so,” Maggie answered.  Lucy gently pulled on Maggie’s arm to righted her. 

            “Take your time.  The building isn’t going anywhere,” Lucy assured.  Maggie glanced at her sister with a grateful smile.  She took a steadying breath before taking another step.  She was relieved when this step was less disastrous.  Okay Maggie, one step after another.  Take your time.  Maggie let herself focus on her steps while the two other women helped her. She gratefully accepted their help when Alex held the door open for her. 

            “Surprise!”

            Maggie looked up in shock to the people who stood inside her shop.  Winn, James, Kara, Sam, Lena, Ruby, Maddy, Tom, Riley, Taki (Olivia’s mother), Claire (Olivia’s older sister), Olivia, Kate, and Kaya stood before her.  They beamed at her with party hats on their heads.  Gertrude even had her own party hat on her furry head.  Maggie looked at Alex and Lucy with an open mouth.

            “Surprise!” Alex and Lucy beamed. 

            “Wha-what is all this?” Maggie asked.  Movement from her left caught her attention and she looked over to see Kaya running at her.  Her daughter smiled ear to ear when she approached her.  Kaya skidded to a stop right before she ran into Maggie’s recovering form. 

            “We made a surprise party for you! Uncle James and Ms. Maddy made all your favorite food and a tiramisu cake!” Kaya exclaimed.  She rocked on her feet and Maggie could see the confliction in her eyes.

            “Where’s my surprise hug then?” Maggie smiled.  Kaya broke into a broad smile and carefully hugged Maggie.  Maggie returned the hug as best as she could while balancing.  She could feel Lucy or Alex’s hand on her back, helping her stay steady while she hugged her daughter.  Kaya pulled away from her with a grin.

            “Come sit down! Uncle James already put all the food on the table!” Kaya yelled.  She bounced on her feet with a hesitant glint in her golden eyes.  Maggie knew that Kaya wanted to rush her but was worried about hurting her in the process. 

            “Alright mija.  Take me to my seat,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya’s eyes twinkled with excitement and she bolted off to the tables that they had pushed together.  She pulled out the chair at the head of the table before she ran back to Maggie.  She tilted her head at her mother then ran behind Maggie.  Maggie watched her daughter with amusement as she went.  She was not sure what she was up to.  She felt Kaya’s small hands on her waist and tried to turn her head to see her.

            “I’ll help you walk there,” Kaya stated.  Maggie tried to keep her tears at bay.  Her daughter was too good for this world. 

            “Alright mija,” Maggie sighed.  She glanced at Lucy and Alex who smiled brightly at her.  She nodded her head at them and slowly began to walk to her seat.  Everyone in the room respectively looked away from her while she moved, making Maggie relax.  She was glad they were not staring at her while she struggled to walk.  Kaya’s hands were steady on her waist and Maggie felt grounded by her daughter’s presence.  She could feel her nurturing demeanor and the warmth that came from being with her.  With the trios help, Maggie easily made it to her chair.  She sagged in relief when she plopped down on the chair.  It was taking a lot out of her to walk, even if it was a short distance.

            “You good?” Lucy asked.  Maggie nodded and rested her arms against the table.  James gave her a one-armed hug before placing a plate of stroganoff in front of her.  Her mouth watered at the sight and smell.

            “If you want more, I’ll get you some,” James smiled. 

            “Thanks James,” Maggie thanked.  He dipped his head and placed a bowl of ramen in front of Kaya.  She smiled at him and quickly began to eat.  Maggie shook her head at her daughter’s enthusiasm.  The rest of the guests took their seats and Alex sat on Maggie’s left.  She shot her a smile and started to eat her own bowl of ramen.  Maggie rolled her eyes.  Of course, Kaya had rubbed off on Alex and she was eating the same food.  The room fell into idle chatter as they ate.   No one spoke of work or of their hardships.  They spoke of the good times that they have had.  They spoke only of things that made Maggie smile.  She had missed a lot in the time that she was asleep.  Claire had gotten accepted into the University of California while Olivia had stated that she would visit her sister every weekend.  Lena spoke of how Kara had ran face first into a door when she had gotten dressed for a gala the last weekend, leading to Kara blushing profusely.  Winn spoke of the new game he had gotten, making Ruby and Kaya talk more with him then he did with the group.  Sam spoke of Ruby’s new obsession with the cooking channel while Maddy and Tom spoke of Riley’s accomplishment of riding her bike.  Maggie had missed a lot in the time she had been asleep.

            The door chimed making them look up to see J’onn and Eliza enter the shop.  J’onn carried a box of chocolates while Eliza carried a bouquet of lilies.  Kara stood from her seat to greet her mother and J’onn.  She hugged them before stepping aside to let them walk.

            “Maggie, these are for you,” Eliza chimed.  She handed Maggie the lilies and Maggie gratefully took them from the eldest Danvers.  Lilies were her favorite.  She was surprised that Eliza knew that. 

            “Thank you,” Maggie thanked.  She smelled the flowers and sighed.  “These are my favorite.”

            “A little birdy told me that,” Eliza smiled.  She glanced at Kaya who took the box of chocolates from J’onn.  Maggie followed her gaze and smiled as well.

            “She knows me well,” Maggie grinned.  Eliza nodded her head and patted Alex’s shoulder before she took a seat beside Ruby.  J’onn gave Maggie a small smile of his own before he took a seat beside Kara.  Maggie watched the group with a content grin on her face.  She was happy seeing everyone here.  It reminded her of what she had and what she could have lost if she had passed.  She was glad she held on and made it.

            Alex leaned over to whisper in Maggie’s ear.  “You alright? Not too tired?”

            Maggie glanced at the red head.  She saw the tenderness in her brown eyes and felt her heart warm.  This woman always thought of others.  “I’m a little tired.  But not too bad yet.”

            “Do you want to head upstairs already? Before you get too tired?” Alex questioned.  Maggie thought about that.  She wanted to stay, but she was not sure what would happen if she got too tired.  She might not make the few steps that lead to her apartment. 

            “I should probably head up already,” Maggie relented.  Alex nodded her head and tapped Lucy’s foot with hers.  The lawyer expectantly looked at her.

            “Maggie is ready,” Alex mouthed.  Lucy kissed James’s cheek before she stood from her chair.  Kaya looked up at her as she walked by her chair.

            “Where you going Aunt Luce?” Kaya questioned.  Lucy ruffled her hair.

            “I’m going to take mom upstairs.  She needs to rest,” Lucy answered.  Kaya pushed too hard from the table, making the chair she was sitting on tip backwards.  Maggie tired to reach out to grab the chair, instantly regretting the action.  She felt pain pierce her side and cursed under her breath.  Alex placed a hand on her shoulder while Lucy held onto the chair.  Luckily the lawyer was quick to react. 

            “You alright?” Alex questioned. 

            “Peachy,” Maggie grunted.  She held onto her side and glanced at Kaya who looked at her in shock.  “I’m alright mija.”

            Kaya shimmied off her chair and carefully approached Maggie.  She tilted her head at her mother with concerned gold eyes.  “Are you sure?”

            “I’m sure.  Help me stand?” Maggie asked.  Kaya nodded her head and gently helped Maggie stand.  Maggie let her gaze fall on everyone in the room.  “Thank you all for this.  I really appreciate it.  I’m going to go rest, but feel free to stay as long as you want.”

            Riley and Olivia looked at their parents before they stood from their seats.  They ran to Maggie’s side with something hidden behind their backs. 

            “We have something for you Ms. Maggie,” Olivia stated.  Riley enthusiastically nodded her head.  They brought the hidden objects from behind their backs to reveal two stuffed animals.  One of them was a large tiger and the other was a baby tiger. 

            “They’re like you and Kaya,” Riley grinned.  Maggie’s heart melted at the sight.  She pulled the two girls into an embrace, eliciting a string of protests from them.  They were worried she was going to fall.  “You’re going to fall!”

            “Ms. Maggie be careful!” Olivia exclaimed.  Maggie shook her head at their distress. 

            “I’ll be careful.  I just want to give you two a hug because you are so sweet,” Maggie beamed.  She felt the two girls reciprocate the hug before quickly pulling away.  They handed Kaya the stuffed animals and the shorter girl smiled at them.  Maggie was again thankful for Riley and Olivia.  They were amazing friends and pure of heart.  She knew they would always be there for them.  “You two better visit.”

            “We will!” Riley and Olivia responded.  Alex came into her peripherals with Lucy close behind.

            “Ready?” Lucy asked.  Maggie nodded her head and followed Kaya to the staircase.  Her daughter ran up the small flight of stairs and opened the door for her.  Maggie stared at the stairs and realization hit her.  She had no idea how she was getting up the stairs.  She knew she could use the crutches, but she was worried she would not be strong enough to make it.  She took a deep breath and placed her crutches on the first step.  The only thing she could do was try.  Maggie used all her strength to jump onto the first step.  She lost her footing from the pain that shot through her, falling back into Lucy. 

            “Whoa! Are you alright?!” Lucy questioned.  Maggie felt her sister steady her and she took a shaky breath.

            “Th-that sucked,” Maggie groaned. 

            “I can see that,” Lucy grimaced.  She helped Maggie lean against the wall before she looked up the stairs.  The older woman put her hands on her hips with a huff.  “How’re we going to do this?”

            “I could try again.”

            “Yeah, because that first time worked so well for you.”

            “Maybe I could sit down?”

            “And drag yourself up the stairs? That would aggravate your wounds more.”

            “Then what do you propose?”

            Maggie was so busy arguing with Lucy that she did not see Alex approach her nor did she see her push up her sleeves.  She was startled when a pair of strong arms lift her off her feet.  One arm was under her legs and the other supported her back.  She was being carried bridal style. 

            “Danvers! Put me down!” Maggie protested.  Alex ignored her and Maggie could hear Lucy’s laughter.  Maggie felt her face heat up in embarrassment and continued to voice her protests up the ten steps leading to her apartment.  She could not believe Alex was carrying her.  Her mind could not comprehend what was happening.  There was no way Alex was carrying her.  She was imagining the entire thing.  She had to be.

            Maggie’s brain finally started working again when she was placed on the couch.  She stared open mouthed at Alex who kept her gaze averted.  Her cheeks were a bright red and she clenched and un-clenched her hands while she shuffled on her feet.  At least she had the decency of being embarrassed as well.  Gertrude sat beside her with a tilted head.  The dog must have followed them up the stairs. 

            Lucy was still laughing when she closed the door.  “That was great watching.  I’m glad I was here for that!”

            Maggie glared at her while Alex continued to stare at her feet.  Kaya latched onto Alex’s leg with a giant grin on her face.  “Can you pick me up too!”

            “Yeah Alex, can you pick me up too?” Lucy teased.  Alex blushed harder and looked at Maggie with wide eyes.

            “I’m sorry I picked you up! I should’ve asked.  I just thought that I could help you and you were just standing there arguing so I just wanted to help.  I should have asked, I’m sorry,” Alex rambled.  Maggie cleared her throat and shook her head at the taller woman. 

            “I-it’s alright.  Thank you for getting me up here,” Maggie thanked.  She was flustered with how strong Alex was and how easily she had swooped her off her feet.  She could not deny that she kind of liked being in Alex’s arms, but she was not going to voice that. 

            “Pick me up mama!” Kaya giggled.  Alex looked down at the girl and smiled.  She dropped down on one knee and lifted Kaya on her shoulders.  Kaya’s laughter filled the apartment and Gertrude barked in response.  “Let’s go mama!”

            Alex shook her head with a big grin on her face.  “Hold on tight!”

            She started to run around the apartment, evoking delighted shrieks from Kaya and excited barks from Gertrude.  The large dog chased her family around the small living room while Lucy and Maggie watched.  Maggie watched them with a dimpled grin on her face.  Alex was wonderful with Kaya and she was taking this whole parent thing very well.  It surprised Maggie how easily Alex adapted to being called “mama”.  Most people would panic or shy away from being a parent so suddenly, but Alex seemed happy with the thought of being Kaya’s other mother.  Maybe she was a keeper. 

            “You’ve got it bad,” Lucy teased.  Maggie glanced at her sister who had a knowing smirk on her face.  She felt heat rise to her face and flipped Lucy off.

            “Shut it Luce,” Maggie grumbled.  Lucy chuckled at her and Maggie looked back at Alex.  The red head flashed her a blinding smile before she was forced to pay attention when Kaya almost fell off her shoulders.  Alex flailed to grab the girl and fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap.  Kaya merely continued to laugh in delight as she lied on Alex’s chest.  Gertrude yipped in response and started to attack Alex’s face with licks, making the woman splutter and protest.  Maggie laughed at the interaction.  Alex playfully glared at her with a loving glint in her eyes.  Maggie returned the look with her own and felt whole.  It felt natural to love Alex the way she did and see her interact with Kaya.  Alex fit in perfectly with them and Maggie loved that.  Love.  Maggie groaned and rested her head against the armrest of the couch.  She loved Alex and maybe Alex loved her back.  That thought brought a smile to her lips despite her best effort at trying to hide it.  It would not be so bad to love each other.  They both deserved happiness and they could find that together.  After all, two is better than one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	18. Healing Takes Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing takes time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Life got away from me for a bit. Here's a long chapter to make up for it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and all your comments! I really appreciate them!

Ch. 18 Healing Takes Time

            Four days later

 

            Alex knew taking care of Maggie would be challenging, but nothing prepared her for a bored Maggie Sawyer.  With her injuries, Maggie was not allowed to do more than sleep and sit still.  When she was not in bed, she was sitting in the living room watching television.  Kaya was also difficult in her own way.  She could watch television for short amounts of time with her concussion and she spent most of the time sleeping in either Maggie’s room or on Alex’s blow-up mattress.  They were both difficult in their own way.  Maggie wanted to do things herself and would argue with Alex, until the red head ignored her.  It was a childish way of dealing with Maggie’s stubbornness, but it worked.  Kaya just wanted to sleep.  Now that Maggie was home, the littlest Sawyer spent the day sleeping with her mother.  It took bribing to get Kaya up and out of bed each day. 

            The hardest part of taking care of them was not being able to cope the way she usually did.  It had been four days since her last drink and Alex was slowly losing her mind.  She stopped drinking when she had started staying at the Sawyers’ home.  She knew Maggie did not drink and was worried that she would upset the older woman if she had one.  Her body tingled and her taste buds itched for that burn that came with alcohol.  She needed it, but she did not want to upset Maggie.  They still had not talked about their last argument and Alex was afraid Maggie would push her away again.  Her heart would not withstand Maggie pushing her away again.

            Alex groaned when she felt a light weight fall on her back.  There was no light seeping into the apartment, signaling that it was still late at night.  She had just fallen asleep an hour ago after she had tossed and turned on the blow-up mattress.  Her foggy mind started to clear, and she realized that no one should be up at this time.  She felt wetness on the back of her shirt and started to panic.  

            “Little one? What’s the matter? What’s wrong?” Alex questioned.

            “My head hurts,” Kaya whimpered.  Alex’s chest tightened.  She knew that Kaya’s concussion was going to take time to heal, but she had hoped that she would not be waking up throughout the night anymore.  She can not remember the last night Kaya had slept through the entire night. 

            “Can you scoot off me for a bit? So I can see you?” Alex questioned.  Kaya’s head nodded into her shirt before the girl rolled off Alex’s back.  Alex reached out to make sure Kaya did not roll off the mattress before she lied on her side.  Tired gold eyes gazed back at her and Alex’s heart broke.  “Sweetie, did you sleep at all?”

            Kaya shook her head and shuffled closer to Alex.  She buried her head against Alex’s chest, relishing in the warmth that was Alex.  The older woman ran a soothing hand along Kaya’s back and hoped that she could coax her into sleep.  The two of them needed rest. 

            “Do you want any tea or warm soy milk?” Alex whispered.  Kaya shook her head and played with Alex’s shirt.  Alex sighed at Kaya’s attitude.  She was not going to get a response from the littlest Sawyer.  Her hands ran over the bandages on Kaya’s arm and realized she needed to change them.  “Hey, can I get up and grab you a change of bandages?”

            Kaya shook her head and Alex groaned.  She needed to grab the bandages and Neosporin.  The cuts on her arms were healing nicely but Alex was being cautious.  She looked at Gertrude who had trotted into the living room.  The Schnauzer tilted her head at her.  “Hey girl.  Can you do me a favor?”

            Gertrude tilted her head to the other side.  Alex smiled.  “Can you go into the bathroom and grab the bandages.”

            Gertrude tilted her head again.  “Ban-da-ges.”

            The large dog trotted out of living room and Alex turned her attention back to Kaya.  The girl was yawning loudly.  Alex smiled and ran her hand along Kaya’s back. 

            “Mama?” Kaya mumbled. 

            “Yes little one,” Alex chimed.

            “Can you sing a song for me?”

            “Sing?”

            “Yeah.  Mom always sings to me when I can’t sleep.”

            Alex thought about that.  The last people who had heard her sing were her sisters and that had been when they had first arrived at the Danvers household.  The only thing she could remember the words to was an old lullaby that she had learned.  She cleared her throat and hoped she could still sing.

            “ _When the Red, Red Robin Comes Bob-Bob Bobbin' Along.  When the red, red robin comes bob, bob, bobbin' along, along.  There'll be no more sobbin' when he starts throbbin' his old sweet song.  Wake up, wake up you sleepy head.  Get up, get out of your bed.  Cheer up, cheer up the sun is red.  Live, love, laugh and be happy.  What if I were blue, now I'm walking through, walking through the fields of flowers_ ,” Alex sang.  She felt Kaya relax in her arms.  She smiled to herself.  Thank god she could still sing.  She had to focus on remembering the lyrics of the lullaby while she watched Kaya start to drift off.  “ _Rain may glisten but still I listen for hours and hours.  I'm just a kid again doing what I did again, singing a song.  When the red, red robin comes bob, bob, bobbin' along.  When the red, red robin comes bob, bob, bobbin'.  When the red, red robin comes bob, bob, bobbin' along_.”             

            By the end of the lullaby, Kaya had fallen asleep on her chest.  Alex carefully reached for her spare blanket to carefully cover the sleeping girl.  She kissed the top of her head and turned when she heard nails scraping against the hardwood floor.  Gertrude stood next to them with the bandages in her mouth.  Her tail rapidly wagged while she dropped the bandages on Alex’s face.  She glared at her dog but smiled.  “Gee thanks.”

            Gertrude smiled as best as she could and lied down on the mattress.  She rested her head next to Alex’s and the red head groaned at the smell.  She needed to get her a mint flavored dog bone.  With Kaya’s weight on her chest and Gertrude’s warmth on her side, Alex grew tired.  She decided now would be the best time to fall asleep.  She double checked the time and set and alarm to wake up in the next hour.  Maggie would need to take her pain meds and her antibiotics.  She could close her eyes for an hour.

***                *               ***

            Alex startled awake when she felt Gertrude shift.  She cracked open her eye to peek at the Schnauzer.  Gertrude carefully moved off the mattress to greet the newcomer in the living room.  She glanced over to see Maggie struggling to sit on the couch.  Alex instantly became awake and tried to get to her feet.  She forgot Kaya was on her chest and the girl grumbled in response.

            “I’m sorry little one.  Go back to sleep,” Alex soothed.  She ran a comforting hand along Kaya’s back, coaxing her back to sleep.  She glanced back at Maggie who stared at her with a bright dimpled smile.  She was surprised that Maggie was sitting there.  “Why are you up and moving? I was getting ready to come get you.”

            “It’s alright.  I woke up wondering where my heat source went and came looking for her,” Maggie smiled.  She gazed affectionately back at Alex and Kaya.  “You do great with her.”

            Alex looked at Kaya and smiled.  “She’s a good kid.”

            “Yeah, she’s the best,” Maggie agreed.  She lied back on the couch with a soft groan.  Alex glanced at her, noticing that the older woman was smiling at her.  “You doing alright?”

            Alex scoffed.  “Am I alright? You’re the one who got hurt.”

            “That doesn’t mean you’re not hurt,” Maggie sighed.  Alex shifted Kaya’s weight on her chest.  She needed to be able to see Maggie better, while keeping Kaya comfortable.

            “What’re you talking about?” Alex asked.  She was confused as to why Maggie was worried that she had gotten hurt in some way.  Maggie sighed again and propped her foot on the end of the couch.  She stared at the ceiling with a solemn look on her face.  Alex was confused and worried.  She had not seen Maggie act this way since the whole Becca situation.

            “Maggie? What’s wrong?” Alex asked.  Alex did not know what to do.

            “I just…god Alex.  I was so awful to you that night,” Maggie admitted.  Alex’s eyes widened in understanding.  They were not going to talk about this right now.  Not when Maggie was high on drugs and would not remember most of this conversation.  She gently pried Kaya’s grip off her shirt.  The girl grumbled in response, but easily complied when Alex placed her on the mattress.  Gertrude wrapped herself around Kaya’s body, further comforting the sleeping girl.  Alex rolled off the mattress to kneel beside Maggie.  She cupped the shorter woman’s face, making her face her.  Turmoil cascaded through the brown eyes that stared at her.

            “Hey, we aren’t going to talk about this right now.  Not when you’re high on drugs,” Alex whispered.  Maggie shook her head.

            “But…I need to talk to you about this.  I have to,” Maggie argued.  She placed her hand on Alex’s.  “It’ll help you heal if we talk about it.  It’ll make you feel better.”

            Alex’s heart melted.  This woman.  This wonderful, caring woman was more worried about her than herself.  Maggie could have died and yet she was still worried about her.  She was always like this.  Thinking of others before herself even that meant her becoming hurt.  She was too pure for this world just like her daughter. 

            “Maggie, I want to talk to you about this.  I really do, but not when you can’t think straight.”

            “Psshh, straight…who’s straight?”

            “Maggie.”

            “Sorry, sorry,” Maggie chuckled.  Alex could feel Maggie’s dimples against her palm, and she smiled back at her.

            “I promise you, when you get off the pain meds we will talk,” Alex swore.  Maggie’s eyes grew defiant again, but Alex spoke before she could.  “I don’t want the drugs in your system when we talk.  It’ll make it feel real, like it matters.”

            “You always matter,” Maggie stated.  Alex shook her head in amusement.  Maggie was not completely here for the conversation.

            “Not what I meant you goober,” Alex chuckled.  She stroked Maggie’s cheek with a smile.  “I’ll talk to you when you aren’t high.”

            Maggie sighed and nodded her head.  “Fine.”

            “Good.  Now, what do you want to eat?” Alex asked.  Maggie needed to eat something before she took her pills.

            “I guess a bagel?”

            “You guess?”

            “I mean…I don’t think I can eat anything.”

            “You’re going to have to try.  Alright?” Alex coaxed.  Maggie grumbled but nodded her head.  Alex smiled and patted her cheek before she went to the kitchen.  She quickly grabbed a bagel and popped it into the toaster.  It took a long time for it to finish since Maggie liked her bagels double toasted.  She shook her head with a smile on her face.  That woman had an interesting pallet.  The toaster dinged and she grabbed the bagel.  She returned to the living room to find Maggie starting to fall asleep on the couch.

            “Hey, don’t you fall asleep,” Alex whispered.  She gently shook Maggie, making her grumble.  Maggie opened her eyes with a smile.

            “Hey you,” Maggie sleepily greeted.  Alex returned her own smile.

            “Hey.  I brought you your favorite bagel,” Alex chuckled. 

            “Thanks, you’re the best,” Maggie thanked.  She took the bagel from Alex and slowly munched at the burned bread.  They fell into silence while Maggie ate.  Alex was content to sit there while Maggie ate.  She liked the quiet.  It gave her the chance to relax.  But it also reminded her of how tired she was.  She sighed and stared at the ceiling.  She needed to sleep.  Maggie rested her good hand on Alex’s shoulder.  “Thank you.”

            Alex peeked back at the chef, noticing the sincerity in her eyes.  “You’re welcome.  Do you want me to help you to bed? Then I can get your meds?”

            “No, I want to stay here,” Maggie answered.  Alex frowned.  Maggie needed to be in bed, not on the couch.  The shorter woman must have seen the look on her face because she spoke again.  “I want to be with you two.”

            “Maggie, you’ll be in pain if you stay here.”

            “I know.  But I want to be with my girls.”

            Alex sighed and glanced at Kaya.  She knew Maggie wanted the company but lying on the couch would aggravate her wounds.  That was something that Alex did not want.  She wanted Maggie to be comfortable.  “How about I pick up Kaya and carry her to your room? That way she can keep sleeping and you can be in bed.”

            “What about you?” Maggie asked.

            “I’ll come back out here.  You need your rest,” Alex answered.  Maggie opened her mouth to protest but ended up not speaking.  She shook her head and carefully sat up on the couch.

            “Alright then.  You grab Kaya and I’ll follow.”

            “I can take you then come back for her.”

            “Danvers, you aren’t picking me up again.”

            “Why not? It’ll be easier.”

            “It’s demeaning.”

            Alex saw the smile on Maggie’s face and knew that she was not that upset about the whole carrying situation.  Regardless, Alex was going to listen to Maggie’s wishes.  She did want to stay on her good side if she wanted to have a chance with her.  She gently pushed Gertrude aside to pick up Kaya.  The girl buried her face against her chest and Alex carefully walked to the bedroom.  She made sure to walk at a slow pace, allowing Maggie to walk close behind her.  It eased her mind being able to see and hear Maggie as they walked.  Alex was worried the older woman would not make it back to her room. 

            When they entered the room, Alex lied Kaya on the side that Maggie did not use.  She gently covered the sleeping girl with the blankets then went to help Maggie.  The injured woman easily complied when Alex assisted her with the few steps to the bed.  Alex was mindful of Maggie’s injuries, making sure that she did not upset any of the wounds.  When they got to the bed she paused.  Maggie had asked her not to pick her up and Alex was going to abide by her wishes.  She waited patiently for Maggie to sit on the bed and watched the older woman struggle to pull her legs onto the bed.  Alex could see the discomfort on Maggie’s face, and she wished she could take all that pain away.  Maggie huffed in relief when she finally got her legs on the bed. 

            “That sucked,” Maggie groaned.  Alex shook her head and grabbed the pill bottle that sat next to the bed.  She popped out a pain pill before she grabbed the second bottle with the antibiotics.  Maggie gratefully took them from Alex’s outstretched hand and quickly swallowed the pills.  Alex then helped the woman lie back on the pillows. 

            “You sleep tight.  I’ll come check on you in four hours,” Alex smiled.  She turned to leave when she felt a soft hand grab onto hers.  When she peeked back, Maggie looked up at her with thankful eyes. 

            “Thank you,” Maggie thanked.  Alex leaned down to press a soft kiss to Maggie’s forehead.

            “Of course.  Happy to help,” Alex murmured.  Maggie smiled at her and Alex squeezed her hand before walking away.  She quietly left the room with a smile on her face.  A part of her was embarrassed that she had kissed Maggie’s forehead, but the other part of her was overjoyed by the look Maggie had given her.  Maggie’s eyes had been filled with love.  Those eyes made Alex’s heart flutter.  There could be a chance for them.  She just needed to take a chance.

 

* * *

 

           

            Maggie was bored.  Beyond bored.  She was close to going insane.  She had only been home for a week and a half, but no one let her do anything.  Alex was there twenty-four seven, Lucy checked in every few hours, and Kaya ran around the apartment getting things for her whenever she so much as glanced at it.  She might be hurt, but she was far from useless.  She could get the television remote.  She could grab her water bottle.  Heck, she could walk the few steps to the living room (even if it was a long and painful process).  She just needed everyone else to stop seeing her as helpless, because she was not helpless. 

            Maggie looked up from her spot on the bed when she heard the door to the bedroom open.  She had kept it closed when she decided to take a nap and had forgotten to open it when she woke.  The door creaked open to reveal Kaya holding a plater of food.  Her daughter carefully carried the plater of food to the bed with a smile on her face. 

            “Hi mija,” Maggie greeted.  She might be irritated that everyone was babying her, but she was not about to show that irritation with Kaya.  Her daughter was still sensitive from everything that had happened with Becca and Maggie still did not know how her daughter was after the accident.  She had heard that Kaya startled at loud noises, but she had yet to see that herself.  “What’s for lunch?”

            “Uncle James made you some chicken noodle soup.  He said that it wouldn’t make your stomach upset,” Kaya answered.  She placed the platter on Maggie’s thighs and the older woman had to suppress her frown.  She was tired of eating in bed.  She wanted to eat at the dining room table with Kaya and Alex.  She knew the two of them usually ate on the couch, but she knew they would eat with her at the table if she was out there. 

            “Thanks mija,” Maggie thanked.  She felt the bed dip next to her and she glanced to her right to see Kaya lying on her side.  Her daughter played with Fang while keeping her gaze averted.  She radiated melancholy and fatigue.  Maggie placed a hand on Kaya’s head to run her fingers through her hair.  Kaya’s hair had gotten longer, and she knew her daughter would want a haircut soon.  She would need to schedule her an appointment.  “You alright mija?”

            “I’m okay,” Kaya whispered.  Maggie doubted that Kaya was completely okay, but she did not push.  Pushing Kaya would inevitably shut her down.  She would shy away from her if she was not careful.  Maggie kept her good hand on Kaya’s head and slowly ate her food with her casted left hand.  She needed Kaya to know that she was there for her.  It was difficult for her to eat with her injured hand.  Her fingers had a hard time griping the spoon and she dropped the spoon.  The silverware hit the side of the bowl and fell to the ground with a soft thud. 

            “Great, just fricking great,” Maggie softly cursed. 

            “Swear jar,” Kaya mumbled back.  Her daughter sat up to look at Maggie.  “Did you drop your spoon?”

            “Sorry mija.  I shouldn’t have said a bad word,” Maggie apologized.  She smiled at Kaya.  “Yes, I dropped my spoon.”

            Kaya nodded and pulled a spare spoon from her sweatshirt pocket.  Maggie tilted her head at her daughter with an amused expression. 

            “Did you think I’d drop my spoon?” Maggie asked.

            Kaya shrugged.  “I got it just in case.”

            Kaya handed Maggie the spoon and the brunette gratefully took the silverware from her daughter.  She was grateful that she had the foresight of bringing a spare spoon for her.  Her hands were just not working for her lately.  Small things were becoming hard for her to accomplish, but she just blamed the lingering effects of the pain meds. 

            A soft knock on the doorframe alerted Maggie to Alex’s presence.  The red head stood there with another water bottle in her hands.  She smiled at Maggie before walking to the bed.  “How’re you feeling?”

            “Better.  I can hold my food down better,” Maggie answered.  She took the water bottle from Alex and the taller woman nodded her head.  She grabbed the pill bottles and grabbed the required amount of pills Maggie needed to take.  Maggie held back her protests when Alex handed the pills to her.  She had learned that arguing with Alex just made things worse.  “Thanks.”

            “Of course,” Alex smiled.  She turned her back on Maggie to fluff the pillow that her foot sat on, giving Maggie the chance she needed.  She sneakily reached behind her to hide the pain med in her pillow case.  She had stopped taking the pain meds midway through the fifth day of being home.  Her mind had become foggy with the pills and she did not enjoy that feeling.  She could deal with pain.  She had dealt with pain all her life and this was no different.  What she could not deal with was a cloudy mind.  She glanced at Kaya and sighed in relief when she saw that her daughter was not paying attention to her.  She was not sure how she would deal with them if they found out she was not taking her pain med.      

            “Do you want to take a bath today?” Alex asked.  Maggie thought to herself.  A bath would feel good.  She felt like she was covered in filth.

            “Yeah.  A bath would be good,” Maggie admitted.  She looked at Alex with a smirk.  “Are you going to be able to help me without blushing the entire time?”

            That remark simply made Alex’s face flush.  “U-um I-I don’t blush!”

            “Yeah? You sure about that Danvers?”

            “Y-yes! I wasn’t blushing!”

            Maggie looked at Kaya.  “Mija? Was mama blushing when she helped me bath two nights ago?”

            “Yup!” Kaya answered.  Alex looked at Kaya in betrayal.

            “You’re supposed to be on my side!” Alex exclaimed.  Kaya merely shrugged and looked at Maggie.

            “I’ll help you again,” Kaya firmly stated.  Maggie sighed.  There was no way she was going to bathe unless Kaya was there.  She was positive that Kaya would not be deterred from helping her.  Her daughter was just too stubborn.

            “Alright mija.  Get me some clothes and let’s get to it,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya nodded her head before she rolled off the bed.  She ran to the dresser while Maggie carefully swung her legs to the side.  Her body ached from the movement and she cursed under her breath, hoping Kaya did not hear her.  She glanced up to only see Alex’s concerned brown eyes.  “I’m alright.”

            Alex shook her head and grabbed Maggie’s crutches.  “Whatever you say.”

            Maggie wanted to argue but held her tongue.  It would do her little good in arguing with Alex.  Especially when the read head only wanted to help.  There was no point in making her upset or annoyed.  She should be grateful that Alex was taking the time to help her.  Kaya returned to her side with an extra-large sweatshirt and shorts.  Maggie ruffled Kaya’s hair before she shakily got to her feet.  Alex was quickly by her side with the crutches that Winn had slightly modified.  The crutches now had cushions for under her arms, a better grip for her injured hand, and more support for the bottom of the crutches so she would not fall.  Winn had thought of everything when he had gotten ahold of the crutches.  Maggie was relieved when Winn had updated the crutches.  It tremendously helped her move around the apartment, giving her a sense of freedom that she greatly needed. 

            Maggie slowly made her way to the bathroom with Alex and Kaya trailing behind her.  She had snapped at them last time they had gone to the bathroom.  They had been too close to her, causing her to get her crutch caught on Alex’s foot.  Both women had stumbled, and Maggie had snapped at that they needed to stop acting like she would fall.  Though she felt bad about what she had said, she was glad that they were giving her some space.  Now she did not worry about getting her crutches getting caught.  She entered the bathroom and sat on the closed toilet seat while Kaya went to the bathtub to run the water.  Alex grabbed the medical bags they had been using to keep Maggie’s casts dry and cautiously approached the chef.  Maggie could see the hesitation in the younger woman’s eyes and cursed at herself for being difficult.

            “Can you help me put the bags over my casts? It’s hard to do with one hand,” Maggie asked.  Alex’s eyes lit up in delight and she quickly nodded her head.  She was gentle with her actions, carefully slipping the bags over the injured body parts.  The action made Maggie’s heat warm.  This woman was gentle and nurturing with her movements, doing everything in her power not to aggravate her wounds in any way.  Maggie was glad she had someone like Alex to help her. 

            “Mom, the bath is ready,” Kaya spoke. 

            “Thanks mija,” Maggie thanked.  She looked at Alex who smiled at her.  “You don’t have to stay in here when I get in and out.  I know it makes you uncomfortable.”

            “I’m not uncomfortable with it.”

            “Yes, you are.  I can tell.  Last time you kept looking everywhere but at me.  I can get in the bath as long as you listen if I fall.”

            “I don’t want you in here alone.”

            “I’m not alone.  Kaya is here to help.”

            Alex raised an eyebrow at that comment.  Maggie merely shrugged.  Sure Kaya was not strong enough to help her if she could not get up, but at least she was there.  If she needed Alex, Kaya would be able to get the taller woman.  Alex glanced at Kaya who nodded her head.  The red head sighed and went to the door.

            “If you need me, come get me,” Alex commanded. 

            “Yes mama,” Kaya affirmed.  Alex nodded and reluctantly left the room.  Kaya stood in front of Maggie with a smile.  Maggie smiled back and got to her feet.  She slowly undressed with Kaya’s help.  The hardest part was getting her shirt off.  Every movement made her ribs scream in protest.  She grit her teeth to stop herself from cursing.  “Are you alright mom?”

            Maggie glanced at Kaya who looked at her in concern.  She needed to be more careful about showing her discomfort.  The last thing Kaya needed was being worried when she had her own concussion to worry about.  “I’m alright mija.  Just a little stiff.”

            “Okay,” Kaya nodded.  Maggie slowly made her way to the bath and sat on the cold surface.  She shivered at the feeling and quickly put her good foot in the water.  The temperature was perfect, and she could not wait to get in the bath.  Kaya came to her side to help her get her bad leg into the water and she ungracefully slid into the bath.  She sagged against the porcelain with a heavy sigh.  That took more effort than she cared to admit.  She felt her body relax in the warm water and kept her wrapped body parts out of the water.  “Do you want me to help you wash your hair?”

            “If you want to mija.  You don’t have to.”

            “I want to.”

            “Alright mija.”

            Kaya beamed and grabbed the shampoo and conditioner.  She poured a small amount into her hand before carefully shampooing Maggie’s hair.  Maggie could not help the sigh that escaped her lips.  Kaya was perfectly massaging her scalp.  She closed her eyes and let Kaya wash her hair.  It felt good to have clean hair.  She felt the warm water wash through her hair, cleaning the shampoo away.  Kaya grabbed the conditioner and carefully worked the knots from Maggie’s hair before letting the soap rest. 

            “I’m gonna let the soap sit.  It’ll make your hair soft,” Kaya explained.  Maggie peeked at her daughter who eyed her in concern.  Maggie placed her good hand on Kaya’s.  She gently squeezed her daughter’s hand with a small smile on her face.

            “I’m alright mija,” Maggi assured.  She felt Kaya’s grip tighten in hers.  Her daughter looked like she wanted to protest, but she shook her head.  She pulled her hand away from hers to rinse her hair.  Maggie felt her chest tighten at the action.  She wanted Kaya to talk to her about what was troubling her, but her daughter had been closed off for the last few days.  She was not sure what was bothering Kaya, but she knew she needed her to talk to her. 

            She tried to turn to talk to her daughter and Kaya protested.  “Don’t move.  I’m trying to wash your hair.”

            “I’m just trying to talk to you,” Maggie argued.  Kaya went still and Maggie hoped her daughter was getting ready to talk to her.  She was surprised when a cup of water was poured over her face.  She spluttered in surprise and wiped the water from her face.  She met Kaya’s cheeky smile and she narrowed her eyes.  “Did you just pour water on my face?”

            “No,” Kaya answered.  She started to rinse Maggie’s hair and the chef smirked.  She took her good hand and splashed water at Kaya, making her daughter jump.  She glared at her with water dripping from her face.  “Mom!”

            “I didn’t do it! You must’ve splashed yourself when you were rinsing my hair,” Maggie deflected.  She turned away just in time for Kaya to splash her.  Maggie glared at her daughter who smiled back at her.  The battle was on.  Maggie splashed her daughter who splashed her back.  Their laughter filled the bathroom and Kaya used the cup to keep pouring over Maggie’s head.  They lost themselves in the fun that they were having.  Maggie forgot about her pain and discomfort in favor of having a good time with her daughter.  She missed this.  She missed making Kaya laugh and being able to spend time with her. 

            A knock on the door made the two of them stop their splash battle.  “What are you two doing in there?!”

            Maggie glanced at Kaya who giggled.  “We’re bathing!”

            “It doesn’t sound like you’re bathing!” Alex yelled back.  Maggie shook her head in amusement.  She looked at Kaya who sheepishly smiled. 

            “I guess I better finish bathing,” Maggie chuckled.  Kaya giggled and grabbed a towel to dry herself.  She worked on drying herself off while Maggie washed her body.  When she finished, Kaya was waiting with a clean towel.  She unplugged the bath and the water slowly drained from the tub.  Maggie carefully used her good hand to push herself to her feet and Kaya helped her stay steady.  With her daughter’s help, Maggie was able to stand and climb out of the tub.  She wrapped herself in the towel and sat on the closed lid of the toilet.  Kaya gently towel dried her hair then comb through the damp locks. 

            “What you grab me to wear?” Maggie asked. 

            “Your favorite shorts, a big sweatshirt, and those blue boxers you like,” Kaya answered.  She grabbed the change of clothes and helped her mother dress.  Her daughter was gentle with her movements, making sure that she did not aggravate any of her wounds.  Maggie was thankful that her daughter was such a caring person.  She could not imagine going through this without her.  Kaya leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Maggie’s forehead, making the older woman smile.

            “I love you mija,” Maggie beamed.  She rested her forehead against Kaya’s, taking in her daughter’s warmth.

            “I love you too mom,” Kaya murmured.  She pulled away form the embrace to help Maggie to her feet.  Maggie obediently followed her daughter to the door and watched her open it.  Alex tumbled to the floor in an ungraceful heap making Maggie raise an eyebrow at her.  The red head sheepishly met her gaze from the floor.

            “What you doing down there Danvers?” Maggie teased. 

            “Umm, you know just…checking out the floor?”

            “Checking out the floor?”

            “Yeah.  I’m making sure the tile is evenly placed so you don’t fall.”

            Maggie snorted and doubled over with laughter.  She heard Kaya laugh along with her and tears came to her eyes from how hard she was laughing.  Alex’s laughter filtered in with theirs, filling the bathroom with joy.  They forgot about the outside world, simply rejoicing the presence of one another.  To Maggie, there was nothing better than being here with the people she loved. 

            Alex got to her feet and knelt in front of Maggie.  Maggie saw the affection in Alex’s brown eyes.  She cupped Alex’s cheek and the younger woman leaned into her touch.  She gazed up at her and Maggie’s heart melted at the sight.  No one had looked at her the way Alex was. 

            Gertrude came barreling into the bathroom, breaking the spell that was between the two women.  The large dog barreled into Kaya, eliciting a string of giggles from the youngest Sawyer.  Alex shot a grin at Maggie before she stood from her spot on the floor.  Gertrude wagged her tail and bopped her head against Alex’s stomach.  “Hey girl, you need to go out?”

            Gertrude barked in response and Maggie chuckled.  “I’m guessing that was a yes.”

            “I’ll go with you!” Kaya exclaimed.  Maggie shot her a glare.

            “Not when your clothes are wet.  Go change, then you can go,” Maggie commanded.  Kaya groaned in response but ran out of the bathroom with Gertrude close behind.  Maggie shook her head in amusement while Alex chuckled.

“They made quite the pair,” Alex laughed.  Maggie looked at her with a grin on her face.

            “They do,” Maggie agreed.  Alex stepped aside to let Maggie through the bathroom door.  She bowed slightly and extended an arm.

            “After you milady,” Alex grinned.  Maggie chuckled and made her way through the door.  On her way out, she patter Alex’s cheek with her good hand.

            “You’re adorable, you know that?” Maggie teased.  She saw the blush that rose on Alex’s cheeks and mentally high fived herself.  She always found it amusing making Alex blush.  It was easy to do and made her chest feel lighter.  She knew Alex would bounce back with her own remarks later and she was looking forward to it.  Maggie made her way to the living room to rest on the couch.  She did not want to stay in bed.

            “Do you want anything to eat? I can heat something up or go downstairs to ask James to cook something,” Alex asked.  She helped Maggie sit down before she propped up Maggie’s injured leg.

            “Can you get me a water?” Maggie asked.  Alex nodded her head and hurried to the kitchen, leaving Maggie on the couch.  The chef grabbed the television remote to turn on the T.V.  She was greeted with the cooking channel.  She knew that Kaya had not been watching T.V., leaving Alex as the only culprit.  She shot a knowing look at the woman when she returned to the living room.  “I hope you’re not trying to learn how to cook in my kitchen.”

            Alex scratched the back of her head.  “Umm, I mean…I won’t if you don’t want me to.  I’ve been using the kitchen downstairs when the shop closes.”

            “Who’s supervising you down there?” Maggie questioned.

            “Winn is.”

            “That’s a terrifying idea.”

            “In my defense, we aren’t cooking anything crazy.  I’m trying to learn the basics first.”

            “Why are you learning to cook? I thought you liked take-out?”

            “I do but…ummmm,” Alex trailed off.  She clenched and unclenched her hands before averting her gaze.  “I want to make you and Kaya a meal.  I wanted to do something nice for you two.”

            Maggie’s chest warmed from the answer.  Was there anything this woman could not do? She just kept surprising her.  “You’re too sweet Danvers.  You know you’ve been a great help.  You don’t have to cook us a meal.”

            “I know I don’t have to, but I want to,” Alex affirmed.  Kaya and Gertrude came barreling into the room, making the adults look at them.  Gertrude took a seat next to the girl and Kaya waited patiently for Alex.  “I’m going to take them out for a bit.  We won’t be long.  I don’t think Kaya should exercise too much.”

            “She’ll like the exercise.  She needs to burn off some energy,” Maggie smiled.  She looked at Kaya who beamed at her in excitement.  “You listen to mama, yah hear?”

            “I will!” Kaya assured.  She ran to Maggie’s side to wrap her in a tight hug.  Maggie reciprocated the hug with equal enthusiasm.  “I love you mom.”

            “I love you too mija,” Maggie smiled.  She pulled away to cup Kaya’s face with her good hand.  “You have fun, alright?”

            “Alright,” Kaya smiled back.  She ran to Alex’s side and the taller woman ruffled her hair.  Kaya giggled at the action and Maggie leaned back on the couch.  She knew that Alex would take care of Kaya while they were out walking.  The red head waved goodbye to her before she led the two bundles of energy out the door.  Maggie took this time to relax without the prying eyes of the ones who cared for her.  She decided that watching the cooking channel was not that bad and started to think of new recipes she was going to try when she healed.  Alex would be a good person to try the new foods on and Maggie was looking forward to the day she was healed.

***               *               ***

Later that night

 

            Maggie stared at the ceiling of her bedroom.  It was three in the morning, but she was having a hard time falling back asleep.  Sleeping was hard when all she did was rest all day.  She just was not tired when she needed to be.  She really needed to get on a sleeping schedule sometime soon.  This whole staring at the ceiling at three in the morning was not good for her health.  The only good thing that came from being up at this time was that she could think of all the things she was going to do when her wounds healed.  The first thing she was going to do was take a shower.  Sure baths were great, but she wanted the freedom that came with a shower.  She was not sure she could handle being bathed much longer. 

            Maggie was broken out of her thoughts by soft whimpers.  She glanced over at Kaya who slept beside her.  Her daughter’s face was scrunched in discomfort and her face looked clammy.  She clenched the sheets in her hands and her breathing was fast and shallow.  She was having another nightmare.  This had been happening every night and Maggie was beginning to worry.  Kaya had not gotten a full night’s rest in weeks.  She leaned over Kaya gently place her good hand on her shoulder.  She gently shook her to wake her.

            “Mija? Mija, wake up.  You’re having a bad dream,” Maggie whispered.  She had not woken Kaya on any of the other occasions she had a nightmare.  Usually she would let her wake up on her own and her daughter would leave the room to find Alex.  This time, Maggie was worried.  She could hear Kaya mumbled softly and had never heard her talk in her sleep.  This had to be a bad nightmare.  “Kaya, wake up.”

            Maggie shook her slightly harder and her daughter’s eyes snapped open.  That had been a bad idea.  Kaya flailed when she woke and she landed a solid hit to Maggie’s side.  Maggie gasped in pain and felt fire shoot through her torso.  Kaya had landed a perfect hit to her tender ribs.  Maggie tried to catch her breath, but the pain in her side was excruciating. 

            “Oh no, oh no.  I’m sorry mom,” Kaya frantically apologized.  Maggie could not find her voice to assure her daughter that she was alright, and she knew that would send her over the edge.  She was proven right when Kaya’s breathing picked up.  “MAMA!”

            A loud thud filled the still apartment followed by cursing.  The stomping of feet reverberated through the walls, signaling Alex’s fast approach.  The red head rushed through the door, almost loosing her footing in the process.  Her hair was in disarray and her eyes frantically scanned the room.

            “What’s the matter?! What’s wrong?!” Alex panicked.  Maggie felt the bed dip as Kaya jumped from the mattress.

            “I-I hit mom.  I-I…she ca-can’t catch her breath,” Kaya panicked.  Maggie wanted to comfort her daughter, but everything hurt, and her vision was blurring around the edges.  She was in no shape to help her.  A soft hand cupped her cheek and she looked into Alex’s worried eyes.

            “Deep breaths Maggie.  Deep breaths,” Alex soothed.  She placed her free hand on Maggie’s chest and the older woman felt the solid presence of Alex’s hand.  “Breath into my hand alright? Just focus on breathing and nothing else.”

            Maggie focused on breathing into Alex’s hand, clearing her vision.  The pain in her side seemed to intensify when she got her breathing under control.  God her side was on fire.  She wished she was still taking those pain meds. 

            “Good, keep breathing into my hand.  You’re doing great,” Alex assured.  Maggie nodded her head and leaned into Alex’s touch.  She focused on her breathing and rested her forehead against Alex’s.  The red head merely smiled at her and rubbed her thumb along her cheek.  “You alright?”

            “M-my side hurts like hell,” Maggie admitted.  She looked around the room,  noticing that Kaya was nowhere to be seen.  That was not good.  

            “I’ll get you some ice.  Wait one second,” Alex stated.  She pulled away and Maggie grabbed her hand. 

            “Find Kaya.  She ran off,” Maggie commanded.  Alex looked ready to protest and Maggie tightened her grip.  “Please? She probably thinks its her fault.  I don’t want her alone when she’s thinking that way.”

            Alex nodded her head and ran out the bedroom door.  Maggie sagged against the pillows with tears in her eyes.  She wished she could go after Kaya herself, but her injuries prevented her from doing so.  Nothing hurt more than knowing she could not help her daughter.  She needed to be there for her, and she could not be.  What kind of mother was she?

 

* * *

 

 

            Alex frantically ran out the bedroom to find Kaya.  The youngest Sawyer had to be somewhere close.  She could not have gone far.  Alex first ran to Kaya’s bedroom, thinking she would be there.  She was not there and Alex double checked the closet.  Still not there.  She ran to the bathroom next and Kaya was not there either.  The living room was next.  When she ran into the living room, she heard Gertrude’s whines coming from the kitchen area.  Of course, the Schnauzer was with Kaya.  Why did she not think of that sooner? She followed Gertrude’s whines to find the dog lying in front of one of the cupboards.  She glanced up at Alex when she approached.

            “Hey girl.  Where is she?” Alex asked.  Gertrude pawed at the cupboard and Alex frowned.  How did Kaya manage to fit in there? She knew she was small, but that could not be comfortable.  She softly knocked on the cupboard, earing her a retort in return.

            “Go away!” came Kaya’s muffled voice.  Alex’s chest tightened.  Kaya sounded heartbroken. 

            “Hey little one.  It’s just me.  Can I open the cupboard?” Alex asked. 

            “No,” Kaya mumbled back.  Alex leaned against the cupboard and scratched Gertrude’s head.

            “Can you tell me if you’re alright?” Alex questioned.  She waited for Kaya’s response and heard sniffles coming from the cupboard. 

            “I-is mommy alright?”

            “She’s alright.  Just a little sore.”

            “I-is she mad at me?”

            Alex looked at the cupboard with a sad smile.  She knew that Kaya was worried about Maggie being upset.  “She’s not mad.  She’s worried about you.”

            “A-are you sure?” Kaya asked. 

            “I’m sure.  I’m sure she would like to see you,” Alex stated.  She waited for Kaya to respond and eagerly watched the cupboard.  After what seemed like an eternity, the cupboard slowly opened.  Kaya’s head peeked through the opening and Alex’s heart broke at the sight.  Kaya’s eyes were red from crying and there were bags under her eyes.  “Ah little one.  Come here.”

            Alex opened her arms and Kaya gratefully fell into embrace.  She cried into Alex’s shirt and the red head ran a soothing hand along her back.  She let Kaya rest against her chest, taking the time to let her calm.  She slowed her breathing to let Kaya listen to a steady heartbeat.  Her own mind was racing, but she needed Kaya to calm down.  She needed to take her to Maggie.  Taking her to her mother would help.  “Can I pick you up? I want to take you to mom.”

            Kaya nodded against her and she carefully stood.  Gertrude whined and leaned against her leg.  “It’s alright girl.  Let’s take her to Maggie.”

            Alex quickly made her way to Maggie’s room with Gertrude close behind.  She could feel Kaya’s heavy breathing against her chest and she was glad that the girl had slightly calmed.  She gently pushed open the door, revealing a disheveled looking Maggie.  The shorter woman expectantly stared at her.  Alex nodded and she saw Maggie sigh in relief.  She patted the spot next to her and Alex made her way to the bed.  She gently lied Kaya next to her mother and the youngest Sawyer reached for Maggie.  The oldest Sawyer used her good hand to pull Kaya closer to her.

            “I’m sorry mommy,” Kaya apologized.  Maggie shook her head and pulled Kaya closer.

            “Don’t be sorry mija.  You didn’t do anything wrong,” Maggie assured.  Kaya shook her head and started to cry again.  Maggie tightened her grip on her daughter and ran her injured fingers through her hair.  Alex could see the discomfort on Maggie’s face and was in awe of this woman’s strength.  No one she knew could have gone through what Maggie had and still be worried about others before herself.  This woman was the strongest person she had ever met. 

            “I’ll give you two some space,” Alex whispered.  She stood from the bed and Maggie reached out to stop her.  She felt Maggie’s warm hand on her arm, making her glance at the chef. 

            “Stay…please?” Maggie questioned.  Alex could see the sorrow that swam in Maggie’s gaze and glanced at Kaya.  The littlest Sawyer continued to cry and her heart broke.  She could not leave them this way.  Alex pulled the bed sheets aside to lie next to Kaya.  She reached her hand out and hesitated.  Should she touch her? Was that alright? Would Maggie or Kaya get upset? Her ramblings were broken when Kaya turned around and buried her face against her shirt, feeling tears soak her shirt.

            “Don’t leave mama.  Please don’t leave,” Kaya pleaded.  Alex tightened her grip around the girl, holding her close and pouring all the love that she could into her hug.    

            “It’s alright little one.  I’m here, I’m here,” Alex assured.  She glanced at Maggie who stared at her with appreciation and a small smile.  The older woman reached over Kaya with her good hand, holding it out for Alex.  The red head smiled and carefully took the older woman’s hand.  She squeezed it and Maggie’s smile deepened.  Gertrude hopped on the edge of the bed and rested her head on Alex’s thigh, watching over her family.  Alex pressed a loving kiss to Kaya’s head before she rested her head on the pillow.  She felt at home with the Sawyers and she swore she would never leave them.  Kaya needed her and so did Maggie.  If Alex was being honest with herself, she needed them as well.  Breathing hurt without them and her heart felt shattered when she was not there with them.  With an arm wrapped around Kaya and her other hand holding Maggie’s, Alex felt complete.  Sure, they were a bit broken, but time would heal those wounds and they would be whole again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a 100% happy with this chapter, but I hope you all liked it. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and welcome! Thank you for reading!


	19. To Forgive Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To forgive is a hard thing, but sometimes it's needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope you are all doing well! Here is the next chapter!   
> I will be out of town this weekend and will do my best to update before I leave.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Also, trigger warning for mentioned domestic abuse

Ch. 19 To Forgive Part 1

            Maggie entered her apartment with a dimpled smile on her face.  Her appointment with J’onn had gone well and her wounds were healing nicely.  Her ribs no longer ached when she walked, and her leg no longer throbbed.  She was more worried about her hand.  In the three weeks since she had returned home, her hand struggled to do even the simplest of things.  She could not hold utensils or glasses of water.  Nor could she hold a television remote.  It worried her to no end, but she was not going to show it.  She did not mention it to J’onn, nor did she mention it to Eliza.  She did not want them to worry.  She especially did not want them to tell Alex, Lucy, or Kaya.  If they found out, they would never let her leave their sight.  They would be beyond worried, and she was not going to let that happen.

            “Mom! You’re home!” Kaya exclaimed.  Her daughter rushed to greet her at the door and Maggie steadied herself when tiny arms wrapped around her waist.  

            “Hi mija.  I told you I’d be home in a few hours,” Maggie smiled.  She reciprocated the hug as best as she could.  She knew that Kaya became worried when either Alex or she left, but she hoped that leaving Alex there would help.  Evidently, it only slightly helped. 

            “Mama and I cleaned the apartment,” Kaya beamed.  She stood on her tiptoes and gently pulled Maggie down to whisper in her ear.  “And mama tried to make lunch.”

            “Really? Did she almost burn the kitchen down again?” Maggie whispered. 

            “Hey! I only burned the kitchen once!” Alex protested.  Maggie looked up to see the red head exit the bathroom.  Maggie’s heart stuttered at the sight.  Alex must have gotten out of the shower because her hair was wetly slicked back and her face was flushed from the hot shower.  She was beautiful. 

            “Keep it in your pants Sawyer,” Lucy whispered in Maggie’s ear.  The younger woman shot an irritated look at her sister.  Lucy smirked at her and took a knee in front of Kaya.

            “Hey firefly.  Where’s my hug?” Lucy asked.  Kaya grinned and launched herself into Lucy’s open arms.  She held on tightly to her Aunt, making Lucy smile.  “I got you something from the store.”

            “You did?!” Kaya gasped.  Lucy nodded and pulled away from Kaya.  She reached into her pocket to grab the small package that was hidden away from Kaya’s sight.  She handed the small package to Kaya who looked up at Maggie.

            “Go ahead mija,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya smiled back at her and took the package from Lucy.  She peeled away the wrapping to reveal a small box.  She tilted her head and took the lid off the box to reveal a black watch.  Maggie peeked over her daughter’s shoulder and smiled.  It looked just like the one she owned.  Well, the one that she had owned.  She had broken her watch almost a year ago and had yet to buy a new one.  Kaya’s eyes widened and she ran from the room.  “Walk mija!”

            Lucy chuckled.  “You know she won’t walk if she’s got her mind set on something.”

            “What is she even doing?” Alex asked.  She stood by Maggie’s side and she helped her walk to the couch.  Maggie was grateful for the soft cushioning.  Gertrude scooted closer to her foot and Maggie scratched the Schnauzer behind the ear.  The large dog rested her head on Maggie’s leg, making it easier for the woman to give her attention.  The sound of Kaya’s footsteps brought Maggie’s attention back to her daughter.  The girl panted from her trek and she held a messily wrapped box in her hand.  She shoved the box into Maggie’s face, making the chef raise an eyebrow.

            “What’s this mija?” Maggie asked.

            “It’s your Christmas present!” Kaya answered.  Maggie took the small box from Kaya with a tilted head.  “I was going to give it to you when you woke up…but I forgot.”

            Maggie started to rip the wrapping away, trying her best to hide the shaking of her left hand.  It was difficult to unwrap the present due to the amount of tape.  She finally ripped the paper away with a chuckle.  “Did you use enough tape?”

            “I don’t know how to wrap!” Kaya pouted.  The adults in the room chuckled at her, making the youngest Sawyer grumble more.  Maggie opened the box and immediately felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes.  Inside the box was her old silver watch.  The face was fixed and the second ticked along with the time.  She ran her fingers over the fixed glass with careful fingers.

            “How did you?”

            “Uncle Winn and I found this man who fixed watches.  He said he’d fix your watch for you by Christmas.”

            Maggie shook her head in disbelief and pulled Kaya into a tight embrace.  Kaya wrapped her arms around her neck, holding her close.  “Thank you mija.  I love it.”

            She could feel Kaya’s smile against her neck and kissed the side of her head.  The watch had been a gift from her Aunt, and she had greatly cherished it.  It had been the first gift her Aunt had given her.  It was a welcoming gift into the family.  She pulled away from Kaya and ruffled her newly cut hair.

            “Can you help me put it on?” Maggie asked.  Kaya nodded and took the watch from Maggie.  She gently strapped it on Maggie’s right wrist before she grabbed her own wrist.  She put hers on her left wrist then held out her arm to Maggie with a big smile.

            “Now we match!” proudly exclaimed.  Maggie shook her head in amusement and ruffled her daughter’s hair.

            “You goof,” Maggie chuckled.  She patted the seat next to her, prompting the younger girl to sit beside her.  “I have something to tell you.”

            “Okay?”

            “Do you remember my parents who came to visit at the hospital?”

            “Yeah, why?”

            “Well…my mother wants to get to know you better,” Maggie informed.

            Kaya frowned at her.  “But…you said they didn’t want to see us.”

            Maggie sighed and took one of Kaya’s hands in hers.  She ran her thumb across her soft skin with a sad smile.  “My father doesn’t, but my mother does.  She said she would like to come to breakfast if that’s alright with you.”

            Kaya looked at their entwined hands, falling into silence.  Maggie glanced at Alex who had a confused look on her face and to Lucy who looked upset but kept quiet.  She knew her sister was against this idea, but she was going to do whatever Kaya wanted.  If she wanted to meet Mrs. Rodas, then Lucy would allow it. 

            “Do you want to see her?” Kaya asked.  She looked up at Maggie with concern and curiosity twinkling in her golden eyes. 

            “It’s not about what I want.  It’s about what you want.  If you don’t want to meet her, then she won’t come over.”

            “But…she’s your mom.  If you want to see her then we should let her come over.  You always said you wished you could talk to your parents.”

            “I know mija, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.  I can meet her when you aren’t around if that’s what you want.”

            Kaya dropped her gaze and Maggie could see the gears turning in her head.  Her daughter was really thinking about this situation.  She knew that her daughter wanted what was best for her, but she did not want her to ignore her own feelings.  If Kaya did not want to meet Mrs. Rodas, then she did not have to meet the woman.  Kaya looked up at Maggie with determination in her gaze.

            “Your mom can come over.  I’d like to meet her,” Kaya stated.  Maggie tilted her head at her daughter.

            “Are you sure?” Maggie questioned.  She saw the confidence in those golden eyes that gazed back at her.

            “I want to meet her,” Kaya affirmed.  Lucy leaned against the back of the couch to look down at them.

            “You sure you aren’t just trying to figure out a way to interrogate her?”

            “No.  That’s your job, not mine.”

            “Damn right it is.”

            “Swear jar!”

            “Damn, I forgot my language!”

            Maggie shook her head at her daughter and sister.  She knew they wanted to interrogate her mother, but a part of her did not want them to.  She was worried they would not like her or that her mother did not love her.  That she just wanted to see her granddaughter.  That would be the worst outcome.  She hoped that her mother wanted to see her, not just Kaya.  Maggie felt Alex’s presence by her side before she felt the soft hand that rested on her shoulder.  She looked up to see concerned brown eyes looking back at her.

            “You sure about this?” Alex asked.  Maggie’s heart warmed at the love that swam through the younger woman’s gaze. 

            “I’m sure.  I want Kaya to meet her grandmother if it’s possible,” Maggie assured.  Alex nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

            “I’m with you every step of the way,” Alex promised.  Maggie smiled at her.

            “Promise?”

            “Cross my heart.”

            Alex smiled back at Maggie and the older woman knew she meant it.  Maggie felt confidence swell in her chest.  With Alex by her side, she could face anything and anyone.  She knew that even if this meeting with her mother went south, she had Alex by her side.

            “Hey! Don’t forget about me!” Lucy protested.  She brought Maggie and Alex into a tight hug, making them chuckle.  “I’m with you as well.  For better or for worst.”

            “Thanks Luce,” Maggie thanked.  She felt small arms wrap around her torso, signaling Kaya’s entrance into the embrace. 

            “Me too!” Kaya interjected.  Maggie kissed the top of her head with a broad smile on her face.  She knew she would be alright, even if it did not go well.  Gertrude barked to announce her presence and rested her head on Maggie’s lap.  Maggie took in the comfort that came with being surrounded by the people who cared for her.  This was the family she needed.

 

***               *               ***

Maggie anxiously twiddled her thumbs while she waited for her mother arrive.  After the conversation with Kaya, she had contacted her Aunt.  Kate Sawyer was the only one who was in contact with Mrs. Rodas.  It was because of her that Maggie had found out her mother wanted to meet her.  Aunt Kate had also contacted Mrs. Rodas to tell her that Kaya wanted to meet her.  Mrs. Rodas had exuberantly agreed to meeting with them.  She had told them that she would visit early Sunday morning.  As the rest of the week passed, Maggie had grown even more anxious.  Being bed ridden did not help.  All she did was worry about what could happen during this conversation.  She had people in her corner, but she was still nervous.  Not even Kaya’s constant pestering could keep her nerves away.

            A knock on the apartment door broke Maggie from her train of thought.  She tried to get to her feet, but Kaya bolted passed her with Alex close behind her.  “I got it!”

            Kaya attempted to open the door, but Alex stopped it with her foot.  She raised an eyebrow at the girl who frowned.  “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

            “No?” Kaya frowned.  Alex shook her head.

            “You’re supposed to look through the peep hole.”

            “Oh…but, I can’t reach it.”

            “Then you grab this,” Alex stated while she grabbed a stool.  “And put it below the peep hole so you can see.”

            Alex glanced at Maggie and the older woman smiled at her.  She was glad that someone was enforcing looking through the peep hole.  Maggie had tried teaching Kaya to look before opening the door, but her daughter just did not care.  Something about only people who have a key can enter the shop.  Maggie did not have the heart to tell her daughter that someone could break into the shop.  She was not sure if her daughter would understand that there were people out there that would break into other people’s homes.  Kaya jumped on the stool to look through the peep hole.  She smiled brightly and quickly jumped from the stool to pull the door open. 

            “Aunt Luce!” Kaya exclaimed.  She threw herself into Lucy’s open arms, making her aunt chuckle.

            “Hi firefly.  Did you remember to look through the peep hole?” Lucy greeted.

            “Yes!”

            “No.”

            Kaya glared at Alex who tilted her head at the child.  Kaya grumbled and crossed her arms.  “No.  Mama had to remind me.”

            “You’ll get the hang of it.  One of these days you’ll be just as paranoid as your mother,” Lucy joked. 

            “Hey!” Maggie protested.  She reached down to scratch Gertrude’s head.  The large dog had stirred when the door opened.  She leaned into Maggie’s touch, almost purring with delight.  “I’m not that bad.”

            “Oh please.  You baby proofed the entire apartment when Kaya was born.  You even baby proofed the baby proof.  I’ve never seen someone try and baby proof baby food,” Lucy chuckled.  Maggie crossed her arms, looking more like Kaya with the action.  She saw the amused look that Alex gave her and shot her a warning look.

            “Don’t ask Danvers,” Maggie grumbled.  Alex chuckled and Lucy entered the apartment.  The lawyer looked behind her with a small frown.  Maggie followed her gaze, seeing her Aunt and mother.  Kate stood proudly in front of her sister, while Mrs. Rodas stood with her head down.  Maggie went to stand, and Gertrude refused to move her head.  The dog looked up at her with an irritated glint in her eyes.  Maggie grumbled.  Even the dog did not want her to get up.

            “Luce, let them in please,” Maggie called out.  Lucy gave her a questioning look and Maggie nodded her head.  She wanted Lucy to let them into the apartment.  She saw her sister take a steadying breath before she stepped aside.  Kate inclined her head to Lucy before entering the apartment.  She took a knee in front of Kaya with a smile.

            “Hey there silly,” Kate greeted.  Kaya smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her aunt’s neck.

            “Hi Aunty Kate,” Kaya grinned.  She pulled away from her aunt to look at Mrs. Rodas.  She tilted her head at the older woman.

            “H-hello young one,” Mrs. Rodas hesitantly greeted.  Kaya glanced at Kate who nodded her head.  Kaya stood straighter and held out her hand to Mrs. Rodas.

            “Hi Mrs. Rodas.  My name is Kaya Sawyer,” Kaya introduced.  Mrs. Rodas gently shook Kaya’s hand.

            “Hello Kaya.  You can call me Elena if you wish.”

            “Elena?”

            “Yes.  My name is Elena Rodas.”

            Kaya frowned and looked at Maggie.  “I have the same name?”

            Maggie shook her head.  “Your middle name is the same.  You’re named after your grandmother.”

            Maggie saw the way Elena’s body posture changed with the information.  She saw the small smile that came to her mother’s face.  She moved aside and stood.  “Mija, let them in so we can eat breakfast.”

            “Okay,” Kaya answered.  She quickly made her way to Maggie’s side to help her to the dining room table.  Maggie placed a hand on Kaya’s shoulder to steady herself, before she slowly made her way to the table.  She felt more than saw Alex approach her from behind and the red head followed them.  The professor pulled a chair out for Maggie and she gratefully smiled at her.  She patted Alex’s hand, earning a broad smile from her.  God she was such a dork. 

            “I’ll grab the food.  You sit tight,” Alex grinned.

            “Alright.  Thank you,” Maggie thanked.  Alex merely smiled bigger and left for the kitchen.  Kaya took her seat next to Maggie with Gertrude sitting at her feet.  Kate and Elena sat opposite of them while Lucy sat on the other side of Kaya.  That left the seat on Maggie’s left open for Alex.  She was secretly glad that Lucy had left that seat open.  She wanted Alex close by.

            “So…um…Margaret…um, how have you been?” Elena asked.  Maggie tried to hide her grimace.  This was going to a difficult conversation if her mother was starting off this bad. 

            “I go by Maggie now.  I um…haven’t gone by Margaret in a long time,” Maggie murmured.  Elena dropped her head in embarrassment.

            “I’m sorry.”

            “It’s alright.  You wouldn’t have known.”

            Maggie immediately cringed at that comment when she saw her mother flinch.  Bad choice of words Sawyer, bad choice of words.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to be rude.”

            “No, it’s alright.  I deserved that,” Elena uncomfortably chuckled.  Kate glanced between them with a worried look on her face.  She met Maggie’s gaze and gave her a reassuring smile.

            “Um…I’ve been alright.  I visited the hospital earlier this week and my wounds are healing nicely.”

            “That’s good.  Uh, how bad were your wounds?”

            “Several broken ribs, a broken femur and tibia, a fractured wrist, and I am short one kidney.  Good thing I don’t drink, otherwise this would really suck.”

            Elena nodded her head and Alex returned with a platter of food.  The platter was stacked with pancakes and a jug of syrup.  She handed out plates to each of them before she passed the large plate of pancakes around the table.  Maggie took her share with a shaky hand, before she gave Kaya a healthy portion.  Her daughter eagerly grabbed the syrup to douse her stack of pancakes with, earning her a scowl from Lucy.

            “You drowned them!” Lucy exclaimed.

            “No, I didn’t! Mama eats them the same way!” Kaya protested.  Maggie rolled her eyes at her daughter while Alex blushed.  That sweet tooth was not a good thing.  With the way Kaya was around Alex, she was bound to copy her mother’s antics.

            “See Danvers, I told you she paid attention to what you do,” Maggie tutted.  Alex’s blush deepened and she dropped her forehead onto the table with a soft groan.  Maggie merely smiled at her reaction and looked back at Elena.  Her mother’s gaze held remorse and longing.  Behind that she saw pain.  “How have you been?”

            Elena shrugged.  “I’m surviving.  Working small jobs here and there to help pay the bills.”

            Maggie nodded and glanced over at Kaya who had engulfed her food and finished in record time.  She stared intently at Elena with curiosity gleaming in her golden eyes.  Maggie could not help the small smile that came to her face.  Her daughter was curious because she trusted Elena.  She placed her hand on Kaya’s thigh, making her daughter smile at her.  “You want to ask her something?”

            Kaya nodded her head and looked at Elena.  “What was mom like as a baby?”

            Maggie spluttered and stared at her daughter in shock.  That was not what she thought Kaya was going to ask.  She was flabbergasted by the idea of her daughter finding out about her childhood.  Elena smiled brightly at Kaya.  “Oh, I’d love to share stories about your mother.”

            “I wouldn’t mind hearing some stories of Maggie,” Lucy agreed.  Maggie shot her an irritated glare.

            “Oh, there are so many stories that we could share! Maggie was such a delightful child!” Kate gleamed. 

            “Those would be interesting stories.  I’m sure Maggie was a handful,” Alex stated.  Maggie turned her attention to Alex.  She was not surprised by Lucy’s eagerness or her aunt’s, but Alex? She was hoping the red head would not partake in convincing Elena to tell them stories of her childhood. 

            “Oh, come on! Not you too!” Maggie yelled.

            “It’d be fun hearing those stories.  Might help me figure out why you’re such a pain in the a…um…pain in the butt,” Alex trailed off.  She glanced at Kaya who did not hear the almost swear word.  “Besides.  It’d be fun to hear about your childhood.”

            Maggie groaned and dropped her head on the table with a soft thud.  She knew she was being dramatic, but she did not want them to hear of her crazy childhood and how animated she was as a child.  They did not need information on her to use as blackmail later.  Maggie felt Kaya pat her head softly and looked up to meet her daughter’s gaze.  Her daughter smiled at her and Maggie sighed.  She would endure the stories if it meant making Kaya happy.    

 

***               *               ***

            Kaya had fallen asleep hallway through the last story Elena was telling.  For that, Maggie was grateful.  The last story that Elena had been telling was of Maggie’s excitement of learning how to bake a batch of chocolate chip cookies.  After that, Maggie knew her mother would have a hard time finding any stories to tell.  Maggie was gone after that moment in time.  After learning how to bake her first batch of cookies, she was left on her own.  Left on that cold bus bench in the middle of a Nebraskan winter.  There were no more stories for Elena to share and Maggie did not want to have that conversation with Kaya.  She had yet to tell her about her past in fear of confusing or hurting her daughter.  She did not want to skew the views Kaya had on the world.  She wanted to wait until she was older to tell her.

            “I’ll take her to her room and make sure she’s alright.  You stay here and chat with your mom,” Alex stated.  She patted Maggie’s shoulder before picking up Kaya and walking to her bedroom.  Gertrude got to her feet and quickly followed, leaving Lucy, Elena, and Maggie in the kitchen.  Maggie watched Alex leave with warmth in her chest.  She was glad that she had someone like Alex to take care of Kaya.

            “You love her…don’t you?” Elena spoke.  Maggie turned her attention to Elena, and she saw Lucy tense beside her.  Her sister had taken the spot Kaya had been sitting in to be closer to Maggie.  Her body was tight with tension and Maggie put a hand on her thigh to calm her.

            “That’s not your concern,” Maggie sighed.  Her mother dropped her gaze and Kate smiled sadly at her. 

            “I-I know it’s not.  I just…want to get to know you Mar-Maggie,” Elena stammered.  Lucy bristled beside her.

            “You wouldn’t have to get to know her if you hadn’t kicked her out,” Lucy spat.  Elena nodded sadly and Maggie tightened her grip on her sister’s thigh.  Lucy looked at her with anger in her eyes and Maggie shook her head.  She did not need Lucy to defend her right now.  Right now, she needed to speak to her mother.  Lucy reluctantly nodded and focused her gaze on Elena. 

            “I know.  I should never have let that happen.  I was so stupid for letting it happen.”

            “Then why did you let it happen?”

“I didn’t know how to help you.  I did what I could.  I called your Aunt to find you and she did.”

“I know.  She told me you sent her, but she shouldn’t have had to come find me.  You could’ve helped me yourself.”

“I know.  I wish I’d done something different.”

“Why’d you let papa do what he did? Why didn’t you help me?”

            “I didn’t know what to do.”

            “That’s not an answer!” Maggie yelled.  She wanted to stay calm, but she could not.  She needed to know why her mother never helped her.  She thought her mother would always protect her, but she was proven wrong that day.  “You just let him drag me out of the house without lifting a finger! You let him kick me out!”

            “I-I didn’t know how to help you Maggie.  I didn’t know what to do.  All I knew was that Kate would help you.  That she would protect you when I couldn’t,” Elena answered.  Maggie shook her head and glanced at Kate.  Her aunt was trying her best to not intervene.  She knew that Kate wanted to help, but she must have known Maggie needed this.

            “Did you not love me either? Is that why you didn’t stop him? Did you hate me as much as papa did?” Maggie questioned.  Elena’s head shot up at the questions.

            “Absolutely not! I loved you Maggie and I still do! It killed me letting your father take you away! I couldn’t do anything to help you and I live with that regret every day.  Maybe if I had done something, things would have been different, and I know that.  I should have done something for you,” Elena answered.  She met Maggie’s gaze with tears in her eyes.  “I never hated you for who you are.”

            Maggie averted her gaze and stared at her hands on the table.  Her hands shook and she tried to hold her tears.  She always wanted to know that her mother did not hate her.  That her mother still loved her.  Elena reached over the table and lightly placed a hand on Maggie’s good one.

            “I always watched you grow from a distance.  Kate made sure of that.  She sent me pictures with letters that told me of your accomplishments.  How you graduated high school at the top of your class.  How you got into law school to become an officer.  How you opened your own restaurant…how you became a mother,” Elena smiled at Maggie.  “Kate told me how amazing of a mother you were and how successful you were becoming at life.  I’m so proud of you Maggie.  Prouder than you’d ever know.”

            Maggie stifled her sob with her bad hand.  She did not want to cry in front of her mother, Aunt, and Lucy.  She needed to stay strong.  That is who she was.  She was a fighter and she did not want to seem weak in front of them.  Elena stood and walked around the table.  She took the vacant seat next to Maggie and framed her daughter’s face with her hands.  Maggie felt the warmth from her mother’s hands.  Something she had not felt since she was fourteen. 

            “Maggie,” Elena called.  Maggie lifted her gaze to see Elena’s loving eyes.  “I love you more than anything in the world.  You are my greatest treasure and my greatest accomplishment.  I know I was never the mother you needed, but if you give me the chance, I will do everything in my power to rekindle that bond.  I promise you, I won’t abandon you again.”

            Maggie sniffled and nodded.  “I-I’d like to have you in my life again.  I-I want Kaya to know her Grandmother.”

            Elena’s eyes filled with tears and she smile.  “I’d like that as well.”

            Maggie smiled back and held her mother’s hands in hers.  She needed this closure.  She needed to speak with her mother after all these years.  Deep down she knew that her mother cared for her, but she needed to hear it from her mother.  Hearing it from her mother mended the wounds she had gained when she was fourteen.  The wounds that came from being abandoned by her parents.  The wounds that came with growing up thinking they hated her. 

            “What’re you going to do about papa?” Maggie asked.  She did not want to hope that he would see reason, but she did want to speak with him again. 

            Elena sighed.  “Your father is a…difficult man.  I don’t know if he’d listen to reason.”

            “He must’ve cared a bit, right? He came to visit when Maggie and Kaya got hurt,” Kate spoke.  Elena shook her head at her sister.

            “When he found out, he only wanted to see if Maggie had changed.  That if having a daughter changed who she was,” Elena answered.

            “Ass,” Lucy grumbled. 

            “I agree,” Elena sighed.

            “Elena, how did he know about Kaya? We never spoke about her when he was around,” Kate asked.  Elena massaged her temple and sighed.

            “He made me put the phone on speaker when you called.  Thought I was talking bad behind his back and wanted to listen in to our conversation.  When I hung up, he asked me about Kaya, and I was too scared to lie to him.  Last time I lied…it ended badly,” Elena answered.  Maggie frowned at that. 

            “What do you mean?” Maggie asked.  Elena averted her gaze and Maggie took her mother’s hand in her own.  “Mama? What do you mean?”

            Elena sighed and pulled up the sleeve of her long sleeve.  The three-woman leaned in to see bruising along Elena’s forearm.  Kate angrily stood from her spot across the table. 

            “He’s hurting you again?! Elena! You said he was better!” Kate yelled.  She came around the table to kneel beside her sister.

            “He was…for a few months.  Went right back to it after you left for Madagascar,” Elena answered.  Kate fumed and ran a soothing hand along the bruising. 

            “I’ll kick his ass.  I told him to never hurt you again,” Kate growled. 

            “I’ll help,” Lucy growled.  Elena shook her head at them.

            “No.  I’ll handle it.  I’ll figure it out,” Elena assured.  Maggie tightened her grip on her mother’s hand.

            “Don’t do this alone.  You have Aunt Kate…hell you have me too.  Let us help,” Maggie spoke.  She had no idea her father was hurting her mother.  It made sense though.  Her mother always wore long sleeves, even during the harsh summers of Nebraska.

            “Or at least let me help you.  I’ll make sure he can’t come within a hundred-mile radius,” Lucy affirmed.  Maggie looked to her sister who had a determined glint in her eyes. 

            “Mom, she’s the best lawyer I’ve seen and I’m not saying that because she’s my sister.  She really is the best lawyer you could get,” Maggie affirmed.  Lucy smiled and rested her chin on Maggie’s shoulder.

            “I promise, I’ll help you or I can get you the number of one of the other lawyers I know.  We’ll make sure you get away from him,” Lucy promised. 

            “You can live with me when you leave him.  I have the guest room ready for you,” Kate smiled.  Elena took a shaky breath and smiled at them. 

            “Thank you,” Elena thanked.  She looked at her watch and grimaced.  “I need to go.  He’ll be up soon.”

            “I’ll walk you out and exchange information with you,” Lucy stated.  She kissed the side of Maggie’s head and stood from her seat.  Kate hugged Maggie before standing as well.  Elena hesitantly held her arms out to Maggie and the chef returned the hug.

            “I love you Maggie.  I’m so proud of you,” Elena whispered.  Maggie hugged her tighter, feeling her mother’s love.  She was not ready to say the same words to her mother, even though she felt it.  It would take time for her to say those three words. 

            “Let me know when you want to see Kaya again.  I’m sure next time she won’t be taking a nap,” Maggie smiled. 

            “I will,” Elena assured.  She stood from her chair and followed Kate to the door while Lucy looked at Maggie. 

            “You going to be alright if I walk them out and head to work for a bit? I need to check in, but it should only take a few hours,” Lucy asked. 

            “I’ll be fine.  I’ve got Kaya and Danvers.  Not to mention James and Winn who are downstairs.  You go to work, and I’ll see you later,” Maggie assured.  Lucy nodded and hugged her one more time before she followed the sisters.  Maggie sagged into her seat with a content sigh.  That conversation went better than expected.  She had been worried about her mother not accepting her or not loving her, but she was proven wrong.  Her mother did love her and wanted to reconcile.  That was something she was looking forward to.  Maggie had also been worried that Kaya would not like Elena, but she seemed to be alright with her.  Although, she could be faking it for Maggie’s sake.  She would need to check with her when she woke.  Maggie was startled when Alex slammed her palm on the table. 

            Maggie brought her hand to her chest to make sure her heart was still there.  “Jesus Danvers! You trying to give me a heart attack?!”

            Alex did not respond, and Maggie looked up to meet her gaze.  She was shocked at the rage that swam through those brown eyes.  The taller woman crossed her arms with an upset huff.  “What the hell Maggie?!”

            “What’s got you all worked up?” Maggie questioned.  Alex’s eyes flickered to the table, making Maggie look down.  Her blood ran cold at the sight of her pain meds.  Alex had found them.  “Umm…I guess you found them.”

            “Yeah, that’s putting it mildly,” Alex grunted.  Maggie frowned.  Why had Alex even been in her room? She was supposed to be putting Kaya down for her nap.  Alex must have guessed her question because she shook her head.  “Kaya wanted to sleep in your bed because she still can’t sleep in her own bed.  Found your secret stash when I went to move your pillow for her.  Luckily for you, I found them before she did.”

            Maggie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  She was hoping neither of them would find the pills.  She did not want to have this conversation.  She should have thrown them away when she had the chance. 

            “Mind telling me why you haven’t been taking your meds?” Alex glowered.  Maggie sighed and patted the seat next to her.

            “You want to sit first?”

            “Stop stalling.”

            “Just trying to be nice.”

            “Maggie.”

            Maggie shook her head and turned to fully face Alex.  “I haven’t been taking the meds.”

            “I can see that.  Why haven’t you?” Alex questioned.

            Maggie shrugged.  “I didn’t need them.”

            Alex narrowed her eyes at her, making her squirm.  She hated to admit it, but Alex was intimidating when she was angry.  Hot, but intimidating.  “I don’t think that’s your decision to make.”

            “It is my decision.  It’s my body and I know it best,” Maggie retorted, crossing her arms in defiance.

            “You’re not a doctor.”   

            “Neither are you.”

            Alex shook her head and put her hands on her hips.  Maggie could see that the red head was trying to calm herself but was having a difficult time.  “How long?”  
            “I stopped taking them around the fifth day,” Maggie reluctantly answered. 

            “Are you fucking serious Maggie? That means you didn’t take them for two weeks.”

            “I don’t know why you’re making a big deal about this.  I only needed to take them a minimum of two weeks.  Max of three if I was still in pain.”

            “Were you in pain?”

            “Not much.”  
            “Liar.  You got into a car crash Maggie.  There’s no way you weren’t in pain.”

            Maggie threw her arms into the air in exasperation.  “If you don’t believe me, why are you even asking?”

            “You’re such a pain,” Alex grumbled.  Maggie crossed her arms. 

            “It’s not like you’re any better,” Maggie retorted. 

            “What?” Alex questioned. 

            “You never let me do anything.  I can feed myself.  I can grab the T.V. remote.  I can get to the kitchen and couch by myself.  I’m hurt not crippled Danvers.  I can do things and you never let me!”

            “Sorry for being worried about you! I’m just making sure you don’t get hurt again!”

            “Smothering me isn’t going to help! I need room to breath Danvers.  I didn’t take those pills because it was one of the only decisions I could make for myself with you breathing down my neck all the time.”

            “It was a stupid decision Maggie! You should have told me.  You should have waited for us to talk to J’onn or Eliza.  You could have caused more damage without the pain meds! They were making sure your body focused on getting better!” Alex argued.  Maggie scoffed and crossed her arms.  She knew Alex was right, but she was being stubborn.  She wanted to make the decision because it gave her a sense of freedom.  She knew it was stupid, but that did not stop her.

            “You make it sound like I’m going to die from not taking pain meds,” Maggie mumbled.  Alex slammed her fist on the table, finally losing her temper.

            “YOU DID DIE! YOU FUCKING CODED MAGGIE!” Alex hollered.  Maggie looked at Alex in shock.  She had never seen the outrage that Alex was showing.  She had never seen this side to Alex.  Alex took a shuddery breath and dropped her gaze.  “You died and Sam had to bring you back to us.  You died Maggie.”

            Maggie scooted to the edge of her chair and tried to reach for Alex.  The red head stepped away from her and wrapped her arms around herself, making Maggie’s heartbreak.  “Alex.  I’m not dead.  I’m still here.”

            Alex shook her head and started to pace.  “You almost weren’t Maggie.  Rao, you almost didn’t make it.  That entire time you were in ICU, we were worried you’d never wake up.  It took you so long to wake that everyone was giving up hope.  Kaya gave up hope and I had to pretend that I knew you were going to make it.  Me and Lucy, we had to hold her together, even though seeing you that way broke us.  Y-you could have died.  You could have never woken up and there wouldn’t have been anything we could do.”

            “I know I could’ve died.  I know this.  But, Alex.  I’m still here.  I’m here now,” Maggie soothed.  She shakily got to her feet and tried to get to Alex.  She needed to get to her.  To comfort the broken woman in front of her.  She had no idea Alex was feeling this way and she wanted to help.  She needed to help her.  Maggie reached for Alex again and the woman slid by her with tears streaming down her face.

            “I-I’ve got to go,” Alex cried.  Maggie quickly turned to follow and walked into the chair.  She cursed at the inanimate object that stopped her and watched Alex run to the door.

            “Alex!” Maggie called.  The red head ignored her and quickly opened the door.  She ran out the door, leaving the room in silence.  Maggie stumbled after Alex and forgot about her crutches.  She hobbled with her good leg, praying that she could make it to the door.  She needed to get to Alex and that is all that mattered.  She made it to the living room before her good leg gave out.  She held back her cry of pain when she hit the ground.  Taking heavy breaths, she dragged herself towards the door.  She was so focused that she did not hear the scratching of nails behind her.  However, she did feel Gertrude grab onto her pant leg to stop her. 

            “Gertie! L-let go.  I need to go after her,” Maggie commanded.  She pulled her leg, resulting in a growl of protest from Gertrude.  The large dog held on tight to her pants and Maggie would not hurt the dog, regardless of how much she wanted to chase after Alex.  She gently tried to push Gertrude away, making the Schnauzer whine in protest.  “Gertie, let me go.  Please.”

            Maggie felt her tears fall and she brought her knees to her chest.  She rested her head on her knees, letting her tears soak into her pants.  Gertrude whined beside her and curled around her sobbing body.  The large dog rested her bead on Maggie’s good foot, keeping her warm while she sat on the ground.  Maggie felt her heart rip in half.  She should have just told Alex she was not taking those pain meds.  She should have said something and not keep it a secret.  This could have been avoided had she just talked to Alex.  Now it was too late.  Alex had walked out, and it was all her fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


	20. To Forgive Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am updating from my phone and there are some format errors. They are driving me nuts but hopefully they don’t bother all of you as much as it did for me. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

Ch. 20 To Forgive Part 2  
            Kara groaned when she heard loud knocking on her apartment door. She was enjoying spooning Lena and having a dreamless sleep. It was rare for them to go to bed before midnight and tonight they had fallen asleep at ten. Glancing at the clock, Kara noticed that they had been asleep for around two hours. It was midnight. Who was knocking on her door at midnight? She quietly pulled away from Lena, eliciting a mumble of protest from her girlfriend. She pulled the blankets over the sleeping woman before she pulled on a sweatshirt and pants. No way was she answering the door naked. She carefully closed the door behind and went to peek through the peep hole. On the other side of the door, Alex was leaning heavily against the opposite wall. Kara was quick to open the door.  
            “Alex?! What happened?!” Kara questioned. She went to her sister’s side, scrunching her nose at the scent of alcohol. Smelling alcohol on her sister was not good. She thought Alex did not drink that much anymore. “Come inside. Let’s sit down.”  
            Alex remained silent as Kara helped her to the living room. She sat her on the couch and ran to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. She also grabbed some crackers if Alex wanted to eat something. She was not sure how to help her sister because she never drank. Lena did, but Lena never drank enough that she reeked of alcohol. Alex reeked of it. It was like she bathed in a tub of liquor. Kara placed the water bottle next to Alex and sat beside her. “Why’d you knock on the door? You have a key.”  
            “Don’t have it. Leffft it at Maaggie’sss,” Alex slurred. She rested her head in her hands with a groan. “Feel like ssshit.”  
            “How about your phone and wallet? You have that at least?” Kara asked. She knew it was not important, but she wanted to make sure no one got Alex’s phone or credit cards. That was something they did not need to go through.  
            “Yesss. Phone dead,” Alex answered. She tried to dig into her pockets and grew frustrated with the zippers. Kara could see the tear tracks on Alex’s face and she knew her sister was in a bad place. She gently stopped Alex’s shaking hands and unzipped the zipper of her jacket. She took Alex’s phone and wallet, noticing that Alex’s phone was not dead. It was just silenced and there was a plethora of messages. Most of them were from Sam and a few were from Lucy.  
            MajorPainInTheButt 12pm: Where are you  
            MajorPainInTheButt 1pm: Seriously where r u. R u okay?  
            MajorPainInTheButt 2pm: Don’t make me call Sam  
            MajorPainInTheButt 2:45pm: I’m calling Sam  
            Kara scrolled past those messages to see messages from Sam.  
            MiddleSis 2:50pm: Lexie? Lucy told me something happened. Where r u?  
            MiddleSis 3:00pm: I don’t know what happened but I’m worried about u. Can u call me?  
            MiddleSis 4:00pm: If u don’t answer, I’m calling Kara  
            MiddleSis 5:00pm: Okay, I lied I won’t call Kara. She’s on a date and we both know that u wouldn’t want that. Please call me  
            MiddleSis 7:00pm: Alex. Where the hell are u?  
            Kara cringed at the amount of text messages on Alex’s phone. She wished her sister had called her, but she knew Sam was right. Alex would not have wanted her to freak out about this. She never wanted to cause problems for Kara. She was fine with worrying Sam, but Kara was the little sister. The one that Alex and Sam would not worry. There were voicemails on the phone and she shut the device off. She would text Sam and Lucy once she got Alex comfortable. Kara placed the phone on the coffee table and opened the water bottle for Alex.  
            “Here Alex. Drink some water. It’ll make you feel better,” Kara soothed. Alex took the water from her and downed half of it in one go. Her older sister sighed in defeat and placed the bottle on the coffee table.  
            “Thankss,” Alex answered. Kara nodded and ran her gaze along Alex’s body. She mentally noted that she seemed unharmed minus the bruising on her right hand. She reached into the coffee table’s drawer to pull out one of the many first aid kits she had in the house. Quietly, she grabbed onto Alex’s bruised hand and ran her fingers over the bones. Alex remained quiet while she worked, letting the youngest Danvers focus on tending to her hand. Kara ran her fingers along Alex’s knuckles and was relieved that she felt nothing broken. She would have to take Alex to the doctor in the morning to double check, but for now she would just wrap it and ice it.  
            “What happened Alex?” Kara asked. Alex sighed and pulled her hand away.  
            “Ssaw Becca.”  
            “You did?”  
            “Yeah. Didn’t want to hit her, sso I punched a wall. Hurt.”  
            “Understandable. You did punch a wall.”  
            “Can’t believe sshe’s not in jail.”  
            “I know. But Kaya didn’t want her to be put in jail,” Kara stated. Kaya had asked them to not press charges on Becca, stating that the woman could not become a better person in jail. Maggie had been reluctant on not pressing charges, but Lucy had suggested community service as a means of amends. They went through the process and Becca had two years of community service for her actions when she should have been in jail. The littlest Sawyer was too good for this world.  
            “Sshe’ss too nice,” Alex sighed. Kara nodded and ran a soothing hand along Alex’s back.  
            “Did you go to the bar?” Kara questioned. Alex nodded and rested her head against the back of the couch. Kara pushed her hair out of her face with a crinkle on her face.“Why?”  
            “Needed to. Wass mad and didn’t know what elsse to do.”  
            “You could’ve talked to me.”  
            “I…I know.”  
            “Why don’t you sleep? We can talk more in the morning.”  
            “It iss morning.”  
            “Okay, when the sun rises, we can talk. I’ll get you a blanket so you can sleep on the couch,” Kara smiled. She patted Alex’s thigh before she stood and went to her bedroom. She was upset that she could not do anything more for Alex. She knew her sister was in pain and she was not sure how she could help her.  
            “Everything alright?” Lena asked. Kara looked up to see Lena sitting up in bed. Her hair was disheveled, and she had her glasses on her face.  
            “Alex is here. She’s drunk and didn’t have her keys,” Kara answered. She grabbed a spare blanket and mad her way back to her sister. Alex was asleep on the couch and Kara grabbed a trash can on her way over. If Alex was as drunk as she thought, she would need the trash can. She placed the trash can by the couch and covered her sister with the blanket. She pushed Alex’s sweaty red hair out of her face with a sad smile. Her sister looked defeated. “Get some rest Alex. I’ll be here in the morning.”  
            After kissing her sister’s head and making sure she was on her side, Kara left the living room to see Lena waiting for her. Her girlfriend had put on a large sweatshirt and was sitting there with a small smile.  
            “How is she?” Lena asked. Kara sighed and sat beside the brunette. She rested her head against Lena’s.  
            “She’s alright, I guess. I put a trash can next to her and there’s some Advil for her when she wakes,” Kara answered. She grabbed her phone and stared at the screen. Her sisters stared back at her and she sighed. She needed to call Sam. “You mind if I call Sam?”  
            “Go ahead. I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Lena smiled. She pecked Kara on the lips before she crawled off the bed. Kara watched her go with a lighter heart. Being with her girlfriend lifted her spirits. She knew that she would have her to lean on if things went wrong. Kara opened her phone and dialed Sam. They needed to talk. Sam answered on the first ring with panic in her voice.  
            “Kara?! Is she there with you?! Is Alex alright?!” Sam panicked.  
            “She’s here Sam. Don’t worry. I wouldn’t say she’s alright, but she’s here,” Kara sighed. She lied back on her pillow, relishing the softness of the fabric.  
            “What happened?”  
            “She went to a bar and got drunk. Also saw Becca and wanted to punch her.”  
            “She didn’t did she? Please tell me she didn’t hit her.”  
            “She didn’t. Punched a wall though. I’ll take her to the hospital in the morning.”  
            “Do you want me to come over? Help out any?”  
            “No. I’ve got it. Come by in the morning maybe? You can check and see if she needs to go to the hospital for her hand.”  
            “Alright. I’ll stop by in the morning.”  
            Kara looked up when Lena returned from the bathroom. She smiled assuringly at her and rested her head on Kara’s stomach. Kara ran her free hand through Lena’s long brown hair before turning her attention back to Sam. “Do you know what happened?”  
Sam sighed into the phone. “Lucy called me in a panic. Said Maggie fell and Alex was nowhere to be found. After I checked on Maggie, I tried to get ahold of Alex. She never answered me and I started to panic. I didn’t know if I should call you or try and find her myself.”  
            “Is Maggie alright?”  
            “She aggravated her wounds and she’s got some bruising on her head from where she hit the ground..”  
            “She hit her head?” Kara questioned. That was not good. Maggie could not hit her head again.  
            “Barely. I did a concussion test and she didn’t seem any worse. I think her concussion is healing nicely. I recommended going back to see J’onn, but we’ll see if she goes.”  
            Kara sighed in relief. At least it looked like Maggie was getting better. She needed to heal before she got hurt again. “I’m glad she’s mostly alright. I’ll see you in the morning?”  
            “I’ll see you in the morning. Give Alex a hug and kiss for me,” Sam responded. Kara hung up the phone and groaned. She wished things would slow down and work out for all of them.  
            “Sam tell you what happened?” Lena asked. Kara nodded and wrapped her arms around her girl. She kissed her head with a content sigh.  
            “I’ll tell you in the morning,” Kara assured.  
            “Alright,” Lena hummed in response. She pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s neck, making the blonde relax. “We should probably take turns checking on Alex. Make sure she doesn’t get sick and choke while she sleeps.”  
            “I’ll check on her first. Every hour?”  
            “Every hour. We could always continue our binge watching of American Horror Stories.”  
            “No way. I am not getting nightmares tonight.”  
            “Baby.”  
            “But, I’m your baby.”  
            Lena rolled her eyes at Kara and pecked her on the lips. “Yes, you are and I love you.”  
            “I love you too,” Kara beamed. She rested against the pillows with her girlfriend in her arms. She knew waking up through the night was going to be rough and that tomorrow would be difficult but with Lena by her side, she could do anything.

* * *

  
            Alex groaned when she woke. Her head was pounding and everything felt like it was spinning. She attempted to open her eyes, but the sunlight made her head hurt more. Stupid sun and giving her a bigger headache. She forced her eyes open to see the familiar ceiling of Kara’s apartment. That is why she was comfortable. She was sleeping on Kara’s couch. Wait…why was she in Kara’s apartment? Alex sat up quickly, instantly regretting the sudden movement.  
            “Easy Alex, don’t sit up so fast,” Kara spoke. Alex looked at her sister who held a coffee mug and a plate of food. “You hungry?”  
Alex’s stomach turned at the idea of eating anything. She shook her head. “I think I’d puke.”  
            “You probably need to, seeing that you didn’t puke last night,” Kara sighed. She peeked into the trash can with a frown. “How did you not get sick last night?”  
Alex shook her head and grabbed the water from the coffee table. She downed the water along with the Advil that was sitting on the table. The cool liquid relieved her parched throat. She did not realize how thirsty she was.  
            “Do you remember anything from last night?” Kara asked. She placed the food and coffee on the table with an open expression on her face.  
            “Umm…I argued with Maggie then left. I think I went to the bar.”  
            “I didn’t know you fought with Maggie, but I do know that you did go to the bar.”  
            “So I wasn’t imagining that.”  
            “No. It wasn’t a dream…what else do you remember.”  
            “Did I actually see Becca?”  
            “You said you did.”  
            Alex frowned at that. She remembers feeling rage at seeing the woman and wanting to punch her in the face. Alex’s eyes widened. “I didn’t hit her did I?!”  
            “No. You definitely hit a wall. You have the bruising to prove it,” Kara answered. Alex looked at her hand with a frown. She clenched it and was relieved when she felt little pain. That was a good sign. She leaned against the couch with a heavy sigh. She wanted to go back to sleep. The Advil was doing little for her headache.  
            “Hey, Alex?” Kara asked.  
            “Yeah Kar?”  
            ”Wh-when did you start drinking again?”  
Alex sighed. She knew this conversation would come up sooner or later. She stared at the ceiling with a defeated look. “About a year ago.”  
            “It’s been that long?”  
            “Yeah.”  
            “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
            Alex looked at her sister, seeing the pain in those blue eyes. She sat up to place a hand on Kara’s thigh. “I didn’t want to tell you for this reason. I-I didn’t want to worry you.”  
            “But, I’m your sister. I’m supposed to worry about you.”  
            “And I’m your older sister and you shouldn’t have to worry. I’m supposed to worry about you.”  
            Kara shook her head and hugged her sister. “It doesn’t matter if you’re older. We’re sisters. We can talk about this.”  
            Alex sighed. She did not want Kara to worry or worse, be disappointed in her. That would be the worst outcome. She needed Kara and Sam’s approval of her. Their mother never seemed impressed by her and her sisters were the only ones who supported her. What if this broke them apart? What if resorting to drinking again was the final straw and they became disappointed in her? Alex pulled away with a fake smile.  
            “I’ll talk to you next time,” Alex lied.  
            “And you’ll get help for your drinking?” Kara asked. Alex internally cringed. She did not want to go through AA meetings again.  
            “I will.”  
            “Good. I’m here for you if you,” Kara smiled. Alex smiled back.  
            “I know Kar. Thank you,” Alex thanked. She looked at her cell phone when it started to buzz. “You think that’s Sam?”  
            “Probably. She was really worried about you.”  
            “I’ll talk to her.”  
            “Then you need to bathe. You smell.”  
            Alex playfully shoved her sister. “Thanks a lot.”  
Kara grinned at her. She patted Alex’s thigh before standing. She walked away, leaving Alex to talk to their sister. Alex merely sighed. She was not looking forward to this conversation.

* * *

  
            Lucy sighed as she entered the apartment. Maggie was sitting on the couch with Gertrude’s head on her lap. The two of them looked sad sitting there. Her sister had barely moved from the spot Lucy had found her in yesterday. She had barely gotten out the shop doors when Kaya had come barreling down the stairs. She was nearly hysterical as she approached Lucy. When she told Lucy that Maggie had fallen, the lawyer had panicked. She ran up to her sister’s side, seeing the bruise that was forming on her head and her defeated form on the ground. Maggie could not answer her questions. She just shook her head with tears streaming down her face. All Lucy could do was hold her sister and call Sam. The middle Danvers sister was there in a heartbeat. Lucy was glad the middle sister was reliable. Sam left with instructions of bed rest for several days. Lucy was surprised when Maggie did not argue and her sister stayed on the couch. She cuddled with Kaya most of the night and blankly stared at the television for the rest of it. She looked defeated on that couch. This was not a Maggie she knew. The Maggie she knew got knocked down and got back up. Nothing held her down for long, but Alex leaving did. She seemed small and lost sitting on that couch.  
            Lucy sighed and walked to Kaya’s room. She needed to check on her niece. The girl had shut herself in her room after helping her take care of Maggie. She had left Gertrude, which was surprising and concerning. Gertrude never left Kaya’s side. Perhaps she knew Maggie needed her more. Lucy silently opened Kaya’s door and peeked inside. Her chest tightened at the sight. Kaya was on her side facing the door with her arms wrapped around Fang and her stuffed otter. The same otter that Alex had gotten her. She was dressed in one of Maggie’s oversized sweatshirts and she had a beanie (that held Stanford’s logo) on her head. That had to Alex’s beanie. Lucy gloomily sighed as she pushed the door open. She tip-toed into the room and pulled the covers over Kaya’s sleeping form. Her niece mumbled in response and she kissed the side of her head.  
            “Rest well firecracker. You’ll feel better if you do,” Lucy whispered. She wanted Kaya’s concussion to heal quicker. With her plague of nightmares, she was having a hard time sleeping through the night. That was slowing the healing process. She needed all the naps she could get if they wanted her to get better. Kaya tightened her grip on her stuffed animals and Lucy quietly exited the room. She glanced at her phone, noting that it was close to dinner. She needed to get dinner going for her family. As she walked to the kitchen, her phone dinged. She took it out again and saw a text message from Sam.  
            Samantha: Alex is on her way up  
            Samantha: Thought I’d give u a heads up  
            Lucy: Thnx  
            Lucy: U chew her out for me?  
            Samantha: No but I warned her u would do it for me  
            Lucy: Damn right I will  
            Samantha: Be gentle with her. She’s hurting too  
            Lucy: I know  
            Lucy pocketed her phone and she headed for the door. She opened it right as Alex was about to knock on the wood. The red head looked at her with wide eyes. She definitely did not expect Lucy to open that door. Lucy motioned for Alex to turn around and the red head obediently obeyed. She went back down the stairs and Lucy followed close behind. She gently pulled on Alex’s hand, leading them to the back of the kitchen. She glanced at James who respectively nodded his head and walked out of the kitchen. Lucy whirled around to glare at Alex.  
            “What were you thinking?!” Lucy demanded. Alex dropped her gaze and stared at their feet.  
            “I-I wasn’t.”  
            “Clearly.”  
            “I…I just got so frustrated with her that I had to leave. I didn’t know what to do.”  
            “You broke her Alex. You took her heart with you when you walked out that door. She hasn’t moved from the couch since you left.”  
            “She hasn’t?”  
            “No. She’s just sitting there with Gertrude, who by the way I can’t believe you left either. They’re keeping each other company as we speak,” Lucy a girly spoke. She crossed her arms with an angry huff. “I get that you’re mad. I do. When Maggie told me why you fought, I chewed her out for it. She shouldn’t have done what she did, but she wasn’t wrong. We’ve been all over her. Suffocating her. We should’ve given her some space.”  
            “We should have,” Alex agreed. She stared at her shoes and Lucy place a hand on Alex’s shoulder.  
            “We can’t change that…but we can fix it. Let’s not smother her anymore. We need to give her space when she needs it.”  
            “If she lets me back in.”  
            “She will. Trust me, she will.”  
            “She’ll take you back Alex. You just gotta talk to her,” Lucy assured. She tightened her grip on Alex’s shoulder with a hint of warning in her gaze. “You two can argue all you want, but don’t you dare run away again. I understand your anger. I understand that you don’t know what to do. But don’t you dare run away from them. Maggie loves you, hell Kaya loves you more than Maggie does. You hurt my niece and sister, we will have a talk. You might be my best friend, but don’t you dare think you can get away with hurting them.”  
Alex dropped her gaze and Lucy hugged her. “I want the best for you two Alex. Please don’t think I don’t want the best for you. I think you are the only person who can make Maggie whole. The only person who is right for her and Kaya. Don’t give up on them and they won’t give up on you.”  
            “I’m scared Luce. If she lied to me about this, that means she doesn’t trust me. What else is she lying about? How do I know she trusts me enough to help her and Kaya? I want to help them, but I don’t know how to,” Alex admitted. Lucy tightened her grip on her friend.  
            “You just have to try. Maggie is…complicates. The life she has been through has taught her not to easily trust people,” Alex shook her head and Lucy continued. “But Alex. She trusts your more than anyone I’ve ever seen. She would move heaven and earth for you if given the chance. She loves you Alex.”  
            “No she doesn’t,” Alex denied. Lucy pulled away to look Alex in the eyes. Her heart broke at the sight of Alex’s defeated gaze.  
            “She does. She’s just too stubborn and blind to admit it. I can see the love you two have for each other. One of you needs to act upon it,” Lucy assured. She looked to the side to see James enter the kitchen. He tilted his head to the oven and Lucy nodded. “James made pizza for them. Take it upstairs and talk to Maggie.”  
            “A-are you sure?” Alex brokenly asked. Lucy nodded.  
            “I’m sure Alex. Just talk to her.”  
            Alex nodded and grabbed the now full pizza box from James. She smiled at him before turning for the stairs. Lucy sighed and looked at James. “These two I swear are going to be the death of me.”  
            James chuckled. He approached Lucy and wrapped her in a much needed hug. She sank into his embrace with a relieved sigh. “They’ll figure it out. With you hounding them about their feelings for one another, it’s only s matter of time.”  
            Lucy playfully hit James’s chest making him chuckle. Lucy listened to the stairs creak as Alex ascended the stairs and she had a good feeling in her chest. They would figure this out. They just needed to get their acts together and admit their feelings for one another.

* * *

  
            Alex hesitated at the door that separated her from the Sawyer household. She rested her head against the cool wood of the door, calming her heartbeat. Her heart had been racing since she had arrived at the shop. She was scared…terrified about what would happen when she entered the apartment. She had run. She had done the one thing she had promised herself she would not do. She had promised not to run. How would she talk to Maggie? How would she talk to Kaya? Alex shook her head and took a deep breath. She needed to be brave..  
            “Ten seconds of bravery Alex,” Alex whispered to herself. She tightly gripped the door knob and entered the apartment. The living room was mostly dark. The only light coming from the kitchen. She carefully placed the pizza on the coffee table by the door just in time to hear nails scratching on the hard wood floor. Her eyes found Gertrude bounding towards her and she took a knee. The large Schnauzer furiously attacked her face with licks and her whining filled the room. Alex could not help the soft chuckle that fell form her lips. “Hi girl. I’m sorry I left you.”  
            Gertrude rolled on her back, giving Alex full access to her stomach. Alex enthusiastically scratched her stomach with a broad smile on her face. She was glad Gertrude was not mad at her. She was not sure how she would cope if Gertrude was mad at her. “Where’s Maggie?”  
            Gertrude rolled onto her stomach and shook her fur out before she trotted to the couch. Alex silently followed her companion, seeing Maggie’s form on the couch. She tiptoed her way to Maggie’s side, noticing that the chef was sleeping. She knelt beside the sleeping woman and pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. Even in her sleep she was beautiful. Alex felt her chest tighten. She could not believe she walked out on Maggie. Walked out on this smart, tough, and beautiful woman. She gently shook Maggie’s shoulder, making the older woman grumble. She waited as Maggie blinked into awareness and she was soon greeted with deep brown eyes. Eyes that sparkles when Maggie registered who was kneeling beside her.  
            “Alex,” Maggie breathed. The tension fell from her shoulders and she sat up from her spot. Alex saw the bruise that was forming on Maggie’s temple and she hesitantly reached out. Maggie sat still while Alex gently ran her thumb over the tender flesh.  
            “What happened?” Alex asked.  
            “I hit my head.”  
            “What?! How?!”  
            “I um…I tried to go after you. Tripped over my own feet and hit the ground.”  
Alex quickly pulled her hand away. “You fell because of me?”  
            “No!” Maggie answered. She grab Alex’s hand and held it tightly in her own. “This was all on me. I should’ve known trying to run would wind up getting me hurt. I don’t know why I thought it was a good idea.”  
            “Then why did you?” Alex questioned. Maggie dropped her gaze but held on to Alex’s hand.  
            “I-I didn’t want to lose you again. I thought that if I chased you, you’d stay,” Maggie quietly answered. She squeezed Alex’s hand and raised her head. Alex saw the rawness behind those eyes. The pain that swam through them. “I couldn’t lose you again.”  
            Alex felt her heart break. The woman who she thought was the strongest women she knew looked so small and broken in front of her. Those eyes held so much vulnerability and Alex had never seen that in Maggie. She rested her forehead against Maggie’s, further meeting her gaze. “I’m not leaving. Not again.”  
            “You said that last time and look where we ended up.”  
            “I know. I know you might never forgive me, but I promise you I won’t leave again. I was…frustrated and did not know what to do.”  
            “How do I know you won’t run away again? Saying you won’t…it hardly means anything.”  
            “Then I’ll work everyday to gain your trust again. I swear to you I won’t leave you again. You’ve become important to me. You and Kaya. I couldn’t imagine my life without you two in it.”  
            Maggie took a shaky breath and pulled away. “You shouldn’t have to gain my trust. You weren’t the one who lied. I lied to you. I did. How…how do you know I’m not lying about anything else?”  
            Alex tilted her head at the shorter woman. She could see the reluctance in her gaze. “Are you lying about something?”  
            Maggie averted her gaze and cradled her left arm against her stomach. Alex carefully watched the movement, but stayed quiet. She did not want to scare Maggie into not speaking. She watched the sad simples that appeared on Maggie’s face, seeing a fresh set of tears building in her eyes.  
            “I um…I’m having a hard time with my hand,” Maggie admitted. She ran her fingers over the cast with a defeated sigh. “I can’t pick things up well and my hand keeps shaking.”  
            “Did you tell J’onn?” Alex asked. She knew the answer, but she needed to ask. Maggie shook her head, affirming Alex’s suspicion. The red head pushed down her anger at Maggie’s silence and took her bad hand in hers. Maggie let her and Alex ran her fingers over Maggie’s. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”  
            “I-I was scared. I didn’t know what would happen,” Maggie admitted. She looked at Alex with tears starting to fall. “What if they tell me I can’t use my hand? What if I lose it and can’t work? I wouldn’t be able to provide for us and I’m already struggling as is. I can afford another set back.”  
            Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie in a tight embrace. She felt the shorter woman cry into her shoulder and she ran a soothing hand along her back. She felt her heart ache for Maggie and wished she could do more. “It’ll get worse if you wait.”  
            “I know,” Maggie mumbled into Alex’s shoulder.  
            “I’ll take you to J’onn. See what he can figure out.”  
            “What if it’s bad?”  
            “Then we’ll figure it out together.”  
            “Really?”  
            “Ride or Die Maggie. I’ll help you get through this,” Alex swore. She pulled away from Maggie to push some of that wavy brown hair behind her ear. Maggie stared back at her with hope in her eyes. The shorter woman’s eyes flickered down to Alex’s lips and the Professor felt her heart pound. Her own eyes fell on Maggie’s soft lips and she wanted nothing more than to press a kiss to those lips  
            “Ten seconds of courage,,” Alex mentally encouraged. She leaned forward and saw Maggie do the same. She smelt Maggie’s natural jasmine fragrance and could make out the small freckles on her face. She saw the way her dimples appeared as she closed the gap and felt her heart flutter. She was so close to kissing Maggie. She could practically feel Maggie’s breath on her lips when loud footsteps signaled someone’s approach. They pulled away from each other with a deep blushes on their faces. They had almost kissed and whoever that was had killed the moment.  
            “Mama!” Kaya screamed. Alex turned just in time to catch Kaya as she launched herself into her arms. Kaya buried her face against Alex’s chest and the older woman tightened her grip around her. She heard Kaya’s muffled crying and Alex realized how much her leaving hurt Kaya. She tightened her grip around the girl and Gertrude sat beside them with a sad whine.  
            “I’m here little one. I’m here,” Alex soothed. She kissed the side of Kaya’s head, making the girl cry harder. Alex leaned against the couch, giving Maggie access to her daughter. The older woman ran her fingers through Kaya’s tangled hair and gave her a sad smile.  
            “We didn’t know if you’d come back,” Maggie whispered. Alex nodded and took Maggie’s free hand. She pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.  
            “I’m not leaving. Not again. I won’t run,” Alex swore. She met Maggie’s brown eyes that bore into her soul. This woman was trying to read her and she would let her. She would open her entire heart to Maggie if that is what she wanted. If being vulnerable with her was the key to their happiness, Alex would break down all her walls of being strong is what Maggie needed, Alex would build them up with all her strength. If Maggie needed someone to love her, Alex would do so wholeheartedly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated!


	21. One Small Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Small Step Can Make A Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope you are all doing well! Here is the next update. I do not own the song that was used in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Ch. 21 One Small Step

            Maggie’s body protested as she did her therapy.  It had been several months since the accident and her wounds were nearly healed.  J’onn’s work had the magic touch.  Her wounds had healed quicker than she had ever dreamed.  Maggie had been given an uncomfortable leg brace and a clunky arm brace.  They were not ideal, but Maggie was glad she did not need to wear a cast.  She was also glad she could bathe without them.  She was given a sense of freedom without the casts.  Granted, Maggie did have more freedom after the argument with Alex.  They had talked it out and Alex had sworn she would give Maggie more space.  The younger woman had kept her word.  Alex let her do things around the apartment and even Lucy was easy on her.  Maggie was given the chance to do things on her own.  It was relieving in many ways. 

            Maggie looked up when Lucy entered the room.  Her sister accompanied her to each of her therapy sessions.  Lucy held a proud smile on her face while she leaned against the doorframe.  “Looking good Magpie!”

            Maggie rolled her eyes at Lucy.  She wobbled as she stood on her weak legs.  She was getting better, but she still had a long way to go.  She could barely make it one step before collapsing.  She was being stubborn.  The therapist (Gwen) was extremely helpful, but annoying.  She would not let Maggie try and walk without her support or without her crutches.  Maggie knew she was being cautious, but that did not stop her form becoming annoyed.  She took one step and immediately fell into Gwen. 

            “God damnit,” Maggie cursed. 

            “Now Ms. Sawyer, there is no need for bad language,” Gwen scolded.  The older woman gave Maggie a stern look, making her avert her gaze.

            “Sorry.  I’m just…so frustrated.  I should be getting better,” Maggie sighed.  She allowed herself to be ushered to a chair and gratefully fell onto the hard surface.  She wanted to get better.  She needed to.  If she did not get better, she would not be able to provide for her family.  She needed to work. 

            “Here, we are going to start your hand exercises,” Gwen sadly smiled.  She handed Maggie a soft stress ball.  “I know you are frustrated dear.  But beating yourself up won’t help.”

            Maggie shook her head.  She knew Gwen was right, but that did not change her mind.  She needed to work hard to get better.  She was so close.  Maggie focused on squeezing the ball with her fingers and grimaced at how hard it was.  As she struggled to tighten her grip, her hand shook.  She focused on squeezing harder and the ball slipped from her grip.  “Damnit!”

            Lucy moved from her spot by the door to pick up the stress ball.  She silently walked to Maggie’s side and took a knee next to her sister.  She placed a steadying hand on Maggie’s thigh.  “It’s alright to be frustrated Mags.  You went through something pretty traumatic.”

            “I just…I need to get better Luce.”

            “I know.  I want you to as well.  But remember what J’onn and Eliza said? They said not to push it.  The damage to your brain affected your balance and your ability to use your hand.  You need to take it easy and not push yourself.”

            Maggie sighed.  Her visit with J’onn and Eliza about her hand was troublesome.  They said that her traumatic brain injury was the cause of her inability to properly use her hand.  They said with time, she might gain full mobility.  But a part of her was not sure about that.  She was worried that she would not make a full recovery.  She needed to use her hands to do her job.  Without her hands, she would not be able to cook.  She would not be able to provide for her family.  Maggie cursed to herself.  She felt her irritation at the accident boil in her chest.  This accident took away the one thing she was good at.  Lucy cupped her face, forcing her to meet her gaze.  Her sister’s eyes held understanding and comfort.

            “Hey, don’t get stuck in that beautiful head of yours.  We’ll get through this, I promise,” Lucy swore.  Maggie forced a smile.  She knew Lucy was trying to be positive for the two of them.  Lucy was great that way.  Always trying to stay positive for the two of them.  She had been that way when Maggie was pregnant with Kaya.  The older woman had kept Maggie together during that long process.  Without her, Maggie would have fallen apart.  Lucy looked at Gwen.  “Is she done? Can I take her home?”

            “Yes.  We are done for the day,” Gwen affirmed.  Lucy nodded and stood to get Maggie’s wheelchair.  Maggie watched her sister leave with a heavy heart.  She wished Lucy did not have to accompany her to these appointments.  Her sister had to take the time out of her day to bring her here.  This had to be taxing on Lucy.  Gwen patted Maggie’s shoulder.  “Dear, take care of yourself.  Rest when you get home and take the time to recover.  You worked hard today.”

            “Not hard enough,” Maggie sighed.  She looked at her hand and her foot with a scowl.  “I need to walk and use my hand.  If I can’t…then what good am I?”

            Gwen sadly smiled.  She looked at Lucy who was making her way back with the wheelchair.  “From what I can tell, you are needed much more than you think.  You’re good enough for your sister to come with you every day and I know you are good enough for your daughter.  I’ve only met her once, but I can tell you mean the entire world to her.  Don’t you give up on her or on those who love you.”

            Maggie turned her gaze to Lucy.  Her sister held a broad smile while she walked towards her.  Maggie felt her heart warm at the sight.  Maybe Gwen was right.  There were people in her life that needed her.  If she could not be strong for herself, she would be strong for those around her.  She could do that.  She faked being strong her entire life.  She could fake it a little longer.

 

***               *               ***

            Maggie groaned at the smell of something being burned when she entered her apartment.  It smelt like burnt cookies or maybe burnt pancakes.  There was also a light haze in the room.  She could feel a soft breeze, meaning someone had opened the windows.  Maggie could not help the small laugh that escaped her lips. Alex had to be cooking again, even though she had told the red head that she was not allowed to cook anymore.  Maggie crinkled her nose and looked at Lucy with amusement in her eyes.  “You think she’s cooking again?”

            “Based on that smell…yes,” Lucy chuckled.  She guided Maggie to the kitchen where they saw Alex taking out the fire detector…again.  Maggie rolled her eyes at the sight.  Of course Alex was taking out the fire detector.  She burned something and she was not going to let the fire detector give her away. 

            “Danvers, you better not be taking out my fire detectors again!” Maggie scolded.  Alex fumbled with the fire detector, dropping it to the ground with a curse.  She spun to sheepishly look at the newcomers. 

            “Umm…hi?” Alex waved.  Maggie raised an eyebrow at the embarrassed woman.

            “What’re you doing to my kitchen?” Maggie asked. 

Alex shyly looked at the ground.  “I um…I was trying to bake cookies.”

How’d that go?”

“Well…” Alex motioned to the disabled fire alarm and the charred balls on the cookie tray.  “I think I burned them.”

“Alex, you murdered them,” Lucy deadpanned.  She poked at the burnt balls with a small grimace.  “How’d you even manage that?”

“I followed the directions!” Alex protested.  She looked at Maggie with a pout.  “I followed the recipe on Wiki.”

            “Danvers, your first mistake was using Wiki.”

            “Alex, you don’t use Wiki for a cookie recipe.”

            “How was I supposed to know?!”

            Maggie smiled at Alex’s flustered state.  She glanced around the kitchen, noticing that Kaya and Gertrude were nowhere in sight.  A frown found its way to Maggie’s face.  Kaya never skipped out on cookies.  Plus, her daughter loved watching Alex almost burn down the kitchen.  “Where’s Kaya?”

            Alex glanced towards Kaya’s bedroom.  “She was having a bad morning and I didn’t know how to help her.  You said she liked cookies and ramen when she was having a bad day, but James was busy downstairs, and I didn’t want to bother him.  I made packaged ramen, which isn’t as good as your ramen but it’s all I could do.  Then I tried to make cookies and they burned, and I just wanted to make her feel better.”

            Maggie’s chest warmed at Alex’s rambling.  She was worried about Kaya and was doing everything she could to help her.  Even if that meant almost burning down the kitchen.  This woman was attuned to Kaya’s mental state.  Something that Maggie did not think would happen in the amount of time they had known her.  Alex really was something special. 

            “I’ll help Alex clean up and make a new batch of cookies.  You go check on Kaya,” Lucy smiled.  Maggie shook her head. 

            “I’ll help Danvers.  Can you check on Kaya and take her the ramen?” Maggie stated.  Lucy gave her a surprised look and she narrowed her eyes at her sister.  The lawyer took the hint and went to grab the bowl of ramen.  Maggie used her crutches to get to the kitchen sink.  Without looking at Alex, she grabbed a clean bowl from the drying rack.  “You better throw those burnt cookies away so we can make a new batch.”

            Alex’s face lit up with a bright smile.  She quickly grabbed the cookie sheet and tossed the burned mounds away.  Maggie glanced at the red head with a smile of her own.  Baking with Alex would be fun.  She knew the younger woman would be lost, but she would be entertaining.  Maggie shuffled to the side to let Alex get to the sink.  “Wash that real quick and I’ll teach you how to make cookies.”

            “What kind?” Alex asked as she began to wash the sheet.  Maggie grabbed the ingredients she needed for her double chocolate chip cookies that Kaya liked.  She knew her daughter would enjoy the soft cookies with a warm glass of almond milk. 

            “We’re going to make double chocolate chip cookies,” Maggie answered.  She looked at Alex who could not contain her excitement.  She was fidgeting in her spot with a large grin on her face.  Maggie kept herself from chuckling at Alex’s enthusiasm.  “I’ll walk you through it.”

            “Okay!” Alex grinned. 

            Maggie walked Alex through baking the cookies.  The red head attentively watched every movement and Maggie knew the younger woman would remember the recipe.  She would need to if she wanted to use the kitchen again.  Maggie carefully showed each step to Alex, making sure the professor memorized the recipe.  With Alex’s IQ, she would easily remember the recipe.  A sense of calm washed over Maggie while she worked with Alex.  It felt natural working side by side with her.  They worked together like they were meant for each other.  Maggie handed Alex a spoon with a smile.

            “Now, you take a spoonful of dough and roll it into a ball.”

            “Okay.”

            “You work on that sheet and I’ll work on a different one.”

            Alex nodded and carefully spooned pieces of dough onto her spoon before rolling them into balls.  She placed them on her sheet while Maggie worked on her own.  Maggie snuck a glance at Alex, seeing the concentration on the red head’s face.  She was cute with her focused gaze and her tongue slightly poked out in a childish way.  Alex glanced at Maggie and the chef felt her face warm.  She quickly turned her attention back to her bowl and swore she saw Alex blush as well. 

            Alex cleared her throat.  “Um…how long will these take?”

            “Twenty minutes.  Then they need to sit for a bit or Kaya will burn her mouth.”

            “You say that like she’s done it before.”

            “She has.  She’s impatient that way.”

            “Wonder where she gets that from,” Alex teased.  Maggie rolled her eyes and playfully hit Alex with her crutch.  Alex smiled at her and finished the last ball she had.  She placed it on the sheet before looking at the spoon in her hand.  Maggie saw the look Alex made and she grabbed the spoon from her hand.

            “Oh no, you aren’t going to eat the dough off the spoon,” Maggie chastised.  Alex looked at her in shock.

            “How’d you know I was going to eat it?” Alex questioned.  Maggie put the spoon in her now empty ball and placed the bowl in the sink.

            “Because I know you.  Plus, Kaya does the same thing so I had an idea that you would do it,” Maggie shrugged.  She motioned towards the oven with her head.  “Could you please put the cookies in the oven?”

            Alex nodded and quickly grabbed the sheets.  Maggie watched her go to the oven and made her way to the fridge.  She grabbed the carton of almond milk and placed it on the counter.  “You want anything to eat while we wait?”

            “Just a glass of water please,” Alex answered.  She put the cookies in the oven while Maggie poured a glass of water.  The chef also poured some milk into a mug and hobbled her way to the microwave.  She put the mug in and hit the timer to heat it.  “You’re warming the milk?”

            “Yeah.  It helps Kaya when she’s having a bad day,” Maggie answered.  The microwave dinged and she carefully grabbed the mug and poured the now warm milk into a different a different mug.  That way her daughter could hold the mug without hurting her hands.  “While the cookies bake, I want to go see Kaya.”

            Alex nodded.  “I’ll wait out here.  Give you two some space.”

            “She’d be sad if you didn’t come too.  I put the timer on, we can leave them,” Maggie countered.  Alex gave her a questioning look and Maggie saw the hesitation in her eyes. 

            “Is that alright? I-I don’t want to intrude,” Alex stammered.  Maggie’s shoulders dropped at the sight.  She made her way to Alex’s side and place a hand on her shoulder.

            “I’m sure.  Let’s go see her,” Maggie smiled.  Alex returned her smile with a hesitant one of her own.  She still looked worried and Maggie knew she would have to make sure Alex knew she was wanted here.  Maggie’s chest tightened at the thought.  She needed to make sure Alex knew she was wanted.  She put the mug on the counter and wrapped her arms around Alex.  She felt the red head relax in her grip and ran a soothing hand along her back.  “We want you here.  You can come see her.  She’d want to see you.”

            “I don’t want to intrude.  I don’t want to get in the way of the dynamic you two have,” Alex mumbled.  Maggie tightened her grip on the woman she had fallen for.

            “You won’t be intruding.  She’s **_our_** daughter.  She’d want both of us there,” Maggie assured.  Alex pulled away to look at Maggie with a mix of astonishment and zeal in her brown eyes.

            “ ** _Our_** daughter?” Alex whispered.  Maggie beamed and rested her forehead against Alex’s.  She conveyed all her love that she could while looking into Alex’s glowing brown eyes.  Those brown eyes stared back at her with tenderness and shyness.  She sheepishly averted her gaze with a deep blush on her face.

            “Yes.  Our daughter,” Maggie affirmed.  She pressed a kiss to Alex’s head and motioned for Alex to follow her.  “Come on Alex.  Let’s check on Kaya.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Alex closely followed Maggie to Kaya’s room.  Maggie had said “our” daughter.  She considered them a family and that single change of wording made Alex’s heart soar.  Maggie thought they were a family.  She trusted and loved her enough to consider Kaya as theirs.  Their daughter.  That had a nice ring to it.  Alex could not help the giddy feeling she felt.  She had wanted to call Kaya her daughter, but she was worried about how Maggie would react.  She did not want to overstep and make the older woman upset.  Afterall, she did not want to get into another fight with the woman about Kaya.  The last time they argued, it had ended badly.

            Maggie stopped at Kaya’s door and Alex barely stopped herself before she collided into the shorter woman.  Maggie raised an eyebrow at Alex and she sheepishly smiled.  “Sorry.”

            Maggie smiled at her and knocked on the door.  She waited a few seconds before Lucy opened the door.  The lawyer carefully closed the door behind her with a sigh.  “How is she?”

            “She didn’t eat, and she hasn’t responded to me,” Lucy answered.  Maggie flinched.

            “Really?” Maggie questioned.  The brunette fell silent for several seconds before she shook her head.  She looked at the door then back at Alex.  “Do you want to still come in? I know I asked you to, but I never asked if that was alright with you.  Especially since you’ve never seen her when she’s…um…having an off day.”

            Alex could see the protectiveness in Maggie’s gaze while she asked the question.  She was questioning her because she was worried how Alex would react.  She was being protective of her daughter.  _Their_ daughter Alex mentally corrected.  She could understand that protectiveness.  She had been protective of Kaya when she told her to defend herself against Sydney.  She wanted the best for Kaya and knew that was what Maggie was doing in this moment. 

            “I’m going in there with you.  I want to check on our daughter,” Alex affirmed.  Maggie smiled at her and Lucy gave her a surprised look.  Alex glanced at Lucy with a look that said she would talk to her later.  Lucy smirked at her and gave her a thumbs up before walking away.

            “I’ll take care of the cookies,” Lucy yelled over her shoulder.  Maggie nodded and gently knocked on Kaya’s door.  Alex knew they were not going to get a response, but Maggie was making sure Kaya knew they were entering.  She knew the woman would not want to startle the youngster.   

            “Mija? Mama and I are coming in,” Maggie announced.  She glanced back at Alex and the red head gave her a reassuring smile.  She saw the tension leave Maggie’s shoulders and the chef opened the bedroom door.  Alex carefully followed the woman into the dark room with worry swimming through her head.  She did not know what to expect when she entered the room.  She had seen Kaya earlier, but the girl had hidden herself under the blankets.  Maggie sat on the edge of the bed and Gertrude looked up at her.  The brunette smiled at the dog and patted her head.

            “Hey Gertie,” Maggie greeted.  She gazed down at her daughter.  “Hey mija.  How’re you doing?”  

            She waited for Kaya to respond to her and her body tensed when there was no response.  Alex sat next to Maggie and Gertrude whined at her.  She scratched the dog behind the ear before she looked at Maggie.  The oldest Sawyer gave her a sad smile.

            “Hey, look who’s here.  Mama came to check on you,” Maggie whispered.  They waited for Kaya to respond and the girl was still quiet.  Maggie leaned her head down to where Kaya’s head was.  A soft smile came to her face.  “Yes, mama made the ramen.”

            Alex watched the quiet exchange.  She could not hear what Kaya was saying, but from the smile on Maggie’s face, she was alright.  Or as alright as she would be.  The covers shifted and Kaya’s head poked out from beneath the covers.  Tired gold eyes stared back at Alex, making her heart ache.  She looked so tired.

            “Hey little one,” Alex smiled.  Kaya gave her a tiny grin in response.  She rolled to her side to look at Maggie.  The older woman looked down at her with a titled head.

            “You alright mija?” Maggie asked.  Kaya scrunched her face in thought and shook her head.  “What doesn’t feel good?”

            “I-I don’t know,” Kaya mumbled.  Alex felt the atmosphere in the room change and noticed the way Kaya seemed to shut down.  She recognized that.  She recognized the way Kaya averted her gaze and did not get out of bed.  How she seemed to not have the energy to do anything other than simple responses.  Alex scooted closer to Kaya and placed a hand on Kaya’s covered shoulder.

            “Do you feel tingly? Like when your leg falls asleep, but it’s your whole body?” Alex asked.  She saw the questioning look Maggie gave her and ignored the woman to see Kaya’s reaction.  The girl took some time, but she nodded. 

            “It…tingly? Umm..numb?”

            “That’s the right word.  That’s a good word to use little one.  What else?”

            “Umm…it hurts here,” Kaya said.  She pointed to her chest and Alex smiled sadly at her.  She gently grabbed Kaya’s hand and squeezed it. 

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            Kaya fell back into silence and Alex leaned down to press a soft kiss Kaya’s head.  She personally knew what Kaya was going through.  How your body would go numb and your heart would ache for no reason.  Or how tired you would feel even if you had been sleeping all day.  She knew the feeling and she wanted Kaya to know it would be alright.  “It’s alright if you feel that way.  It’s okay to feel sad or tired.  Sometimes we just feel…down.  There’s nothing wrong with that little one.  We’re always here to listen when you want to talk.”  

            Kaya hummed in response and shimmied closer to Maggie.  She rested her head against her mother’s thigh while keeping Alex’s hand in hers.  Maggie carefully moved herself to lie next to Kaya, making Alex move as well.  She moved the sit on the other side of Kaya and Gertrude had to lay on her legs.  She kept her hand firm in Kaya’s, conveying all her strength and love to her daughter.  Gertrude lied her head on Kaya’s side, further giving the girl comfort.  Alex looked at Maggie who gazed at her with a loving smile.  Alex sheepishly looked away and down at Kaya.  Their daughter’s eyes drooped closed and she was starting to fall asleep. 

            “She looks exhausted,” Alex whispered.  Maggie nodded and ran her fingers through Kaya’s hair.  She started to hum the melody to what Alex assumed was a song.  She was not sure what song it was but was entranced by Maggie’s musical tone. 

            “ _She says I smell like, safety and home.  I named both of her eyes, forever and please don’t go.  I could be your morning sunrise all the time, all the time.  This could be good this could be good,_ ” Maggie sang.  She kept her gaze on Kaya and continued to run soothing fingers through her hair.  “ _And I can’t change, even if I tried.  Even if I wanted to.  And I can’t change, even if I tried even if I wanted to.  My love, my love, my love, my love.  She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm._ ”

            Kaya’s breathing became heavier and Alex met Maggie’s gaze.  Instead of stopping her singing when Kaya fell asleep, Maggie kept going.  “ _What’s your middle name? Do you hate your job? Do you fall in love, too easily? What’s your favorite word? You like kissing girls? Can I call you baby? Yeah, yeah.  She says that people stare, cause we look so good together.  Yeah, yeah, yeah.  And I can’t change, even if I tried.  Even if I wanted to.  And I can’t change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to.  My love, my love, my love.  She keeps me warm.  She keeps me warm._ ”    

            Alex felt her face heat up at the words of the song.  She knew this song.  Had known it for years but had been so entranced with Maggie’s voice that she had ignored the lyrics.  She stared in awe at the woman with her blush on full display.  This woman had reeled her in and caught her heart.  There was nothing she could do but make Alex love her more.  Alex gently moved Gertrude so she could lie down beside Kaya.  The large schnauzer huffed in annoyance but moved off her legs, giving Alex the chance to lie down.  She used her free arm as a pillow, letting Kaya’s read rest on it and giving her access to Maggie.  Maggie stopped singing to take her hand and shimmy closer to their daughter.  She stared at Alex, making the red head’s heart thud harder in her chest.  She wished she could lean across the small space and kiss the woman in front of her.  

            “How’d you know what to say to Kaya?” Maggie whispered.  Alex glanced at their sleeping daughter.  Kaya slept soundly between them with one hand holding Alex’s hand and the other clenching onto Maggie’s shirt. 

            “Sam was like that when she came to live with us.  She would shut down and would feel a tightness in her chest that she just…could not place,” Alex answered.  Maggie looked at her expectantly.  She knew there was something Alex was not saying, and the professor was shocked at how attentive she was.  She read her like an open book.  Maggie squeezed her hand in comfort and her eyes swam with understanding, making Alex take a shaky breath.  “And…I umm…I personally know…how it feels.”

            Maggie’s eyes filled with confusion and hidden understanding at the admission.  Alex looked away from those brown eyes and tightened her grip on Maggie’s hand.  “Things…kind of spiraled out of control when my father died.”

            Maggie reached over Kaya to cup Alex’s cheek.  The red head took a deep breath and looked up to see loving resolve in those brown eyes.  She felt her heart warm at the love she saw in Maggie’s gaze.  “You don’t have to talk about it.  Not if you’re not ready to.  I understand.  Nothing changes how grateful I am that you are in my…our lives.  You’re a part of this family, no matter what happened in your past.”

            Alex wetly chuckled at the statement.  She felt Maggie wipe away the stray tear that escaped her eye and leaned into the touch.  “What if I was a serial killer?”

            “With the way you cook, I’d believe it,” Maggie teased. 

            “Pssh, you’re just jealous of my cooking skills,” Alex scoffed.  Maggie patted her cheek with a grin on her face.

            “Sure Alex.  Keep telling yourself that,” Maggie laughed.  She rested her hand on Kaya’s side with a smile.  “You know, you’re the only one she’s ever called mama.”

            “Really?” Alex questioned.  Her chest filled with excitement and pride at that statement. 

            “Really.  She must see how amazing of a mother you’d make…which you are amazing by the way,” Maggie smiled.  Alex felt her blush return and squeezed Maggie’s hand.  Maggie complimented her and her brain short circuited.  Why did her brain short circuit? She should be flattered at the comment, but her brain did not know what to do besides make her blush.  Alex cleared her throat and buried her face in the crook of her arm.  “Aww, I make you blush Alex?”

            “Shut it Maggie,” Alex playfully grumbled.  Maggie chuckled at her and Alex smiled.  It felt good being here with Maggie and Kaya.  Maggie trusted her to be the mother of their child.  Their child who Alex would move heaven and earth for.  “So…our daughter.”

            “Yes, our daughter.”

            “So, you’re saying we’re a family? That’s what I’m getting.”

            “You getting soft on me?”

            “Maybe just a bit.”

            Maggie chuckled.  “Maybe just a bit.”

            Alex smiled at Maggie with warmth in her chest.  There was no greater feeling than being here with the woman and the child she had fallen for.  They were her entire world and she was glad she had found them.  She could not imagine her life without them in it.  She knew that she would get through anything with her daughter.  With Maggie.  With her family.  With them in her life, she felt complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I redid this chapter several times. I never liked the way it went and this is the final product. I also spent hours trying to find the right song.  
> I ultimately went with "She Keeps Me Warm" by Mary Lambert because it was the only one that I thought fit the situation. Hopefully you all liked it!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	22. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. I was in a bad place last week and had little motivation to write the chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading!

Ch. 22 Valentine’s Day

            Maggie groggily woke to a kick to her stomach.  She groaned and peeked her eyes open to see Kaya sprawled out next to her.  Her daughter breathed heavily with her left leg in Maggie’s stomach and her right arm on Alex’s face.  Maggie chuckled at the sight when she saw Alex’s irritated scowl.  The red head grumbled and gently moved Kaya’s arm off her face before she rolled onto her side. 

            “What time is it?” Alex sleepily asked.  Maggie carefully sat up on her elbows to look at the clock. 

            “5 a.m.,” Maggie whispered.  Alex groaned and buried her face in the pillow.  “Not a morning person Alex?”

            Alex flipped her off in response making her giggle.  She pushed stray hair behind Kaya’s ear with a smile.  Kaya’s wounds had completely healed from the accident.  She had several scars on her arms from the deeper wounds she had sustained and a small scar from the cut above her eyebrow.  Her concussion had healed nicely from the sleep she was getting, and she had been ecstatic when she could start watching her documentaries again. 

            “I can’t believe I almost lost her,” Maggie murmured.  The bed dipped and she glanced up to see Alex resting on her elbows.  The red head looked at her with concern in her eyes.  She reached over Kaya to take her hand.  She ran a soothing thumb along Maggie’s knuckles. 

            “You didn’t though,” Alex whispered.  Maggie swallowed and took Alex’s hand in hers.  She ran her own fingers over Alex’s scared knuckles with a sad smile.  Kara had told her about Alex punching a wall after she had seen Becca.  The thought had made her heart constrict with pain and anger.  She was upset that Becca was not in jail but was saddened by Alex’s reaction to seeing the woman.  She did not know how badly Alex would take the situation.  She wished she had talked to the woman sooner about the situation.  Maybe she would not have punched the wall and hurt her hand. 

            “It wasn’t just her I could’ve lost,” Maggie whispered.  She met the woman’s warm gaze with an open heart.  “I could’ve lost you that day as well.  I could’ve missed out on making amends with you.  The last time I saw you would’ve been that argument.”

            Alex shimmied closer to her as best as she could without disturbing Kaya.  Maggie felt Alex’s hand on her cheek, and she leaned into the touch.  “You didn’t lose me or Kaya.  You’re here with us and getting stronger every day.”

            Maggie shook her head.  “I can barely walk Alex.  I need crutches to get around.  Not to mention my hand still makes it hard for me to do anything.”

            “You don’t have to rush it Mags.  There’s no need for you to push yourself.”

            “There is a need Alex.  I need to be able to work.  I need to make money if I want to pay the bills or buy clothes and food for us.  I need the money to get Kaya the education she needs.  I need to work.”

            Alex rolled off the bed and Maggie watched her leave.  Her mind raced while she watched the woman get off the bed.  Was Alex leaving because of her selfishness? Had she said too much, and the woman was tired of hearing her complain? She watched Alex walk around the bed and lost sight of her when she moved behind her.  She felt the bed dip behind her, and Alex wrapped her in a tight embrace.  The hug was awkward at the angle they were at, but Maggie felt comforted by Alex’s strong arms.

            “You don’t have to do everything by yourself.  You’ve got us to help you…you’ve got me.  I’ll help you through this, I promise,” Alex comforted.  She kept Maggie in her arms and the chef felt her heart soar.  Maybe it was the early morning or the lack of sleep that made Maggie believe Alex.  She did not think she would trust the woman’s words, but she did.  She felt Alex start to pull away and grabbed her hand.  Peeking over her shoulder, she saw the confusion in the red head’s gaze. 

            “St-stay? I-if you want to,” Maggie stammered.  She felt weak for asking Alex to stay, but her heart yearned for the woman.  Alex’s eyes filled with warmth and she shimmied beneath the covers.  Maggie could tell that Alex had not gotten under all the covers, giving them a layer between them.  She was thankful for Alex’s thoughtfulness in the situation.  Alex draped her arm over Maggie’s side and squeezed her other arm under Maggie’s pillow.  Kaya rolled onto her side and buried her head against her chest, and she felt Alex against her back.  She felt safe and comforted by her family.  She let their warmth ease her into a much needed slumber.     

 

***               *               ***

 

            Maggie woke to soft poking on her nose.  She peeked her eyes open to see Kaya staring down at her.  Her daughter tilted her head at her with a pout.   Maggie yawned and used her hand to prop her head up.  “What’s the matter mija?”

            “Hungry,” Kaya pouted.  Maggie glanced at the clock noticing it was nine o’clock.  Her daughter had to be starving.  She felt Alex shift behind her and heard the soft grumbling coming from the younger woman. 

            “Why don’t you go and turn on some music for us in the kitchen and you can help me make breakfast,” Maggie suggested.  Kaya beamed at her with an excited twinkle in her gold eyes.

            “Pancakes?”

            “Sure.  We can do pancakes.”

            “Chocolate pancakes.”

            “I suppose we can do that.”

            “And crepes!”

            “Don’t push it mija.”

            “Fiinnee,” Kaya groaned.  She rolled off the bed and Maggie heard Gertrude follow the girl.  She turned to face Alex who had buried her face in her pillow with a groan.  Maggie smiled and ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, earning a sigh from the red head.

            “Time is it?” Alex’s muffled voice came from the pillow. 

            “Nine o’clock.  I’m going to go get breakfast ready,” Maggie answered.  Alex rolled onto her side to look at Maggie. 

            “I’ll help,” Alex murmured.  Maggie smiled and pushed Alex’s stray hair out of her face.

            “You take your time waking up.  Kaya and I can get things started,” Maggie stated.  Alex pouted at her and Maggie felt the urge to kiss the pout off her face.  She settled with pressing a soft kiss to Alex’s head.  When she pulled away, she could see the love in Alex’s gaze.  “I’ll see you out there.”

            Maggie reached over Alex to grab her crutches and leg brace from the dresser.  Alex sat up after she had the things she needed and silently helped her put the brace on.  She did not need the help, but she knew it made Alex happy when she helped.  Alex ran her fingers over the brace with a frown on her face and grabbed the hand brace that Maggie had forgotten to grab.  She held it out to her, and Maggie sighed.  She did not want to put it on, but knew she needed to.  She held out her hand and Alex gently massaged the stiff muscles in her injured arm.  Maggie quietly sat by while Alex worked at the muscles in her arm.

            “It’s getting better.  It’s not as tight,” Alex assessed.  Maggie hummed in response.  She did not believe Alex’s assessment, but she was not going to voice it.  She knew arguing would not make the situation better.  Alex carefully slipped the arm brace on and pressed a soft kiss to Maggie’s knuckles.  “I’ll be out in a few.  I’m going to go change.”

            “Alright,” Maggie smiled.  She used her crutches to get on her feet and slowly made her way to the kitchen.  She could hear the clattering of dishes, signaling Kaya’s enthusiasm with helping Maggie cook.  She entered the kitchen to see Kaya dancing and Gertrude with her paws over her ears.  Maggie watched Kaya dance and sing to “Let it Go”.  It was amusing, but she felt bad for Gertrude.  Kaya had been out here for fifteen minutes now.  Plenty of time for her to be blasting Disney music. 

            “What you doing mija?” Maggie asked.  Kaya turned to look at her with a bright smile.  The song changed to “My favorite things” and Kaya’s smile grew.  She ran to Maggie’s side and pulled on her mom’s hand.  Evidently, Kaya was not listening to just Disney music.   

            “Mom! It’s our song!” Kaya exclaimed.  Maggie smiled at Kaya and let her lead her into the kitchen.  Kaya grabbed a spoon and handed one to Maggie with an expectant glint in her eyes.  Maggie could not say no to her daughter.  She grabbed the spoon just in time for the first words to appear.  She belted the words out with Kaya beside her.  She ignored the pain in her leg from her dancing, simply enjoying the moment.  Kaya climbed onto the counter at the drop of the chorus.

            “ _When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I’m feeling sad.  I simply remember my favorite things and then I don’t feel so bad!_ ” Kaya sang.  Maggie laughed at her daughter and joined in with her singing.  This was one of the first songs she had sang to Kaya after a particularly bad day for the girl.  The song was goofy enough for her to remember it and it quickly became one of Kaya’s favorite songs.  Maggie danced around the counter and Gertrude barked at her.  Gertrude jumped around her feet and her tail eagerly wagged. 

            “ _When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I’m feeling sad.  I simply remember my favorite things and then I don’t feel so bad!”_ Maggie sang.  She twirled as best as she could with a dimpled smile on her face.  It felt good to be on her feet and laughing with her daughter.  She heard chuckling from the other side of the kitchen, and she turned to see Alex smiling at them.  The red head’s eyes were filled with amusement.

            “What’re you doing?” Alex questioned.  Maggie felt her cheeks heat from embarrassment and her chest heaved from her antics. 

            “Mama! You missed singing with us!” Kaya yelled.  Alex put her hand to her chest.

            “How could I miss that?!” Alex gasped.  Kaya giggled at her and Alex walked towards her.  Maggie saw the mischievous look Kaya gave Alex and had no time to warn the woman.  Kaya launched herself off the counter, straight into Alex.  The red head was quick in catching the girl but stumbled backwards a few steps.

            “Kaya Elena Sawyer!” Maggie scolded.  Kaya giggled and buried her face against Alex’s chest. 

            “I knew mama would catch me!” Kaya laughed.  Alex shook her head and was calm about the situation.  Maggie glared at the woman, making her shift uncomfortably on her feet. 

            “You’ve done this before…haven’t you?”

            “Umm…maybe?”

            “Maybe?”

            “Once or twice.”

            “Alexandria Danvers!”

            “One, I’ve always caught her and two, that’s not my name,” Alex grumbled.  She placed Kaya on the ground and ushered her to help Maggie cook.  Maggie rolled her eyes at the two of them and handed Kaya a mixing bowl.

            “You two can get the batter ready while I start some eggs and bacon,” Maggie commanded. 

            “Yes mom,” Kaya affirmed.  Maggie made her way to the refrigerator to grab the things she needed.  Alex came up behind her to grab her ingredients and kissed Maggie’s shoulder. 

            “I’m sorry for making you worried,” Alex apologized.  Maggie glanced over her shoulder, seeing Alex’s concerned gaze and Kaya rummaging through the cupboards.  She turned to face Alex with a smile on her face.  She cupped the red head’s cheek making her smile back.

            “It’s alright.  I know you’d catch her…but please try not to put our daughter in harms way.  At least pick something shorter to jump from,” Maggie murmured.  Alex pouted at her.

            “No more extreme trust falls?”

            “No.  Absolutely no more extreme trust falls.”

            “Kill joy.”

            “Oh, shut it Alex,” Maggie chuckled.  Alex beamed at her and Maggie handed her the eggs.

            “Go help Kaya before we starve,” Maggie commanded.  Alex mock saluted her with a grin.

            “Aye aye captain,” Alex giggled.  Maggie affectionately rolled her eyes and got to work on making breakfast.  The three of them fell into an easy silence as they prepared breakfast.  Maggie had to focus on using her hand while the other two worked on their own food.  She had a hard time cracking the eggs she was using but refused to ask for help…even though Alex kept glancing over at her.  She wanted to do it by herself.  Gertrude lied by her feet and she dutifully kept an eye on her.  Maggie knew the dog was making sure she was alright and that she was not going to hurt herself.  Alex came up by her side with a pan.

            “Do you want me to put this on the stove?”

            “Sure.  That’d be great.”

            Alex smiled and put the pan on the stove with a bit of butter on it.  Maggie did not like using oil to cook her food.  She liked to use butter when making eggs and bacon.  There was no need to add to the grease that came from some of the foods she made.  Alex leaned against the counter and stared at Maggie.  The chef could feel the read head’s eyes on her.

            “Something on your mind?” Maggie asked. 

            “Yeah…I was just wondering what you were doing for Valentine’s Day next week?” Alex asked.  Maggie tensed at the question and stopped putting the bacon on the pan.  She hated Valentine’s Day.  Loathed the holiday where people spent insane amounts of money for love. It was a waste of time.

            “Nothing.  We don’t do Valentine’s Day.”

            “Really? Nothing at all?”

            “No Alex.  Nothing at all.  I hate Valentine’s Day.”

            “Oh,” Alex said.  Maggie could hear the sadness that seeped into Alex’s tone.  She glanced at the red head, seeing the sad sag to her shoulders.  Maggie cringed at the sight.  She hated making the woman sad, but she was not about to celebrate Valentine’s Day.  Maggie put the bacon on the pan and continued to cook. 

            “Can I trust you to watch the bacon while I get the pancakes?” Maggie asked.  She wanted to change the subject.  Alex nodded and silently grabbed the spatula from her.  Maggie watched her as she took over with a frown.  Why was this bothering the younger woman so much?  Maggie opened her mouth to ask Alex why she was bothered by this but was interrupted by knocking on the apartment door.  Kaya jumped off the stool she was using and ran to the door.

            “Mija! Check the peephole!” Maggie yelled. 

            “I will!” Kaya hollered back.  Maggie poured the pancake batter onto the pancake maker before making her way around the island.  She saw Kaya open the door and jump into Lucy’s open arms.  “Aunt Luce!”

            “Hi firefly!” Lucy greeted.  She kept the littlest Sawyer in her arms as she made her way to the kitchen.  Maggie smiled when Lucy gave her a one-armed hug.  “Hey Magpie.”

            “Hey Luce.  You’re here early,” Maggie beamed.  Lucy shrugged as best as she could with Kaya in her arms. 

            “I thought I’d come by early.  See if you guys wouldn’t mind me joining you for breakfast.”

            “We’re making chocolate pancakes!”

            “Oh yum! I’ll have to gobble them all up!”

            “Aunt Luce! You have to leave some for me!”

            Maggie chuckled at the two of them and motioned with her head for Lucy to follow.  “Course you can eat breakfast with us.  The more the merrier.”

            She entered the kitchen to see Alex glaring at the now burned bacon.  “Really Alex?”

            “I give up!” Alex groaned.  She threw the burned bacon into the trash can with an angry huff.  Maggie shook her head and patted Alex’s shoulder.

            “Hey, you lasted longer than last time.  You’re getting better,” Maggie assured.  Alex grumbled under her breath and Kaya wiggled out of Lucy’s arms.  The littlest Sawyer went to her mother with a supportive smile.

            “Come on mama! Let’s cut some fruits!” Kaya gleamed.  She pulled on Alex’s hand, forcing the woman to follow her to the refrigerator.  Maggie watched them go with a grin on her face.  She was glad Kaya was there to reassure Alex.  Their daughter was good at making sure Alex never felt bad for long.  She knew Kaya would do her best to bring a smile back to Alex’s face.  Lucy pushed by Maggie to grab more bacon while the chef plated the first pancake she made.  She pulled out another pan to start making more pancakes while Lucy worked on the bacon.  They fell into a content silence while they worked.  Maggie kept glancing at Alex as they worked, worrying about the red head.  Her answer about Valentine’s Day had really bothered the woman.  She hoped that Alex would forgive her for her answer and that she had not upset the woman too much.  Maggie was not sure how she would cope with making Alex upset again.  She just hoped they would not talk about Valentine’s Day again.

 

* * *

 

 

            Lucy grinned while she watched Maggie do her therapy.  Her sister was getting stronger with every visit.  She could make it several extra steps without the use of her crutches and was getting better at using her left hand.  Each day was an accomplishment in Lucy’s eyes, but she knew Maggie wanted to progress even further.  Her sister wanted to walk on her own two feet and use her hand without trouble.  Lucy knew this slow process had to be killing Maggie.  Maggie was not the kind of woman that liked to be held back from her life. 

            Maggie stumbled slightly when she tripped over her feet.  Lucy stopped herself from interfering and let Gwen steady Maggie.  The physical therapist made sure Maggie was steady on her feet before taking a step away.  The brunette nodded to herself before taking a few steps forward.  She made it the few steps and looked up at Lucy with a dimpled smile on her face.

            “Nice Magpie!” Lucy complimented.  Gwen helped Maggie sit and the brunette gleamed at them.

            “That was six steps this time,” Maggie panted.  Lucy grabbed Maggie’s water bottle and made her way to her sister’s side.  She uncapped it for the younger woman and the chef gratefully took it.  She took a large swig of the water and Lucy used a towel to wipe away the seat on Maggie’s brow.  “You look like you’ve gone three rounds with Amanda Nunes.”

            “I feel like I have,” Maggie chuckled.  Gwen grabbed the crutches that Maggie had left by the chair.  She approached them with a grin on her face.

            “That was wonderful Ms. Sawyer.  You did amazing!” Gwen complimented. 

            “I couldn’t do it without your help.”

            “Nonsense dearie.  All I did was tell you what to do.  You did all the work.”

            Maggie sheepishly looked away and Lucy shook her head.  Her sister was not going to take the credit in what she did.  She never saw how amazing she is and that drove Lucy bonkers.  If she could, she would put up trophies throughout Maggie’s home to show her the accomplishments she has made and how amazing she is.

            “What do you think Doc? How’s she doing?” Lucy asked.  Gwen smiled and handed the crutches to Maggie.

            “She’s doing amazing.  She’s sturdier on her feet and is able to walk much farther than she had on our first appointment,” Gwen answered.  She looked at Maggie with an even bigger smile.  “I think it’s safe to say you can move around the house with a cane.”

            Maggie’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm.  “Really?”

            “Yes.  As long as you keep your brace on and are careful, you may move around your apartment without crutches.  But you still need to use a cane.”

            “Thank you so much! I’ll be careful.”

            Lucy patted Maggie’s shoulder with a smirk.  “Don’t worry doc, I’ll make sure she uses her cane.”

            Gwen nodded and left the two women.  Maggie looked up at Lucy with a broad smile on her face.  Lucy smiled back and handed the younger woman her crutches.  “You’ll have to use these until we get home.”

            Maggie huffed but took the crutches without arguing.  She got to her feet and waited for Lucy to start walking.  Lucy playfully nudged her shoulder before leading them to the door.  She was careful not to get too close to Maggie, giving her the opportunity to move on her own.  She was glad that Maggie was moving so well on her own, but she still worried.  Maggie could fall or trip or someone could bump into her.  No way was she letting Maggie get hurt.  Lucy quickly moved to open the car door and bowed to Maggie.

            “Your chariot awaits,” Lucy beckoned.  Maggie chuckled and climbed into the vehicle. 

            “You’re a dork.”

            “Yeah, but I’m your dork.”

            “Unfortunately for me.”

            “Rude Maggie.  Rude.”

            Maggie’s smile grew and Lucy closed the car door.  She got into the drivers seat with a small smile.  Maggie looked out the window with her hands clenched.  Lucy internally cringed.  The younger woman was still tense when getting into a car, not that she could blame her.  Maggie had gone through a traumatic situation that would take time to recover from.  Her physical wounds would heal, but her mental wounds would take time.  Lucy reached over the middle console to take Maggie’s hand.  Her sister looked at her with a hesitant smile and Lucy smiled reassuringly at her.

            “Ready to go home?”

            “Y-yeah.  I’m ready.”

            Lucy turned the car on and slowly backed out of the parking spot.  She took the drive nice and slow, making sure she kept the car at a steady pace.  She did not want to startle Maggie.  They fell into silence for the car ride and Lucy kept one hand on the wheel and the other in Maggie’s tight grip.  Lucy would not let go of her sister’s hand. 

            Maggie cleared her throat.  “U-um…I think I’ll take Gwen’s advice.”

            “You will?”

            “Y-yeah.  I think it’d be good for me.”

            Lucy stopped the car at the red light to meet Maggie’s gaze.  “You do whatever you want.  I’ll support you in any decision you make.  Can I be honest with you though?”

            “Of course.”

            “I think it’d be good for you.  You’ve gone through some crazy things in your life and this accident just adds to that list.  I think that talking to your therapist again would be a good idea,” Lucy admitted.  Maggie had gone to a therapist while they were in their college years.  Lucy had personally taken the younger woman to the therapy center after Maggie had voiced her thought of seeing a therapist.  Her therapy sessions had greatly helped her and Lucy thought she could go again.  She had noticed the change in her sister and wanted to make sure she was alright.  “Eliza said that a possible side effect of your brain injury was depression.  I’m not saying I think you’re depressed, but I think talking to someone will help deal with everything that has happened.”

            The light turned green and Lucy looked both ways before taking the car through the intersection.  Maggie tightened her grip and sighed.  “I don’t want to go…but I think I need to.  I just…don’t know how I’d afford it.  I’m barely able to pay for rent right now.  How am I supposed to afford this?”

            “We’ll figure it out.  For now, focus on yourself and healing.  You know James and I will help you,” Lucy stated.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw Maggie nod.  She needed her sister to focus on healing, not on how she would afford it.  Lucy would help her in anyway she could even if that meant giving her money.  She was not going to let her sister do this on her own. 

            “I might take Kaya back to therapy as well,” Maggie whispered.  Lucy nodded and turned the corner to approach the shop. 

            “It might help her.  She’s just like you when it comes to talking about her feelings,” Lucy hummed.  Maggie raised an eyebrow at her.

            “You calling me out?”  
            “Maybe…but you know I’m right.”

            “I…I know.”

            “I still love you…even though you can be a real pain in the ass.”

            “Love you too Luce.”

 

* * *

 

 

One Week Later

            Alex nervously paced the kitchen.  She had everything lied out on the kitchen counter and double checked to make sure everything was clean.  Maggie had gone to her physical therapy session and Kaya was at a play date with Riley.  The apartment was hers and she took the time to clean the apartment while the others were gone.  She wanted it to be clean for Maggie’s arrival.  She had been staying with them for months now.  The least she could do was clean the apartment.  Alex glanced down at Gertrude who tilted her head at her.

            “You think she’ll be mad at me? I know she said she hated Valentine’s Day, but maybe I can change her mind,” Alex spoke.  She had spoken to Kara about Maggie hating Valentine’s Day and her sister told her to make it a day about Maggie.  Get her the things she liked and make her breakfast.  She had gotten James to make a small breakfast and snuck out of bed early that morning to retrieve it.  Maggie had not fallen for her lies of cooking the food herself but had eaten the food without arguing too much.  Kaya had eaten her share of the breakfast and then Alex drove her to school.  After dropping her off, she had gone on a mission.  She bought a bonsai tree, grape sparkling soda, a giant tiramisu cake, and roses.  After she got the items, she wanted she returned back to the apartment to clean.  James and Winn gave her a knowing look when she walked up in the shop, making her blush.  She quickly ran up the stairs to clean.  Now she found herself anxiously pacing the room with Gertrude watching her.

            “Maybe she’ll be mad at me.  Maybe this was a bad idea,” Alex worried.  Gertrude leaned her head against her thigh.  Alex sighed and scratched the dog behind her ear.  She felt better with Gertrude by her side.  “Thanks girl.  You’re right.  I shouldn’t worry too much.”

            Alex heard the door open and quickly ran to great Maggie.  Gertrude followed close behind and Maggie smiled at them when she entered.  Lucy stood behind her with a smile of her own.  “Hi Maggie.  Hi Lucy.”

            “Hey Alex,” Maggie smiled.

            “Did you burn anything while we were gone?” Lucy teased.  Alex shot her friend an irritated glare.

            “No, I did not burn anything while you were gone.  Thanks for the load of confidence,” Alex grumbled.  Lucy chuckled and Alex scowled.  She quickly replaced that scowl with a smile when Maggie met her gaze.  The older woman slowly made her way to the couch and Alex grabbed Lucy’s arm.

            “Can you take Gertrude for a walk?” Alex whispered.

            “Yeah…but why are we whispering?” Lucy asked.

            “I’ve got something to show Maggie and I don’t want you butting in.”

            Lucy smirked at her.  “Oh, you doing something dirty Danvers?” She wiggled her eyebrows at Alex making her blush.

            “No! That’s not what I’m doing!” Alex whispered angrily.  Lucy snickered at her frustration. 

            “Chill Alex.  I’m messing with you,” Lucy chuckled.  She grabbed Gertrude’s leash and the dog ran to her side.  She clipped the chain on her then smiled at Alex.  “Best of luck to you.  You know she hates Valentine’s Day…but I think you’re the only one who could make her like it.”

            Alex smiled.  “Thanks Luce.”

            “Hey Magpie! I’m going to walk Gertrude then be back.  I’ll see you in a bit!” Lucy yelled.  Maggie waved at her from the living room where she was looking at the mail.

            “Be safe.  I’ll see you in a bit,” Maggie answered.  Lucy gave Alex a wink before heading out the door.  Alex closed the door behind her friend and rested her head against the cool wood.  _Okay Danvers.  You got this._ She pushed away from the door and made her way to Maggie’s side. 

            “Hey Maggie?”

            “Hey Alex?”

            “I’ve got something to show you,” Alex stated.  Maggie looked at her with her signature tilted head.  Her eyes twinkled with amusement at Alex’s nervousness. 

            “And what might that be?” Maggie asked.

            “It’s a surprise.  You have to close your eyes,” Alex smiled.  Maggie frowned at her. 

            “Alex…”

            “Please humor me and close your eyes.”

            Maggie sighed and covered her eyes with her braced hand.  Alex mentally patted herself on the back for her small victory and went to Maggie’s side to guide her to the kitchen.  She kept a steady hand on her back while they went and she felt her nerves surface.  She really hoped Maggie would not get mad.  Once in the kitchen, Alex stopped Maggie.

            “Okay…open your eyes.”

            Maggie moved her hand away from her eyes and took in their surroundings.  Alex anxiously watched the woman look at each of the items and she saw the way Maggie’s shoulders tense.  Alex’s heart picked up and she felt a knot form in her stomach.  Maggie did not like what she was seeing.  Maggie whirled to meet Alex’s gaze with a mixture of pain and sorrow in her eyes.

            “I told you I hate Valentine’s Day.  What part of that got lost in translation?” Maggie grimaced.  Alex felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

            “I’m sorry.  I just…I just wanted to give you a good Valentine’s Day.  I just thought that you had a bad Valentine’s Day in the past and that giving you a good one would make it better,” Alex explained.  Maggie shook her head and lowered her gaze to the floor.

            “Try the worst day in my life.  I told you I hated Valentine’s Day.  Why couldn’t you listen to me when I said that?”

            “I’m sorry Maggie.  I just couldn’t understand why you hated it so much.”

            Maggie shook her head and leaned against the counter.  Alex felt bad about surprising Maggie.  She thought the older woman would be alright with the surprise.  She knew she hated it, but she had hoped she could change her mind.  “I thought I could change your mind.  I just thought I could convince you to like today.  I can’t understand why you hate it so much.”

Maggie shot her gaze back to Alex.  The red head was surprised by the fire in those brown eyes.  “You really want to know so bad why I hate it?!”

            “Yes.  O-only if you want to tell me.  You don’t have to if you don’t want to.  I’ll just throw everything away.”

            Maggie shook her head and took a deep breath.  Alex could see the gears turning in the chef’s head while she steadied herself.  When the brunette met her gaze again, Alex felt her heart break at the sight.  Maggie’s eyes were filled with turmoil.  “There was this girl…Eliza Wilkie.  We used to hang out all the time and she was my best friend.  I started realizing that I liked her in a way that was different, and I hoped she felt the same way.  So, I took a leap and put a card in her locker, declaring my love for her and asking her to the Valentine’s Day school dance.”

            Maggie took a shaky breath before continuing.  “She took that card home and showed her parents, who then showed mine and that’s how I was outed.  I was outed by a stupid card that my naive fourteen-year-old brain thought would change my life for the better.”

            “Wh-what happened after that?” Alex stammered.  She did not want to hear the rest of Maggie’s story, but she needed to know what had happened.  She could never truly understand Maggie without learning about this part of her past.  Maggie sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself.

            “My dad met me after school that day.  He threw a packed backpack at my feet and told me to get in the car.  He drove me to the farthest bus stop on the edge of town and told me how I’d rot in hell and how no one could love a sinner.  He left me there on my own and I chased after him because I couldn’t understand why he’d leave me.  All I did was love someone and I couldn’t see anything wrong with that.  I ran so hard after him, but he just kept driving.  When my legs finally gave out, I collapsed on the road and did the only thing I could do.  I sat on that cold bench while the snow began to fall.  I sat there for hours before my Aunt found me.”

            “He just left you there?” Alex seethed.  She really wanted to find this man and kick his ass.  Maggie sadly nodded with tears gathering in her eyes.

            “Left me there to fend for myself.  He kicked me out and I sat there scared and alone.”

            “Mags, I’m sorry.”

            “It’s whatever.  I made it.”

            “It’s not whatever.  He did a terrible thing to you.  All you did was love someone.  There’s nothing wrong with that.”

            Maggie shook her head and tightened her grip around herself.  She looked so small in front of Alex.  She took a hesitant step towards the woman and Maggie did not react.  “Maggie.  There’s nothing wrong with you loving someone.  You liked her and there’s nothing wrong with that.  The only one in the wrong is your father.  He never should’ve kicked you out.”

            Alex took another step closer to the woman and she took the chance to cup Maggie’s cheek.  She gently lifted Maggie’s gaze to meet hers and was greeted with tear filled eyes.  Alex soothingly ran her thumb over Maggie’s cheek with a sad smile.  “Maggie.  There’s nothing wrong with you.  Don’t you ever believe a word that man said to you.  You are amazing, strong, smart, and just…absolutely beautiful.  You light up the room with your presence and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life.  You are one special woman Maggie Sawyer.”

            The dam broke at her final words and tears streamed down Maggie’s face.  Alex moved her hand to the back of Maggie’s head to pull her closer.  The shorter woman wailed into her shoulder and she felt her heart break at the sound.  She tightened her grip on the woman, trying to pour all her love into the brunette.  Maggie’s tears seeped into her shirt, making it stick to her skin.  Alex pressed a soft kiss to the side of Maggie’s head.  “Maggie, you’re such a wonderful person.  Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

            Maggie shook her head in response and Alex just tightened her grip.  She wished Maggie would believe her, but she knew it would take time for the woman to truly believe her words.  She would spend everyday convincing Maggie nothing was wrong with her.  Even if it took years, she would not give up on Maggie.  Alex heard the door click and she felt Maggie tense.

            “Mama! Mom! I’m home!” Kaya yelled.  The nine-year-old ran into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them.  Her eyes filled with confusion and she frantically looked between the two. 

            Alex held out her free hand to Kaya with a small smile.  “Hey little one.  I think mom needs one of your special hugs right now.”

            Kaya quickly came to their side and wrapped her tiny arms around Maggie’s leg.  The moment Kaya’s arms wrapped around her legs, Maggie sagged against Alex.  The red head tightened her grip around Maggie while Kaya looked up at them.  “Mom? Are you okay?”

            Maggie cleared her throat but did not move away from Alex’s shoulder.  “I-I’m alright mija.”

            “No you’re not mom.  You’re crying,” Kaya argued.  She pulled away from the hug to run from the kitchen.  Alex watched her go with a frown.

            “Where is she going?” Alex mumbled.  Maggie shook her head and pulled away form the embrace.  She wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve with a frown of her own.  Her eyes were still puffy from crying.  Kaya came barreling back into the kitchen with Fang in her arms.  She shoved the red dragon into Maggie’s stomach.

            “Here mom! Fang will make you feel better!” Kaya beamed.  Maggie wetly chuckled at their daughter and took the stuffed animal in her arms.  She knelt as best as she could with her brace on.  Kaya began to protest but Maggie shook her head.  She cupped Kaya’s cheeks, holding the girl’s gaze.

            “Don’t you forget how much we love you mija.  Nothing will ever change that,” Maggie spoke.  Kaya’s eyes twinkled and she nodded.

            “I know mom.  I love you too,” Kaya smiled.  She looked up at Alex as best as she could with Maggie holding her face.  “I love you too mama.”

            Alex smiled and knelt to wrap the two of them in a hug.  “I love you too little one.  Oh, and I kind of like you too Maggie.”

            Maggie’s eyes twinkled and a dimpled smile came to her face.  “I kind of like you too Alex.”

            “And I like both of you!” Kaya giggled.  Alex tickled Kaya’s sides making her laughter fill the apartment.  She looked at Maggie whose eyes were a little less sad with their daughter there.  Being together felt wholesome.  It felt right.  “Hey mama?”

            “Yes?”

            “Can I have some of that cake?”

            Alex glanced at Maggie who shook her head.  “No way mija.  That’s my cake.”

            “Awe, but mom!” Kaya pouted.  Alex chuckled and leaned in close to Kaya’s ear.

            “If you go to your room and look on your bed, there might be something in there for you,” Alex whispered.  Kaya broke into a broad smile before she ran for her room.  Alex watched her go with a smile.

            “You really mean everything you said?” Maggie whispered.  Alex looked back at Maggie who regarded her with a serious stare.

            “I did.  Every word.  I truly think you’re an amazing woman Maggie,” Alex affirmed.  Maggie blushed and averted her gaze.  She took a deep breath and cupped Alex’s cheek.

            “Thank you,” Maggie thanked.  Alex leaned into the touch and saw Maggie’s eyes drift towards her lips.  Her heart fluttered in her chest.  She leaned forward just as Maggie did and she felt Maggie’s breath on her lips. 

            “ _Holy hell, I’m going to kiss Maggie!_ ” Alex internally screamed.  She was a second away from kissing the woman she loved when Kaya came storming into the kitchen.  They quickly broke apart before their lips could meet.  “ _Kaya! Stop ruining my chances!_ ”

            “MAMA GOT ME SODA!!” Kaya screeched.  Maggie’s gaze whipped around to glare at Alex. 

            “You did not get her soda,” Maggie stated.  Alex sheepishly looked to the floor while Kaya handed the bottle to Maggie.

            “Mom! Can I have it?! Pretty please?!” Kaya demanded.  Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

            “After dinner mija.  You better go do your homework so we can eat,” Maggie relented. 

            “Okay!” Kaya yelled.  The littlest Sawyer ran from the kitchen and Alex raised her gaze to watch her leave.  She peeked at Maggie who was watching their daughter bolt to her room.

            “For that, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight and dealing with Kaya when she has her sugar high,” Maggie grumbled.  Alex saw the smile tugging at Maggie’s lips and felt her own form.

            “Yeah, I kind of figured that’d happen…but it’s worth it if I can see Kaya happy like that,” Alex grinned.  Maggie rolled her eyes and ruffled Alex’s hair before standing.  Alex sputtered and tried to fix her mess of a hairdo while Maggie smirked.  The older woman held out her good hand to Alex with a tilted head.

            “Let’s get dinner ready.  I’ll show you how to make a mean spaghetti,” Maggie grinned with her dimples on full display.  Alex felt her own grin and took Maggie’s outstretched hand.  She used her own leg muscles to get to her feet, making sure Maggie did not help her too much.  Alex pushed up the sleeves of her plaid shirt.

            “Let’s get cooking,” Alex smiled.  Maggie smiled back and grabbed the tiramisu cake to put in the fridge.  Alex went to the door to open it for the shorter woman, earning her a raised eyebrow in return.  Alex held up her hands in surrender.  “Just thought I’d help.”       

            Maggie shook her head in amusement.  She put the food away and closed the fridge door.  She leaned up on her tip toes to press a kiss to Alex’s cheek.  Alex felt her cheeks heat up from the contact and Maggie pulled away with a playful smirk.  “Come on Alex.  We’ve got some cooking to do.”

            Alex watched Maggie walk away with a blush on her face.  She watched the way Maggie’s hips swayed and the way Maggie moved around the kitchen with her cane.  She was dreamy, even if she could not walk without assistance.  Maggie glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her.  “You coming Alex?”

            Alex shook her head to clear her thoughts.  She quickly went to Maggie’s side to help prepare dinner.  With a smile on their faces, they prepared dinner together.  Alex sneaked glances at Maggie who continued to work alongside her.  She looked so beautiful doing something she loved.  Maggie smirked and met Alex’s gaze.

            “Thanks Alex.  I think you’re beautiful too,” Maggie smirked.  Alex’s jaw fell open.

            “Did I say that out loud?!” Alex gaped.

            “Sure did Alex.”

            “Uugghh, just kill me now!”

            Maggie snorted and turned on the stove.  “Don’t worry Alex.  It’s cute when you get lost in your head.”

            “You getting soft on me Maggie?”

            “Maybe just a bit…but don’t you tell anyone.  I’ve got a reputation to keep.”

            “Whatever you say Maggie.  Whatever you say,” Alex chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	23. It Feels Like I'm Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has found her home with the Sawyers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Enjoy this long (about 7200 words) update! If you missed the last update, go ahead and hit that previous chapter button and read chapter 22 before this one. It'll make more sense if you read it.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

Ch. 23 It Feels Like I’m Coming Home

            Kaya woke with a start before her mothers had woken her.  She knew they must be asleep because they always woke her up.  She rolled onto her side and felt panic settle in her chest.  It hurt to breathe.  Her body felt sweaty and clammy.  She had a bad dream again.  A nightmare is what mom called it.  Maybe her mothers would be awake? If not, maybe she could sneak into their room and fall back asleep.  They never minded her sleeping in their bed.  Kaya sat up and heard Gertrude shift on the bed beside her.  She looked at the large dog who looked at her with concern. 

            “Sorry Gertie.  I had a bad dream.  Go back to bed,” Kaya whispered.  She patted Gertrude’s head, but the dog continued to stare at her.  Kaya sighed and pulled her covers away.  Her feet dangled over the side of her bed and she scrunched her face in thought.  Maybe she should not go to her mom and mama’s room.  They could be sleeping, and she did not want to wake them.  But she felt sad and jittery without them.  Kaya nodded her head to herself and hopped of the bed.  She heard Gertrude jump after her and she turned around with a finger pointing to the ground.

            “No, sit Gertie!” Kaya commanded.  Gertrude sat and stared at her.  She nodded and turned to walk out the door, feeling more than seeing Gertrude follow behind her.  She turned and the dog quickly sat back down.  “Gertie stay!”

            Gertrude huffed at her and shook her fur.  Kaya crossed her arms with a huff of her own.  The large dog was not going to stay.  Kaya moved her hand to put a finger to her lips.  “We have to be super quiet, okay? We can’t wake mom and mama.”

            Gertrude tilted her head and Kaya hummed.  She quietly opened her bedroom door and peeked around the corner.  The coast was clear, and no one was out there.  She waved at Gertrude to follow, tiptoeing towards her mom and mama’s room.  She picked her feet high to avoid making noise as she went.  She smiled to herself.  She was like a ninja on a mission.  Kaya rolled on the floor like she was dodging a booby trap.  Ha, booby.  Kaya giggled to herself and carefully pushed the door open to her mom and mama’s room.  She opened it enough to squeeze through the small crack, making sure to leave enough room for Gertrude.  Kaya silently moved to the large bed and struggled to get on the bed.  It was too high for her and it always took her a running start to get on the bed.  She felt Gertrude’s head under her butt and the large dog pushed her the rest of the way onto the bed. 

            “Thanks Gertie,” Kaya whispered.  She crawled on the bed, seeing her mom and mama asleep.  Mom had her arm over mama’s tummy while mama slept on her back.  Kaya wanted to wake mom, but she needed sleep.  Her bad arm and leg would not get better if she did not sleep.  The best option was waking mama.  She went to the side of mama that mom was not blocking.  She poked mama’s cheek and she just grumbled in response.  “Mama? Mama?”

            She poked mama’s cheek again and the woman opened her eyes.  Sleepy brown eyes looked back at her before they filled with worry.  “Kaya? Why are you up?”

            “I had a bad dream,” Kaya whispered.  Mama’s face became worried and she gently moved mom’s arm.  She sat up and pulled Kaya onto her lap.  Kaya sank into her mama’s warmth with a sigh of relief.  Mama was always comfy. 

            “How bad of a dream did you have?” Mama asked.   Kaya scrunched her face in concentration and frowned.

            “I don’t remember my dream.  I just know it was bad.”

            “Why do you think it was bad?”

            “I woke up sweaty and my chest felt tight like I couldn’t breathe.”

            Mama sadly smiled at her and pushed her stray hair out of her face.  She rested her forehead against Kaya’s.  “You want to sleep here tonight?”

            Kaya smiled and mama helped her lie down next to mom.  Mama covered her with the comforter, and she felt mom’s arm drape over her side.  She shimmied back so her back was against mom’s front while mama moved closer.  She held out her hand to mama and the red head took her hand with a reassuring squeeze.

            “Night mama,” Kaya murmured.  Alex kissed Kaya’s knuckles.

            “Goodnight little one.”

***               *               ***

            Kaya felt the familiar touch of her mother’s fingers running through her hair.  Her mother had a unique touch that Kaya could recognize anywhere.  Mom started to gently massage her scalp, making her hum in content.  It always felt good when mom massaged her head.  She felt mom press a soft kiss to her forehead and she smiled.  She opened her eyes to see mom’s caring brown eyes staring back at her.  Mom smiled back at her and moved closer, wrapping her arms around her small frame.

            “Morning mija,” mom greeted.  Kaya buried her head under her mom’s chin with a sigh.

            “Morning mom,” Kaya greeted.  Gertrude sniffed at her head and she turned her head to kiss the dog’s snout.  The large dog wagged her tail in response making her giggle.  “Hi Gertie.”

            The bed dipped and mama’s face came into view.  “Where’s my hello little one?”

            Kaya giggled and pulled away from mom.  She rolled onto her back to open her arms out to mama with a large grin on her face.  The red-haired woman wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead.  “Hi mama!”

            “Aunt Luce brought breakfast.  I’ll meet you two out there,” Mama chimed. 

            “Did she bring me pancakes?”

            “Lots and lots of pancakes.”

            “And crepes?”

            “Mija, you know you can’t have crepes for breakfast.  That’s a lunch meal,” Mom sighed.  Kaya grumbled and rolled onto her side to hug her mother.

            “But mooom, I want crepes!” Kaya whined.  Mom chuckled and kissed her head. 

            “I’ll make you cookies later if you promise to eat all your pancakes and go for a walk with Gertie.”

            “Pinky promise?”

            “Pinky promise.”

            Mama laughed before walking out the bedroom door.  She whistled for Gertrude to follow and the large dog jumped from the bed.  Mom watched mama leave with a smile on her face.  It was that same…lovestruck (is that the word Aunt Luce used?) look on her face.  Kaya could see the love in mom’s eyes when she was looking at mama.  She giggled at her mom and poked her stomach.

            “You like mama a lot,” Kaya teased.  Mom blushed and ruffled her hair. 

            “Oh shush you,” Mom chuckled.  She reached for her braces and Kaya jumped to attention. 

            “Can I help?” Kaya asked.  Mom thought to herself for a second before nodding.  She lied her leg on the bed to give her a view of the healing appendage.  Mama said it was getting better, but if it was mom would not have to wear a brace.  Kaya frowned at that.  Maybe mama was lying? But why would she lie? Mom reached across the small space to cup her cheek. Kaya felt mom lift her chin to look at her.

            “What’s the matter mija?” Mom questioned with a tilted head.  Kaya let her gaze fall back to mom’s healing leg and arm.

            “Mama said you were getting better…but you’re still wearing those braces.  If you’re getting better, why are you still wearing a brace and using a can?” Kaya questioned.  Mom sighed and started to shimmy her leg into the brace.

            “I am getting better…just slowly.”

            “But why are you still wearing a brace and using the cane?”

            “I need it to work my way into walking on my own and using my hand.”     

            Kaya frowned and thought to herself.  Mom made it sound like she was learning how to walk and use her hand again.  It reminded her of riding a bike or at least learning how to ride a bike.  “Like training wheels?”

            “Kind of like that, yes.  I’m using them to learn how to use my hand and walk on my own.  Once I’m steady on my feet and able to use my hand again, I’ll stop using the cane and braces.  Does that make sense?”

            “A little,” Kaya shrugged.  Mom smiled at her and kissed her head. 

            “You’re so smart mija,” Mom chimed.  Kaya smiled at her and helped mom put her hand brace on.  “I need some advice on something.  Care to help me out?”

            Kaya nodded her head and expectantly looked at her mom.  Mom swung her feet off the bed and carefully made her way to her closet.  Kaya quickly jumped from the bed to follow her mother.  She was curious as to what her mom wanted.  Mom opened the closet and leaned against the doorframe.  “I’m thinking of taking mama on a date.  Can you help me pick out an outfit?”

            Kaya beamed and ran into the closet.  Of course she would help mom pick an outfit! Especially if she was taking mama out on a date! She needed to find the right outfit to make mom even more beautiful, even though she did not need the help in being beautiful.  “Where are you going to take mama?”

            “I’m thinking a nice dinner and then maybe a dance,” Mom smiled.  Kaya grinned and grabbed four outfits that she saw.  She inspected them with a serious expression.  She needed to find the perfect outfit. 

            “No heels right?” Kaya asked. 

            “Probably not.  I’d fall on my face.”

            “That’d be funny!”

            “Wow, thanks for your sympathy mija.”

            Kaya giggled and grabbed the outfit she thought was perfect.  She held out the outfit to mom with a big grin on her face.  “How about this one?!”

            Mom inspected the outfit then broke out into a dimpled smile.  “That one is perfect.”

            “Can I come with you on your date?”

            “No, I’m thinking you can go hang out with Aunt Luce or Ms. Maddy.”

            “What if I bring Riley? Then we can go on a …what’s it called? A double date?”

            “Maybe next time sweetie.”

 

* * *

 

 

A Few Days Later

 

            Maggie smiled as she watched Alex and Kaya argue about the video game they were playing.  They could not agree on which way to go on the game, making the two of them argue their points.  Maggie knew Alex was just going along with it to make Kaya happy, but she wished the two of them would just keep playing the game.  It was getting boring watching the paused screen.  She smirked to herself and sneakily grabbed the television remote.  She changed the channel to watch FoodNetwork while Kaya and Alex continued to argue.  They did not seem to notice that the channel had changed.  She tried a different tactic.  She booted up “The Road to El Dorado” and Kaya’s head whipped to the screen at the opening credits.

            “You changed it?!” Kaya exclaimed.  Maggie chuckled and leaned back on couch.  She barely moved aside when Kaya jumped onto the couch.  She playfully held the remote away from Kaya, eliciting a string of giggles from the girl.  Alex chuckled from her spot on the floor and Maggie tossed the woman the remote.  “That’s not fair!”

            “Of course it’s fair!” Alex teased.  Kaya pouted and crossed her arms.  Maggie snickered at their daughter’s reaction.  She wrapped her arms around the pouting girl with a smile on her face.  Kaya squirmed in her arms and squealed when she tickled her sides. 

            “Mom!” Kaya squealed.  Maggie chuckled at her and kept attacking her sides with her fingers.  She loved hearing Kaya’s laughter.  Alex shook her head at them and turned the channel to the Discovery channel.  Maggie stopped her attack on Kaya to glare at the red head.  Why did she always choose the Discovery channel? Maggie leaned close to Kaya’s ear to whisper.

            “Let’s get mama,” Maggie whispered.  Kaya giggled and nodded her head.  Alex raised an eyebrow at them. 

            “What’re you two whispering about?” Alex asked.  Maggie smirked at her and Kaya lunged at the woman.  Alex had no time to react to Kaya’s tickling onslaught.  The older woman spluttered and try to push Kaya aside, but Maggie was quick in helping their daughter tickle the red head.  “Maggie?!”

            The three of them fell into laughter, filling the apartment with their joy.  Gertrude wagged her tail while they rolled around the floor.  Maggie was glad that they had put a comforter down before they played games.  It would have been uncomfortable.  Alex futilely pushed them away with tears in her ears from her laughing.  Maggie smiled and lied her weight half on the woman and half off her.  She could feel Alex’s gasping while she tried to catch her breath.  Kaya rested her head on Alex’s chest while the read head’s chest heaved.

            “You alright there Alex?” Maggie asked.  Alex ran her fingers through Kaya’s hair and let her other one rest on Maggie’s back.  Maggie could feel the woman’s fingers play with the ends of her hair. 

            “Did you two really have to tag team me?” Alex questioned.  She looked at Maggie with joy in her eyes.  Maggie felt her heart warm at the sight.  Alex was gorgeous.  With the way her hair was sprayed around her.  The way her cheeks had a rosy hint to them.  The way she made her heart stutter and her breath hitch.  Maggie liked the way Alex made her feel loved. 

            There was a knock on the apartment door and Gertrude jumped to her feet.  Alex lifted her head to look at Gertrude.  Kaya rolled off Alex to run to the door. 

            “Look in the peep hole!” Maggie hollered. 

            “Okay mom!” Kaya yelled back.  Maggie shook her head and she moved away from Alex, resulting in a pout from the younger woman.  Maggie rolled her eyes and patted Alex’s cheek.  “Now, now.  No pouting missy.  Let’s get up and see who’s here.”

            Alex huffed.  “Fine.”

            “Mom! Mama! Aunt Luce is here!” Kaya yelled. 

            “Course it’s Lucy.  Who else would it be?” Alex grumbled.  Maggie shook her head at Alex’s grumbling.  She flicked her forehead earning her a scowl.

            “Knock it off grumpy pants.  She’s here to help make lunch then take Kaya and I to our therapy.”

            “You know I could take you.”

            “I know.  But you’ve got your own things to worry about.”

            Alex dropped her gaze and Maggie cupped her cheek to make her meet her gaze.  They had talked about Alex’s AA meetings late at night when they could not sleep.  Maggie knew Alex was working through her own things and did not want her to worry about them.  She wanted Alex to worry about herself.  “Hey.  I’m proud of you for doing this.”

            Alex softly smiled and met Maggie’s gaze.  “T-thanks.  I’m proud of you too.”

            The two of them stared into each other’s eyes and Maggie forgot about the world.  Maggie wished it could be like this every day.  Her eyes flickered to Alex’s lips and she wanted to press a kiss to those soft lips.  She leaned Lucy cleared her throat and the two of them whipped their heads around to see the lawyer with a smirk on her face.  “Am I interrupting?”

            Maggie glared at her sister and Alex blushed.  Of course, Lucy would tease them.  “Shut it Luce.”

            Lucy held up her hands in surrender and turned on her heel to leave.  “Kaya and I will be waiting for you two love birds downstairs.  Hurry up now!”

            Maggie picked up a pillow and threw it at Lucy while Alex dropped her head to the floor with a groan.  Lucy laughed as she went to collect Kaya and Gertrude, leaving them in silence.  Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose with a groan of her own.  She was going to punch Lucy for embarrassing them.  That woman never missed an opportunity to tease them.  Maggie glanced at Alex who got to her feet with a frown. 

            “I guess we should get up,” Alex grumbled.  She held out her hand to Maggie and the chef gratefully took it.  “You know, one of these days I might kick Lucy’s ass.”

            Maggie chuckled and grabbed her cane.  “When the time comes, I’ll help.”

James had lunch ready for them when they came down the stairs.  Maggie was grateful that her friend had lunch ready.  She was not sure she could deal with Lucy’s teasing.  As much as she loved her sister, she was too much sometimes.  Maggie watched as Alex convinced Kaya to eat the little bit of meat on her plate while Lucy smiled at them.  It warmed Maggie’s heart seeing her family together like this.  Sitting at one of the booths in the shop while customers stole smiling glances at them.  It was cheesy, but Maggie liked seeing people smile at her family.  Afterall, her family was amazing, and they should be smiled at.  They were adorable in their own ways.  From Kaya’s pouting to the crinkle on Alex’s face when she was thinking to hard or the twinkle in Lucy’s eyes when she saw something she liked, they were something else.  Maggie felt James approach from her left and she peeked at the taller man.  He had a broad smile on his face, and it grew larger when her saw their family sitting at the booth.

            “They look happy,” James stated.  Maggie let her gaze fall on Alex and she sighed.  The red head had that bright smile on her face that made her eyes sparkle. 

            “Yeah, they do,” Maggie sighed.  James gave her a knowing look and straightened his apron.

            “I’ve got to head back to the kitchen.  Just wanted to see how everyone was doing,” James smiled.  Maggie nodded and turned to completely face the taller man.  She wrapped her arms around his torso, giving him a tight hug.  She felt his strong arms wrap around her, reciprocating the embrace.

            “Thank you.  For everything.  For helping me run the shop and helping me make sure we had something to eat every night.  Thank you for taking care of Kaya when I couldn’t,” Maggie thanked.  She felt tears threaten to fall and she willed herself not to cry.  She has done enough of that for a lifetime.  James pulled away from the embrace to meet Maggie’s gaze.

            “I’d do it all again if it keeps you happy and our family together,” James firmly stated.  Maggie nodded and hugged James one last time before he had to go back to work.  As he walked away, he glanced over his shoulder to meet Maggie’s gaze.  “If you ever need me, you know where to find me.”

            Maggie watched him go then had an idea.   “Hey James! I need your help with something if you aren’t too busy.”

            “I’m never too busy for you.  What do you need?”

            “Well…I’m wanting to do something for Alex.”

            Maggie launched into her idea and James nodded in understanding.  She knew the man would help her with her plans and she was glad he would.  She defiantly could not ask Lucy to help because her sister would ruthlessly tease her about it later, plus she was not as good of a cooker as James.  She would have to trust James to help her with this one.  She followed James into the kitchen, relaying her plans for treating Alex to the perfect date.

 

* * *

 

 

Three Days Later

 

            Alex woke to a cold bed.  She frowned at that.  Maggie never left without saying goodbye.  She cracked her eyes open to see the covers pulled up where Maggie usually slept.  Maggie must have left already and did not want to wake her.  She looked around the room, noticing a note was taped to the door.  Alex quirked an eyebrow and rolled out of bed.  She grabbed a change of clothes and shimmied into them before walking to the door.  Maggie’s hand writing was on the yellow sticky note.

            _Alex,_

_Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye.  I’ve got some errands I needed to get done early and you looked too peaceful to wake up.  I’ll be back by dinner._

_Maggie_

            Alex sighed and moved the sticky note to the dresser.  So much for their lazy Sunday.  She shook her head and grabbed her phone.  There was no reason for her to be upset.  Maggie said she would be back by dinner and then they could still relax before Monday.  Besides, Alex had some grading she needed to get done.  Might as well be productive while Maggie was gone.  She opened her door and tiptoed to Kaya’s room.  She saw another sticky note on Kaya’s door and she frowned. 

            _Mama,_

_I went with mom to do her errands.  Aunt Luce and I took Gertie out for a walk already so you can relax.  I even convinced mom to get you donuts before we left!_

_Love, Kaya_

 

            Alex looked up when she heard Gertrude’s nails scrape against the hardwood floor.  The large dog sat with another sticky note attached to her collar.  Alex chuckled and grabbed the note from Gertrude.

            _Don’t feed me even if I beg! Kaya gave me lots of food before she left!_

            “Doesn’t say I can’t give you treats,” Alex chuckled.  She patted Gertrude’s head and walked to the kitchen with the Schnauzer close behind.  She saw the box of donuts on the kitchen island and beelined it to the food when her stomach growled.  She was hungry and the promise of a sugary breakfast made it worse.  A sticky note with her name on it made her smile.  She got the box to herself according to the note.  She opened the box to see her a dozen donuts lining the inside of the box.  Her chest warmed at the sight.  Maggie and Kaya had gotten her all her favorites.  She picked up the powdered sugar donut first and sat down at the dinning room table.  It was quiet without the rest of her family here.  She did not like the silence.  It was alright, but she would rather have Kaya sitting next to her or Maggie rummaging through the kitchen.  The lack of their presence made the apartment feel less homey.  Gertrude rested her head on Alex’ thigh and she ran her fingers through her matted fur. 

            “You need a bath and a shave girl.  You’re starting to look more like a giant rat than you are a dog,” Alex spoke.  Gertrude flattened her ears and glared at Alex.  She chuckled and kissed her nose.  “I’m teasing girl…but you do need a bath.”

            Gertrude huffed and lied down at her feet.  She kept petting her dog daughter with her foot while she ate her donut.  She looked around the apartment and remembered that they had yet to clean that week.  She would do that before grading.  She stuffed her donut in her mouth and stood with determination.  First clean, then grading, then she was going to beat Kaya’s high score on Tetris.

***               *               ***

            Alex groaned when she failed beating Kaya’s high score for the sixth time now.  Why was Tetris so hard? She glanced at the clock noticing it was well passed taking Gertrude out for a walk.  Her back strained when she stood from the couch, causing her to grimace.  She needed a massage and stat.  Being hunched over a computer everyday really did a number on her.  She went to the apartment door and saw that Gertrude’s chain was gone.  She furrowed her brow at that.  There was a sticky note where the leach should be and she picked it up.

            _I took Gertrude out while you were nerding out playing Tetris.  You can thank me later_

_XOXO Lucy_

            Alex shook her head and picked up the note that was right below Lucy’s.

           

_Mama,_

_Mom said you should take a bubble bath.  It’ll help with your sore back_

_Love, Kaya_

            “Guess I’m taking a bath since Lucy took Gertrude out,” Alex muttered to herself.  She put the sticky notes down and went to the bathroom with heavy steps.  She wished dinner would approach quicker.  She missed Kaya and Maggie.  It did not feel right being in the apartment without them.  She went to the bathroom and saw battery powered candles around the tub with the bubble soap sitting next to the faucet.  She started the water and stripped herself of her clothes.  She needed to enjoy the moment. 

            Thirty minutes later, Alex heard a knock on the bathroom door.  She glanced at her phone, seeing that it was almost 6 o’clock.  Maggie or Kaya must be knocking on the door to see if she was alright.  Alex grabbed the fluffy towel that was sitting next to the bath and she made her way to the bathroom door.  Opening it, she saw a box on the ground with a sticky note on it. 

            _Alex,_

_Put this on and meet me downstairs_

_Maggie_

 

            Alex smiled and picked up the box.  It felt heavy in her hands, peeking her interest.  She opened the box seeing a red dress.  She ran her fingers over the soft, silk fabric with a smile.  She looked at the mirror and nodded at herself.  If she was going to wear this dress, she needed to fix her hair.  She grabbed her brush and curling iron before getting to work.

***               *               ***

 

            Alex walked down the stairs with a smile on her face.  She felt beautiful in the dress and that made her happy.  She noticed that the lights were dimmed in shop and she held onto the railing to make sure she would not fall.  When her foot hit the last step, she looked around the shop with a gaping mouth.  Giant inflatable hearts were hanging from the ceiling, white Christmas lights were draped from one corner to another filling the room with a romantic lighting, and all but one table had been moved aside.  The one table had two chairs pulled up to it, a white table cloth, and a candle adorned the surface.  Alex looked around the room in awe.  It was an entirely different room than she had seen last night. 

            “Wow, you’re breathtaking,” Maggie awed.  Alex turned and her heart stopped.  Maggie stood in front of her, dressed in a form fitting black blazer with a white under shirt and black pants.  Her brace blended in completely with the pants, making it seem nonexistent.  Her dark brown hair perfectly framed her tanned face and she wore a dimpled smile.  Her eyes were accented with little eyeliner, making her eyes sparkle.  She had a rose on her chest where her heart was and had what looked like a corsage in her hands. 

            “You look stunning,” Alex awed.  Maggie tilted her head at her, and she blushed.  “Not that you don’t always look stunning! You always look stunning! You just look extra stunning!”

            Maggie chuckled at her and used her cane to approach Alex.  Alex dropped her gaze in embarrassment.  Of course, she rambled and made a fool of herself.  She felt Maggie take her hands and she raised her gaze to meet Maggie’s.  The woman in front of her smiled and held out the corsage. 

            “May I?” Maggie asked.  Alex nodded and Maggie slipped the corsage over her right wrist.  Alex looked around the room again, running her fingers over the corsage.

            “What is all this?”

            “It’s your belated Valentine’s Day gift.  I know I was being insensitive towards you and ruined your day when I didn’t need to.”

            “No, Maggie I understand why you don’t like Valentine’s day.”

            “It doesn’t excuse me from ruining your day.  You went through all that trouble to buy me my favorite plant, my favorite dessert, and some sparkling soda…which I had to hid to Kaya did not drink that one along with the one you bought her.”

            Maggie smiled and Alex giggled.  Kaya had drunk almost the entire bottle that night.  She had run laps around the apartment for almost two hours.  Maggie motioned to the table and pulled out a chair for Alex.  The red head took the seat and Maggie pushed it in for her.  The shorter woman took her own seat and the pattering of feet caught Alex’s attention.  She looked towards the kitchen to see Kaya running over to them with wine glasses.  Their daughter was dressed in a similar attire to Maggie.  Her hair was held back by a hair tie and she smiled when she got to the table. 

            “Well don’t you look dashing!” Alex complimented.  Kaya beamed at her and put the glasses on the table.

            “You look pretty as well mama!” Kaya exclaimed.  Maggie cleared her throat and Kaya looked at her.  “You too mom!”

            Maggie shook her head with a smile on her face.  She inclined her head to the glasses and Kaya smiled.  “Mama, what would you like to drink?”

            “What do you have little one?”

            “We’ve got grape soda, orange soda, sprite, ummm…”

            “Sparkling cider,” Maggie whispered. 

            “And sparkling cider!” Kaya finished.  Alex glanced at Maggie who held a proud smile on her face. 

            “I’ll take sparkling cider,” Alex chimed.  Kaya nodded and looked at Maggie.

            “I’ll take the same thing mija.”

            “Okay! I’ll be back with the cider and Uncle James said he’d bring your appetizers in a bit!”

            Kaya skipped to the kitchen and Alex watched her go with a smile.  She turned her attention back to Maggie who was staring at her with a dreamy look on her face.  “What you thinking about?”

            “I’m thinking about the beautiful woman in front of me,” Maggie grinned.  Heat rose in Alex’s face and she dipped her head in embarrassment.  It was one thing to think she was beautiful, but hearing Maggie say that made her blush.  The compliment was greatly appreciated, but she could still be bashful.  Kaya came rushing back with James close behind.  He put a plate of cucumber stuffed cherry tomatoes on the table.  He grabbed the bottle of cider from Kaya with a smile when she pouted.

            “We wouldn’t want you spilling the cider all over the decorations you put up,” James stated.  He looked at Alex and winked.  “I’ll leave you two alone.  I’m finishing up your main course.”

            “Thanks James,” Maggie thanked.  The taller man smiled and Kaya tilted her head.  Maggie chuckled and pulled Kaya into a quick hug.  “Thank you mija.”

            “I’ll go help Uncle James finish cooking,” Kaya smiled.  She pulled away form the hug and went to Alex’s side.  The taller woman hugged their daughter with a smile.  She felt Kaya cup her ear and she leaned towards her to listen.  “I made the appetizers!”

            “No way! I’ll have to eat all of them then!” Alex gasped.  Kaya beamed and ran back to the kitchen.  Alex grabbed one of the tomatoes and popped it into her mouth.  It was delicious.  A nice blend of the flavors that were present and the inclusion of the cucumber was divine.  She looked at Maggie who was enjoying her own tomato.  “This is amazing.”

            “It’s simple and easy to make.  Figured Kaya would like to help so we found something she could make.”

            “It was a good idea.  It tastes amazing and I’m sure Kaya enjoyed helping.”

            “Oh, I’m sure she’s driving James nuts in the kitchen.”

            Alex laughed at the thought of Kaya ordering James around in the kitchen.  She knew their daughter liked trying to boss people around when it came to cooking.  Alex blamed it on Maggie.  She always said Kaya was an excellent cook and it sometimes makes her overconfident.  Maggie held out a tomato to her and she smiled.  She leaned forward and the shorter woman plopped the tomato into her mouth.  Maggie smiled at her and the two of them fell into a content silence while they ate.

            James brought out a ribeye steak with mashed potatoes, a small salad, and asparagus for Alex.  He placed the plate in front of Alex while Kaya gave Maggie her food.  Maggie got grilled salmon, herb roasted potatoes, sautéed brussels sprouts.  The brunette shooed Kaya away when she tried to take a potato, but Alex slipped their daughter a piece of asparagus before she ran back to the kitchen with James.  Alex was in awe at how good the steak tasted.  It tasted better than that expensive restaurant Lena and Kara had taken her for her birthday.  She would eat this every meal if she could.  James really outdid himself this time.  Maggie pushed her plate away and Alex finished her last asparagus.  She felt overly stuffed and leaned back in her chair.

            “I’m so full!” Alex groaned.  Maggie chuckled at her and stood from her chair.

            “You too full for a dance?” Maggie asked.  Alex grinned and got to her feet.

            “I might look like a whale right now because of all that food, but I’ll manage if its means dancing with you,” Alex giggled.  Maggie shook her head with a laugh.

            “You don’t look like a whale you goof,” Maggie laughed.  She held out her hand and Alex took it with a smile.  She let Maggie lead her away from the table and she stopped short when she realized Maggie did not have her cane.

            “Hold on! Let me grab your cane!” Alex panicked.  She tried to pull away but Maggie tightened her grip on her hand.  She looked back at the shorter woman who shook her head.

            “I don’t need it.  Don’t worry.”

            “Maggie, you can’t push it.”

            “I’m not pushing it.  As long as I have you to support me, I can do anything.”

            Alex’s chest swelled with affection at Maggie’s words.  She pulled Maggie’s hands to her hips and draped her arms over her shoulders.  Music started to play and the two of them chuckled. 

            “Something tells me Kaya is watching us,” Alex murmured.  She rested her forehead against Maggie’s, making the brunette smile.

            “She’s only allowed to watch so she knows when to start the music.  Once she does that, she’s supposed to stay in the kitchen with James.  That was our deal,” Maggie stated.  Alex listened to the music, recognizing “Heartlines” by Broods.  This was one of her favorite songs.  She helped steady Maggie and the two of them moved to the music.  Alex made sure to keep her movements slow.  She did not want to cause Maggie to stumble or fall.  Alex enjoyed the moment she was having with Maggie.  It felt right being here with the chef.  They fit perfectly together.  Alex just wished they could take that step that would make them a couple.  The song changed to “Heartbeats” by Daniela Andrade and Dabin.

            “This is a nice playlist,” Alex complimented. 

            “Take a wild guess who made the playlist.”

            “With a comment like that, you’re making me think it’s not Kaya so…gotta be Lucy.”

            “Good guess.  You nailed it.”

            Alex shook her head.  Of course Lucy picked the playlist.  It made sense.  Only her or Kaya would put two love songs in the playlist.  Alex closed her eyes and soaked in the music.  The music had yet again changed to a slower version of “All through the night” by Cyndi Lauper.  Maggie stopped dancing and Alex opened her eyes to see the woman staring at her. 

            “What’re you thinking about?” Alex asked.  Maggie dropped her gaze and took a deep breath.

            “I’m thinking about how much time we’ve missed out on.  With that argument we had, then the accident, we lost a lot of time,” Maggie answered.  She kept her gaze on the ground with a sad glint to her eyes.  “We almost lost so much more.”

            Alex felt her heart break at Maggie’s words.  The older woman was still saddened by the argument they had and the fact that they almost did not have a chance of reconciling.  Alex wished she could take away that sadness and pain from the woman.  She cupped Maggie’s cheek, coaxing the woman to meet her gaze.  “You’re right.  We could’ve lost so much more…but, Maggie.  We didn’t.  We can make the most of our time now.  Live in the moment, not in the past.”

            Maggie nodded and gently moved Alex’s hand off her face.  She ran her fingers over Alex’s knuckles, making the red frown.  She watched the woman think to herself before she spoke again.  “Here’s the thing though.  I almost died.”

            “Yeah, we wouldn’t have let that happen.”

            “I know, I know.  But…your family did so much for me.  YOU did so much for me and for Kaya.  And at the time, I didn’t understand why.”

            “That’s because I care for you two,” Alex interrupted.  Maggie raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed.  “Sorry, continue.”

            Maggie shook her head with a smile but continued.  “As I was saying, at the time I couldn’t understand why you were helping us.  I couldn’t understand why this gorgeously smart, badass would be helping us.  Even before the accident, you were always there for us.  You didn’t have to be there, but you were.  I um…I started to think that maybe you liked me and that scared me.  You scared me.”

            “I scared you?”

            “Yes, you terrified me.  I couldn’t fathom why you would like me and that you would find a reason why I wasn’t all that great.  There was no way that gorgeous red head who walked into my shop on that early Saturday morning, liked me.  So, I never acted on my feelings for you and I hid them.  Regardless, you still found a way into my life.  Into Kaya’s life and became a part of our family,” Maggie explained.  She dropped her gaze with a shuddery breath and Alex bit her tongue.  She wanted to say something to Maggie.  To comfort her, but she knew the woman wanted her silent.  Maggie took a steadying breath and continued speaking.  “Then we argued, and Kaya and I got into the car accident.  When I woke up from the crash and I was lying on that gurney, do you know the one thing that kept going through my mind besides being worried about Kaya?”

            “N-no.  What um…what was it?”

            “All that I could think about besides our daughter’s safety was how I would never get a chance to tell you sorry.  That I would never get to tell you that I liked you and that I was sorry for kicking you out.  I never wanted to push you away and I just…I didn’t know how to cope with you parenting with me.  I didn’t know how to do it because I didn’t even have the courage to tell you that I liked you,” Maggie answered.  She looked back at Alex with determination in her eyes.  “You know what I decided when I woke up? When I saw how much you cared for us?”

            “What?”

            “I decided, that I wouldn’t lose you again.  That life is short, and we should make the most out of it, by kissing the girls we want to kiss.  And I just…I want to kiss you Alexandra Danvers.  I just…”

            Alex had not time to process all of Maggie’s words before she felt Maggie’s lips on hers and her eyes slipped closed.  It was like those romantic novels or movies where fireworks go off when the couple kiss.  Alex saw literal fireworks when Maggie kissed her and her brain short circuited. 

            “ _HOLY SHIT, MAGGIE IS KISSING ME!_ ” is all Alex could think.  She pulled Maggie closer, deepening the kiss.  Soaking in the essence that was Maggie.  The shorter woman weaved her fingers through her hair and she relished in the closeness of the embrace.  She pulled away when air started becoming a necessity.  Opening her eyes, she saw Maggie’s dimpled smile and love in her brown eyes. 

            Alex cleared her throat and could not help the smile that came to her face.  “So, you’re saying you like me? Cuz that’s what I’m getting.”

            Maggie shook her head in amusement.  “Of course, you aren’t going to get soft on me are you?”

            “Pretty sure I already am,” Alex grinned.  She pushed a strand lock of hair behind Maggie’s ear and pulled her in for another kiss.  Hell, she was going to kiss this woman as much as she wanted now that the hurdle was overcome.  This kiss was less desperate, but still conveyed their love for one another.

            “Moomm! Maammaa! Are you ready for dessert?!” Kaya hollered.  Alex felt Maggie tense and the two of them quickly pulled apart.  She saw the shy smile on Maggie’s face and smiled in return.  It felt like they were teenagers hiding from their parents, but she could not bother to care.  When Maggie was comfortable with kissing her in front of Kaya, then she would return the action with enthusiasm.  She would not rush the older woman.  Maggie kept her hand on Alex’s waist and looked towards the kitchen.

            “Yes mija! You can bring out the dessert if you want!” Maggie hollered back. 

            “Okay!” Kaya hollered back.  Alex frowned at Maggie making the older woman frown back.

            “What’s with the frown?” Maggie asked.

            “How’d you figure out my full name?”

            “You do have two sisters who are more than happy with sharing your full name with me.”

            “Traitors.”

            “Dork.”

            “But, I’m your dork.”

            “Very true.”

Kaya came stampeding into the room with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.  She put the plate down and ran to greet them with a smile on her face.

            “Can I dance with you two?” Kaya asked.  Alex looked down at their daughter with a smile of her own.

            “Of course you can!” Alex chimed.  She glanced at Maggie who beamed at them.  “As long as mom is alright with it.”

            Maggie held out her hand to Kaya with a dimpled smile.  “Come here mija.”

            Kaya’s face lit up and she took her place between them.  She wrapped her arms around their legs, making sure that she did not knock Maggie over.  Alex kept one hand on Maggie’s waist and the other on Kaya’s back.  The song changed to “Coming Home Acoustic” by Sigma and Rita Ora, making Alex chuckle to herself.  The song was perfect for this situation.  Being with Maggie and Kaya was everything she ever wanted.  She always wanted a family and a home that she could love and cherish.  A family that she could come home to after a long day at work.  A family that she could spend every waking moment with.  A family that she could call her own.  Her heart knew that this was the family she had been looking for.  This was her family and she had found her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


	24. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the family's therapy sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Ch. 24 Therapy

            Alex anxiously twiddled her thumbs while she looked around the room.  She knew the people around her were there for the same reason, but it still made her anxious.  She did not want them judging her like those outsiders who had no idea how hard it was living the life they did.  How hard it was putting the bottle down when you craved the drink.  How hard it was to avoid that liquid gold that dulled their senses and made life bearable.  That liquid that made it easier to get through each day when all they wanted to do was disappear or forget their hardships. 

            Alex glanced to her side when the chair beside her screeched.  The woman next to her gave her a small smile and she returned it.  The woman was a new face.  Alex was good at recognizing the people who showed up to these meetings and she had never seen the blue haired girl before.  The head of the support group stood from his seat and the dozen of them present turned their attention to the man.

            “Hello everyone.  Thank you all for coming.  It’s wonderful seeing all of you again,” the man (Jared) greeted.  Alex and the rest of the group greeted him in return.  Jared looked around the room with a soft smile.  “I’m hoping you all have been doing well.  We have a few new faces here and when they are comfortable, then they can introduce themselves to the group.  I’ll start.”

            “My name is Jared and I’ve been sober for almost nine years now.”

            The group clapped their hands and Alex dropped her gaze.  She had been sober for almost five years when life started to spiral.  Teaching was getting harder with students finding easier ways of cheating.  Her social life was pretty much nonexistent except for her small group of friends and all of her friends at the time were in relationships.  Well, except for Sam but she did not seem to mind the single life.  When she was spiraling and things just continued to look down, she had met Maggie and Kaya.  They grounded her.  Then she had to go and argue with Maggie which pushed her over the edge.  In the end, Maggie was supportive of her.  Talked with her every night since that day, making sure she was alright.  When those urges resurfaced, Maggie would help her resist the burn that came with alcohol.  Thanks to her, Alex had been sober for a month.  Alex looked around the room, noticing no one was speaking.  She thought about how she felt better when she spoke to Maggie and took the chance. 

            Alex raised her hand and all eyes turned to her.  “Umm….I guess I’ll go next?”

            Jared gave her a surprised look.  Other than saying her name, she had yet to speak in the month that she had been here.  “Go ahead Alex.”

             “Welll…um I’m Alex.  I’ve umm I had been sober for almost five years…then life just, kept throwing curve balls at me,” Alex spoke.  Jared nodded his head for her to continue.  “I started drinking again about a year ago.  Ending up drunk out of my mind and stumbling home each night.  It wasn’t ideal.”

            “What’d you do after that?” the blue haired woman beside her asked.  Alex looked at her and saw the compassion in those blue eyes that gazed back at her.  The woman was generally interested in what she had to say. 

            “I um…sounds cheesy but I met someone.  Well, two people.  I met them when my friend forced me to go to breakfast with her.  The little girl ran up to us with the biggest smile I’ve ever seen and her mom greeted us with a dimpled smile that just…took my breath away,” Alex answered.  She could not help the smile that came to her face as she recalled the memories of meeting Kaya and Maggie.  “I fell in love with them from the start.  With them, I didn’t feel the urge to drink.  I didn’t feel like I needed to drink.”

            Alex dropped her gaze to the floor when she remembered her fight with Maggie.  “I messed up and argued with the mom and I just…didn’t know what to do.  She asked me to leave and I did.  I went home and started to drink again.”

            “You’re here now.  What brought you back?” Jared asked.

            “They got into an accident and I almost lost them.  Ironically, a drunk driver hit them.  Sent their car rolling.”

            Alex felt tears gather in her eyes and the blue haired woman next to her put a comforting hand on her knee.  She glanced at her with a grateful smile.  “Um…when they were released from the hospital, I stayed with them.  Took care of them while they healed.  One day I noticed the mom wasn’t taking her pain meds and I flipped out.  I ran out the door and went to the bar because that was all I could think of doing.  When I finally sobered up and came back, I vowed I wouldn’t leave them again.  I signed up for AA meetings that day.”

            Alex fell silent and looked to the floor.  She struggled to get her emotions under control and Jared spoke.  “Thank you for sharing Alex.  If I’m correct, you’ve been sober for about a month?”

            Alex nodded.  “A month next week.”

            “That’s amazing Alex.  You should be proud of yourself,” Jared smiled.  Alex felt embarrassed by his compliment.  She should be grateful for the compliment, but a part of her did not think she deserved it. 

            After Alex shared, several others shared their stories.  She seemed to have given them the encouragement they needed to share their own stories.  She listened intently to each of them as they spoke.  The story that caught her attention was Chloe’s (the blue haired woman next to her).  Chloe had a rough childhood with an abusive step-father and a mother who did not know about the situation.  She drank from a young age to cope with her abusive relationship.  With her childhood best friend, she ran away from home around three years ago.  They were struggling and Chloe knew she needed to help pay for their needs.  With her drinking, she had a hard time holding down a job.  Her best friend had suggested AA meetings and Chloe decided it was a good idea.  Alex felt her chest tighten from the conversation.  Chloe had to be in her early twenties.  That would mean she had to be around eighteen.  Alex could never imagine running away from home at that age. 

            “Thank you for sharing Chloe,” Jared thanked.  He stood from his seat and smiled at the group.  “Our session is over for the day.  Thank you all for coming and I hope to see you all next week!”

            Alex inclined her head to the group and stood from her seat.  She checked her phone seeing a picture message from Maggie.  She opened the image and laughed to herself.  The picture showed Kaya sleeping upside down on the bed.  Her head was hanging over the side with Gertrude standing below her to prop her head up.  She really needed to talk to Maggie about how and where their daughter slept.  Alex felt someone approach her from the right and she glanced over to see Chloe nervously standing beside her.  The blue haired woman wrung her hands together with a worried look in her eyes.

            “Umm…sorry…I just w-wanted to say hi?” Chloe stammered.  Alex quirked an eyebrow at the woman.  She did not sound so sure about herself saying hello.  Chloe blushed and dropped her gaze.

            “Sorry, shit um shoot I’m bad at this,” Chloe cursed.  She scratched the back of her head and took a deep breath before looking back at Alex.  “Would you like to go to dinner sometime?”

            “I’m flattered, but I’m already in a relationship.”

            “Just as friends! God if my partner was here to hear me asking you to dinner the way I did they’d kick my ass,” Chloe nervously chuckled.  “I um…my partner, Max says I need to make friends and I’ve never been really good at it.  Mostly because I don’t trust people that easily, but for some reason I think I can trust you.  I don’t know why, but I just do.”

            Alex crossed her arms with a quizzical look on her face.  She was not sure why Chloe trusted her.  They just met.  “Still not sure about this whole dinner thing.”

            “I should’ve just asked if we could hang out or something.  That sounds less weird.”

            “Still a bit weird.”

            “Sorry, I’ll just…I’ll just leave you alone.  See you next week,” Chloe rambled.  She turned to walk away and Alex felt bad about how she was acting.  The poor woman just wanted a friend. 

            “Hey Chloe?” Alex called out.  The blue haired woman looked over her shoulder.

            “Why don’t you ask your partner to join us?  I’ll ask the woman I’m dating if she wants to do a group dinner.”

            Chloe’s face broke into a bright smile and she quickly nodded her head.  “They’d love to go to dinner! They’re always complaining about not getting out of the house.  I’ll ask them!”

            Chloe ran to the door and Alex shook her head with an amused chuckle.  “Chloe!”

            “Yeah?!”

            “You might need my number so we can plan this.”

            “Oh, right.  That’d be a hella smart idea.”

            Alex smiled and handed Chloe one of her school business cards.  That way the woman had her personal number and her email if she really needed it.  Chloe gratefully took the card and pocketed it with enthusiasm.  “I’ll give you a call after I talk to Max!”

            “Sounds good.  Be safe on your way home.”

            “You as well!”

            Alex grabbed her jacket and her phone buzzed again.  She glanced at the screen noticing another message from Maggie.  She opened her phone to read the message.

            **Maggs: Mama can you please get us ice-cream on your way home?**

**Alex: Little one, did you ask mom if you could have ice cream**

**Maggs: No, but if you get her vegan ice-cream she won’t be mad.  She likes vegan ice-cream**

**Alex: If mom gets mad it’s on you**

**Maggs: Okay!**

**Alex: Now get off mom’s phone and go do the homework I know you have**

**Maggs: But it’s math and math doesn’t make sense when you aren’t here.**

**Alex: Once we all get home, I’ll help you**

**Maggs: Thanks mama! Drive home safe!**

Alex smiled and pocketed her phone.  Looks like she was going to the grocery store on her way home.  It was worth the extra drive if it meant seeing the smiles on Maggie and Kaya’s face.  Well at least Kaya’s smile.  Maggie might not be too happy if she brought home ice-cream.  Maybe she would pick up some flowers for her again.  Maggie always smiled when she brought her flowers.  With her grocery list in her head, Alex walked to her car with a skip in her step.  She was excited to get home and see her girls.

  

* * *

 

 

One Hour Earlier

            Maggie watched Kaya as she read her book.  They were waiting for Kaya’s therapy session to start.  She moved the container of cookies to her other hand to give her the chance to push a stray hair out of Kaya’s face.  Her daughter smiled at her then continued to read her book.  She had finished her homework and was allowed to read her book.  Kaya always read her book before therapy.  Today’s book was “Dragon Slippers” by Jessica Day George.  It was a harder book, but Kaya was adamant about reading it.  The clicking of high heels signaled someone’s approach and Maggie raised her gaze.  A literal goddess walked towards them with her long brown hair in a bun.  She smiled at Maggie when she caught her gaze.

            “Hello Ms. Sawyer,” the brunette greeted.  Maggie smiled back at the woman.

            “Hello Ms. Prince,” Maggie greeted.  Diana Prince was Kaya’s therapist.  She had been Kaya’s therapist for over three years now and Kaya absolutely adored her.  The woman did wonders with Kaya at each of their sessions. 

            “Hi Ms. Diana!” Kaya greeted.  Diana smiled at Kaya.

            “Hello Kaya, are you ready?” Diana asked.  Kaya nodded and put her book in Maggie’s bag before standing.  She waited patiently for Maggie and the chef smiled.   Maggie knew Kaya would wait for her before leaving.  She carefully got to her feet and grabbed her cane with a sigh.  Kaya grabbed the container of cookies and expectantly looked at Maggie.

            “Alright mija, let’s go,” Maggie smiled.  Diana moved aside to let Maggie through with a polite smile.  They knew where they were going, and Diana always followed behind them.  Kaya had asked Diana to follow behind them after their first visit.  She was worried some stranger would follow them into the room and Diana had promised that would not happen.  The therapist swore that she would follow behind them and check their surroundings before closing the door behind them.  It eased Kaya’s worries and Maggie was grateful that the woman listened to Kaya.  Maggie eased her way into the room and took a seat on the couch while Kaya put a pillow behind her back.  Her daughter gave her a warm smile before she sat down next to her.  Maggie watched as Diana looked both ways before closing the door behind her.

            “Coast is clear?” Kaya asked.

            “Coast is clear youngling,” Diana smiled.  She took her seat across from them and Kaya handed the container to Diana with a grin.

            “We made you cookies!”

            “Thank you, they look delicious!”

            “They’re double chocolate cookies!”

            “Yum! My favorite!” Diana smiled.  She met Maggie’s gaze with a warm smile.  She took the container from Kaya then turned her complete attention to the youngest Sawyer.  Kaya grabbed the stuffed animal that sat on the table.  It was her favorite to play with while she was at her therapy sessions.  She cuddled the stuffed tiger to her chest and looked at Diana.  “How’re you feeling today?”

            “I’m good.  I got to bake cookies before we came and mama helped us, even though mom told her not to.  But, she didn’t burn anything so mom was alright with it,” Kaya answered.  Maggie smiled at the memory.  It was an eventful morning with Alex helping in the kitchen and she was glad the red head was getting better at cooking with them.  She was not burning things as much.

            “That sounds like a fun morning.  Are you having fun at school?”

            “School is okay.  It’s getting close to umm Spring something.”

            “Mija, spring break,” Maggie added. 

            “Yeah, Spring Break.  I don’t know what we’re doing, but I don’t have to go to school for a week.”

            “That sounds fun,” Diana smiled.  She looked at Maggie with a questioning look.  Maggie knew the older woman wanted to ask harder questions for Kaya but was silently asking for permission.  Maggie nodded, giving Diana the affirmative in asking Kaya the questions she wanted.  “Did you do your homework that I gave you last time?”

            Kaya nodded and looked at Maggie.  Maggie smiled and grabbed Kaya’s sketchbook out of her daughter’s drawstring bag that she had put on the ground.  The book was heavy and well used.  She handed it to Diana who inclined her head.  “Is it alright if I look through your book youngling?”

            “Yeah,” Kaya nodded.  She played with the tiger while Diana flipped through the pages.  Maggie watched the smile that came to the older woman’s face and was curious about what she was seeing.  Kaya never let her see the sketchbook.  She was self-conscious about her looking at her work and Maggie never pushed her.  She wished she could see what her daughter had drawn.  A frown came to Diana’s face, but she quickly masked the expression.  She closed the book and lied it on her lap.

            “Those were some wonderful drawings Kaya,” Diana complimented.  Kaya smiled at her.  “I saw a picture that caught my interest.  Can you tell me about it?”

            Kaya’s face scrunched in confusion.  “Which one?”

            Diana opened the book to point at a specific picture.  Maggie made sure to avert her gaze, giving Kaya the privacy she needed.  She could feel the tension that came to Kaya’s body and glanced at her daughter.  She saw the way her whole body was tight.

            “Umm…I was a bit sad,” Kaya admitted.  Diana nodded and waited patiently for Kaya to continue.  The youngest Sawyer stared at her hands with a frown.  “But I did what you said.  When I got sad, I drew in my sketchbook.”

            “Did that help?” Diana asked.  Kaya shrugged.

            “A little.  Once I drew my picture, I went to find Gertie.  She makes me feel better.”

            “I’m glad you went to Gertie.  What you do after that?”

            “I cuddled with her then went to find mom and mama.  They were making dinner so I went and helped them.  They made me feel less sad.”

            Maggie felt her heart warm.  She was glad that her and Alex could make their daughter happy.  If they could not make her happy, then they were not doing their job right.  Diana nodded at Kaya with a smile on her face.  “I’m glad they make you less sad.”

            Kaya smiled back before she tightened her grip on the tiger.  “Am I done?”

            “Is there anything you want to talk about?” Diana asked. 

            “Hmmm, no.  I like drawing for my homework from you.  Can I keep doing that?”

            “Of course youngling.  You keep on drawing and I’ll look at all your pretty pictures when you come next time.”

            “Okay…can I go see Ms. Harley?” Kaya asked.  She directed that question at Maggie.  Maggie kept her expression neutral.  She knew that they had decided on letting Kaya set the pace, but she was hoping her daughter would talk a bit longer with Diana. 

            “You can.  Don’t be a pain,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya smiled back and stood from the couch.  She hugged Maggie before hugging Diana.  The taller woman hugged her back and looked at the sketchbook.

            “Can I show mom your nice picture?” Diana asked.  Kaya tilted her head in confusion.  Diana opened the sketchbook to the page she was talking about then pointed at it.  “This one.”

            Kaya peeked at the picture then smiled.  “I like that one.”

            “I like it too…and I think mom would too,” Diana beamed. 

            “Just that picture?”

            “Just that one.”

            Kaya nodded and looked back at Maggie.  “Mom can look at that one.  I’m going to go say hi to Ms. Harley.”

            “Stay with Ms. Harley.  Don’t you dare leave.”

            “Can I borrow your phone so I can watch Netflix?”

            Maggie affectionately rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone.  She handed it to Kaya.  “No texting mama for candy.”

            “Aww, mom!”

            “Mija.”

            “Okay, okay.  No candy,” Kaya pouted.  Maggie tickled her sides, making her giggle.  She tilted her head at Kaya and her daughter kissed her forehead.  Kaya ran from the room and Maggie watched her with a smile.  She knew Kaya would be alright with Harley.  The woman was like a child herself and always found ways to make Kaya laugh. 

            “I wish she would’ve stayed longer,” Maggie sighed.  She looked at Diana who nodded. 

            “I agree.  Would you like to bring her back?”

            “No, we agreed that we wouldn’t force her to stay.  That if she wanted to leave, she could.”

            “That is true,” Diana agreed.  The taller woman studied Maggie, making her feel uneasy.  The woman always studied her before their sessions, but she knew Diana was getting a read on her.  That she was gauging her emotions and planning how their session was going to go.  “Are you ready?”

            Maggie tensed and played with her cane.  “I guess.  This is still hard for me.”

            “I understand Maggie.  Take your time,” Diana smiled.  Maggie stared at her cane with a grimace.  She needed to talk to Diana.  It would make her feel better in the long run.  “How’re things with Alex?”

            Maggie smiled at the mention of Alex.  It had been a week since their first kiss, and she was still jittery from it.  It was amazing having that moment with Alex.  “Good.  Really good.  We um…we talked some things out and we finally had a moment.”

            Diana gave her a knowing look and Maggie chuckled.  “Yes, we kissed if that’s what you’re thinking.”

            “That’s wonderful.  I’m happy for you,” Diana smiled.  Maggie nodded with a love-struck smile on her face.  She was happy being with Alex.  “You three make a cute family.”

            Maggie frowned at the woman before she moved Kaya’s sketchbook for her to look at.  She took the book from Diana and looked at the page that was open to her.  Her heart warmed at the sight.  The picture was of their family.  Of Alex, Kaya, Gertrude, and Maggie.  Alex and Maggie were looking down at Kaya while the child smiled brightly.  Gertrude sat beside the with her tongue hanging out.  It was a detailed picture and Maggie was surprised by how professional it looked.  She ran her fingers over the pen markings with a content sigh.  The picture perfectly captured their family.

            “She’s an amazing artist,” Diana complimented.  Maggie nodded and closed the book.

            “She is.”

            “You look happy.”

            “I am happy.  First time I’ve been happy in a long time.”

            “Why is that?” Diana asked.  Maggie ran her fingers over the sketchbook and let her memories wander.  She thought of her parents.  Of how happy she had been before coming out.  About how she felt loved and safe.  Then she thought of sitting on that bus stop, terrified of what would happen to her.  Her mind flashed to meeting Lucy and how the older woman welcomed her with open arms.  Then she remembered the first time she had seen Kaya.  How small her daughter was when she was born and how she finally had a family.  Maggie thought of Alex and how the red head completed that family.  How easily she fit in with them.

            “I have a family,” Maggie fondly smiled.  It felt amazing saying that out loud.  She had a family that she was proud of being a part of.  A family that she would move heaven and earth for.  A family that was hers.  “I love them.”

            She could see Diana looking at her with a smile on her face.  Diana reached across the space in front of them and squeezed Maggie’s hand.  Maggie took comfort from the interaction and looked up at the therapist.  There was a questioning glint in those chocolate eyes staring back at her.  Maggie sighed and squeezed Diana’s hand.  “I’ve um…I’ve been getting better, I think.  When I’m having a bad day, I just take my time to get up.  I find things to ground myself if I start to spiral or panic.  I’m getting better at handling things when they get bad.”

            “That’s good Maggie.  Really good.  What helps you ground yourself?”

            “Gertrude really helps.  She always knows when I’m spiraling and comes to me.  I also take deep breaths or focus on Kaya if she’s there.  I try to keep it under control when she’s around.  She has her own things to worry about and I don’t’ want to worry her.  Alex helps as well.  Sometimes she’ll hug me tighter when we get up or she’ll try and cook something to make me smile.  She helps me a lot.  Helps Kaya as well.”

            “I’m glad you have someone there for you.  That you and Kaya have someone there for both of you.”

            “I am too,” Maggie smiled.  She looked at Diana who smiled back.  “You always make it easy when I’m talking to you.”

            “It helps that I’ve known you since your college years,” Diana smiled.  She looked at the door with a fond look in her eyes.  “You’ve grown a lot since then.”

            Maggie looked at the door as well, thinking of Kaya running around the waiting room.  “I’ve had to.  For Kaya…and for myself.”

            “I’m proud of you and of what you’ve accomplished.  You aren’t that same teenager that came into my office ten years ago,” Diana spoke.  Maggie dropped her gaze with a faint blush.  She remembered her first visit with Diana.  She had been closed off with the older woman, refusing to answer her questions.  Diana had been gentle, understanding, and patient with her.  The woman was Maggie’s calm when her life seemed out of control.  When Maggie finally opened up to Diana, the older woman helped her.  When Maggie found out she was pregnant, Diana had been supportive of her and swore to stick by her side.  She was one of the first people that visited Maggie after Kaya was born.    

            “I’m pretty sure we broke some rules,” Maggie chuckled. 

            “Well, I never speak of my clients outside of work so no one would find out.  Though, I’m certain Lucy would fight anyone who tried to get us in trouble,” Diana smiled.  Maggie laughed at the statement.  There was no doubt in her mind that Lucy would defend them.  Maggie moved across the small space between them and hugged Diana.  She felt Diana reciprocate the hug, sinking into the familiar comfort that came with the therapist. 

            “Thank you, for everything,” Maggie thanked. 

            “Of course.  You’re a good person who deserves to have people in her corner,” Diana spoke.  Maggie pulled away and Diana got to her feet.  She held out a hand to Maggie with a smile.  “Will I be seeing you and Kaya next week?”

            Maggie took Diana’s outstretched hand with a smile of her own.  “Yes.  I might bring Gertrude if that’s alright.”

            “You can bring her, I’d like to meet her,” Diana grinned.  Maggie put Kaya’s sketchbook back into the drawstring bag before moving to the door.  Diana followed her and opened the door for Maggie.  “I’ll see you next week.”

            “Goodbye Diana.  Thank you again,” Maggie smiled.  Diana inclined her head and Maggie walked out of the room.  Her chest felt lighter after talking with Diana.  It always felt relieving after they spoke.  Even if their talks were short, Maggie always appreciated their sessions.  Maggie heard Kaya’s laughter from down the hall and she smiled.  She followed her daughter’s voice, knowing she would see Kaya with Harley.  Coming around the corner, Maggie was greeted with the sight of Kaya putting makeup on Harley’s face.  It looked crazy from what she could see, but the blonde did not seem to mind.  “Mija, what’re you doing?”

            Kaya perked at her voice and turned to face her.  “Hi mom! Ms. Harley was letting me do her makeup!”

            “Is that so? Did Ms. Harley say you could?”

            “Don’t you worry Ms. Saywer, I gave ‘er permission,” Harley answered.  Her accent was thick but her smile was infectious.  The makeup was a mix of pink and blue, making her look like a clown. 

            “I’m not sure that was the best idea.”

            “I’ve got wipes.  No need to worry.”

            “Whatever you say,” Maggie mumbled.  She held out her hand to Kaya and her daughter smiled at her.  “We need to head home.  Say thank you to Ms. Harley.” 

            Kaya bowed her head to Harley with a grin on her face.  “Thank you Ms. Harley.  I’ll ask mom to help me bake bubblegum cookies for you next week.”

            “I’m looking forward to it!” Harley grinned.  Kaya scurried to Maggie’s side and the two of them walked to the door.  Maggie saw Lucy’s car sitting outside and opened the door for Kaya. 

            “Bubblegum cookies?” Maggie questioned.  Kaya nodded with a bright smile on her face.  She took the drawstring from Maggie and started to skip to the car.

            “Ms. Harley really likes bubblegum.  I told her we could see if there was a bubblegum cookie recipe.”

            “I guess we can experiment and make a recipe.”

            “I’ll ask mama to help! She’s good at science!”

            “I’m not sure her expertise in science will help with baking.”

            “What’s exper-expertise?”

            “It means she’s the best in science.”

            “Oh, well I think mama can help us.”

            “You know, she’ll probably burn down the kitchen,” Maggie joked.  Kaya giggled and opened the passenger door for Maggie.

            “But it’ll be funny if she does,” Kaya laughed.  Maggie rolled her eyes and got into the car.

            “What will be funny?” Lucy asked.

            “If Alex helps us bake,” Maggie answered.  She watched Kaya get into the car with a smile on her face.

            “Better have a fire extinguisher ready,” Lucy laughed.  Maggie chuckled and buckled her seatbelt.

            “I’ll have one ready,” Maggie laughed. 

***               *               ***

         Maggie entered the apartment with a warm feeling in her chest.  She knew Alex would be waiting in the apartment and she was looking forward to seeing the red head.  They had not seen each other since they woke earlier this morning and it was too long.  Now that they crossed the “Friends” barrier, she wanted to spend more time with Alex.  The apartment was defiantly livelier with Alex constantly around.  The only time she left was for her AA meetings or when she had to get more clothes from her own apartment.  Kaya rushed by Maggie and looked around the apartment.

            “Mama! Gertie! We’re home!” Kaya yelled.  Maggie shook her head.  There was no need for Kaya to be so loud.

            “Mija, inside voice please,” Maggie scolded.  Kaya ignored her in favor of dropping to her knees.  Gertrude came barreling into the living room, skidding to a stop in front of Kaya.  The large dog bopped her head against Kaya’s chest, making the child giggle.

            “Hi Gertie! Where’s mama?” Kaya asked. 

            “I’m in the kitchen!” Alex yelled.  Maggie frowned at that.  There was no need for Alex to be in the kitchen.  She was probably trying to cook again and that never ended well. 

            “Alex Danvers! You better not be burning anything in my kitchen!” Maggie yelled.  She heard Kaya giggle and saw Gertrude’s tail wag.  The sound of the floor creaking signaled Alex’s entrance.  The red head had something hidden behind her back and a grin on her face.  Kaya got to her feet and ran to Alex.  She wrapped her arms around Alex’s legs and the red head gave her a one-armed hug.  She leaned down to whisper in Kaya’s ear before their daughter squealed and ran to the kitchen.  Maggie watched her go with a raised eyebrow.  What had Alex gotten her this time? Alex chuckled and got to her feet.  She approached Maggie with a smile on her face.

            “What did you get our daughter this time?” Maggie questioned.  Alex shrugged and kissed Maggie’s cheek. 

            “She might be excited for the ice-cream I got her,” Alex smiled.  Maggie glared at the woman. 

            “You did not buy her ice-cream…again.”

            “I did…but don’t tell her it’s the less sugar one.”

            “You know, she does read the box.”

            “I put it in the old container.  She’ll never know.”

            Maggie playfully smacked Alex’s shoulder.  “Sneaky Alex.  Very sneaky.”

            Alex blushed and pulled out what she had hidden behind her back.  Maggie gasped at the beautiful bouquet of lilies that Alex presented her.  She took the flowers from Alex and inhaled the fresh scent that came from them.  They smelled amazing. 

            “I saw them and remembered they’re your favorite,” Alex blushed.  Maggie put the bouquet on the coffee table and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck.  She rested her forehead against Alex’s with a bright smile on her face.

            “You remembered,” Maggie sighed.

            “I did.  I’ll always remember things you like,” Alex murmured.  She placed her hands on Maggie’s hips and the chef smiled.  She leaned up to press a kiss to Alex’s lips.  She felt the red head relax into the kiss and sighed.  It felt good kissing Alex.  Alex pulled her closer by her hips and deepened the kiss.  Maggie could not help the moan escaped her.  She felt Alex smirk and internally cursed the younger woman.  It was so easy for Alex to make her forget about the outside world.  Maggie tightened the grip she had on Alex’s hair, hearing the soft hiss that Alex emitted.  She could spend the whole day kissing Alex and not mind the things she could miss.  Kissing Alex was all she could think about. 

            “Mom! Mama got us ice-cream!” Kaya yelled.  Maggie quickly pulled away from Alex and straightened out her clothes while Alex fixed her hair.  Their daughter came into the living room with the newly bought ice-cream in her arms.  “Can we eat some now?”

            Maggie glanced at Alex who shook her head in amusement.  “We need to eat lunch before you can have ice-cream.”

            “Okay.  Can we go out for lunch?” Kaya asked. 

            “What do you want little one?” Alex asked.

            “Nooans!” Kaya answered.  Gertrude barked and wagged her tail at Kaya’s enthusiasm.  Maggie shook her head.  It did not surprise her that Kaya wanted Nooans.  If they went out for a meal, it was to Nooans. 

            “Okay mija, we can go to Nooans.  Put away the ice-cream and we can go,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya grinned and ran to the kitchen.  Alex came behind Maggie, wrapping her arms around her waist.  Maggie sank into her touch with a sigh. 

            “She’s really excited to get Nooans.”

            “More like she’s excited for eating ice-cream.”

            “Aww, don’t complain.  I got you that gross vegan ice-cream.”

            “Aww, you like it too.  Don’t think I haven’t noticed that its nearly empty,” Maggie teased.  She could practically feel Alex’s eyeroll before she felt the red head press a kiss to her neck.  She shivered from the feeling and held onto Alex’s hands.  “Stop being such a tease.”

            “Me? I’m never a tease,” Alex scoffed.  Maggie rolled her eyes and turned in Alex’s grip.  She pushed a stay hair behind Alex’s ear with a soft smile. 

            “Yes, you’re a tease.  But that just makes me like you more,” Maggie grinned.  Alex chuckled and pressed a kiss to Maggie’s palm before moving away.  Kaya came back into the living room with a bright smile on her face.

            “I’m ready!” Kaya announced.  Alex smiled and kneeled to give Kaya a hug.  Their daughter reciprocated the hug with a big one of her own.  Alex pulled away and tilted her head at Kaya.

            “I’ve got a question for you.”

            “Okay?”

            “Would you like to go to Midvale for Spring Break?”

            “To your home?”

            “Yes, to my home,” Alex smiled.  She looked at Maggie with a dopey smile on her face.  “Only if mom is alright with it.”

            “Can we mom? I’ve always wanted to see mama’s home,” Kaya asked.  Maggie thought to herself.  It would be fun to get out of town for a week.  Especially after the accident and the recovery process.  It would be good for all of them to take a vacation.  Plus, she wanted to see Alex’s childhood home. 

            “I think…it would be fun going to Midvale,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya fist pumped and jumped around.

            “Yes!” Kaya exclaimed.  Alex stood with a grin on her face.

            “Really?” Alex asked.  Maggie nodded.

            “I think it’d be fun.  We could use the break and change of scenery,” Maggie shrugged.  Alex approached her and gave her a tight hug.  Maggie sank into the embrace with a soft sigh.

            “I’ll tell my mom that we’re coming,” Alex beamed.  Maggie felt Kaya hug her legs and patted her head with her free hand.  She ran her fingers through their daughter’s hair with a smile on her face.  She knew that leaving National City would be good for them.  They needed the break and she was excited by the idea of leaving.  She would get the chance of seeing Alex’s childhood home and that made her stomach flutter.  She wanted to know more about Alex and going to Midvale would give her the chance.  A family vacation with the three of them would be an unforgettable moment.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	25. Midvale Vacation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the family's vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's the first part of the vacation! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for all your comments!

Ch. 25 Midvale Vacation Part 1

Several Weeks Later

            Alex glanced at Maggie in the passenger seat.  The woman’s knuckles were white from how hard she was clenching her hands.  The sight made Alex’s heart ache.  They discussed how they wanted to get to Midvale and had ultimately decided on driving.  Alex had tried to convince Maggie on flying, but the woman told her that Kaya was more scared of flying than she was being in a car.  Maggie had told her how the last time they had flown, Kaya had cried the entire hour flight and made herself sick with worry.  They were defiantly not going to take a plane if it meant putting Kaya through that again.  Alex reached across the middle console and took Maggie’s hand in hers.  She gently squeezed Maggie’s hand, being careful not to hurt her.  Maggie’s hand was getting better, but it still became tense and the older woman still struggled with using it.  She still needed her cane when she was outside, but at home she no longer needed it.  She was getting better, albeit slowly.    

            “We’re almost there.  We’ve got about ten minutes until we get there,” Alex assured.  She focused on the road and felt Maggie run her thumb across her own knuckles. 

            “Maybe driving was a bad idea,” Maggie murmured.  Alex glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing Kaya out cold with Gertrude’s head on her lap.  Their daughter had thankfully fallen asleep an hour into the drive.  She had stayed up late the night before, having a hard time sleeping with the excitement she had. 

            “At least Kaya fell asleep.  This would have been an interesting drive, had she been awake,” Alex stated.  She looked back at the road and heard Maggie hum in response.  They fell into silence and Alex watched the scenery pass by them.  She recognized the tell-tale signs that they would be approaching her driveway.  She felt jittery just thinking about getting home.  She could not wait to get on her surfboard and soak in the sun.

            “You live pretty far out here,” Maggie stated.  Alex shrugged.

            “My parents had a lot of money from their jobs.  They decided to buy a house that was far from civilization and gave us privacy.  We’ve got like six acres of land, with all of it being private land.  We’ve got three acres of beach access that is also private.”

            “Beach access?”

            “Yeah.  The house is built on a hill that overlooks the beach.  It only takes a few minutes to walk down the deck steps and to the water.”

            “That’s kind of cool…just so you know, our daughter can’t swim.”

            Alex frowned at that.  “I wish you had said something earlier.  I wouldn’t have suggested coming out here if I knew she couldn’t swim.”

            “I didn’t know you lived on the beach,” Maggie murmured.  The atmosphere in the car changed and Alex could feel Maggie’s sadness.  “I didn’t think to ask.  Sorry.”

            Alex tightened her grip on Maggie’s hand, conveying all her love in that touch.  “Hey, don’t apologize.  I should’ve said something before we left.  I’ll keep an eye on her.  Plus, my sisters will be there as well, and they’ll make sure she won’t go to the water without someone.  And, you know Gertrude will keep her safe.”

            “I guess she’ll have a lot of eyes on her,” Maggie chuckled.  Alex smiled and saw her driveway come into view.  She pulled down it and saw Maggie perk up in her seat.  The light blue of the Danvers’ home came into view and Alex smiled again. 

“Welcome to the Danvers Household!”  Alex announced.  She saw her mother standing on the porch with Ruby and the eldest Danvers watched them pull in.  She put the car into park and turned the car off with a sigh.  That was a long drive.  The three hour drive never seemed that log before.  But with two people in the car who were hesitant about being in the vehicle, Alex drove extra slow.  She drove the exact speed limit, making the trip longer.  “I’ll get Kaya.”

            Maggie nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt.  Alex unbuckled her own seatbelt and got out of the car.  She stretched, feeling her joints pop as she went.  It felt good to stretch her legs after that drive.  She opened the backdoor and Gertrude looked at her with a tilted head.  She stepped aside to let Gertrude jump out of the vehicle.  Alex gently unbuckled Kaya’s seatbelt and the child grumbled in response.

            “Sorry little one.  It’s time to get up,” Alex whispered.  Kaya rubbed at her eyes with a pout on her face.  Alex chuckled at the sight, seeing herself in their daughter.  She acted the same way when she was woken from her slumber.  “Hey now, no pouting.  Don’t you want to see everyone?”

            “Tired,” Kaya grumbled.  Alex smiled and pushed Kaya’s hair out her face.  She would have to ask Eliza to cut the girl’s hair this weekend. 

            “How bout this, I’ll carry you out and to the house to give you time to wake up.  Then you can walk by yourself,” Alex suggested.  Kaya nodded and Alex picked the child up.  She felt Kaya’s head fall against her shoulder and she kissed the side of her head.  She closed the car door, seeing Maggie trying to get their bags from the trunk.  “Hey, I’ve got it.  Let’s just go inside and relax and I can get them later.”

            Maggie shot her a slightly irritated look and she knew the woman was upset that she had stopped her.  Alex did not want Maggie to hurt herself and she always stopped her when it came to heavy lifting.  Maggie opened her mouth to protest when Ruby came running down to greet them.

            “Hi Aunt Alex! Hi Ms. Maggie!” Ruby greeted.  Alex turned her attention to her niece and held up a finger to her lips, showing Ruby that she needed to lower her voice.  Kaya flinched against her, making Alex internally cringe.  Ruby meant well, but her overexuberant greeting could startle Kaya.  Ruby saw Kaya’s sleepy form and sheepishly smiled.  “Sorry.”

            “Hey kiddo, where’s mom and aunties?” Alex asked while she ran a soothing hand along Kaya’s back.  Ruby looked back at the house with a smile.

            “Mom is taking a nap and Aunty Kara and Aunty Lena are suntanning,” Ruby answered.  She looked at Maggie and her eyes filled with questions.  “Do you want help taking things to the house?”

            Maggie hesitated and Alex was afraid she would say no.  She watched the gears turn in Maggie’s head before the brunette nodded.  “Sure Ruby.  That’d be great.”

            Ruby’s face broke into a bright smile and she started helping Maggie pull their bags from the trunk.  Alex watched them with a smile as the two of them worked.  She kept a steady hand under Kaya’s bottom while her other hand played with her hair.  She could tell that Kaya was slowly waking, but she was not going to rush her.  Maggie glanced at her with a soft smile. 

            “Do you want to take Kaya inside? Ruby and I can get this,” Maggie asked. 

            “Yeah, I can take her inside,” Alex smiled.  She saw her mother approaching and went to her side.  Eliza gave her a big smile before she looked at Maggie and Ruby.  “Can you help them? I know we don’t have many bags, but it’d make me feel better if they had your help.”

            “Of course sweetie.  You go inside and let Kaya rest,” Eliza smiled.  Alex smiled back and walked to her childhood home.  She opened the door, making Kaya grumble when she moved her hand away.  She merely chuckled and slipped into the home.  She walked to the living room and gently lied Kaya on the couch.  Their daughter tightened her grip on her neck with a grunt.

            “Maamaa,” Kaya whined. 

            “Hey, you gotta let go so I can go help mom,” Alex murmured.  Kaya perked at the statement and let go of Alex.

            “I can help too,” Kaya stated.  Alex shook her head with a smile on her face.  She knew Kaya wanted to help, but she wanted her to rest if she needed it.  There was no reason for her to help when Eliza and Ruby were already helping.

            “You sit tight.  When I come back, I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping,” Alex smiled.  Kaya frowned at her but nodded her head.  Alex kissed her forehead and went to the front door.  Opening it, she was greeted with Eliza carrying two bags and Ruby carrying one.  Maggie had a frown on her face while she walked behind them.  “Hey, I was just coming to help.’

            “We got it Alex.  Ruby and I will take them to your room.  We were thinking Kaya would like to sleep with you and Maggie, so we moved one of the spare mattresses into your room,” Eliza chimed.  Alex smiled and held the door open for them.  

            “Thank you,” Alex thanked.  Eliza inclined her head and entered the house with Ruby close behind.  Alex turned her attention to her upset girl with a comforting smile.  Maggie glanced at her with a pained expression and she opened her arms in invitation.  She saw the way Maggie’s shoulders slumped and wrapped her in a tight hug when she fell into her arms.  Alex kissed the side of her head, hearing the sigh that escaped Maggie’s lips.  “You doing alright?”

            “Kind of.  That car ride took a lot out of me,” Maggie admitted. 

            “Is that all that’s wrong?”

            “Well…no.  I just…I still feel useless.  I can’t lift heavy things without struggling and it’s starting to get on my nerves.”

            “Hey, there’s no need to get worked up.  You’re doing amazing with your therapy sessions and you’re getting stronger with every visit.  You work so hard and I think you could use a break,” Alex admitted.  Maggie pulled away slightly to meet Alex’s gaze.

            “You don’t think I’m useless?” Maggie questioned.  Alex had to repress her sigh.  Maggie had asked this question many times throughout her healing process.  She was getting more confident, but Alex could still see the doubt that plagued the woman’s mind.  She wished she could show Maggie how amazing she was.  Alex rested her head against Maggie’s, holding the woman’s gaze.

            “I don’t think you’re useless.  You Maggie Sawyer, are the most essential, badass woman I’ve ever met and anyone who thinks you’re useless will have to deal with me…including yourself,” Alex firmly stated.  Maggie giggled and her eyes filled with humor.

            “What’re you going to do? Fight me to make me believe that I’m not useless?”

            “If I have to, yes.”

            “Dork.”

            Alex’s chest felt lighter at Maggie’s words.  She knew they would most likely have another talk about this, but for now, Maggie believed her.  That was all Alex could do for the time being.  She pulled away from Maggie and held out a hand for the shorter woman to take.  Maggie took her hand with a dimpled smile on her face.  Alex led Maggie up the steps to her childhood home with a grin.

            “I’ll give you a full tour of the house once you’re ready.  There’s a lot to see and I’m not sure if everything is the same, but I think you’d like it.  There’re two stories with enough bedrooms for all of us since mom and dad had made extra rooms when we adopted Kara and Sam.  There’s also a hot tub out back and a grill and a big kitchen that you can use.  Mom always keeps it fully stocked and she’s the only one who usually bakes but you can use it…” Alex rambled.  She did not know she was rambling until Maggie started to laugh.  She gave the woman a questioning look, making Maggie stifle her laugher.

            “Babe, you’re rambling again,” Maggie snickered.  Alex blushed and dropped her gaze.  She really needed to get her rambling under control when she was nervous.

            “I’m sorry,” Alex mumbled.  Maggie squeezed her hand in assurance.

            “Don’t worry, I think it’s cute when you ramble,” Maggie teased.  She walked away from Alex and the red head watched her go.  She could not help but let her eyes drift to Maggie’s rear, taking in the toned backside.  She was so entranced by Maggie’s rear that she did not hear Sam come up beside her.  A quick smack to the back of her head forced her to pay attention.

            “What the hell?!” Alex angrily whispered.  She rubbed the back of her head, glaring at her smirking sister.

            “Keep it in your pants Lexie.  I don’t want to walk in on you two doing the do,” Sam teased.  Alex felt her cheeks heat up and playfully shoved Sam, making her sister laugh. 

            “Fuck off Sam,” Alex grumbled. 

            “Swear jar!” Kaya yelled.  Alex shot Kaya an irritated look.  How the hell did she even hear her.  Sam draped an arm over Alex’s shoulders, holding the older Danvers close.  Though she was mad at her sister, Alex leaned into the embrace. 

            “Sometimes, I hate you,” Alex grumbled. 

            “Nah, you love me and you know it,” Sam grinned.  Alex rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.  She loved being around Sam.  She loved being around both of her sisters.  She glanced at the couch, seeing Maggie sitting next to their daughter.  Kaya had sat up and was looking around the room with excitement.  She was raring to go see the house.  Sam gently shoved Alex towards them with a smile on their face.  “You better take them on that tour before Kaya wanders off.”

            “You’re right.  I need to…oh! Before I forget.  Maggie said that Kaya can’t swim so if we could make sure she doesn’t go to the beach, that’d be great.”

            “Don’t worry, I won’t let her out of my sight.  Besides, you know Eliza double locks all the doors and windows after you and Kara snuck out when we were kids.”

            “That was one time and nothing bad even happened.”

            “You two got caught on private property, spray painting the scarecrow in the field.”

            “That scarecrow needed some color in its life.”

            “Regardless, the sheriff had to bring you two home and I never heard the end of it from Eliza.”

            Alex rolled her eyes and went to her family.  Kaya jumped to her feet when she approached, jumping up and down in excitement.  “Mama! Can you take us on a tour now?”

            “Sure little one.  I’ll give you the best tour ever!” Alex exclaimed.  Kaya squealed in excitement and helped Maggie to her feet.  The chef beamed at them while their daughter jumped around them.  She gave Alex a loving look and the red head took her hand.  She gently squeezed it before motioning for Kaya to start walking.  “We’ll start upstairs and work our way down.  Then we can go see the beach.”

            “THERE’S A BEACH?!” Kaya exclaimed.  Alex and Maggie chuckled at her excitement.  Kaya was not going to pay attention, now that she knew there was a beach.  Regardless, Alex was going to take them on the tour for Maggie’s sake, then take them to the beach.  Maybe then, Kaya would be a little calmer.

***               *               ***

            Alex had been wrong about Kaya being calmer after the tour.  If anything, she seemed to have more energy after seeing the house.  The tour of the house had gone well.  Kaya had become entranced by the home as they went.  She kept asking questions about every little detail, making Alex smile and Maggie roll her eyes.  Their daughter wanted to know everything and anything about the house.  Once they had gone outside, Kaya had started running towards the water.  Luckily for Alex and Maggie, Kara had been right there to stop their daughter.  Kaya had pouted at Kara, making the blonde promise to run around with her.  That is what they were doing now.  Alex slowly walked beside Maggie while Kara chased a screaming Kaya.  They were being obnoxiously loud, but Alex still smiled.  They were having a great time and that was all she could ask for. 

            “Kara better be ready to chase Kaya until lunch,” Maggie chuckled.  Alex looked at the woman next to her with a smile.  Maggie was walking with her cane and was doing quite well with navigating the uneven terrain. 

            “I’m sure she won’t stop chasing her until Kaya wears them out.  Kara has the stamina of a child herself.  She’ll be good until lunch,” Alex laughed.  She gently pulled on Maggie’s hand, leading her closer to the water.  “Let’s rest for a bit.”

            “Good idea,” Maggie hummed.  Alex carefully helped her sit on the sand, then took a seat next to the brunette.  She kicked off her sandals, digging her feet into the warm sand.  Maggie chuckled beside her and looked at her.  “We’re going to get sand all over our clothes.”

            “That’s alright.  We can always shake them out and wash them,” Alex grinned.  She glanced to her right, seeing Kaya and Kara making a sand castle.  “Pretty sure there’s more sand on Kaya’s clothes than both of our combined.”

            “Great,” Maggie huffed.  Alex chuckled and rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder.

            “Relax, I’ll handle the dirty clothes.  Let her have some fun,” Alex soothed.  She felt Maggie rest her head on hers with a sigh.  The shorter woman took Alex’s hand in hers and they stared out at the water.  It was peaceful out here.  The ocean was calm, and the weather was perfect.  Even with the occasional outburst from Kaya and Kara, it was relaxing.  There was nothing to worry about while they stared at the water.  Nothing mattered but being together.  “I’ll teach Kaya to swim in the morning after I go surfing.”

            “What time are you going?”

            “Daybreak.  I like watching the sunrise.”

            “Maybe I’ll have to come out and watch.  I do enjoy a nice sunrise every now and then.”

            “If you want to.  I don’t want you getting up early if you don’t have to,” Alex murmured.  Maggie tightened her grip on Alex’s hand with a chuckle.

            “You forget, I’m used to waking up before dawn.  I do run a shop that does breakfast,” Maggie laughed.

            “How could I forget? Lucy dragged me to your shop on my day off.  Didn’t even get to sleep in that day,” Alex playfully grumbled.  She felt Maggie chuckled against her.

            “It wasn’t all bad, was it?”

            “No.  I met this beautiful lady who took my breath away.”

            “She sounds nice.  Did you ask her out?”

            “I did, but we stayed in the friendzone for a while.  Then she threw me this big ole valentine’s dinner and dance that made us a thing…she’s a really good kisser.”

            “Really? I’m sure you’re a pretty good kisser yourself.”

            “Why don’t we test that theory,” Alex murmured.  She tilted her head to press a soft kiss to Maggie’s lips.  She kept it short, knowing how Maggie felt about public displays of affection.  At least right now, with how new their relationship was.  Pulling away, Alex saw the love that radiated in Maggie’s gaze.  She loved seeing that look in Maggie’s eyes.

            “Girls! Time for lunch!” Eliza yelled from the back deck. 

            “Guess we should go in,” Alex sighed.  Maggie smiled and looked over her shoulder.

            “We should also make sure our daughter is somewhat clean before going inside…she looks like she had been rolling in the sand.”

            “Kara can help her for this first one.  They’ll probably come back outside to play, plus she’s part of the reason why Kaya is covered in sand,” Alex chuckled. 

            “Good point,” Maggie agreed.  Alex got to her feet and held out a hand to Maggie, helping the woman to her feet.  Maggie looked behind them and at their daughter.  “Mija! Time for lunch!”

            “Coming mom! Coming mama!” Kaya yelled.  Alex smiled as she watched Kaya run to them with Kara close behind.  Her sister actually looked tired and that was surprising. 

            “You alright Kara?” Alex asked.  Kara gave her an irritated, yet pleased look.  She was tired no doubt, but she was having a good time.

            “I’m alright.  Just a little tired from chasing around this goofball,” Kara chuckled.  Kaya jumped around Maggie and Alex with a blinding smile. 

            “Aunty Kara and I built a sand castle and ran around and she chased me!” Kaya exclaimed.  Kara looked at her in shock, while Alex gave her sister a warm smile. 

            “That’s great mija! I’m glad you had a fun time.  Let’s get to the house and go eat some food,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya looked to Kara with a tilt of her head.

            “Are we going to come back outside and play?” Kaya asked.  Kara shook her head and bopped Kaya’s nose with her index finger.

            “You bet! After we eat and rest a little then we can come back outside,” Kara beamed.   Kaya jumped in delight.

            “Maybe Ms. Lena will come out with us!”

            “Maybe! You’ll have to ask!”

            “Mom! Let’s hurry and go get food!” Kaya rushed.  She carefully pulled on Maggie’s good hand to get her mother moving.

            “Alright, alright I’m coming.  Hold your horses,” Maggie chuckled.  She followed their daughter towards the house and Alex looked at her sister.

            “Guess you got out of getting Kaya clean before lunch.  Lucky you,” Alex grinned.  Kara looked at her with lingering shock in her eyes. 

            “She called me Aunty,” Kara said in disbelief.  Alex smiled and pulled Kara close to her side.  She ruffled her sister’s hair, making her sputter in irritation.

            “She did.  Means she trusts you and likes you,” Alex grinned.  Kara blushed and lowered her gaze while they started to walk.  She watched Maggie walk beside Kaya with a large grin on her face.  That was her family walking in front of her.  They meant the world to her and she was glad that they were here at her childhood home.  She wanted them to feel comfortable where she grew up, hoping that they could make new memories here.  Happy memories that they could look back upon.  Alex felt a dopy grin come to her face and continued to watch her family walk.  “I think I’m love.”

            “Duh, I can see the love-struck look on your face every time you look at them.  You’re head over heels for them,” Kara teased.  Alex playfully shoved Kara’s shoulder and listened to her sister laugh.  She was not wrong.  She was head over heels for the Sawyers.

 

* * *

 

 

            Maggie woke to the bed dipping beside her.  She still felt Alex’s heat from in front of her, ruling out the younger woman being the one to wake her.  That only meant one other person could be awake.  She pulled away from her sleeping partner, making the professor grumble.  Maggie ignored her to look for their daughter.  She spotted Kaya standing next to the bed with Gertrude beside her.  The large dog had her paws on the bed, explaining the dip she woke to.  Maggie was worried seeing Kaya standing there.  Their day had gone well, and she was hoping their daughter would sleep through the night. 

            “Mija? What’s the matter? Are you alright?” Maggie asked.  Kaya nodded and looked at Alex.  A puzzled, yet hesitant expression crossed her face.

            “Is mama sleeping?” Kaya asked.  Maggie nodded and sat up from her spot behind Alex.  She glanced down at the sleeping woman.  She brushed Alex’s red hair out of her face.

            “Yes, do you want me to wake her?” Maggie asked.  Kaya frowned and Maggie saw the same crinkle on their daughter’s face that Alex got when she was thinking too hard.  Maggie leaned forward as best as she could to poke at Kaya’s crinkle.  “Don’t think too hard mija.  What do you need?”

            Kaya ran her hand over her wrist with a hesitant look in her eyes.  Maggie felt concern boil in her chest.  She slid out of bed, making sure to cover Alex before she carefully made her way to Kaya’s side.  Her leg felt stiff from just waking, forcing her to use the bed as leverage.  Once at Kaya’s side, Maggie took a knee to meet their daughter’s gaze.  She gently took Kaya’s hands in hers to press a kiss to the inside of her wrists.  She gave a warm smile to Kaya and the younger girl returned it with a smile of her own. 

            “Do you need me to wake mama?” Maggie asked.  Kaya shook her head and Maggie guided her to the rocking chair on the other side of the room.  She took a seat on the cushioned chair and patted her lap.  Kaya smiled and carefully shimmied onto Maggie’s lap.  She rested her head against Maggie’s chest with a soft sigh.  Maggie started to rock the chair with one hand keeping Kaya close to her and the other, running soothing circles on Kaya’s back.  “What did you want from mama?”

            “I wanted to see if mama would take me to look at the stars.”

            “The stars?”

            “Yeah.  She promised to take me to see the stars while we were here.”

            “She doesn’t need to take you tonight.  You should let her sleep for the first night we are here.”

            “I know…that’s why I didn’t know if I should ask her.  She’s been working really hard with her teaching and I wanted her to sleep.”

            “You’re a sweetheart.  You know that?” Maggie questioned.  She tickled Kaya’s sides, making the girl giggle.  Kaya hugged Maggie tightly and the older woman pressed a kiss to her cheek.

            “I love you, to the moon and back,” Maggie swore.

            “I love you, to the moon and back,” Kaya smiled.  Maggie continued to steadily rock the chair with Kaya resting against her chest.  She began to hum the melody to “She Keeps Me Warm”, hearing Kaya sigh.  She made sure to keep her voice low while she sang the song.  By the first chorus, Kaya had fallen asleep in her arms.  Maggie was not surprised by that.  They had a long, and stressful day with their drive.  Kaya had to be tired.  She looked down at Kaya and felt pride swell in her chest.  Her little girl was growing up.  She was no longer that frail, sick baby that did not cry when she was first born.  It was a hard battle making sure Kaya would survive in the first few weeks of her birth.  It was hard for them.  Maggie had gotten sick at the worst possible moment.  Her body was weak from her illness, making the birthing process extremely difficult.  Her body started to fail her as she waited for Kaya’s cries to fill the room.  When she finally heard her, it was the greatest sound that had graced her ears.  She had held her daughter, with the last of her strength, swearing she would take care of her.  Maggie cherished those nine-years with Kaya.  She would not trade them for anything in the world. 

            “I love you mija.  So, so much, and I always will,” Maggie smiled.  She ran her thumb over the scar that cut through Kaya’s eyebrow.  Her daughter swore it made her seem like a badass (maybe not those exact words) and did not seem to mind the blemish to her complexion.  Maggie felt sorrow fill her soul and took a shaky breath.  She had almost lost her.  “I wish I could protect you from everything.  But, I’m not the superhero you think I am.  I couldn’t even protect you from that car accident.”

            Maggie heard Gertrude whine and looked to see the large dog sitting across from her.  She gave the dog a sad smile and carefully got to her feet.  She had to take her time, letting her body adjust to standing with Kaya in her arms.  Gertrude got to her feet to stand behind Maggie, further supporting the woman as she stood.  Maggie patted her head with free hand before slowly making her way to the bed.  She pulled the covers away from Alex, being careful to not wake the woman.  Alex had rolled onto her other side, hugging Maggie’s pillow to her chest.  The chef fondly rolled her eyes and silently pried the pillow from Alex’s grasp.  Before the woman could protest, Maggie lied Kaya in her mama’s arms.  Their daughter unconsciously scooted closer to Alex while the red head pulled her closer.  Maggie brightly smiled at the sight and saw Gertrude hop on the edge of the bed.  She shimmied under the covers, with a sigh of her own.  It felt good lying in bed again.  Alex stirred across from her and she cringed.  She was hoping Alex would not wake from her slumber.

            “Mags?” Alex slurred.  Her brown eyes peeked open, showing the grogginess in her eyes.

            “Sorry Al, go back to sleep,” Maggie whispered.  Alex frowned and glanced down.  A smile came to her face when she saw Kaya.  Maggie knew she was worried, but the other half of her loved having Kaya in her arms.

            “She alright?”

            “Yeah.  She wanted to go see the stars with you.”

            “At…2 in the morning?”

            “Hey, you’re the one who promised our daughter you’d take her to see the stars.  You never specified what time you’d take her.”

            “I could’ve taken her,” Alex pouted.  Maggie chuckled and reached across Kaya to take Alex’s free hand.  She ran a soothing thumb over Alex’s knuckles with a grin on her face.

            “Yes, but then you would’ve been sleepy and grumpy for the day,” Maggie teased.  Alex grumbled and buried her head in the pillow.  Maggie chuckled softly and pushed herself to her elbows.  She carefully leaned over Kaya to coax Alex into meeting her gaze.  The red head turned to look at her with amusement in those brown eyes.  Alex puckered her lips and Maggie was tempted to ignore her, but she really wanted to kiss her.  She glanced down at Kaya to see if she was sleeping before leaning down to press her lips against Alex’s.  Alex always tasted like home to her and she would never grow tired of kissing the woman.  She cupped her face, running her thumb over Alex’s cheek.  She felt Alex sigh into the kiss and pulled away with a dimpled smile on her face.  When Alex’s eyes fluttered open, she pouted.  “Don’t give me that look.  We need to go to bed.”

            “But, I want to keep kissing you,” Alex whined.  Maggie chuckled and pecked Alex’s lips before lying on her pillow.  She ran her fingers through Kaya’s hair, making their daughter hum.  She pressed a kiss to Kaya’s head then looked up at Alex.  Her heart warmed at the loving look Alex was giving her.  She smiled at Alex and the professor pulled the covers over their small family with a grin of her own.  Once they were covered, she reached across Kaya to take Maggie’s hand in her own.  “Goodnight Maggie.”

            “Goodnight Alex,” Maggie smiled.  She felt herself calm with her family beside her.  She could hear the soft snoring coming from Kaya and the waves hitting the sand outside their window.  The sounds made her feel at peace.  She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of her family in her bones.  Sleep quickly overtook her and she welcomed the dreams that came.  The dreams of living with her family for the rest of her days, until she had gray hair and wrinkled skin.  The dreams of the adventures they would have.  The dreams of having a family that she could love for the rest of her life.  With those dreams playing in her head, an unconscious smile came to Maggie’s face.  She hoped her dreams became a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and welcome! Thank you so much for reading!


	26. Midvale Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of their vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Warning: There is self harm in this chapter, PTSD, and panic attacks
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy it!

Ch. 26 Midvale Vacation Part 2

            Maggie woke to the Sun’s rays hitting her face.  She sighed and rolled onto her stomach, before peeking out the window.  Based on where she saw the sun, it had to be around 10 am.  A part of her knew she should get up, but the other part of her wanted to stay in bed.  It had been a long time since she had slept in this long.  Even after her accident, she woke early in the morning.  Without looking, she knew Kaya and Alex were not in bed with her.  It felt empty and cold without them.  She felt a wet nose push against the back of her neck making her yell out in surprise.  She rolled onto her side to glare at the culprit.  Gertrude stared at her with a dog version of a grin and her tail furiously wagged. 

            “Thanks for the rude wake up,” Maggie grumbled.  Gertrude barked at her then attacked her face with her wet tongue.  Maggie spluttered and tried to push the large dog away from her.  She laughed as she pushed at Gertrude’s face, making the schnauzer playfully whine.  She finally got up on pushing away the dog and relaxed onto her pillow.  Gertrude huffed and rested her head on Maggie’s chest.  The brunette scratched Gertrude’s head, taking a moment to relax.  She was glad that Gertrude greeted her.  It made her feel better about staying in bed.  “I should probably get up.  Who knows what Alex and Kaya are getting themselves into?”

            Gertrude wagged her tail and Maggie patted her head.  She leaned up and gently pushed Gertrude off her.  She swung her legs over the side, stretching her arms over her head with a groan.  Her body felt tight when she moved.  Maybe she needed to get back into yoga.  She could start while she was here in Midvale.  The fresh air and sun would be welcome into her routine.  She shakily got to her feet and looked at Gertrude.

            “Let’s find our girls,” Maggie grinned.  Gertrude barked and jumped from the bed.  Maggie quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before slipping on her leg brace.  She still needed to wear it if she wanted to walk around house without her cane.  She debated about her wrist brace but decided to wear it.  She should not push herself if her physical therapist had not cleared her.  She glanced back at Gertrude, who waited patiently for her before leaving the Alex’s childhood room.  She heard Gertrude following close behind and descended the staircase, going straight for the kitchen.

            Eliza was in the kitchen, whipping up what Maggie assumed was lunch.  The eldest Danvers moved around the kitchen with Ruby sitting at the kitchen island.  She waved at Maggie before returning to her tablet.  Eliza looked up at Maggie with a welcoming smile.

            “Good morning Maggie! Would you like some tea?” Eliza asked. 

            “Good morning Ms. Danvers.  Tea would be great.”

            “None of that Maggie.  Call me Eliza…would you like honey with that?”

            “Honey would be great Ms-er Eliza.”

            Eliza warmly smiled at her and Maggie felt a blush rise to her cheeks.  She had never met the parents of the person she was dating, let alone be staying at that parents’ house.  It was nerve wracking being here and she hoped she was making a good impression.  She waited patiently for her tea to be brewed and leaned against the island.

            “What you looking at?” Maggie asked.  Ruby moved the tablet for Maggie to see and the chef saw a video of cats playing on the screen.

            “I’m watching cat videos! Mom likes them, so I try to find her a good one before lunch,” Ruby answered.

            “That sounds fun…do you know where Alex and Kaya are?”

            “Aunt Alex is teaching Kaya how to swim.”

            Maggie could not help the internal panic that washed over her.  She was worried that something would go wrong, even if she knew Alex would take care of Kaya.  “Thanks Ruby.  I think I’ll go watch.”

            “Okay!” Ruby smiled.  Maggie gratefully took her cup of tea from Eliza, before walking to the sliding glass door.  She quickly opened it, taking in the fresh scent of the ocean.  It made her relax a little, being in this environment, but she still wanted to find Alex and Kaya.

            “Hey Maggie!” Sam greeted.  Maggie looked towards the edge of the deck, seeing Sam leaning against the railing.  The middle Danvers waved at her with a smile on her face.

            “Hey Sam.  What’re you doing out here?” Maggie asked.  She walked towards the woman, hearing Gertrude’s nails on the wood behind her.  She had almost forgotten the dog was following her.  Sam took a sip from her coffee mug.

            “I’m watching my sisters, trying to teach your daughter how to swim…which is entertaining,” Sam chuckled.  Maggie leaned against the railing next to Sam and looked towards the water.  She could see Kaya sitting on a surfboard while Alex and Kara were arguing.  Alex had a hand on Kaya’s leg, keeping her steady while Kara had a hand on the board.  Even while arguing, they were making sure Kaya was safe.  “Took them an hour to get her to use her arms and even that was a struggle.  The two of them kept arguing and ended up confusing Kaya.”

            “What’re they arguing about?” Maggie asked.

            “I think they’re arguing about how Kaya should get on the surfboard.  Kaya tried standing on it and fell in and I think that made them panic.  She’s doing good though.  Not bad for someone who has never taken swim lessons before,” Sam answered.  Maggie watched Kara jump at Alex and push the red head under water, eliciting laughter from Kaya.  Maggie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea.

            “I’m glad they’re teaching Kaya.  I never had time to take her to lessons nor could I afford them.  As time went on, I just forgot about it,” Maggie sighed. 

            “She’s having fun.  I think Alex and Kara are good teachers…even if Kara is trying to drown Alex right now,” Sam laughed.  Maggie chuckled and saw Kaya look at them.  The littlest Sawyer’s face lit up and she tried to stand on the board.  Kara let go of Alex to steady Kaya’s legs, making she would not fall.

            “HI MOM!!” Kaya yelled.  She excitedly waved at Maggie with both of her arms.  Maggie laughed and waved back to their over excited daughter.  Alex pushed the wet hair out of her face and waved as well, making Maggie’s stomach flutter.  Alex somehow looked more attractive being soaked in sea water.  That should not be a thing.  Same nudged her side, making Maggie meet the taller woman’s gaze.  She saw the knowing look on Sam’s face.  Maggie merely blushed and looked back at the water.  Alex was talking to Kaya with a grin on her face while Kara pouted next to her.  Even from here, Maggie could see the humor that swam in Kara’s eyes and the love that was in Alex’s. 

            “Hey, Sam?”

            “Yes?”

            “Thank you,” Maggie thanked.  She turned fully to look at Sam, who looked at her with a confused look.

            “For what?” Sam asked.  Maggie looked at her braced hand and hand.

            “For saving me that day.  I don’t think I’d be here if you hadn’t had been there.”

            “I didn’t do much.  All I did was get you to the hospital.”

            Maggie shook her head and met Sam’s gaze.  “No.  You did so much more than that.  Alex told me that…that my heart stopped on the way to the hospital.  That you did CPR and brought me back.”

            Sam scratched the back of her head and sheepishly looked away.  “I just did my job.  Anyone would’ve done the same thing.”

            Maggie suppressed an eyeroll.  She could see were Kara got her heroic, humble attitude.  Sam was the same way.  “Sam, no one would’ve done what you did.  You drove, all the way to Midvale to pick up your mother.  Then, you drove all the way back to National City.  Just to help me.”

            “I told you, I’d get you the best doctors.”

            “Yes, you did promise me that…and you kept your promise.  I can’t thank you enough for what you did.”

            “I wasn’t going to lose you.  You became a part of this family, before you even started dating Alex.  You just…you fit in so easily and I wasn’t going to let you die,” Sam firmly stated.  Maggie felt tears come to her eyes and furiously blinked them to keep them at bay.  She refused to cry.  She had cried so much already, and she did not want to continue with her tears.  She felt Sam gently grab her hand and met the woman’s steady gaze.  “I’d do it all over again if I had to.  You’ve got a family here and family sticks together.  I’ve got your back.”  

            Maggie squeezed Sam’s hand and gave her a warm smile.  “Thank you.”

            Sam returned her smile and Maggie felt wet arms wrap around her legs.  She held back her yell of surprise at the cold.  She let go of Sam’s hand to look down at Kaya.  The girl’s hair was a tangled mess and her face was a rosy red.  Hopefully Alex had put sunscreen on her.  She had the right idea of putting a rash guard on their daughter, but she still hoped the red head had put sunscreen on her. 

            “Hi mija,” Maggie greeted.  She gently wove her fingers through their daughter’s tangled hair with a frown.  She needed a brush to get through those knots.  “You having fun?”

            “Yup! Come swim with us! Mama is going to teach me more swimming!” Kaya exclaimed.  Maggie felt her heart flutter at the excitement in Kaya’s gold eyes.  She had never seen her this happy.  This carefree.  It was nice seeing her like this.

            “I’ll come watch…but then you have to go inside.”

            “Awww, why?!”

            “Because, you’re going to get a sunburn.  You don’t want to end up like a tomato on our first day here.”

            “I don’t want to be a tomato!”

            “Then, we have to go inside after you show me some swimming…deal?”

            “Deal!”

            Maggie beamed and opened the sliding door to grab her cane.  Once she had it, she beckoned Kaya to lead them to the beach.  Kaya carefully lead her to the water’s edge, glancing back at Maggie, every few steps.  Maggie was grateful for Kaya’s attentiveness.  Their daughter was always watchful of those around her.  Especially when it was her family.  As they got closer to the water, Maggie looked for Alex.  She saw Kara patiently sitting on the sand, leaving her with the idea that Alex was in the water.  She scanned the crystal blue water, seeing the intimidating waves in the distance.  She saw Alex surfing some of the larger waves and her mouth fell open.  The younger moved with grace, easily pulling tricks and slicing through the water.  She looked, well…hot if Maggie was being honest.  She could see how Alex’s legs held her body steady and how her abs helped her maneuver the board.  Maggie knew Alex was lean and tone but seeing her like this made her think she had more muscle than she thought.

            “Mama is really good at surfing,” Kaya complimented.  Maggie glanced at their daughter, who was staring at Alex in awe.  She chuckled and carefully made her way to Kara.  The blonde tilted her head backwards when they got closer. 

            “Hey Maggie! Nice of you to join us!” Kara greeted.

            “I wasn’t asleep that long Baby Danvers,” Maggie retorted. 

            “You were up later than the rest of us,” Kara grinned.  Maggie rolled her eyes and carefully sat beside the blonde.

            “I wanted to enjoy my day off,” Maggie grumbled.  Kaya plopped onto Kara’s lap with a huff.

            “When’s mama coming back? I wanna show mom how good of a swimmer I am,” Kaya whined.  Maggie shot her daughter a look, making Kaya blush.

            “No whining mija.  Mama will be here when she’s done,” Maggie chastised.  On cue, she saw Alex paddling towards the shore.  The red head’s skin was a pink from the sun and she knew she was going to have to force Alex and their daughter to take a break.  They did not need anymore sun for the day.  “Well, would you look who’s coming back.”

            Kaya perked up at seeing Alex.  She jumped to her feet and ran to the water’s edge.  Maggie was impressed by their daughter’s self-control.  Most kids would have run into the water at the sight of their parental unit, but Kaya was being careful in her actions.  A part of her knew that Kaya was still scared of the water, but she was not going to voice that.  A bright smile came to Kaya’s face and she enthusiastically waved at Alex.  Alex waved back at her and picked up her board when she got to the sand.  She carried the red and blue board while she briskly walked to them. 

            “Hey Maggie!” Alex greeted.  The younger woman pushed her wet hair out of her face and Maggie’s brain short circuited.  That action should not be making her feel things.  She was not a lesbian disaster.  That was in her old days.  The old Maggie.  The current, new Maggie was not a disaster.  She had skills and could talk to pretty woman.  She opened her mouth to respond and nothing came out.  Heat rose in her cheeks and she knew she was blushing.  Alex tilted her head with a smirk.  “You alright?”

            Maggie coughed into her hand and averted her gaze.  “Y-yup! Ne-never been better.”

            “Mama! Can we show mom my swimming?!” Kaya asked.  Maggie sighed in relief.  Thank goodness Kaya was oblivious of her embarrassment.  Alex looked at their daughter with a blinding smile.

            “Of course! Let’s go!” Alex beamed.  The taller woman held out her hand to their daughter and led her to the water.  Maggie felt Kara nudge her side and she glanced at the blonde who was grinning at her.

            “That was smooth,” Kara giggled.  Maggie playfully punched the blonde’s shoulder making her laugh.

            “Shut it Little Danvers.” Maggie grumbled.  She let her attention to Alex and Kaya, seeing their daughter sitting on the surf board.  Alex stood a good ten steps away from the child with a supportive smile on her face.  She moved her arms in what Maggie recognized as freestyle.  Kaya mimicked the movement with a look of determination on her face.  She nodded at Alex before sliding off the board and into the water.  She quickly started moving her arms and kicking her legs, approaching Alex at a decent speed.  She was far from professionally swimming, but she was going to make it to Alex.  Kaya flailed faster when she got closer to Alex and the red head picked her up with a giant smile on her face.

            “That was amazing Kaya!” Alex hollered.  Kaya pushed her stray hair out of her face and smiled at Alex.

            “I did it!” Kaya beamed.  She looked back at Maggie with an even brighter smile.  “Mom! Did you see me?! Did you see me?!”

            “I did! Good job mija!” Maggie yelled back.  Maggie was proud of Kaya for learning how to swim and for Alex’s teaching.  Without the red head, Kaya would not have learned how to swim.  She had a long way to go, but with the week ahead of them, Maggie knew Alex would teach her.  Alex pushed Kaya on the surf board and the two of them came closer to shore.  When Kaya could reach the ground, she jumped off the board and into the water.  She misjudged her footing and slipped right below the water, making Alex panic.  The taller woman frantically reached below the water and pulled Kaya out of the ocean.  Their daughter coughed a little before laughing.  Maggie groaned and rested her head in her hands.  Why did Kaya find that funny? She heard splashing and looked up to see Kaya and Alex having a splash fight.  Alex was getting more water on her than Kaya was, but the red head was obviously not trying hard.  Kaya’s laughter filled the open air.  It was relaxing hearing that laughter. 

            “Alex, Kaya, you two need to come back to shore.  We have to go inside and eat lunch,” Maggie commanded. 

            “Ahhh, but mom!”

            “C’mon Mags, five more minutes.”

            “Yeah! Five more minutes.  Please!”

            Maggie gave them a stern look and raised an eyebrow.  She saw Alex flinch and start walking towards them.  “Come on little one.  We can come back later.”

            “But, mama!”

            “No, no.  We have to listen to mom.”

            “Okay.”

            “Wow, you’ve got her whipped,” Kara gaped.  Maggie turned to meet Kara’s blue eyes that held shock.  “I’ve never seen her comply that easily.”

            Maggie felt a knot form in her stomach.  Maybe she should not have given them that stern look.  Alex was not a kid.  She was an adult and had a say in staying on the beach.  She should not try and control her.  Controlling Alex would make Maggie just like her father.  That is not who she was.  She watched Kaya jump out of Alex’s arms and opened her arms for their daughter.  Kaya fell into her hug with a string of laughter.  Maggie softly kissed the side of her head.

            “I’m proud of you mija.  Good job,” Maggie praise.  Kaya pulled away, revealing golden eyes that were filled with elation.  A large smile came to her face and she hugged her again.  The hug was tighter than the last one and Maggie smiled.  She praised Kaya more times than she could count, but the reaction was always the same.  Kaya would smile brightly at her then hug her with every compliment she got.  She was shy when others complimented her, but always wanted Maggie’s praise.  Maggie pulled away and poked Kaya’s nose.  “Why don’t you go to the house with Aunty Kara.  I have to talk to mama.”

            Kaya tilted her head.  “Grown up talk?”

            “Yeah, grown up talk,” Maggie nodded.  Kaya nodded and carefully got to her feet. 

            “Do I have to take a bath before we eat?”

            “Yes.  We wouldn’t want to get mama’s house dirty.”

            “Okay…can I take a bubble bath?”

            “Sure mija.  You can take a bubble bath.”

            “Yay!” Kaya exclaimed.  She quickly got to her feet.  “Aunty Kara! Let’s go!”

            “Okay, okay.  I’m coming!” Kara chuckled.  She got to her feet and Kaya took her hand.  The two of them waved goodbye before they started walking to the house.  Maggie turned to see Alex looking at her with a worried expression.  She was clenching and unclenching her fists, signaling her unease. 

            “Is everything alright? Did I do something to make you upset?” Alex questioned.  Maggie cursed at herself.  She made it sound and look like she was upset with Alex.  That was not what she wanted.  She did not want Alex to be uneasy.  She got to her feet and gently took Alex’s hands in her own.  The red head’s hands were still wet from being in the water and they were cold to hold.  Maggie brought Alex’s hands to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

            “You did nothing that could upset me.  You always find things that make me happy,” Maggie assured.  Alex visibly relaxed and the tension left her shoulders. 

            “Okay…so why does it look like you’re unhappy?” Alex softly asked.  Maggie sadly smiled and cupped Alex’s cheek.  The red head leaned into her touch, closing her eyes from the warmth.

            “I just…when I looked at you, the way you flinched.  I just…it made me realize I didn’t give you an option.  You’re an adult…hell, you are Kaya’s mother.  You can make your own decisions and I didn’t let you.” Maggie answered. 

            “I wasn’t upset with not making a decision.  You’ve been her mother for longer and you should have the final say.  But, I’m thinking it’s not just the making decisions part…is it.”

            “No.  I felt like I was treating you like my father treated me and my mother.  He never gave us a decision.  Always thought her knew what was best.  No one should have someone controlling what they do, and I started thinking I was controlling you.  That’s not what I wanted and I’m sorry if I made you think that.  You have every right to decide if you and Kaya get to do something.  I shouldn’t have given you that look, and I should’ve let you decide,” Maggie stated.  She felt her chest tighten and shook her head.  It was not about her.  It was about Alex and making sure she felt loved and appreciated.  “I’m sorry.  I made it about me, and it isn’t.  I need you to know that I appreciate everything you do and that I didn’t mean to undermine you in anyway.”

            Alex’s eyes filled with tears and Maggie panicked.  She thought she had said the wrong thing.  So, she was surprised when Alex pulled her into a heated kiss.  The kiss conveyed a mixture of emotions.  Pain.  Sorrow.  Love.  Alex was pouring everything she could into that kiss.  She felt Alex wrap her arms around her and she sank into the red head’s warmth.  She could not explain what she was feeling with that kiss.  Alex pulled away from the kiss with a hint of a pout on her face.  “I wanted to keep kissing you, but I ran out of air.”

            Maggie laughed at Alex’s response, prompting the younger woman to start laughing as well.  She rested her forehead and Alex’s, letting herself relax in the woman’s arms.  “Air is kind of important.”

            “Air is overrated when it comes to kissing you,” Alex smiled.  She tightened her grip around Maggie with determination in her eyes.  “I want you to know that I never thought you were undermining me in any way.  I didn’t think you were being forceful or controlling in any way.”

            Maggie averted her gaze and Alex cupped her cheek, forcing her to meet warm brown eyes.  “Mags, I need you to know that I don’t think you are controlling me in anyway.  I did what you said, because I knew that you were right…and I didn’t want to make you upset.”

            “You wouldn’t have made me upset,” Maggie countered.  She leaned into Alex’s touch and pressed a kiss to her palm.  “I value your opinion.”

            “I know.  But, I’m still a cautious of what I do after everything that’s happened.  I want to make you happy.”

            “I don’t want you being cautious.  I want you being free and not worried about what you are doing.”

            “And I want you happy.  Seeing you smile? Mags, that’s the highlight of my days.  I like seeing you carefree and happy.  I like seeing you relaxed because I know how hard you work and how much stress you go through.”

            “But I don’t want you changing how you act because of me.”

            Alex smiled at her and pushed a stray strand of hair out of Maggie’s face.  “I’m not changing how I act.” Maggie raised an eyebrow at her.  “Okay, I’m changing how I’m acting just a little bit.”

            “We need to work on that,” Maggie admitted.  She ran her thumb over Alex’s knuckles with a soft smile.  “We need to work on our communication.”

            “Yeah, we should probably work on that,” Alex agreed.  She gazed at Maggie with confusion in her eyes.  “You do know that you aren’t like your father…right?”

            Maggie averted her gaze and felt an icy grip on her chest.  She was worried about Alex bringing that up.  She gently moved Alex’s hand off her cheek and held her hand in her own.  She tightened her grip and her hands slightly trembled.  “The whole reason I almost didn’t keep Kaya, was because of my father.  I thought I was too much like him and I didn’t want that for Kaya.  I wanted it to be better for her and I almost gave her up.  She didn’t need someone like me in her life if I wasn’t going to love her with everything I had.”

            “Maggie Sawyer, you are NOTHING like your father.  That man is narcissistic, homophobic, and just a straight up asshole.  You aren’t like that.  You are selfless and you love everyone that you encounter.  You are a great mother and you treat Kaya with the upmost care.  There is no doubt in my mind that you are everything she needs and that she loves you just as much as you love her,” Alex firmly stated.  Maggie shook her head and felt her body shake.  There was no way of knowing if she would turn into her father.  There was always a slight chance and that terrified her.  She felt Alex press a kiss to her forehead before Alex pulled her hands away.  The red head then tightly wrapped her arms around her and ran her hands along her back in a soothing manner.  “I know you probably don’t believe me, but I’ll make it my goal to show you how right I am.  And if for some unknown reason you turn into your father, I’ll help you.  I won’t let you turn into him.  I swear to Rao, you won’t be like him.”

            “MOOMM! MAAMAAA! LUNCH IS READY!!” Kaya hollered.  Maggie rolled her eyes at their daughter’s yelling and pulled away from Alex.  She looked back at the house, seeing Kaya waving excitedly at them.

            “I guess we need to go in,” Maggie sighed.  She knew she should respond to Alex, but she did not have the proper words.  She would find the right words later and truly thank her.  “You think she took her bath already?”

            “Nope.  She probably tricked Kara into not giving her a bath.  She’s smart that way,” Alex chuckled.  She draped an arm over Maggie’s shoulder with a smile on her face.  “Ten bucks she’ll want one of us to take a bath with her.”

            “Ten bucks she’ll ask you.  You’re already covered in sea water, so she will probably ask you,” Maggie bet. 

            “You’re probably right,” Alex giggled.  She made sure Maggie was stable before starting to walk towards the house.  Maggie leaned into Alex’s touch, relishing in the strength that came from Alex.  Even though she was cold, wet, and covered in sea water, Maggie wanted to be by Alex’s side.  She wanted to embrace that strength that Alex had.  She gently pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek, making the read head blush.

            “Really? That’s what makes you blush? Not the heated kiss we had like, five minutes ago?” Maggie teased.  Alex dropped her gaze and became flustered.  She could not find the right words and Maggie laughed.  She rested her head on Alex’s shoulder with a large smile on her face.  “You’re something special Alex Danvers.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night

            Alex watched the rain hit the window, casting shadows in the room.  The moon was full, filling the room with a soft light that made everything seem eerie, yet calm.  She let her gaze fall on her sleeping companions and felt a smile come to her face.  Maggie was on her side, fast asleep with her arm draped over Kaya.  Their daughter was tightly clutching her stuffed dragon to her chest.  Alex knew Gertrude was nearby, sleeping but ever watchful.  The dog would wake if someone entered the room or if there was trouble.  With Gertrude near, Alex was relaxed.  Alex carefully sat up and made sure she did not wake her sleeping family.  She pulled the covers over them and pressed a soft kiss to both of their heads. 

            “I’ll be back.  I love you two,” Alex whispered.  She slid off the bed and tiptoed towards the other side of the room.  She really wished she had kept her water bottle by the bed, but she was scared that she would knock it over in the middle of the night and scare Kaya.  Her fingers brushed the cold surface when a flash of light filled the room, immediately followed by a loud crash of thunder that made the house shake.  That had to have hit close to the house.  Kaya’s startled scream filled the air and Alex quickly turned, knocking over her water bottle.  She ignored the sound of it hitting the ground and ran to the bed.  Kaya was backed against the headboard with panic in her eyes while Maggie carefully tried to calm her.

            “You’re alright mija.  You’re alright, it’s just thunder,” Maggie soothed.  Gertrude placed her front paws on the bed and whined, resting her head on the bed.  Alex scratched her head before she sat beside Kaya.  Kaya’s eyes frantically darted around the room and Alex looked at Maggie with concern.  The older woman had sorrow swimming in her eyes.  She turned her attention back to Kaya who seemed to not notice their presence.

            “Hey, little one? I need you to listen to me.  You’re alright.  You’re safe and nothing is going to hurt you,” Alex assured.  Kaya’s breathing picked up and her tiny frame started to shake.  She was working herself into a panic attack.  Alex wanted to reach out and touch her, to help her, but she was worried it would cause Kaya to panic more.  Maggie moved into Kaya’s line of sight and their daughter looked directly at her.

            “Kaya, I need you to take deep breaths for me.  You can do it,” Maggie soothed.  She made exaggerated movements, showing Kaya that she was taking deep breaths.  Alex could see Kaya trying to take deep breaths, but their daughter was stuck in her head.  They needed to ground her.  “Sweetie, I need you to focus on me.  Just on me, alright?”

            Kaya shook her head and Alex noticed that Kaya had started scratching at her wrists.  She chanced a glance down, instantly regretting it.  Their daughter’s left wrist was beginning to turn an angry red and she could tell that it could bleed any moment now.  Alex wanted to help, but she was worried that intervening would cause more harm than good.  Maggie seemed cautious with her own movements.  She stayed in Kaya’s line of sight and made sure her hands were where Kaya could see them. 

            “Sweetie, talk to me.  What do you see?” Maggie gently asked. 

            “H-hurts,” Kaya whined.  She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head against them.  Her scratching never ceased, and she started mumbling under her breath.  Gertrude whined from her spot and Alex could see the confliction in the dog.  She wanted to help but was not sure how. 

            “Where does it hurt?” Alex asked.

            “C-car…m-mommy h-hurt,” Kara rambled.  Alex grimaced and Maggie glanced at her.  Kaya was defiantly having a flashback to the accident.  Maggie looked back at Kaya while Alex helplessly watched.

            “You’re not in the car.  You’re safe in Midvale, at mama’s house.  You went swimming today and got to play in the sand.  You’re safe…I’m safe and nothing is going to hurt us,” Maggie assured.  Kaya kept scratching and Alex could see some blood starting to appear.  It was not much, but enough for her to internally panic.  They needed to ground Kaya before she hurt herself more. 

            “Maggie? She’s hurting herself,” Alex whispered.  Maggie glanced at her and she motioned with her head to Kaya’s wrist.  Maggie frowned and followed her line of sight.  She visibly paled and bit her lip.  Alex could practically see the gears turning in Maggie’s head and was curious what she was planning.  Maggie nodded to herself and had a regretful look in her eyes when she looked at Kaya.

            “I’m sorry.  This is going to suck,” Maggie apologized.  She reached forward and grabbed onto Kaya’s wrists.  Kaya screamed and Maggie pulled Kaya close to her chest.  Their daughter flailed in her grasp, beating against Maggie’s grip.  Trying to get free.  The older woman let her move her arms, but kept a grip on each of them. 

            “Mommy! Help!” Kaya screamed.  Maggie held their daughter and rocked her in her arms. 

            “I’m here.  I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.  I don’t want you to hurt yourself more,” Maggie apologized.  Alex watched them with what felt like a hand clenched around her heart.  It pained her seeing Kaya that way.  She should have thought about checking the weather before they came out here.  Thunderstorms were common and she knew Kaya reacted badly to loud noises.  She watched as Kaya’s flailing slowed and how her cries turned into hiccupping.  Maggie kept rocking her, whispering reassurances in her ear as she went.  Gertrude whined louder and Alex reached over to pet her. 

            “Go up,” Alex whispered.  Gertrude quickly responded and carefully hopped onto the bed.  She gently nudged Kaya with her snout at the littlest Sawyer peeked at the dog.  Gertrude seemed satisfied with the response and curled herself around the two Sawyers.  Kaya went slack against Maggie and Alex released a shaky breath.  She looked like she had mostly calmed.  Alex shimmied closer and rested a hand on Maggie’s thigh.  The shorter woman looked at her with a mix of relief and sorrow.  “What do you need?”

            Maggie pressed a kiss to Kaya’s head with silent tears falling down her face.  “Something to wrap her wrist.  Anything works.”

            “Okay…I’ll be back in a jiffy.  Just sit tight,” Alex whispered.  She leaned forward to press a kiss to Maggie’s forehead before glancing at Kaya.  She wanted to reach out to their daughter but was not sure how she would react.  The last thing she wanted to do was startle her.  “Little one? I’ll be back real quick.  I’ll even get you some warm almond milk on my way back.”

            She was not expecting an answer and did not receive one.  Her heart ached at the silence.  Kaya was hardly ever quiet.  Alex looked at Gertrude who met her gaze with a whine.  “You stay here and keep an eye on them.  I’ll be back.”

            Gertrude snuggled closer the Sawyers and Kaya buried her head against Maggie’s chest.  Alex sighed and scooted closer to the edge of the bed.  With a heavy heart, she slid to the ground and walked to the door.  Looking back one more time, Alex saw her family cuddled on the mattress.  Maggie stared at her with a hint of anxiousness in her gaze. 

            “I’ll be back.  I promise,” Alex swore. 

            “Take care of yourself.  Get some air if you need to,” Maggie stated.  Alex nodded and opened the door, leaving her family in the bedroom.  She was immediately greeted by an anxious Sam and Kara.  Kara looked pale while Sam looked worried. 

            “She okay?” Sam asked.  Alex carefully closed the door.  She leaned against it with a sigh.

            “No…but she will be.  She was stuck in her own head and…and hurting herself.  Maggie had to intervene and grab her, which made her scream.”

            “We heard her.  Kara came running into my room and we came to check on all of you.”

            Alex looked at Kara who was visibly shaking.  “You okay Kar?”

            “Y-yeah.  Just a little shaken,” Kara stammered.  Thunder was a trigger for Kara.  The noise always made her panic and become shaky.  She used to have a harder time when she was younger, but as she grew, she taught herself how to ground herself.  For the most part, she was alright.  But Alex knew she would be jumpy for the rest of the night.  “I um…how bad are Kaya’s injuries?”

            “Just need some bandages, Neosporin, and some acetaminophen.  She’ll have a headache,” Alex answered. 

            “I’ll get the things you need,” Kara stated.  She ran to the bathroom, leaving Sam and Alex alone.  The middle Danvers gave her a sad smile.

            “You doing okay?” Sam asked.  Alex rubbed at her temples with a sigh.  She pushed away from the door and motioned for Sam to follow her.  She walked towards the kitchen with the Sam in tow.  Her hands shook as she opened the fridge to grab the almond milk for Kaya.  She wished she could do more for their daughter, but there was only so much they could do.  Her heart ached seeing her in pain and she wanted nothing more than to take it all away.  Alex flinched when she felt Sam’s hand on hers.  She looked to her sister, seeing the comforting gaze she gave her. 

            “I was going to warm up some almond milk for Kaya,” Alex murmured.  Sam squeezed her hand before coaxing her to move away from the fridge.

            “I’ll get it.  Do you want some tea while I’m at it?”

            “Tea would be great.  Can you make a chamomile one for Maggie?”

            “Sure can.  Hint of honey in hers?”

            “She’d like that.  Can you also put a hint of honey in Kaya’s? It’ll make her smile.”

            Sam smiled and began getting the drinks ready.  Alex gazed out the window, watching the rain continue to fall.  She hoped the storm would pass so they could get a good night’s rest.  She also noted that she needed to head out when the weather cleared to see where the lightning had struck.  There could be damage nearby and they would need to fix it.  She was pulled out of her thoughts when Kara entered the kitchen.  The blonde held up the items Alex needed with a smile.

            “I’ve got the stuff you needed.  Also, I’m thinking I might make a pillow fort…do you think Kaya would like to make a fort?”

            “I think she’d love it.  But I need to see if she’s alright before she comes out.”

            “Okay.  Let me know.  Sam said she’d help me make the fort.”

            Alex smiled at the thought.  They used to make pillow forts for Kara when they were younger.  Building them always helped Kara after and during thunder storms.  Sam used to tease the littlest Danvers, but secretly enjoyed them too.  Speaking of Sam, the middle Danvers returned to Alex’s side with a plater that held two cups of tea and a cup of milk for Kaya. 

            “Go take care of your girl and daughter.  I’ll help Kara make a fort and if Kaya wants to join, there will be plenty of room for her,” Sam smiled.  Alex took the plate from her sister and Kara placed the medical supplies she had gathered on the tray.  Alex gave them a thankful smile.

            “Thank you,” Alex thanked.  Her sisters gave her a beaming smile before they walked to the living room.  Alex watched them go with a lighter feeling in her chest.  She was grateful for her sisters and was glad that they always had her back.  Alex carefully walked the stairs to her room and gently knocked on the door with her foot.  She knew it was not the best way to knock, but she wanted to announce that she was entering.  She did not wait for a response when she opened the door.  She knew there would not be one.  “Hey, I brought you some tea.”

            Maggie glanced at her with a small smile.  She had moved to rest her back against the headboard with Kaya still in her arms.  Gertrude had taken a spot near Maggie’s thighs, resting her furry head next to Kaya.  The littlest Sawyer was tightly clutching onto Maggie’s shirt with her head buried against her mother’s chest.  Alex quickly walked to their side and sat on the side of the bed.  She held out the cup of tea to Maggie with a tilted head.

            “Want me to help you drink it?”

            “That’d be great.  Thank you.  I’m worried about letting go of Kaya.”

            Alex gently helped Maggie drink, taking in the older woman’s fatigue.  Maggie gratefully took a sip from the mug with a sigh.  She looked worn down and there was a small cut on her lip.  Alex frowned at it and cupped Maggie’s cheek.  The woman leaned into her touch with a smile.  “What happened?”

            Maggie looked down at Kaya with a broken expression.  “When she flailed, she accidently headbutted me.  Got me right in the lip.”

            “She’s going to be upset when she sees that.”

            “I know.  She’s going to be really upset.”

            Kaya shifted and turned her head to look at Alex.  The red head was greeted with puffy, red eyes that still slightly cried.  Alex tried to put on a brave face and gave Kaya a smile.

            “Hey, there’s my pretty girl.  I brought you some warmed almond milk,” Alex whispered.  She leaned down to whisper in Kaya’s ear.  “I also put some honey in it.  Just, don’t tell mom.”

            She pulled away to see Kaya giving her a sad smile.  Alex slowly moved her hand to Kaya’s cheek and gave her a questioning look.  Their daughter nodded and Alex gently cupped her cheek.  She wiped the tears from Kaya’s face, feeling the girl’s shaking form still.  With all of them there, Alex knew Kaya would calm.  She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Kaya’s, seeing Kaya close her eyes.

            “You’re such a brave girl.  Such a brave and strong girl,” Alex murmured.  She felt Maggie’s fingers run along her back and pulled away from Kaya.  She pulled away and grabbed the Star Wars mug.  “Do you want some?”

            Kaya nodded and Alex took a small sip, making sure the milk would not burn Kaya’s mouth.  When she was satisfied with the temperature, she helped Kaya take a drink of the milk.  Kaya’s body sagged against Maggie after she took her drink.  Alex put the mug down and grabbed the bandage and Neosporin for Kaya’s wrist.

            “Can I see your wrist? I want to wrap it for you,” Alex asked.  Kaya nodded and held out her left wrist for her.  Alex carefully took Kaya’s hand in hers, grimacing at the redness and little bit of blood that was still flowing.  She grabbed a tissue to pat dry the wound, before using a new tissue to put Neosporin on the wound.  She made sure that she did not wrap the bandage too tightly around Kaya’s wrist, knowing that Kaya would become annoyed with it if she did.  She pressed a kiss to the bandaged wrist and looked up at Kaya.  There was a sad glint to Kaya’s eyes.  “It’s alright.  You’ll be alright.”

            Maggie looked at her with a smile and kissed Kaya’s head, making their daughter look up at her.  Her eyes widened when she saw Maggie’s split lip.  She hesitantly reached up to frame Maggie’s face with her tiny hands.  Maggie let her move her head around while she looked at her split lip.  Her eyes filled with a fresh set of tears and Maggie took her hands in her own.

            “Hey, hey, hey.  It’s alright.  You didn’t mean to do it,” Maggie assured.   Kaya dropped her gaze and tears fell from her eyes.  Maggie pulled Kaya to her chest and wrapped her arms around their crying daughter.  She looked at Alex and motioned for her to join them.  Alex was not going to argue and moved to sit behind Maggie.  The older woman slightly moved, letting her squeeze between her and the headboard and Gertrude huffed in irritation at them.  Alex patted Gertrude’s head before she wrapped her arms around her family.  She felt Maggie sag into her touch and felt Kaya’s body shake as she cried.  Alex ran a soothing hand along Kaya’s back, hoping that she could calm their daughter.  An idea came to her and she started to hum the melody of “Red, red robin”.  When she started to sing, she swore she could feel Maggie’s smile.  By the first chorus, Alex could hear Kaya’s sniffling slow and hoped their daughter was calming.  Around the second chorus, Maggie chimed in and the two of them sang to Kaya.  They harmonized, filling the room with the lullaby.  Kaya’s cries began to subside, and her body stopped shaking.  She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes with a frown, making her mothers stop their singing. 

            “Head hurts,” Kaya whined.  Alex reached for the nightstand, struggling slightly because she did not want to let her family go.  Her hand wrapped around the pill bottle and she handed it to Maggie.  The shorter woman read the directions before popping one pill out for Kaya and two for herself.

            “Here mija.  Use your milk to take it,” Maggie smiled.  She handed the pill to Kaya while Alex handed their daughter her mug.  Alex rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder to watch Kaya take her pill.  Their daughter sheepishly smiled at her while she drank the almond milk.  Once she took it, she put the mug on the nightstand and took her spot against Maggie’s chest.  Alex played with their daughter’s hair, making her sigh into her mother’s chest. 

            “Aunty Kara is making a pillow fort.  She said if you wanted to go sleep in it with her, you could,” Alex stated.  She could not see Kaya, but knew she was thinking about the pillow fort.   

            “Is it a big fort?” Kaya murmured.  Alex felt Maggie chuckle against her and smiled.

            “It’s a big fort,” Alex answered.  Kaya shifted from her spot and looked up at them with a tilted head. 

            “Can I go?”

            “If YOU want to mija.  It’s up to you, not us.”

            Kaya contemplated the answer then something changed in those golden eyes.  She looked scared.  Hesitant about her answer.  “Can I…um…can I stay with you?”

            Alex frowned and cupped Kaya’s cheek, making their daughter meet her gaze.  “Of course you can.  You can always stay with us.”

            “Mija, you can sleep with us if you want,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya glanced at each of them then smiled back.

            “Can we watch a movie?”

            “Sure mija.  Whatever movie you want.”

            “El Dorado!”

            “Anything but that movie.”

            “But, mom! You said anything I want!”

            “Yes, but I don’t want to watch that movie…for the thousandth time.”

            Alex chuckled and kissed the side of Maggie’s head.  She leaned close to the woman’s ear to whisper to her.  “Just let her watch it.  You know she’ll fall asleep within twenty minutes.  She has to be tired.”

            Maggie turned in her arms and looked at her with a loving expression.  She surprised Alex with a kiss on the lips.  Maggie was not one for public displays of affection.  She always seemed hesitant around Kaya, but seemed to not care that their daughter was there.  Their daughter pushed them apart with a playful frown.

            “Gross! No kissing! That spreads cooties!” Kaya exclaimed.  Alex and Maggie shared a look before pulling Kaya between them.  They peppered Kaya’s face with kisses, eliciting a string of laughter from their daughter.  It was music to Alex’s ears hearing Kaya and Maggie laughing.  Even Gertrude was wagging her tail.  They were going to be alright. 

            True to Alex’s word, Kaya fell asleep twenty minutes into the movie.  Her heavy breathing filled the room while she slept between her mothers.  She had her arms wrapped around Gertrude, who also slept soundly.  Alex glanced at Maggie and the shorter woman was starting to nod off.  Alex smiled fondly at the woman.  Even with the fatigue on her face and the dim glow of the television, Maggie was breathtaking.  Alex slid from the bed to turn off the television and the computer, before cleaning up the mugs.  She put them on the far side of the room to avoid knocking them over and startling Kaya.  Her hands shook while she tidied up the room and she took a steadying breath.  She wished there was a way to help Kaya.  They had done all they could, but she wished she could do more.  Wished there was something she could do.

            “Al?” Maggie groggily asked.  Alex turned to see Maggie sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  The chef’s hair was a hot mess with the way she was lying down.  Alex quickly made her way over and slipped beneath the covers.  She took the hand that Maggie offered her, feeling her trembling stop.  “You alright?”

            Alex brought Maggie’s knuckles to her lips with a smile.  “I’ll be alright.”

            “You sure?”

            “I’ll be alright.  What about you?”

            “Tired and worried,” Maggie admitted.  She glanced down at Kaya and Alex could see the sadness behind that gaze.  “I wish I could help her.”

            Alex tightened her grip on Maggie’s hand.  “I wish I could too.  The most we can do is be there for her.”

            “I’m glad we have an appointment scheduled for when we go home.  She’ll want to talk to Diana.”

            “I’m sorry.  About all this.  I should’ve thought about the thunderstorms that come through here.”

            “It’s alright.  You can’t control the weather.”

            “But, I could’ve warned you.”

            “She more than likely would’ve panicked either way.”

            “Still…I should’ve thought about it.”

            Maggie leaned over Kaya to kiss Alex.  The red head relaxed into the kiss and reciprocated it to the best of her ability.  She felt Maggie bite her lip and she hissed at the feeling.  She got a chuckle in response.  Maggie moved away with mischief in her eyes.  She pecked Alex’s lips one more time before lying back on her pillow. 

            “You’re mean,” Alex pouted.  Maggie smiled at her and grabbed Alex’s hand. 

            “Yeah, but you like me anyways.”

            “Yeah, I guess I do.”

            Alex smiled and felt her chest warm.  She knew they were not ready for those three words, but she felt that in this moment.  In all the moments she was with Maggie, she felt love for the woman.  She wished she could say that but she wanted to take this relationship slow and steady.  No need to rush things. 

            “Hey, Maggie?”

            “Hmm?”

            “What are we?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “We’ve been together a little over a month now.  And I can’t help but think, are we partners or girlfriends?”

            Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand.  A blush started to form on her face and she sheepishly glanced away.  “I thought we were already girlfriends.”

            “I…I didn’t want to put a label on our relationship before asking you,” Alex answered.  Maggie gave her a grateful smile. 

            “Well, thank you for not putting a label on things…but I kind of, sort of want to call you my girlfriend.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.  Alexandra Danvers, will you be my girlfriend?”

            Alex smiled and tightly squeezed Maggie’s hand.  “I’d like to be your girlfriend.”

            “Then, I’d like to be your girlfriend as well,” Maggie beamed.  Alex felt her heart flutter at the words.  Maggie Sawyer was her girlfriend.  She knew they might be moving fast, but she wanted this.  She wanted to be able to call Maggie her girlfriend.  She wanted to parade Maggie around and show everyone how amazing her girlfriend is. 

            “You’re my girlfriend,” Alex said in amazement.  Maggie chuckled and kissed Alex’s knuckles.

            “Don’t go crazy on me you goof,” Maggie laughed.

            “Too late.  I’m crazy for you,” Alex grinned while Maggie affectionately rolled her eyes.  She sat up on her elbows to press a heated kiss on Maggie’s lips.  The shorter woman smiled into the kiss and Alex pulled away to see the joy in those brown eyes.  It made her smile in return.  “I just want to keep kissing you.”

            “I want to keep kissing you as well,” Maggie grinned.  Kaya’s mumbling broke their concentration and they looked down at their daughter.  She was still sleeping but had shifted onto her back.  “Unfortunately, we do have a little one between us.  So, we need to stop with the kissing and get to sleeping.”

            “I bet she won’t wake up.”

            “And I bet you’re wrong.  Come on, let’s go to bed.  We can kiss again in the morning.”

            “Promise?”

            “Cross my heart.”

            Alex smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Maggie’s lips before lying back on her pillow.  “Goodnight Mags.”

            “Goodnight Al.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I'm not sure if I did the PTSD part justice. I was not a 100% sure how I wanted to write that in. I hope it worked!


	27. Midvale Vacation Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family vacation continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for all your comments!

Ch. 27 Midvale Vacation Part 3

            Alex trailed behind Kaya, Kara, and Lena as they walked the outdoor shopping mall.  They had been in Midvale for three days now and Alex insisted that Kaya took a break from the beach.  Their daughter was going to get a sunburn at the rate they were going.  From dawn till lunch, Alex took Kaya to the beach.  The first day Alex took Kaya to the beach, the girl had been hesitant about entering the water.  She was scared she would drown, or something would attack her from the blue depths.  It took Kara and Alex half an hour to convince her that she would be alright.  The next half an hour had been spent on teaching Kaya how to float, which was more challenging than teaching her how to use her arms.  The girl just could not float.  She grew frustrated and Alex had decided that they would teach her how to use her arms.  That made Kaya happy and she easily picked up the skill.  She was getting better and better each day the spent in the water.  It was a good day to take a break.

            “Mama? Can we get something to eat? I’m hungry,” Kaya complained.  The littlest Sawyer had stopped in the middle of the aisle, earning them a few angry looks.  Kara shot her own angry look at the people who glared at them, making them quickly walk away.  Alex shook her head at her sister’s reaction.

            “Kara, behave yourself,” Alex scolded.  Kara grumbled under her breath and Lena squeezed her bicep with a small smile.  Alex coaxed Kaya to move out of the aisle and took a knee in front of her daughter.  “Little one, you just ate an hour ago.”

            “But, I’m hungry again,” Kaya pouted. 

            “Can you wait half an hour? Sam and Ruby are meeting us for ice cream after we finish walking around.”

            “Only if I get a double scoop with sprinkles.”

            “You drive a hard bargain…but I guess you could have a double scoop, if you take your lactaid medicine.”

            “It tastes yucky!”

            “You’ll get sick if you don’t.”

            Kaya thought about the fact that she would get sick then frowned.  “I should take it.”

            Alex smiled and ruffled Kaya’s hair.  She knew Kaya hated the medicine, but it helped settle her stomach and made sure she did not get overly sick.  Alex got to her feet and held out her hand to Kaya.  “Let’s hurry up and finish walking so you can go get that ice cream.”

            “Okay!” Kaya beamed.  Alex smiled and saw that Kara and Lena had starting walking again.  She watched them go with an even bigger smile on her face.  It was nice seeing her sister happy.  Lena made her happy and Alex was grateful for that.  Her sister deserved happiness.  She kept a watchful eye on her sister and made sure that she had a good grip on Kaya’s hand.  The child was prone to wandering off when she got distracted.  The last thing she needed was to lose her daughter while Maggie was not there.  Her girlfriend would lose her mind.  Alex felt excitement bubble in her chest.  Girlfriend.  Maggie was her girlfriend.  She smiled to herself as she walked, failing to see that Kaya had stopped walking.  Kaya pulled hard on her hand, making her almost fall.

            “Hey, don’t pull so hard!” Alex scolded.  Kaya ignored her and was staring into the window of the shop they were standing by.  Her gold eyes filled with excitement and she pulled her hand from Alex.  She ran into the shop and Alex panicked.  “Kaya!”

            Alex frantically ran after her daughter and almost ran over several people on her way into the shop.  She apologized as she went and looked around the shop for her kid.  The shop was relatively big, giving her a harder time at finding Kaya.  She could be anywhere.  Or someone could have kidnapped her.  Oh Rao, what if someone kidnapped her?! Alex started to panic.  Where was Kaya?!

            “Ma’am?” someone spoke from behind Alex.  She twirled to see a concerned man standing behind her. 

            “Y-yeah?”

            “Are you alright?”

            “Yes…well, no.  I’m looking for my daughter.  She ran in here and I have no idea where she went.”

            “Does she happen to have a braid and gold eyes?”

            “Yes! Have you seen her?!”

            “She’s at the checkout counter.”

            “Thank you so much!” Alex thanked.  She ran to the checkout counter and sure enough, Kaya was standing at it.  She was too short to see over the counter and was on her tiptoes, trying to talk to the woman behind the counter.  She looked upset as she was counting out money.  “Kaya Elena Sawyer!”

            Kaya whirled to look at Alex with a sheepish look on her face.  She hesitantly waved with her drawstring bag hanging from her other hand.  “Hi mama.”

            “Don’t hi mama me.  You know better than running off alone,” Alex reprimanded.  Kaya dropped her gaze and kicked at an imaginary pebble.

            “Sorry mama,” Kaya apologized.  Alex took a steadying breath and quickly made her way to Kaya’s side.  She gave her daughter a hug and inspected her, making sure she was alright.  Kaya frowned at her.  “Mama don’t worry.  I’m okay.  I just came inside to buy something.”

            “I have to worry.  That’s my job as your mother,” Alex stated.  She looked at the counter and saw Kaya’s money still lying there.  “What exactly were you buying?”

            “I saw something that mom would like, and I wanted to get it for her,” Kaya answered.  Her brow furrowed into a crinkle.  “But I don’t have enough money to buy it.”

            Kaya turned back to the counter and Alex followed her.  She saw two pendants sitting alongside the money.  The pendant had a moon engraved on the front of it and a sun behind it.  It looked like a solar eclipse on a pendant.  The cashier gave Alex a warm smile and waited patiently for them.

            “Why two of them? You could just buy one.”

            “I wanted to surprise you.  So, you and mom could match.”

            “That’s sweet of you little one,” Alex smiled.  She looked at the cashier.  “How much for both pendants?”

            “Usually I’d say twenty-five for each of them…but I think I could make an acceptation.”

            “Any chance you have a third one?”

            “I do have a third one.  Would you like that one as well?”

            “I would.  I can buy all three of them.”

            The cashier looked at Kaya and smiled.  “We have a buy two, get one free deal right now.  So you’ll only need to pay for two of them.”

            Kaya’s eyes lit up and she looked at her money.  “I have enough for one of them!”

            “And, I have money for the second one and tax,” Alex smiled.  Kaya frowned at her and looked at her with a confused glint in her eyes.

            “What’s tax?” Kaya asked.  Alex thought to herself.  She was not sure how she wanted to describe tax. 

            “It’s kind of like an extra amount of money you have to pay.”

            “Why?”

            “It gives the government money.”

            “Why? Don’t they have enough money?”

            “It’s complicated little one.”

            Kaya further frowned and the cashier giggled at her reaction.  She put the three pendants inside their boxes, before she put them in a fancy looking bag.  She took Kaya’s cash and Alex’s debit card with a smile on her face.  “Your mom is going to like the present you picked for her.  She’ll like it even more since the three of you are going to match.”

            Kaya took the bag from the woman with a beaming smile on her face.  “Thank you! I’ll tell her you helped me pick it out!”

            Alex chuckled at her daughter’s response and grabbed her change from the cashier.  “Thank you.”

            “You’re very welcome! I hope your partner enjoys her gift!” the cashier smiled.  Alex smiled back and beckoned for Kaya to follow her.  The littlest Sawyer waved goodbye before she quickly followed her mother out the door.  Kara and Lena were waiting outside with a bewildered look on their faces.

            “Where’d you guys go?” Kara asked.  Kaya held up the bag to the blonde with a grin on her face.

            “I wanted to get mom a gift! Then I saw they had a second one and wanted to get mama one…but I didn’t have money for both, so mama helped me pay for the rest!” Kaya responded. 

            “What’s the occasion?” Lena asked.  She handed Kaya a piece of candy and the girl beamed.  She politely took the candy from Lena while Alex glared at the CEO.  She knew that Kaya had to wait for candy, but the brunette was always sneaking her sweets. 

            “It’s mom’s birthday!” Kaya responded.  Alex was shocked by that knowledge.

            “Little one, when’s mom’s birthday?”

            “Friday!”

            “That’s three days away…why didn’t she say anything?”

            “Mom doesn’t like her birthday.  It makes her really sad.  Even more sad than Valentines day…so we don’t celebrate it.  Aunt Luce always gets mom a cake and a small present.  But we never do anything big,” Kaya answered.  Her shoulders dropped as she spoke and Alex could see the sadness in her gold eyes.  “I thought that if I bought something for her, it’d make her happy.”

            Alex smiled and ruffled Kaya’s hair.  She was always thinking of others rather than herself.  Maggie raised her well.  “You’re just like your mom.”

            Kaya frowned and looked at Alex with a twinkle of hope in her eyes.  “Do you think we could do something small for her?”

            “Something small? Like get her a cake and cook her favorite meal?” Alex asked.

            “Yeah! Something like that!” Kaya beamed.  Alex looked back at Lena and Kara who were smiling.

            “You gals want to help out with this?” Alex asked.

            “I’ll get her cake,” Lena stated.  Kara jumped up and down with a grin on her face.

            “I’ll get the food! I’ll pick up everything we need, and we can make it a small party! I can even call Lucy and James to meet us here.  We’ve got the room,” Kara beamed.  Kaya’s smile grew and she gave Alex a pleading look.

            “Can we mama? Mom might like it…she likes it when you do things for her.”

            “If you promise to help me keep her distracted while we prepare things, then yes we can.”  
            “I’ll be super annoying and keep her outside!”

            “Don’t be too annoying.  You’ll give her a headache.”

            “Fine, a little annoying.  I can tell Gertrude to take her socks and bury them, so we have to go find them.”

            “I’m sure mom would not be thrilled with that plan,” Alex chuckled.  Kaya giggled and leaned into Kara’s side.  The blonde draped a protective arm over the girl with a smile on her face.  The sight made Alex’s chest warm.  Her littlest sister loved her role as Kaya’s aunt.  All she could talk about for the last few days was how Kaya had called her “Aunt Kara”.  It was slightly annoying, but heartwarming at the same time.  Kaya liked being with the littlest Danvers and they were the same in many ways.  They were both hyper, kind, and obsessed with food.  They could talk for hours and it made Alex happy seeing them together.

            “Let’s go meet Sam and Ruby,” Kara smiled. 

            “Okay!” Kaya exclaimed.  Her and Kara started to walk away, leaving Lena and Alex standing outside the shop.  Lena shook her head at them and looked at Alex.

            “Why do they only think of food?” Lena asked.  Alex shrugged and placed her arm over Lena’s shoulders.

            “Beats me.  Their a strange pair,” Alex stated.  They started to walk after their hungry family with smiles on their faces.

            “You think Kara is going to sneak an extra scoop on Kaya’s ice cream?”

            “I’m sure she will.  She’ll do anything for Kaya.”

            “You’re one to talk.  You bend just as easily…must be a Danvers thing.”

            “Yeah well, you bend pretty easily too.”

            “I get it from you and Kara.”

            “Whatever Little Luthor.”

            Alex saw Lena’s smile from the corner of her eye, and she chuckled.  They were soft with Kaya, but she was never going to complain.  She loved her daughter with everything she had.  She would do anything for her and for her girlfriend.  They were the family she wanted and needed.

***               *               ***

            Alex carefully carried a sleeping Kaya into her childhood home.  The girl had fallen asleep on the way home from the mall.  Her stomach was full of ice cream and her body was exhausted from the walk.  She did not complain the entire trip, nor did she argue when they had to go home.  Alex assumed she was tired from swimming the last three days.  It had to have taken a lot out of her.  Alex opened her bedroom door, seeing Maggie sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes.  Gertrude rested on the bed with head on Maggie’s thigh, keeping the brunette company.  The red head immediately grew worried and quickly went to lie Kaya on the bed.  Gertrude moved aside to cuddle next to Kaya while Alex took her place.  She put a steadying hand on Maggie’s thigh, making the brunette look up at her.  Pain and sorrow filled those chocolate eyes.

            “Hey, you alright?” Alex whispered.  Maggie shook her head and dropped her head against Alex’s chest.  Alex ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair in what she hoped was a soothing manner.  Her body hiccupped with her tears and Alex could feel them soak into her shirt.  “What’s the matter? Did something happen with your mother? Of your Aunt or Lucy?”

            “They’re alright,” Maggie responded.  She wiped her tears away and looked over at Kaya.  She took a steadying breath and entwined her fingers with Alex’s.  “It doesn’t involve them.”

            Alex followed her gaze and squeezed her hands.  “Kaya?”

            “I’ll tell you when this vacation is over.  I don’t want to ruin the good time we are having.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “I’m sure.  I promise, I’ll tell you when we go home.  Let’s just…let’s just enjoy the rest of the trip.”

            Alex cupped Maggie’s cheek and softly kissed her forehead.  She pulled away and Maggie gave her a sad smile.  The brunette looked back at Kaya with a sigh.  “Want to take a nap? I’ve got a headache.”

            “A nap would be great,” Alex smiled.  She let herself be pulled towards Kaya and was surprised when Maggie cuddled to her front.  Maggie always insisted on either sleeping with Kaya between them or on being the big spoon.  She was never the little spoon. 

            As if hearing her thoughts, Maggie reached behind her and pulled Alex’s arm over stomach.  She squeezed her hand before holding it against her own stomach.  “You can be the big spoon for our nap.”

            “Just our nap?” Alex asked.  She felt Maggie chuckle against her.

            “We both know you’re the little spoon in this relationship.”

            “Says the woman who is the little spoon at this moment.”

            “Shut it Danvers.”

            Alex giggled and kissed the back of Maggie’s neck, making the woman shiver against her.  She internally patted herself on the back for Maggie’s reaction.  Maggie let go of her hand to playfully smack her hip. 

            “Behave yourself,” Maggie chuckled.  Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

            “You’re telling me to behave myself after you just tried to smack my ass?” Alex questioned. 

            “Mama…swear jar,” Kaya mumbled.  Maggie laughed and Alex scowled.  Of course, Kaya heard her swear.  That was just her luck.  She only ever heard her, or Lucy swear.  She seemed to specifically listen for them to swear. 

            “Why do you only listen for me to swear?” Alex scowled. 

            “That’s because you have a sailor’s mouth,” Maggie teased.  Kaya rolled onto her side and Gertrude jumped off the bed.  The littlest Sawyer grumbled at the loss of warmth, but Gertrude quickly returned with Fang in her mouth.  She placed the stuffed dragon in Kaya’s arms, then took her spot next to her human.  Alex ran her fingers through Kaya’s hair and the girl shimmied closer to Maggie.  “Do we have any plans for tonight?”

            “No, why?” Alex asked.

            “I was going to say set an alarm, but I think we could just wake up when we wake up.”

            “I like that plan…. I’m sure Kaya will be up in the next hour or so.”

            “She’ll probably sneak out.”

            “Probably,” Alex agreed.  She kissed Maggie’s shoulder and pulled the spare blanket over her family.  Snuggling closer to Maggie, Alex felt the fatigue in her body.  She had woken early to surf and she was tired.  This nap was needed.  Her eyes felt heavy and she gratefully let sleep overtake her.

 

* * *

 

 

Three Days Later

            Maggie helped Kaya braid her hair while she waited for her own hair to dry.  She had been taking a shower when Kaya decided to join her.  The girl was covered in sand and smelled like the ocean, giving Maggie the idea that she had just come in from swimming.  Her hair was a bigger mess that Maggie’s, and it took two passes of conditioner to get the knots out.  Once they had gotten out of the shower, Kaya begged Maggie to braid her shoulder length hair.  The girl hated when her hair was in her face and always had it tied back in some way.  They really needed to get her a haircut.  Maggie put the hair tie in Kaya’s hair and patted her daughter’s head. 

            “That good mija?” Maggie asked.  Kaya looked in the mirror and smiled.

            “Perfect! Thank you mom!” Kaya thanked.  She turned around to hug Maggie before running for the bathroom door.

            “Mija! Put your pants on!” Maggie yelled.  Kaya skidded to a stop before turning around and grabbing her pants.  She had a sheepish look on her face while she pulled her shorts on.  She almost fell on her face when her foot got stuck on her pants.  Maggie steadied her, making sure she would not fall.  “Don’t rush.  You’re going to fall.”

            “Okay,” Kaya affirmed.  She pulled her short over her butt and smiled at Maggie.  “Can I go downstairs now?”

            “Go ahead.  Tell mama I’ll be down in a bit,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya grinned and hugged her legs before running out the bathroom.  Maggie shook her head and slipped her t-shirt on and started to work on her hair.  She needed to get it under control before she went down for breakfast.  She needed to hurry if she wanted any food.  Between Kara and Kaya, there would be no food in the next fifteen minutes.  A knock on the door caught Maggie’s attention.

            “Yeah?!” Maggie yelled out.

            “Hey Mags.  I was just letting you know that Kaya wanted to go on a walk with you before eating,” Alex stated.  Maggie frowned and put her brush down.

            “She just showered.  Why didn’t she wait until after we just showered?” Maggie asked. 

            “I don’t know.  That’s what she yelled as she was running down the stairs,” Alex answered.  Maggie sighed and decided to put her hair in a ponytail.  If she was going to go for a walk, she was going to keep her hair as clean as she could.

            “I’ll be down in a few minutes.  Let me get my cane and my brace,” Maggie stated. 

            “I’ll tell her.  Just know that she’s really excited and probably can’t control herself,” Alex chuckled.  Maggie smiled and opened the bathroom door.  Alex was leaning against the wall with a bagel in her hands.  She held it up to her as she approached.  The red head was in a sports bra and shorts, showing off her six pack.

            “Here.  I figured you’d be hungry and walking on an empty stomach wouldn’t be a good idea,” Alex smiled.  Maggie walked to her side and soundly kissed her girlfriend on the lips.  Alex smiled against her and pulled away with an even bigger smile on her face.  “Hi.”

            “Hi.  How’s my beautiful girlfriend today?” Maggie asked.  Alex smirked and put her arms around Maggie’s shoulders. 

            “I don’t know, how is she?” Alex asked.  Maggie felt her face heat up and dropped her gaze.  The sight did not help her.  Alex’s cleavage was right there in front of her.  This was not helping.  “Cat got your tongue?”

            “Psshh, no!” Maggie huffed.  Alex laughed and kissed her cheek.

            “It’s nice seeing you flustered.  Usually, I’m the one who gets worked up,” Alex chuckled.  Maggie rolled her eyes and snatched her bagel from Alex’s hand.  She stuffed her face with the food, hiding her embarrassment.  “Aww, don’t get shy.  I think you’re really cute when you blush.”

            “Oh, shush Danvers,” Maggie mumbled.  Alex smiled and ushered her to start walking to the stairs.

            “You better hurry up.  Kaya isn’t going to wait much longer,” Alex suggested.  Maggie nodded and started to walk towards the stairs.  She could feel Alex’s gaze on her backside and smirked.  The yoga pants were a good idea, considering she could still feel Alex’s gaze on her.  She kept walking and was almost at the stairs when she felt a playful smack to her rear end.  She yelped and turned to see a laughing Alex.  “Oh Rao! That was the greatest reaction ever!”

            “Alexandra Danvers! You did not just smack my ass!” Maggie exclaimed.  Alex was doubled over with laughter and there were tears in her eyes.

            “You yelped! I didn’t even know you could make that sound!” Alex continued.  Maggie glared at the woman and remembered that the red head was ticklish.  She took the chance to pounce on the taller woman, attacking her sides with her fingers.  Alex’s shrieks filled the hallway and she tried to wiggle away from Maggie’s hands.  “Maggie!”

            “You deserve it! I can’t believe you smacked my ass!” Maggie yelled.  She continued to attack Alex’s sides, forcing the red head to stumble.  Alex gasped as they fell and wrapped her arms around Maggie, taking the brunt of the impact.  They hit the floor with a grunt and Maggie panicked.  “Are you alright?!”

            Alex just laughed and passionately kissed her.  Maggie melted into the kiss, feeling Alex’s hands pull her closer.  Her own hands found Alex’s hair, giving the short locks a playful tug.  Alex shivered beneath her and Maggie smiled into the kiss.  She pulled away to rest her forehead against Alex’s.  The taller woman’s body heaved, making Maggie move with every breath she took.  They gazed into each other’s eyes, taking in the love that they felt for one another.  Maggie cupped Alex’s face and ran her thumb over her cheek.

            “You alright?” Maggie asked. 

            “I’m alright.  I’m hardheaded.”

            “No kidding.  You never take no for an answer.”

            Alex rolled her eyes and kissed Maggie’s nose.  “What I meant was that it takes more than that to hurt me.”

            “Good.  It’d be bad if I hurt that pretty brain of yours.”

            Alex chuckled, making Maggie’s body move with her laughter.  “That would be bad.”

            “MAMA! MOM!” Kaya hollered.  Maggie sighed and gave Alex a peck on the lips before rolling off the woman.  She held out her hand with a dimpled smile.

            “I guess we should hurry and go down,” Maggie smiled.  Alex smiled back at her and took her outstretched hand.

            “I guess so…though, I really wanted to keep holding you,” Alex smiled.  Maggie hip bumped her and grinned.  She heard Alex’s childlike giggle, filling her with warmth.  She had it bad for this woman.

***               *               ***

            Forty-five minutes later, Maggie found herself following Kaya around the beach.  Kaya had insisted that they had to take the same path her and Alex went every morning, but Maggie was starting to think their daughter had no clue where she was.  She could vaguely see the house from where they were and was glad that it would be easy finding their way back.  The last thing she needed was getting lost on the beach.  Her leg was starting to get sore and she needed a break.

            “Hey mija?” Maggie stated.  Kaya stopped walking and turned to look at her.  “Mind taking a break? I’m getting a little tired.”

            Kaya’s eyes widened and grabbed onto her mother’s hand.  “I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were tired! There’s a spot that mama took me too that I wanted to show you.”

            “Then take me there.  I can make it a bit longer if it’s close.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “I’m sure mija.  Take me to this special spot that mama showed you.”

            “Okay! It’s right up by the trees!” Kaya beamed.  She gently guided Maggie towards the tree line and Maggie was grateful for the shade.  “We’re here!”

            Maggie looked around their surroundings, taking in the natural beauty that was around them.  The trees grew in a dome like fashion, separating this area from the rest of the trees.  There was a clean blanket lying on the sand with a thermos and a container of food on it.  Maggie raised an eyebrow and looked at Kaya.  The girl smiled at her.

            “Did you come out here early?” Maggie asked.

            “Yup!” Kaya answered.  She beckoned for Maggie to take a seat and Maggie easily complied.  She carefully sat on the blanket and Kaya sat beside her.  She watched Kaya grab the thermos and struggle to unscrew the cap.  Her daughter grumbled to herself as she opened the container, then smiled when she finally got the lid off.  She poured the drink into the lid and handed it to Maggie.  “It’s iced tea! Ms. Eliza made it.”

            “Thank you,” Maggie smiled.  She took a sip of the beverage, sighing at the cool liquid.  “That’s some yummy tea.”

            “There’s more! I also have blueberry scones!” Kaya exclaimed.  She opened the container and showed Maggie the contents. 

            Maggie gasped and took one from the container.  “My favorite! How’d you know!”

            “Moomm, you make them all the time,” Kaya giggled.  Maggie held a hand to her heart and put on a shocked expression.

            “I do not!” Maggie gaped. 

            “You do to!” Kaya laughed.  Maggie took a bite of the scone then handed the rest of it to Kaya.  Her daughter frowned and pushed it away.  “It’s yours.  I can get a different one.”

            “I can share mija.  You eat some too,” Maggie retorted.  Kaya shook her head and grabbed a new scone.  She stuffed it in her mouth and quickly started chewing it.  Maggie gave her a look.  “Slow down sweetie.  You’re going to choke.”

            Kaya slowed her eating and started to dig in her draw string bag.  She pulled out a small box and handed it to Maggie with a grin on her face.  Maggie tilted her head at her daughter.  “What’s that mija?”

            “It’s your birthday present! Happy birthday!” Kaya beamed.  Maggie felt tears come to her eyes.

            “Mija.  You didn’t have to get me anything,” Maggie sighed.  Kaya frowned and tilted her head at her.

            “Of course I did.  It’s your birthday,” Kaya argued.  Maggie scooted closer so she could pull Kaya onto her lap.  Her daughter looked up at her with confusion in her eyes.

            “I don’t need anything for my birthday.  I already have you,” Maggie stated.  Kaya twiddled with the box in her hand. 

            “But you always get me something for my birthday.”

            “I know.  But just because I get you something, doesn’t mean you have to get me something.”

            “I know.  But I wanted to get you something,” Kaya mumbled.  She pushed the box into Maggie’s hands with an unsteady hand of her own.  “If you don’t like it, I can take it back.” 

            “I’m sure I’ll love it mija,” Maggie assured.  She felt bad about arguing with Kaya.  She was obviously making her unsure of herself and her decision of buying a gift.  Maggie carefully unwrapped the box, revealing a black jewelry box.  She opened the lid and shed a small tear.  The silver pendant was engraved with a moon and a sun behind it.  It was beautiful.  She saw the indentation on the side and carefully popped the locket open.  The pictures on the inside made Maggie smile.  On one side was a picture of her and Kaya.  On the other, was a picture of her and Alex. 

            “Do you like it? Mama helped me put the pictures in it,” Kaya asked.  Maggie kissed her head and hugged her tighter. 

            “I love it,” Maggie answered.  Kaya beamed and snuggled closer to Maggie. 

            “I’m glad you like it!” Kaya yelled.  Maggie smiled and put the chain around her neck.  She felt the cool metal on her chest and tightened her grip on Kaya.  Her heart broke slightly thinking of Kaya.

            “Hey mija?”

            “Yeah?”

            “I love you.  More than anything in the world.  I want you to know, that no matter what happens in life.  Whatever life throws at you, I will always love you,” Maggie swore.  Kaya looked at her with confusion in her gold eyes.  Maggie kissed her head and rested it against hers.  “I love you to the moon and back.  Nothing will change that.”

            “I love you too mom.  I’ll always remember that,” Kaya stated.  The two of them sat in a content silence.  They took comfort from being together.  Her daughter wiggled in her arms and got to her feet.  “I have another surprise! We have to go back to mama’s house.”

            “Okay? What’s the surprise?”

            “I can’t tell you it! It’d ruin the point of a surprise!”

            “Alright, alright.  Let’s go then!”

            Kaya clapped her hands in excitement and Maggie got to her feet.  She quickly led them back to the house and excitedly led them towards the house.  She kept looking back at Maggie, with a broad smile on her face.  Maggie was curious about what the surprise was.  Her daughter always found the right ways to surprise her. 

            As they approached the deck, Maggie could see there was a large group waiting for them.  They held a banner that said, “Happy Birthday Maggie” and Maggie felt a smile come to her face.  Lucy, James, Lena, and the entire Danvers family stood behind the banner.  She turned to look down at Kaya who was smiling brightly at her.

            “Surprise!” Kaya beamed.  Alex quickly made her way to their side and gave Maggie a tight hug.

            “Happy birthday,” Alex whispered.  Maggie smiled and rested her head against Alex’s.  She might be comfortable with kissing her in front of their daughter, but not in front of their entire family.  That would be pushing it.  She pulled away from the embrace and saw the light reflect off Alex’s necklace.  She looked down, seeing the same pendant resting on Alex’s chest.  “Our daughter thought we should match.”

            Maggie furrowed her brow and turned her attention to Kaya.  Their daughter proudly held her own necklace to her with a smile on her face.  Maggie pulled Kaya into the embrace, holding her family close.  “You two are amazing.”

            “Nah, that’s you Mags.”

            “You’re amazinger mom!”

            “Little one, that’s not a word.”

            “It is now!”

            Maggie chuckled at their arguing and kissed both of their heads.  She looked towards the rest of the group.  Lucy flipped her the bird and James shook his head at her.  He waved at Maggie with a soft smile while the rest of the group put the banner down.  Gertrude sat beside Kara, patiently waiting for her humans to join the group. 

            “So, what’s the plan?” Maggie asked.

            “Well, we made all your favorite foods and got you a tiramisu cake,” Alex answered. 

            “Then we’re going to watch all your favorite movies! We even got that knew scary one you wanted to see!” Kaya added.  Maggie raised an eyebrow at their daughter.

            “You don’t like horror movies.”

            “But I’ll watch it for you! It’s your birthday and you get to watch whatever you want!”

            Alex leaned close to Maggie’s ear.  “Don’t worry.  I already told her if it gets too scary, her and Ruby can go play with Gertrude.”

            “Smart thinking,” Maggie chuckled.  Alex grinned at her and led them towards the deck.  Lucy immediately wrapped Maggie in a tight hug when they got up the stairs.

            “Happy birthday Magpie!” Lucy beamed.  Maggie hugged her back with smile on her face.

            “Thanks Luce,” Maggie chuckled.  Lucy pulled away, giving James the chance to hug her too.

            “Happy Birthday Maggie.”

            “Thanks James.  How’s the shop doing?”

            “It’s doing great.  Had a lot of customers this week.”

            “I’m glad it’s doing great.  Thank you, for handling everything.”

            “Don’t mention it.  I’m happy to help.”

            Kaya poked Maggie’s leg, making her look down at her daughter.  “No talking about work! It’s your birthday! No worrying about it!”  

            Maggie held up her hands in defeat.  “You’re right.  Sorry, I shouldn’t be talking about work.”     

            Kaya smiled and pulled Maggie towards the picnic table.  “I’ll get you food! What do you want?”

            “Surprise me,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya nodded and started to grab food from the table.  Maggie watched with a smile as their daughter picked a bit of everything.  She was going to need to go for a walk after all this food.

***               *               ***

Later that night

            Maggie lied next to Alex in their shared bed.  She had her arms over Alex’s shoulder as they watched a romantic comedy.  It was not Maggie’s first choice, but Alex seemed excited when the title showed on cable.  Maggie ultimately relented when Alex gave her puppy eyes.  She could not say no to the woman when she was giving her that look.  Throughout the movie, Maggie could feel Alex’s gaze on her.  She did her best to not react to her girlfriend, knowing that she would get distracted from the movie.  Plus, she was not sure what Alex was planning.  She was just glad that the two of them were able to enjoy their time together.  Kaya was having a slumber party with Riley, giving them some much needed alone time.  Maggie loved their daughter, but she wanted to spend time with Alex as well.

            Alex leaned closer to Maggie and she felt the red head’s lips against her neck.  She leaned into the feeling, shivering slightly from the warmth of Alex’s breath.  She turned to look at Alex and was pleasantly surprised by the desire in those brown eyes. 

            “See something you like?” Maggie rasped. 

            “You,” Alex answered.  She got a mischievous glint to her eyes and moved to straddle Maggie’s legs.  Once settled, her expression became worried.  “I um…I want you, but I don’t want to push you.  I know we said we were going to take things slow and I don’t want to rush things.  I just…I really like you and I want to have a lot of firsts with you and those include our first time and feel free to interrupt me at any time now.”

            Maggie could not help but laugh at Alex’s rambling.  Her girlfriend was adorable when she rambled.  Alex pouted at her and crossed her arms.  Maggie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her slightly closer…or as close as one could get when they are already on your lap.  Maggie’s lips found Alex’s in a fiery kiss.  She felt Alex stiffen in surprise, but she quickly relaxed into the embrace.  She pulled away from the kiss to rest her head against Alex’s.  The red head had a pleasant flush to her skin, making Maggie smile. 

            “I want this too…but are you sure you want to do it here? In your childhood home, with your sisters, mother, best friend, niece, and daughter in the same home?”

            “I couldn’t think of a better place than here.  I never did bring anyone home.  Not anyone I was dating, so you’re the first one to ever be in this bed with me.  Well, besides Sam and Kara, but that defiantly does not count.”

            “Don’t forget our daughter.”

            “And our daughter,” Alex chuckled.  She framed Maggie’s face with a smirk.  “So, Sawyer.  You think you’re going to get lucky tonight?”

            “Hmm, I don’t know,” Maggie hummed.  She playfully rocked her hips upwards, causing Alex to gasp from the action.  The flush on her face seemed to grow and Maggie grinned at her girlfriend.  “Am I getting lucky tonight?”

            “Keep playing your cards right and you might,” Alex moaned.  Maggie beamed and pulled Alex down for another kiss.  She got lost in the feeling that was Alex, forgetting about the outside world.  Her only focus was Alex.  The way her body rocked against hers.  The way her breathing hitched when her hands found her the underside of her shirt.

            “You still good?” Maggie rasped.  Alex furiously nodded.

            “Yes.  I’m good.  Are you?” Alex questioned.

            “Very,” Maggie smiled.  She felt the ghost of Alex’s skin when there was a knock on the door.  Alex cursed under her breath and rolled off Maggie.  The two of them fixed their hair and Maggie looked at the door.  “Yeah?”

            “Mom? Mama? Can I come in real quick?” came Kaya’s muffled voice.

            “Of course it’s Kaya.  Why wouldn’t it be Kaya,” Alex mumbled.  Maggie playfully smacked her thigh giving her a sympathetic smile.

            “Sure mija.  Come in,” Maggie called out.  The door opened and Kaya peeked her head in. 

            “Sorry,” Kaya apologized.

            “It’s alright little one.  What’s the matter?” Alex asked. 

            “I forgot Fang.  I can’t sleep without him,” Kaya answered.  Maggie looked to her right, seeing the stuffed red dragon on the dresser.  She leaned over and grabbed it, before getting out of bed.  She was glad that she still had her pajamas on. 

            “Here mija.  You going to be alright with Ruby?” Maggie asked.  Kaya took the dragon with a smile and nodded.

            “Yup! We made a fort in the living room and Gertie is going to sleep with us.  I’ll be alright,” Kaya assured.  Maggie smiled and pulled Kaya in for a quick hug.

            “If you need us, come knocking,” Maggie murmured.  She patted Kaya’s head with a smile.  “Oh, and thank you for my amazing birthday.” 

            “You’re welcome!  I’m glad you liked it! I’m going to go to bed.  Love you mom,” Kaya beamed.  She looked over at Alex and blew her a kiss.  “Goodnight mama! Love you!”

            “Love you too little one! Goodnight!” Alex smiled.  Kaya waved goodbye and quickly exited the room, leaving the two adults in the room.  Maggie turned to walk back towards Alex with a smile on her face.  Alex lied with her pillow over her eyes and was grumbling softly to herself.

            “You alright Alex?” Maggie asked.

            “I can’t believe she almost walked in on us,” Alex mumbled.  Maggie shook her head and took her spot on the bed.  She ghosted her fingertips over Alex’s thigh. 

            “She wouldn’t have.  I’ve taught her to always knock,” Maggie assured.  She kissed Alex’s temple, making the woman smile.  “You still want to continue? Or do you want to take a rain check?”

            “Honestly? I think I need a rain check.  Almost being caught by out daughter is really putting a damper on things,” Alex answered.  She dropped her gaze in embarrassment.  “Sorry.  Here I am wanting this and now I’m chickening out.”

            Maggie cupped Alex’s cheek making her girlfriend meet her gaze.  “Hey, don’t be embarrassed.  There’s nothing wrong with not wanting to continue.  We have to communicate.  That’s why I asked.  There’s nothing wrong with not wanting to continue.”

            “You’re right,” Alex murmured.  She kissed Maggie’s palm with a hopeful glint in her eyes.  “Can we at least snuggle?”

            “Of course we can.  I’m not going to say no to that,” Maggie beamed.  Alex smiled and the two of them pulled the covers over themselves.  Maggie felt Alex shimmy closer to her, relishing in the heat that came from being close to the woman.  The younger woman used her shoulder as a pillow, and she let her fingers run through the red locks.  Alex sighed into the feeling and placed her free hand on Maggie’s stomach.  Maggie felt her heart warm at the feeling.  She was not sure she had ever felt this way around someone.  No one except for Kaya could make her feel this loved.  Even just lying there, she felt Alex’s love for her.  “Hey Al?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Thank you for making this birthday a special one.  I’ve always hated my birthday, but with you, I think I can hate it a little less.”

            “I’m glad I could make you hate it less.  You shouldn’t hate the day that you were brought into this world.  If you hadn’t been born, I wouldn’t have met you.  I wouldn’t have seen how amazing, beautiful, and kind you were.  I’m glad I met you Maggie Sawyer.”

            “I’m glad I met you too Alex Danvers,” Maggie smiled.  She was extremely grateful that she had met Alex.  She was not sure how her life would be without the woman.  Now that she saw how her life was with the woman, she did not want to spend another moment without her.  This was the woman she was waiting for.  The woman that she could be happy with for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


	28. Some Things Are Hard to Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex have hard news to share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG TRIGGER WARNING!!   
> This chapter deals with a child's death due to cancer. If it's not something you like, please skip over it.

Ch. 28 Some Things Are Hard to Explain

Sunday: Back in National City

            Alex rummaged through the refrigerator, hoping she would find something edible.  They had gotten back to National City early this morning and she knew that Kaya would be hungry when she woke.  Their daughter was always hungry when she woke, but she would be especially hungry because she had not eaten since dinner.  Maggie and Alex had decided on driving home after dinner to get them home.  Maggie wanted to get home and help James that morning.  She knew she could not do much, but she wanted to do as much as she could.  Kaya did not argue because she wanted to get home and see Riley to give her the gift she had gotten her.  Their daughter was obsessed with the girl.  Alex did not argue because she wanted to return home as much as her girlfriend.  Being with her family was nice, but she needed a break from them.

            Arms wrapped around Alex’s stomach and she felt a soft pair of lips on the back of her neck.  She smiled, knowing it had to be Maggie.  “Morning Mags.”

            “Hi babe,” Maggie hummed.  She moved to Alex’s side, helping the woman pour coffee and tea.  She made the coffee to Alex’s liking before moving to her cup of tea.  Alex watched the woman work, taking in the sight of the bright orange shirt Maggie was wearing.

            “That’s my t-shirt,” Alex stated.  Maggie gestured down to her outfit with a worried look in her eyes.

            “Yeah, is that okay?” Maggie questioned.

            “That’s amazing.  I mean like, you went to my childhood home and we slept in my childhood bed.  Then we almost had our moment together and it was all magical and now you’re making me coffee.  And I can’t believe this is happening and everything that I’m saying is very cliché.”

            “It’s called being happy Alex.  Get used to it,” Maggie smiled.   Alex leaned forward to give Maggie a good morning kiss before mobbing away.

            “I think I am.  Getting used to it that is,” Alex smiled.  Maggie chuckled and took a sip from her coffee while Alex looked at the clock.  Maggie needed to go downstairs and start prepping for breakfast.  The older woman glanced at the clock with a frown.

            “Looks like I need to go,” Maggie sighed.

            “Can’t we just stay here, in this apartment, forever?”

            “I’m not sure about forever, but I’m sure I can see if James is alright for another hour.”

            “We could play sick?”

            “Really? What sickness could we have gotten while we were traveling?”

            “The black lung?”

            “The black lung?”

            “Cough, cough.  I’ve got the black lung.”

            “Dork,” Maggie chuckled.  She kissed Alex’s cheek and motioned for Alex to follow her to the couch.  Alex smiled and followed her to sit.  She sank into the cushion and Maggie rested her feet on her lap.  She gently massaged her feet and up her calves, feeling the knots in her left leg.  Maggie sighed into her touch.  “I told you I’d tell you about that phone call when we got home.”

            Alex looked up, seeing the sadness in her girlfriend’s eyes.  “You don’t have to.  Not if you’re not ready.”

            Maggie smiled at her.  “Thank you for not rushing me.  But I need to tell you.  Especially before Kaya gets up.”

            “It has to do with her, doesn’t it?”

            “Yeah, it does,” Maggie sadly stated.  She looked towards Kaya’s room.  “Do you remember her friend Ben?”

            Alex thought to herself before answering.  She vaguely remembered the boy, having only met him once or twice.  Kaya did talk about him a lot.  “I think so.  Is that the older boy she hangs out with?”

            “Yeah.  He’s that boy we visit every week.  He’s been in the hospital for a few months now and Kaya went to school with him before he was admitted,” Maggie answered.  A smile came to her face.  “He always spent his time with Kaya when they were in the same school.  He used to meet her in the library during their recess and then read to her when while they were there.  He got sick again and had to go back to the hospital.  Kaya really missed him, so we visit him several times a week.”

            “He sounds like a great kid.”

            “He is…was…um,” Maggie trailed off.  She took a shuddery breath before she continued.  “His parents called me.  They umm…they…”

            Maggie started to tear up and Alex carefully moved closer.  She let the shorter woman sit on her lap, feeling the woman shake against her.  Alex rubbed a soothing hand along Maggie’s back, being supportive in a quiet manner.  She did not want to interrupt Maggie but needed her to know she was there for her.  Maggie took a shuddery breath and intertwined her right hand with Alex’s.

            “They told me he passed away.  That he didn’t want to fight anymore and let sleep take him.”

            Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie with a cold feeling in her chest.  She stayed silent as Maggie collected herself.  The woman trembled in her arms as she recalled the information.

            “He’s been battling cancer for two years now.  They found a brain tumor and acted immediately.  They thought they had it handled, but it came back three months ago.  He…he deteriorated fast.  Doctors said it was just a matter of time.  They were doing all they could, but it wasn’t enough,” Maggie sadly stated.  Alex did not know what to say.  What could she say in this situation? What do you say when something like this happens?

            “I’m sorry Mags.  I’m so sorry,” Alex apologized.  Maggie let her tears fall and buried her head against Alex’s chest.  Alex held her girlfriend tightly, hoping she could convey her support through her physical connection.  She ran her fingers over her back in a soothing motion.  There was nothing she could do beside be there for her.  “I’m sorry Mags.”

            “He’s been in so much pain these last three months.  We couldn’t do anything but visit him and keep him positive.  There was nothing more we could do for him,” Maggie cried.  She looked up at Alex with turmoil in her eyes.  “What am I going to tell Kaya? How am I supposed to explain to her that her friend is gone and that he’s never coming back?”

            Alex rested her forehead against Maggie’s with her own tears in her eyes.  “You don’t have to tell her alone.  I’ll help you talk to her.  We need to tell her sooner, rather than later.”

            “I-I know…but how would we bring that up?”

            “I don’t know.  But we’ll do it together.”

            Maggie nodded her head and Alex kissed the side of her head.  She held her tighter, feeling sorrow in the atmosphere.  This was not something she thought she would have to discuss with Kaya.  Or with anyone for that matter.  She needed to be there for her family.  Soft footsteps caught her attention and she peeked over Maggie’s head, seeing Kaya and Gertrude standing in the kitchen.  Their daughter tiredly rubbed at her gold eyes.

            “Morning little one.  Why’re you up so early?” Alex greeted.  She felt Maggie stiffen against her and gave her a quick kiss on the head before she shimmied out from under her.  She made sure the older woman was out of sight, knowing that she needed a few moments to herself. 

            “I’m hungry,” Kaya yawned.  Alex smiled and walked over to their daughter.  The littlest Sawyer held out her arms for a hug and Alex immediately picked her up. 

            “Oofff! You’re getting too big for this!” Alex laughed.  She tickled Kaya’s stomach, filling the room with laughter.       

            “Mama!” Kaya giggled.  Gertrude barked at them and jumped at Alex.  She kept trying to get Alex’s attention, making it known that she wanted attention as well.  Kaya tried to reach for the dog, making Alex strain to hold her.  Their daughter kept wiggling in her arms with laughter falling from her lips.  “Can we go for a walk?”

            “We can.  Maybe we can pick up some breakfast on the way home,” Alex smiled.  Kaya beamed at her.

            “Can we get crepes?!” Kaya asked.  Alex sighed.  She did not want to give Kaya crepes, but she wanted their daughter to be happy.  Especially when she knew that the coming conversation would be hard on her.

            “Sure little one.  You can have some crepes,” Alex relented.  She leaned close to Kaya’s ear.  “Just don’t tell mom.  It’s our little secret.”

            “Okay!” Kaya beamed.  Alex put the girl on the floor and gently pushed Kaya towards her room.

            “Go get changed.  I’ll go get changed as well.”

            “Okay!” Kaya looked around in confusion.  “Where’s mom?”

            Alex hesitated before answering.  She knew Kaya wanted to see Maggie, but the woman needed some alone time.  She needed time to gather her thoughts and feelings.  She heard shuffling and looked over to see Maggie walking towards them.

            “I’m right here mija,” Maggie announced.  She had a brave face on, but Alex could see the sadness in her eyes.  Kaya smiled and ran at her mother to give her a tight hug.

            “Hi mom!” Kaya greeted.  Maggie smiled and kissed her head.

            “Hi mija.”      

            “Are you going to come for a walk with us?”

            “Not today mija.  You and mama go, and I’ll see you when you get home.”

            “Okay…are you okay?”

            Maggie gave her a sad smile.  “I’m alright mija.  I’ll talk to you after your walk, okay?”

            “Okay,” Kaya nodded.  She gave Maggie another tight hug.  “I love you to the moon and back.”

            “I love you to the moon and back as well mija,” Maggie forcefully smiled.  She patted Kaya’s head and their daughter ran for her room.  Alex went to Maggie’s side and gently took her hands in hers.

            “You okay?” Alex asked.  She knew the answer, but still wanted to ask the woman.  Maggie gave her a teary smile.

            “I’ll be okay.  I just…I don’t know how we’re going to do this.”

            “We’ll do it together.  That’s how we’ll do it.”

            “I wish we didn’t have to do this at all.”

            “I know.  I wish we didn’t have to either.”

            Maggie sank into her arms and Alex held her tightly.  This conversation was not going to be easy.  She was not sure how they were going to do this, but they would do it together.  They were stronger together and they would need one another to get through this difficult time.  They would need to support one another and help each other heal.

 

* * *

 

 

            Maggie heard the apartment door open, signaling the return of Alex, Gertrude, and their daughter.  She had finished helping James, Winn, and Maddy downstairs around an hour ago.  After they had finished, she had returned upstairs to gather her thoughts.  She did not know how she was going to talk with Kaya, but she knew it was going to be painful.  There was no way this was not going to be painful.  She felt tears come to her eyes just thinking about it.  She could not believe that sweet, strong, and companionate boy was gone.  Life would be different without Ben’s presence.  Especially in Kaya’s life.  He was a part of their little group.  A part of their group of misfits as Olivia put it.  He was their best friend and the older kid they looked up to.  Kaya always said how she wanted to be as strong as he was when she got older.

            “Hi mom! We’re home!” Kaya announced.  The gold eyed gold ran into the living room with her arms full of groceries.  Maggie frowned at that.  They said they were just going for a walk.  Not grocery shopping.  “Mama and I got some snacks!”

            “I see that.  Did you get me twizzlers?” Maggie asked. 

            “I did!” Kaya smiled.  Alex walked in behind her with Gertrude by her side.  The red head gave her a smile and patted Gertrude’s head.  Kaya put the groceries on the kitchen table, then took a seat.  She kicked her legs while she rummaged through one of the bags.  She started to pull out the snacks they had gotten with a smile on her face.  “We got all kinds of snacks! Mama said we could have a movie day and maybe bake some cookies if we feel like it.”

            “That would be fun,” Maggie smiled.  She gave Alex a peck on the cheek in greeting.  “Hey babe.  How was your walk?”

            “It was good.  Not as quiet as Midvale, but it was good,” Alex answered.  She put her own bags on the table and grabbed the candy out of it.  Maggie knew the woman was going to buy candy if they were going to make it a movie day.  “I got you some popcorn as well.”

            “Thanks, you’re the best,” Maggie thanked.  She went to Gertrude and gently pet her head.  The large schnauzer wagged her tail with a content smile on her face.  She leaned against her legs, making it hard for Maggie to stand.  The dog was far too large to be using her as a leaning post. 

            “Hey mom?” Kaya asked.

            “Yes?”

            “Can we call Riley and Olivia? Maybe they can come say hi.  Oh! And Ben! I haven’t seen him since break started! We should go visit him! I hope he’s not lonely,” Kaya rambled.  Maggie clenched her jaw and saw Alex’s shoulders drop.  She was hoping they would be the ones to bring the conversation up.  She took a deep breath before taking a seat next to Kaya.

            “Hey…um, we have something to talk about,” Maggie stated.  Kaya tilted her head in confusion.

            “Okay?”

            “It’s about Ben.”        

            “Is Ben okay? I know he’s been sick, but he told me he was doing better.”

            Maggie shook her head and reached for Kaya’s hands.  She felt Alex move closer before she saw her kneel next to her.  The red head placed a hand on her thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

            “Little one, Ben had to go away for a while,” Alex carefully said.  Kaya frowned and looked at the kneeling woman.

            “When’s he coming back?” Kaya asked. 

            “Mija, he’s not coming back.”

            “I don’t get it.  Why isn’t he coming back?”

            “He isn’t going to come back, because he can’t right now.”

            Kaya frowned further and looked between her parents.  Maggie knew she saw the tears in their eyes and was trying to piece together what was happening.  She had never had this conversation with their daughter before, hoping she would not have to until she was older. 

            “Do you remember why Aunty Kara prays to Rao?” Alex asked.  Kaya nodded.

            “She talks to Rao because he takes care of her parents.  He’s there to help them because they passed away,” Kaya answered.  She furrowed her brow and looked at Alex.  “What does passed away mean? You told me that’s why Aunty Kara prays to him, but never told me what that means.”

              “It means that her parents went to sleep, and they aren’t going to wake up for a really long time.”

            “But everyone wakes up, don’t they? Mom slept for a long time, but she woke up.”

            “Not everyone wakes up.  Some people just…just keep on sleeping and never wake again.”

            “What happens then?” Kaya questioned.  Maggie tightened her grip on Kaya’s hands when she felt them shake. 

            “Those that don’t wake up again, cross over,” Maggie answered.  Kaya dropped her gaze in thought, leaving the adults in an uncomfortable silence.  They knew she was processing what they had said and were giving her the time she needed.  After several long minutes, teary gold eyes looked up at them.

            “Ben isn’t coming back?” Kaya choked.  Maggie sadly shook her head and watched the realization dawn in Kaya’s eyes.  Her eyes widened and she frantically looked between them.  “But…but he said he wouldn’t leave.  He said that he’d be strong and keep fighting so he would get better.  He kept promising me he was getting better.  When mom was in the hospital, he promised that he’d be there.  That he’d never leave.”  Kaya dropped her gaze and a few tears fell from her eyes.  “He’s dead…isn’t he?”

            Maggie looked down at Alex who seemed at a loss for words like her.  They were trying to avoid the word “death” and “dead” for Kaya’s benefit, but apparently, she already knew what it meant.  Or at least knew the general idea of it.  Kaya forcefully pulled her hands away from Maggie, shocking the older woman.  The girl never pulled away like that. 

            “Is he dead?” Kaya asked.  Maggie swallowed over the lump in her throat and regretfully nodded. 

            “I’m sorry mija,” Maggie apologized.  She watched the devastation that washed over Kaya’s facial features and could pinpoint the exact moment their daughter’s heart broke.  Right when she apologized, she knew that Kaya was aware of what had happened.  She swore the light left those gold eyes that were always so full of hope.  Kaya dropped her head to her chest, and she started bawling.  Her little body wracked with sobs, filling the kitchen with her cries.  Maggie felt her heart break at the sight.  She wanted to reach out to their daughter but was worried how she would react.  She glanced at Alex who looked equally conflicted.  The red head tightened her grip on her thigh.  Gertrude whined from her spot under the table and rested her head on Kaya’s lap.  The girl tried to shy away from the dog, but Gertrude was not having it.  She gently shoved her head against Kaya’s chest with another whine.  The girl wrapped her arms around Gertrude’s head, burying her face against the dog’s soft fur.  Maggie and Alex watched with their own tears in their eyes.  The brunette carefully moved closer, wanting to be near their daughter.  She hesitantly placed a soothing hand on the crying girl’s back, resulting in Kaya turning and wrapping her arms around her torso.  She felt Kaya’s tears quickly soak into her shirt and maneuvered the girl onto her lap.  Running her fingers over Kaya’s back, Maggie felt the girl’s body tremble. 

            “I’m sorry mija.  So, so sorry,” Maggie whispered.  Kaya continued to cry against her chest and Maggie kissed her head.  She glanced at Alex who had risen from her crouched position.  She could tell that she wanted to interact with Kaya, but there was not enough room on the chair for all three of them.  Four if one counted Gertrude.  “I’m going to move us to the couch.  That way mama can give you some hugs.”

            Maggie knew Kaya would not respond but wanted their daughter to know that they were moving.  The last thing she wanted to do was startle her.  Alex quickly got to her feet and Maggie watched her clear a spot for them.  The red head gave her a thumbs up, making her smile.  She leaned down to whisper into Kaya’s ear.  “Mama cleared a spot for us.”

            Maggie carefully gathered Kaya in her arms and walked towards the couch.  She heard Gertrude following close behind while she walked to the couch.  Kaya’s tears were silent, but they continued to fall.  Maggie’s shirt was sticking to her skin from the tears that had soaked her shirt.  Alex sat down first and patted her lap with a soft smile.  Maggie took a seat on Alex’s lap, resting herself and Kaya against the taller woman.  Warm arms wrapped around them, holding them close together.  Maggie felt a soft kiss on her head and rested her head below Alex’s chin.  Kaya kept herself pressed against Maggie’s chest and one of her hands found Alex’s shirt.  Gertrude jumped onto the couch, draping herself over Alex’s legs and resting her head on Maggie’s thigh.  The four of them lied there with the only sounds coming from Kaya’s sniffling.  Maggie wished she could do something more for their daughter.  But there was nothing more she could do.  All she could do was hold their daughter close while she mourned.

***               *               ***

An hour later

            Maggie felt her body protest while she lied on Alex.  Kaya had gone quiet half an hour ago, simply staring at Maggie’s shirt.  Maggie would have thought she was sleeping if it were not for the occasional sniffle from the girl.  She really needed to get up and stretch her limbs, but Kaya’s hand was tightly gripping her shirt like a lifeline.  She was worried that Kaya would start crying again if she moved.  She felt Alex flinch and did her best to lift her head.

            “You okay?” Maggie whispered. 

            “I’m a little sore.  I think my butt fell asleep as well,” Alex answered.  Maggie grimaced at that.  If she was sore, Alex must be miserable.  She was carrying both of their weights while lying on the uncomfortable couch.  Gertrude whined from her spot-on Alex’s legs.  “And I think Gertie needs to go out soon.”

            “You can’t be comfortable down there,” Maggie remarked.  She shimmied one of her hands from under Kaya to gently massage Alex’s scalp, feeling the red head sigh in content.  She was grateful for the soft pillow that was Alex but felt bad about her bearing all their weight.  “I can get us up if you want.  We can move to the bed.”           

            Alex glanced over at Kaya with concern in her eyes.  “Little one? Do you want to move to the bed?”

            Kaya simply buried her face against Maggie’s shirt, making the taller woman’s heart clench.  She knew their daughter was not going to verbally respond.  A part of her did not want to talk either, but she knew she needed to keep talking to Kaya.  She needed her to hear what they were saying.  Needed her to know that they were there for her.  Maggie gently pulled Kaya closer before she awkwardly shimmied off Alex.  Her limbs protested from lying on Alex and she knew she would need to do her stretches after this, otherwise her limbs were not going to function properly in the morning. 

            “I’ll take her to our room first.  You come when your body is awake,” Maggie suggested. 

            “Okay.  I’m going to grab us some tea and get Kaya a glass of almond milk,” Alex smiled.  Maggie returned the smile and leaned down to press a quick kiss to her head. 

            “Thank you,” Maggie thanked.  She hugged Kaya closer to her body and carefully made her way to the bedroom.  She heard Gertrude’s nails on the floor, letting her know that the dog was following closely.  Kaya was quiet as she walked, and Maggie gently ran her fingers through their daughter’s hair.  She wanted to help her in any way she could, but there was only so much she could do.

            Once in their room, Maggie carefully lied Kaya on the bed and grabbed Fang.  She wanted to get their daughter into comfortable clothes before she fell asleep.  The problem though was leaving Kaya.  She would only be gone for a few minutes at most, but even that could be too long.  She knew their girl was fragile right now and did not want to upset her in any way.

            “Hey mija? I want to get you a change of clothes.  I’ll only be gone a few minutes.  Is that okay?” Maggie asked.  She felt the bed dip and glanced over to see Gertrude.  “Gertie can keep you company.  I won’t leave for long, I promise.”

            Kaya’s eyes flickered to her and she saw the answer in her eyes.  She leaned down to press a kiss to her head, before patting the bed for Gertrude.  The dog immediately took her spot next to her human and shoved her way into Kaya’s arms.  She gently pushed her head below Kaya’s, letting the girl rest on her neck and wrapping the rest of her body protectively around her.  Maggie knew Kaya would be alright with Gertrude by her side.  She quickly made her way to her dresser and slipped on a pair of shorts before grabbing one of her sweatshirts.  Kaya would want the comfort that came from the sweatshirt and knew it would be a no pants kind of day.  When Kaya was sad, she did not like wearing pants.  Not that Maggie would complain.  Whatever helped Kaya feel better, she would let her do.  Even if she wanted to run around with underwear on her head.  If it made her feel better, then she would allow it.  Maggie rushed back to Kaya’s side, seeing their daughter in the same position she had left her in. 

            “Here mija.  I got you a change of clothes.  Let’s get you comfortable,” Maggie whispered.  She gently pulled Kaya’s t-shirt off along with her jeans, to stick the sweatshirt on their sleeping daughter.  Kaya did not put up a fight, nor did she fuss.  All she did was quietly cry while Maggie changed her.  Once the sweatshirt was on, Maggie gently cupped Kaya’s face.  Kaya met her gaze with teary, swollen eyes.  Maggie’s heart broke at the sight.  She used her thumbs to wipe away the tears that fell from Kaya’s eyes.  “Oh, sweetie.”

            Kaya’s tears fell harder, and she launched herself into Maggie’s arms.  Her fresh tears soaked into Maggie’s shirt, making the older Sawyer cry along with her.  She did not know how to help their daughter.  All she knew, was that she would hold her tightly.  That was the least she could do in this situation.  Maggie felt the bed dip behind her, signaling Alex’s presence.  The red head wrapped her arms around them, holding them close and giving them comfort.  Maggie leaned against the taller woman, letting her presence engulf them.  They needed the strength that radiated from Alex, even if the red head was crying as well.  She was trying to stay strong for all of them and Maggie was grateful for that.  She did not think she could be the strong one in this situation.  Gertrude took her place behind Kaya, giving more warmth and comfort to their family.  They needed one another if they were going to get through this.  Maggie kissed Kaya’s head with a grim heart.  She wished she could take their daughter’s pain away, but she did not know how.  All they could do was hold her close and hope for the best.

 

* * *

 

Two Days Later

            Alex silently opened Kaya’s bedroom door with a bowl of ramen in her hands.  She was hoping she could convince Kaya to eat something, even if it was just a bite.  Their daughter had retreated to her room after the first night, merely shrugging when they asked where she was going.  She had ignored their calls and curled up on her bed with her stuffed animals and her blankets.  The only one she really acknowledged was Gertrude and that was because the dog did not take “no” for an answer.  She forced her way under the covers, giving Kaya zero chances at escaping.  At least she was spending time with Gertrude.  That eased Alex’s concerns because she knew Gertrude would take care of her human. 

            “Hey little one.  I brought you some ramen,” Alex announced.  She saw Kaya bury herself deeper under the covers, making Gertrude whine.  The large dog was resting her head on Kaya’s side, keeping her company and keeping watch over the girl.  She only left when she needed to use the bathroom or needed to eat.  Otherwise, she stayed by Kaya’s side.  Alex made her way to the bed and placed the fresh owl of food next to the now gross looking crepe.  She noticed that the soda had not been touched either and frowned.  She was hoping that giving Kaya her favorite foods would get her to eat.  She patted Gertrude’s head before gently placing her hand on Kaya’s.  Running her fingers through the tangled hair, Alex could feel the sadness that radiated from their daughter’s body.  Gold eyes stared blankly at the wall and the only sign that she was awake was the blinking of her eyes and sniffling.  “Do you want to eat? I can help you.”

            Kaya shook her head and tightened her grip around Fang.  The little red dragon looked like it would break from the force of her hug.  Gertrude nudged her head with a soft whine.  The large schnauzer was worried about her human but could do nothing more than keep her company.  Alex continued to run her fingers through Kaya’s hair, giving her a little bit of comfort.  It hurt seeing Kaya this way.  She wished she could take away all her pain.  All her sorrow and make things better.

            “Little one? I know you don’t want to talk to me, so you don’t have to.  I just want to let you know that I’m here for you if you need me.  Mom and I are both here for you if you need us.  Even if you have nothing to say, you can just sit with us,” Alex stated.  She looked away, knowing that staring at the girl would make her uncomfortable.  “I know it’s not the same thing, but did I ever tell you about when my father passed away?”

            She saw Kaya’s head peak at her from below the covers and she knew she could continue with her story.  “My father got into an accident.  He was in the wrong place, at the wrong time and got hurt bad.  He fell asleep and we let him, thinking he would heal as time went.  But…after three weeks of being asleep, we had a feeling he was not going to make it.  His body was fighting so hard to heal, but it could only do so much.  You know how mom was hooked up to all those machines? My father was the same way.   Ultimately, we were given a choice.  We could take him off the ventilator that kept him alive or we could let the machine keep him alive.  It was a hard decision for us, but we decided on taking him off the machine.  We gave him the choice in whether or not he wanted to keep fighting.”

            Alex felt Kaya shift to fully face her.  Gertrude also looked at her with a tilted head, making it known that she was listening to her talk as well.  “After we took him off the ventilator, it was up to him.”

            “W-what happened?” Kaya murmured.  Alex looked down at their daughter with a sad smile. 

            “He didn’t make it.  He didn’t want to fight anymore,” Alex answered.  Kaya dropped her gaze and fiddled with her fingers.  She thought to herself before sitting up from her spot.  She scooted closer to Alex’s side and sat on the red head’s lap.  Resting her head against Alex’s chest, Kaya wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s torso.  Alex could feel the girl’s shaking body and pressed a kiss to her head, conveying her love for her girl.

            “I’m sorry he didn’t make it,” Kaya murmured.  Alex tightened her grip around her daughter and rested her chin against her head.

            “Thank you little one.  I’m sorry Ben didn’t make it.  I wish I got to meet him.”

            “You would’ve liked him.”

            “Yeah? What was he like?”

            “He always makes me smile when I’m sad and he always knows what to say.  He’s also really smart and always knew the answers to all the hard questions.  He always reads me books when we hand out.  It’s our thing that we do,” Kaya answered.  Alex felt her chest tighten.  Kaya’s voice was broken as she spoke, and she could hear the sorrow in her tone. 

            “He sounds like a great kid,” Alex remarked.  Kaya nodded against her and looked up with tears in her eyes.

            “He’s really gone…isn’t he?” Kaya asked.  Alex nodded and Kaya sadly shook her head.  “I don’t…I don’t understand.  Why is he gone? I thought the doctors were helping him.  I thought…I thought he’d make it.”

            Alex gently cupped Kaya’s cheeks, rubbing her thumbs over the wet skin.  “They did everything they could.  Sometimes…sometimes life takes a bad turn and we can’t do anything to help it.  I wish we could.  I wish we could go back in time and help them.  Or find a magic cure that would save them.  But sometimes there isn’t anything we can do.”

            Kaya started to cry more, and Alex rested her forehead against their daughter’s.  She wished she could do more for Kaya, but there was nothing else she could do.  All she could do was be there for her. 

            “I’m sorry little one.  I know it hurts and that the pain is unbearable right now.  Just know that mom and I are here for you,” Alex promised.  She looked to the door when she heard Maggie clear her throat.  The brunette stood there with a nervous looking Riley.  The child looked at Alex and shyly waved hello.  “And, I think someone else is here for you as well.”

            Kaya frowned and followed Alex’s gaze, seeing her friend standing in the doorway.  Her gold eyes widened.  She quickly wiped her tears away on Alex’s shirt before moving off the older woman’s lap. 

            “Hi Riley,” Kaya greeted.  Alex kissed Kaya’s head before standing from the bed.  She smiled at Riley and patted her shoulder.

            “We’ll give you two some privacy.  Holler if you need us,” Alex stated.  Riley nodded and quickly made her way to Kaya’s side.  The two girls hugged each other tightly and Alex gave Maggie a sad smile.  The shorter woman stepped aside, allowing her to exit the room.  She made sure to keep the door propped, just in case the girls needed them.  Alex saw the fatigue on Maggie’s face and gave her a peck on the cheek.  “You alright?”

            “I guess…as good as I can be.  I wish she’d eat,” Maggie answered.  Alex nodded and followed Maggie to the kitchen.  She saw Maddy leaning against the counter, chatting with Lucy.  The two of them stopped their conversation when they heard their approach. 

            “How’s she doing?” Lucy asked.  She handed Alex a cup of coffee and the red head gratefully took it.  She held the warm mug in her hands, sloshing the liquid inside.  What she really wanted was some alcohol.  She knew she should not be craving it, but she always did when things were going badly.  It would be so easy to sneak a drink from the nearby liquor store or hit a bar on her walk home.  Rao, she wanted the drink.  As if sensing her inner turmoil, Maggie slipped closer and rested her head on her shoulder.  The brunette did not say anything but made sure she was in contact with her.  The contact made Alex’s thoughts settle.

            “She’s doing as good as you’d think.  She’s not eating, which is staring to make us worried.  It’s been a few days now.  The most she does is get up and go to the bathroom and she’s barely doing that,” Maggie answered.  Lucy nodded and looked towards Kaya’s room.

            “I wish I could help.  I thought bringing her crepes this morning would get her to eat…but she didn’t touch it,” Lucy stated. 

            “I’m hoping that Riley will help.  She’s been down too, and she wanted to check on Kaya.  Was adamant about seeing her today and wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Maddy added.

            “I think it’ll be good for both of them,” Maggie affirmed.  She kissed Alex’s cheek before heading to the sink to clean.  She liked to keep her hands busy when she was up worried or upset.  Alex watched her go with a sigh.  She tiredly leaned against the counter and sipped at her coffee.  With the headache she had, she needed a nap.  Maybe she could convince Maggie in taking a well needed nap.  The two of them did not sleep well the last few nights and she most likely needed it as well.  Alex felt Lucy gently tap her shoulder and she looked over at her friend with a sad smile.

            “You look tired Lexie,” Lucy stated.  Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and nodded.

            “We haven’t slept well the last few nights.  Too worried about Kaya to sleep,” Alex sighed. 

            “Understandable,” Lucy murmured.  She leaned against the counter as well and plopped a cube of sugar into Alex’s drink.  She raised an eyebrow at the shorter woman, earning her a shrug.              “Thought you’d like more sugar.  I know your coffee is awfully bitter, so you need the extra sweetener.”

            Alex chuckled at her best friend.  She always tried to find a way to make her laugh.  Even when things were bad.  “Thanks Luce.  I guess I could take a few cubes of sugar in my coffee.”

            Lucy smiled at her and turned her attention towards the sink.  Maggie was finishing up the last of the dishes in the sink while Maddy dried them.  She could see the tension in her girlfriend’s shoulders and knew that the woman was worried.  They both were, but Maggie always worried more.  Kaya was her little girl after all.  She would always worry about her. 

            “Maddy and I are going to go downstairs once they’re done.  We want to make sure everything is going alright in the shop,” Lucy spoke.  The shop was doing better.  Customers were starting to come back, even with the new restaurant down the street.  The customers said that they missed the friendly atmosphere and wanted to keep coming back to Maggie’s place.  Even with the returning customers, Maggie was nervous about making payments.  She voiced her concern to Alex while they were on their way home from Midvale, but Alex assured her they would figure it out.  “Let us know if you need anything.”

            “We will.  Thanks,” Alex nodded.  She moved to grab Maggie a new cup of tea before heading to the living room.  She knew that Maggie would relax if she put on the cooking channel and wanted her girlfriend to destress.  Alex watched Maddy and Lucy hug Maggie goodbye and waited for the shorter woman to join her.  Maggie sighed and plopped onto the couch next to the red head.  “How’re you doing?”

            “I’ve got a headache,” Maggie responded.  She rubbed at her temples with a soft groan.  Alex gently moved Maggie’s hands away to gently massage her head.  The brunette sagged against her with a grateful sigh.  “Thanks.”

            “You’re welcome.  You need anything else?” Alex asked.  Maggie shook her head as best as she could with Alex’s hands massaging her head. 

            “No.  I’m alright.  Do you need anything?”

            “I just want to hug you.”

            “I can do that.”

            Alex stopped her massaging to press a kiss to Maggie’s head.  She felt the older woman’s arms wrap around her, calming her nerves and clearing her thoughts.  There was nothing better than being with Maggie.  Being with her always made her feel better.  They did not need to talk.  All they needed was each other’s presence. 

            “When’s the funeral?” Alex asked. 

            “Next week.  They have everything planned already.”

            “Open casket?”

            “Yeah.  Open casket.”

            “That’ll be hard.”

            “I know.  We’ll have to prepare Kaya for what she’ll see.”

            They heard Kaya’s door creak open and Maggie moved away from Alex to peer over the couch.  Alex sat up as well to follow Maggie’s line of sight.  Riley was walking towards the kitchen with the now empty bowl of ramen.  She had a small, triumphant smile on her face as she made her way to the sink.  Alex shared a look with Maggie, seeing the relief that washed through her brown eyes.  The brunette stood from the couch, making Riley look over at them.

            “Hey Riley.  How is she?” Maggie asked.

            “I got her to eat! She ate the whole bowl and even drank the broth! She said she’s thirsty, so I was coming to get her a bottle of water,” Riley beamed.  Maggie smiled and pointed at the fridge.

            “There are two sprites in there.  Go ahead and get one for yourself,” Maggie grinned.  Riley’s eyes lit up in excitement, making Alex chuckle.  The two girls always loved having soda, but they rarely got one.  It was a treat for them when they got one.  Usually they saved giving sodas to the girls for special occasions, but this was an exception. 

            “Really?!” Riley asked. 

            “Really.  You go keep her company and come out whenever you two are ready,” Maggie grinned.  Riley quickly put the dishes on the counter before rushing to Maggie’s side.  She gave the older woman a tight hug and then turned to give Alex one as well.  Alex gratefully returned the hug before patting Riley’s head. 

            “You two rest now you hear? Watch as many cartoons as you want, but you also need to rest.  You two need it,” Alex gently commanded.  Riley nodded and looked to Maggie.

            “Would you like me to do anything before I go back to Kaya?”

            “No.  You run along and hang out with Kaya.  I’ll call you if we need you.”

            “Okay.  I’ll make sure she drinks all the soda and comes out to eat again in a little.”

            “Alright Riley.  Thank you.”

            Riley smiled and ran to grab the sodas, leaving the two adults in the room.  Alex looked at Maggie with a relieved smile on her face.  “Kaya ate.”

            “Yeah, she did,” Maggie smiled.  Alex could see the relief in Maggie’s brown eyes and knew her own showed the same feeling.  Thank Rao for Riley.  That girl could convince Kaya to do anything. 

            “I’m glad Maddy brought Riley.”

            “Me too.  I’m glad someone was able to get her to eat.”

            “You think they’ll fall asleep?”

            “Probably.  I’ll check on them in a bit,” Maggie stated.  She returned to the couch and sat on Alex’s lap.  The red head wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, holding her close to her chest.  Her chest tightened from the anxiousness in her head.  The coming weeks would be difficult for them.  Between Kaya’s stability and the funeral, Alex was nervous about how things were going to go.  They were going to have to keep a close eye on their daughter.  She needed them to make it through this.

 

* * *

 

 

One Week Later

            Kaya patiently waited as mom and mama discussed what they were going to wear.  She knew that they would wear something black and then something green.  Ben always liked green.  His clothes were green, his pants were green, even his hair was green.  Kaya always thought that it made him look funny and sometimes sickly, but that never stopped him from wearing the colors.  He was stubborn about wearing those colors.  Mom had nothing green in her closet and mama was working with her to find something that would match with her clothes.  They were taking forever.  Kaya looked down at Gertie, seeing that the dog was asleep.  She wished she could sleep.  She did not want to go to Ben’s funeral.  She did not want to say goodbye to him.  Maybe if she did not say goodbye, he would not be gone.

            “Little one, what do you think of this tie?” mama asked.  Kaya looked up from Gertrude, to see mama holding a green tie.  It was slightly darer than the shade of green that Ben liked, but it would work.

            “That’s fine,” Kaya responded.  She picked at the invisible lint on her pants.  She wore black jeans, and a green button-up.  She thought that mama or mom would try and make her wear all black, but they let her wear whatever she wanted. 

            “Never thought I’d need this green tie,” mom whispered.  Mama smiled sadly at her before patting her shoulder.  She went around the bed to grab the hairbrush from the dresser. 

            “Come here little one.  Let me do your hair,” Mama chimed.  Kaya moved to sit in front of her mother, letting her comb through her hair.  It was getting long and annoying.  Maybe mom could take her to get a haircut.  Kaya felt mama’s fingers run through her hair alongside the brush.  “How do you want your hair?”

            Kaya shrugged.  She really did not care how her hair looked.  It would not help her feel better.  She would still feel sad and her heart would still hurt.  “I don’t care.”

            Mama’s movements stilled for a second before she continued.  Kaya could feel mama start braiding her hair and saw mom watching them.  Her mom’s eyes were filled with pain.  A pain that she was sure was in her own eyes.  She did not want mom to be sad.  She needed to be strong for her.  Taking a deep breath, Kaya straightened her back to sit tall.  Be strong.  Like Ben.  Be strong like Ben. 

            “There you go little one,” mama said.  She moved to the edge of the bed and slipped on her high heels.  Her red hair was nicely straightened for the occasion, making it look like she was going to work.  Mama always straightened her hair when she was going to work. 

            “Are you ready?” mom asked.  Kaya nodded her head.  She was as ready as she could be.  Nothing felt right about this, but she needed to be there.  She needed to be there for Ben.  Mom nodded back to her and stood with a sad smile.  She held out her hand for Kaya to take.  “Let’s go then.”

***               *               ***

            Clutching her drawstring bag close to her chest, Kaya listened to the adults speak.  They were at the funeral home, going through the things that needed to be done.  She was slightly confused by everything that was going on, but she knew that they were there to say goodbye.  Mom had done her best to explain what would happen, saying that Ben’s parents would talk and then they would say goodbye.  After that, they would bury him.  Kaya glanced to her side, seeing mama holding back tears and then glanced to the other side, seeing mom crying.  It hurt seeing mom cry.  She never cried.  Kaya turned her attention back to the front of the room, taking in the picture that was standing there.  Ben was smiling in the picture with his bright green wig on and his goofy dinosaur pajamas.  She remembered that day.  She was the one who took that picture of Ben.  That was the day Ben had gotten his wig and he was excited to wear it.  Kaya felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her attention to mama. 

            “You ready to go see him?” mama asked.  Kaya was not sure she wanted to, but she had to.  She had to see Ben one more time. 

            “Yeah,” Kaya answered.  She got to her feet and waited for her moms to join her.  Once they were ready, the three of them made their way to Ben’s casket.  People were standing around it already and Ben’s parents were standing nearby.  She glanced back at her moms, making sure they were there before approaching Ben’s parents.  They looked down at her with sadness in their eyes and she held up her bag.  “I brought things for Ben.  To keep him company.  Can I…is it alright if I give them to him?”

            Ben’s father started crying more and his mother was the one who nodded.  She comforted the man and Kaya left them alone.  She was not sure how to interact with crying adults.  She knew how to help her moms, but she was not sure how she would help other adults.  Her moms were waiting for her by Ben.  The two of them said nothing as she peeked into the casket.  Ben looked peaceful in there with his green wig and dinosaur pajamas. 

            “Hi Ben.  I got you something,” Kaya greeted.  She opened her bag and rummaged through it.  “I got you a triceratops while we were on vacation because I know that’s your favorite animal.  I didn’t name him yet because I know how picky you are with names.”

            Kaya carefully put the triceratops next to Ben’s head then grabbed the next item in her bag.  It was “Not Quite Narwhal” by Sima.  The picture book was Ben’s favorite when they read together.  It was the first book he had ever read to her and the same book that she checked out for him when they visited.  “I got you your book too.  Ms. Smith said I could give it to you because she knows how much you like it.”

            Kaya put the book next to the triceratops and then stared at her friend.  She anxiously scratched at her wrists, trying to think of what to say.  She had everything planned before they got there but now that she was here, she did not know what to say.  “I uh, I got you that book so you can read it to other kids you meet.  Maybe you’ll get them to like it as much as you did.  You tell stories really well and I bet they’ll love it because of how you read it.”

            Kaya took a deep breath and averted her gaze.  “I’m going to miss you.  It’s going to be hard finding someone who can read the way you do or make me laugh the way you do.  No one is as funny as you are…well maybe Riley, but I still think you’re the funniest.  I know they said you’re in a better place now, but I don’t really understand that yet.  I hope they’re right and that you’re wearing all kinds of green colors and that you’re eating lots of candy.  Specially those Hershey bars with almonds that you like.  Eat lots and lots, but don’t eat too much and get sick.  That would be bad…I-I don’t know what I’ll do without you.  My chest hurts and it feels like I’m missing something, and I think that it’s you.  I don’t know what we’ll do without you.  I know Riley and Olivia are sad too and I don’t know how to help them.  You’d know what to do.  You always do.”

            Kaya felt tears come to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away before anyone could see them.  She was sad, but she was not going to cry here.  Not when she needed to be strong for her moms.  They were sad too and seeing her cry would make them cry more.  She did not want that.  “I don’t really know what else to say.  I guess, I’ll just tell you again how much I’m going to miss you and that I hope you find peace wherever you are.  I hope you get to meet lots of nice people and animals where you are and that you aren’t in anymore pain.” Kaya looked back up to look at Ben one last time.  “I’ll see you later Ben.  I don’t know when, but I promise I’ll see you again.”

            Kaya turned around to see her moms openly crying.  She closed her bag and slipped her arms through the straps, before looking back at the ground.  Seeing them cry would make her cry.  She knew it would.  She felt two pairs of arms wrap around her, squishing her against her mothers.  They held her tightly and she felt them tremble.  Her own body trembled from trying to hold back her tears and she dropped her head against mom’s stomach.  She felt her warmth, calming her spiraling thoughts.  She took a steadying breath before pulling away from their embrace.  Mom cupped her face and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

            “We need to move so they can take him,” mom whispered.  Kaya nodded and moved to the side.  She watched as four people came over to the casket and close the lid before they picked up Ben.  They carefully carried him out of the room, and everyone followed close behind.  Kaya made sure to hold onto her moms’ hands while they went, knowing that they needed the comfort just as much as she did.  They walked in silence with their eyes trained on the casket.  It was a short walk, but it felt like it took forever.  It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion.  Her legs felt heavy as they moved, and she thought that it was getting hard to breath.  She could not do this.  She could not say goodbye.  Kaya stopped walking, making her moms come to a halt.  They looked down at her in concern. 

            “Mija?” mom questioned.  Kaya looked up at them with tears in her eyes. 

            “I-I can’t do it,” Kaya stammered.  She pulled away from her mothers and she anxiously scratched at her wrists.  Her chest hurt and she was struggling to breath.  Why was it so hard to breathe? She heard the muffled voices of her moms and she tried to focus on them, but she could not.  How was she going to say goodbye to Ben? Who was she supposed to hang out with? Who was supposed to make her days better? Life was going to be awful without him in it.  She felt a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look up.  She saw mom’s mouth moving but could not hear what she was saying.  She saw mama kneel beside mom, knowing that she was also saying something.  Again, she could not hear her.  Mama reached for her hand and placed it on her chest.  Her chest steadily rose and fell, making her hand move alongside it.  Kaya focused on matching mama’s breathing, knowing that she was trying to calm her.  It took several long minutes for her to get her breathing under control and she saw the relief in her mothers’ eyes.

            “There we go little one.  You’re doing great,” mama praised.  Kaya leaned into mom’s hand and felt mama tighten her grip.  She focused on them and did what Ms. Diana taught her.  She grounded herself.  She felt her breathing slow and her hearing started to clear.  Letting her eyes wander, she saw that Ben’s casket was far away.  They were waiting for them.  “We don’t have to go.  You don’t have to go over there.  They’ll understand.”

            Kaya shook her head.  “I have to.  I…I need to say goodbye.”

            Mom stroked her cheek, making her look at her.  Her mother’s eyes were filled with concern.  “Are you sure? You don’t have to.”

            “I-I want to….but can I hold your hands? I can’t do it without you two,” Kaya admitted.  She felt bad for asking them, but she knew she would not be able to do it without them. 

            “Of course.  Whatever you want,” mom smiled.  She got to her feet with mama and the two of them held out a hand each.  Kaya gratefully grabbed their hands and walked beside them.  They were by the casket in a matter of minutes.  Kaya listened to the pastor, hearing him say the last few words before the casket was lowered.  She watched with silent tears falling from her eyes as they lowered her friend into the ground.  It hit her that this was the last time she would see him.  She would see his gravestone, but she would not see him or his casket again.  She would know he was there, but it would never be the same.  He would not respond to her nor would she hear his voice again.  Life was never going to be the same and she was not sure she would be the same either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a hard chapter to write since, it's a little more personal than the other chapters I've written. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you again for reading!


End file.
